Half
by Qt-chan
Summary: Usagi had a normal life, but who cares now? The vampires? The werewolves? What about the other creatures of the night? Turns out everyone wants a piece of her, but which side has the advantage? Which side is telling the truth? ...and what about Heero?
1. Chapter 1

Half :: by Qtchan

_Usagi had a normal life...but who cares now? The vampires? The werewolves? What about the other creatures of the night? Turns out everyone does, but which side has the advantage? ...and what about Heero?_

Chapter 1

"Honey, are you sure you ain't got nowhere else ta go? 'Cause I _know_ that you won't wanna spend tonight at the station." The pudgy female officer stared at Usagi, buggy brown eyes juggling her and the ceiling lights around. "There's a phonebook ova there." She said absently, looking back down at whatever it was she was doing. The papers made a soft rustling as her doughy hands pushed them into new folders. Usagi was just another case, another piece of paper with a number to her.

'She doesn't care…how could she care…does she even know?' The questions kept buzzing around in Usagi's head like bees. The long hours she had spent in the cracked and shabby police office had stretched into a lifetime.

She chewed on a lock of straw-blonde hair; that and constantly folding and unfolding her hands had been the extent of her activities that day. Usagi switched from chewing on her hair to anxiously biting her lips. 'God…what's going on? What's taking so long?' As she thought, a gleam of light reflected off of the badge planted on the lady's bulky chest to bounce back and wink cheerily at Usagi.

'What's it so happy about?' The question flamed through Usagi's eyes, 'Nothing should be happy today!' She glanced back at the police woman, disgust beginning to pile up inside of her. 'Of all the people ...why would anyone do this to me,' she wailed silently. Her insides were wound tight as springs, she was going to bust any moment now. She was going to explode with the pain like a jack in the box. She needed her mother now, to come rising up from the dead and hold her. So many things had happened in the space of a few hours…so many things… The world had stopped working properly, time had forgotten minutes and hours, things had been shattered.

She pointed her heavy gaze at the policewoman who sat hunched over the computer, the screen-light tinting her face a brilliant blue. Usagi's eyes widened…blue faces…she'd seen them just that morning. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' She felt like she'd just been hit, smacked in the face with the recent past. It emerged from her memories and crowded her mind, passing through her lungs like the breath of the dead. Usagi's heart leapt.

She'd woken on the floor that morning, cold, stiff, and sore.

Usagi traced her fingers around the bandage taped to her shoulder. She was back in the police station again. She faintly remembered the twinge that her cut shoulder had sent that morning; scorching her spine, as she'd lifted herself up on her elbow when she'd awakened. The pain had sent her falling back, pushing her down to the floor so that she could see him. He was a stranger, a dead stranger, in her room. Sticky blood caked had caked his shoulder. His face had been cut so deeply that she had been able to see his grinning jawbones. The remaining eye, veins trekking all across it, had stared right through her as she'd screamed.

Usagi started towards the phone booth, her heart racing as if it were in a marathon. Memories kept colliding into the present, scenes spilling onto the squeaky linoleum floor in front of her. She'd tripped over another body lying just inside her doorway when she'd jumped up to run away. She'd slipped and fallen in his blood…Usagi's stomach heaved again at the memory; blood had seeped through her pants, dripped from, and gloved her fingers. She didn't make it into her parent's bedroom. She had stood just outside of it, frozen. Her father and mother gaped back at her, lips pulled back across gleaming teeth, horror bending their bodies. Veins mapped their faces, mixing green with blue-tinged skin, bloodless...completely dry.

She remembered that the police had thought her parents' death was peculiar, that it was sad, that it was another impossible case. No prints, no logical answers, there was nothing at the 'crime scene' that had interested them. The officers had stared at her as she sat on the doorstep, hugging herself. Her face had been swollen from tears. Maybe they had wondered about her ability to handle the situation. Maybe wondering why she wasn't puking her guts up on the floor like they had after seeing her parents. Usagi chewed on her lips until they were a sharp red. She had felt empty, sitting there all by herself. She was nobody now, she had no friends after the constant moving, no parents, no home…nothing. She was an orphan, that word had been enough to turn her stomach, no one wanted her.

Usagi's sneakers squeaked against the linoleum. The lights hummed overhead, making the green walls a washed out yellow. Police officers kept coming and going, slamming the front door as they went. The passing criminals swore and leered at Usagi; testing their cuffs, struggling to stay free in one way or another as they passed her by. Usagi finally reached the phone booth, her hands gripping the little counter below the telephone as if for dear life. She was shaking. Biting her lip, Usagi began to flip through the pages with blind eyes. Her fingers passed over thousands of names and numbers without a care. She knew there wasn't anyone on these pages. She'd just moved here, who would keep her?

The pages blurred before her eyes, if only her mom and dad were here to hold her… 'Mawrter…Mawson…Maxwell.' Usagi's fingers stopped at the top of the page, 'Didn't he…I might as well try, if he says no it'll be fine. I'll just say that I…' Usagi's mind blanked, what would she say? ' "My family's been slaughtered, I was wondering if I could stay at your place?" ' Sighing, she picked up the phone, swallowing the fit of tears, "I'll just see if he's home." The phone buzzed once on the other end and was picked up immediately.

"Hullo? Maxwell residence," Someone giggled at the other end, "If you wanna talk to my brother," Usagi's muscles bunched when the girl at the other end suddenly screamed shrilly, then, "Get off the fucking phone Violet! This is Alistair…Hello? Who is this?"

Usagi paused, 'say a fake name!' her mind thrust the idea up to her and then grabbed it back, 'don't be stupid. Just tell him what you want to say.'

"Hello? Is anybody there? If this is a," The speaker was cut off by the girl at the other end of the line, Usagi.

"It's Usagi." Her heart started to race again, what if he said no. She was so embarrassed and she couldn't think of the reason why. "I was wondering if I could…if maybe," Usagi chewed on her lip, 'this was a bad idea.' Her hand started to twist the bottom of her shirt in nervousness.

The pause on the other end of the line stretched on and on before, "Tsukino? You're the girl I gave rides to for the past week, right?" He asked, patience settling in his words.

"Yeah…that's me, sorry about this, but I just wanted to know if I could stay over for a few nights." Usagi wanted to throw up and scream, this was so unbelievably awkward and painful and, 'why can't I just shoot myself?' She hurriedly mumbled on, "I promise I won't be a pig or anything. I just wanted to know. If I can't then that's fine. I just didn't want to stay at the orphanage you know," her eyes were starting to water, the numbers in the phonebook blurring away again. "…Because that's my only other choice and I," her throat was beginning to close, Usagi was silenced by a, "Hang on a sec, lemme go and see if it'll be okay. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Alistair." Usagi murmured faintly. She heard the phone being put down and waited, worried that he might hang up on her or… 'I just wanna go to bed and forget all of this.' She thought tiredly.

Alistair put the phone down and pinned his sister, Violet, with his eyes, "Don't touch the phone." She glared back at him, a purple bruise blooming on her shoulder from the smack she'd received from him earlier. "Whatever assfuck." She flipped her raven hair and turned the TV up louder. Alistair smirked and bent closer to her, "Maybe if you had some control over your idiotic moments Violet, you'd be able to find yourself a mate by now." He hissed into her ear.

Violet flicked him her middle finger, her purple eyes sparked with unspoken rage. If it weren't for werewolf rank, she would be the one spitting comments like her brother, Alistair, did. Alistair's lips crooked at the ends and he nudged her playfully, "Sorry baby sister, I forgot that you were still sensitive about your last break-up, or should I say your last almost-kill-your-boyfriend-so-he-runs-away-screaming episode?" Alistair grinned widely, noticing how Violet's hands were balled into fists. He was the high school football star, 'that kid' the girls always talked about, the one with the money and cars and the clothes, the guy that was the silent genius in class. And to top it, he was ranked higher in the family than her. Violet could almost say she hated him at times like this, 'the bullshit that I have to deal with.' She huffed inside, 'makes me want to kill him.'

Alistair headed towards the family's sleek, modernized kitchen. His long platinum hair would have been hippy-like, would have been…if it weren't for that hungry look in his eyes and the too-sharp angles in his face, he might have looked halfway innocent if it weren't for those. Alistair pulled out a beer, sipping at it as he thought, 'Usagi's parents were killed today…interesting.' Alistair set the bottle down, tapping his fingers on the countertop, thinking. 'Duo will want to know.' He crossed the large, open expanse of polished wood and marble countertops to reach the stairs. Alistair knew that he should ask _him _anyway, _he_ had been interested in the Tsukino girl the moment he'd set eyes on her. Alistair's face began to line with disgust, the curiosity had surpassed his youngest brother's, Duo Maxwell's, usual sexual-interest in girls that Alistair brought home. Panting and moans greeted his knock on the door.

"I need to talk to you, Maxwell." Alistair felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when a cry of wild abandonment slipped under the door and into his ears. His hand tightened into a fist, his jaw muscles locking and clicking canines together, "Would you stop fucking around for one damn minute?" He growled, his eyes could have burned holes through the door.

"What do you want hun?" A velvet female voice called out. Alistair sighed, forgetting the last thought "I need to talk to him." The girl behind the doors laughed, "If you haven't heard, we're both a little preoccupied at the moment."

Alistair's mouth pulled into a thin line, 'of all the damn girls he goes and sleeps with...' "It's about the girl," Alistair spat, "the one in the newspaper." He said, anger making his voice purr, he just wanted to go back now. _He _was probably more than pissed off at the moment anyway.

"Come in." It was the husky voice of Alistair and Violet's younger brother, the voice of the pack leader.

Alistair was surprised and annoyed at the lazy command, he had thought he'd be sent away or ignored, not, definitely not, asked in. And then there was the fact that his younger brother had that kind of power over him, telling him whether or not he could come into the room. Grimacing, Alistair slipped into the room. Pale starlight dusted the room, outlining the massive four poster bed that rested against the far wall. Alistair had to squint to see the two figures lying tangled in the bed sheets.

Alistair began, "Usagi Tsukino called to see if she could stay here for a few nights. She said she had nowhere else to go except the orphanage. I would have said no if I hadn't thought you'd want to hear about it first." He had to push the words out of his mouth, the smell of those two was overwhelming. 'If I were human I wouldn't have to worry about their disgusting scent infecting everything in the room for the next month.' Alistair thought in irritation. A pair of dazzling purple eyes stared back at Alistair and Alistair felt that familiar feeling, snarling rage, rise up into his belly. His idiot little brother was pack leader, it made his skin itch with the want to Change.

"Thank you Alistair, you were such a very good little wolf to tell me so…" Maxwell's voice drifted, "Tell that Tsukino girl that she can come and stay…Give her one of the good guest rooms." He said with a snort, an eyebrow lifting.

"I will." Alistair bowed slightly, the shallowest of bows he could manage, before he left.

Back in the room, the girl who had just felt power, that she'd somehow gotten a hold on her wily leader, grew sullen. "Why'd you do that, Duo? Are you gonna eat the little girl or something?" She yawned as she spoke, acting as if she didn't care. Duo smirked; he knew that she was annoyed. "No, I have bigger plans than that." He pulled the covers off of himself and reached for the jeans he'd thrown on the floor, "I'll see you in the morning." He heard her move and then felt her arms glide over his shoulders, enwrapping his neck. "Why can't you stay? Didn't you have fun tonight?" Duo unwrapped her from him, "I need to go, it's business. Those murders that happened today don't seem normal." Her fingers laced through his hair, braiding the auburn mane, "Okay…just come back soon." It seemed more like a question.

"I'll see you later Viv." Duo gave a slight smile, pulled his shirt back on and walked out the door.

Usagi couldn't believe her eyes, it was a huge house. A mansion; of all the places to stay in the world, she got to stay in a grade A mansion. "You live here, Alistair?" She murmured in surprise.

"Yeah. Just while I'm in school though, when I get out, I get to move to some shittier place." He said sarcastically.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'll take your place any day." Alistair couldn't help but grin at the thought, "I think you'd find it more than a little interesting." His hands tightened around the wheel, 'damn right she'd find it interesting, having a messed up bastard brother leading the pack…'

They had fallen back into silence. Alistair glanced at Usagi, she was still staring out the window. He wondered what Duo wanted with her, she was pleasant, he'd give Usagi that, but Duo had never wanted anything less than the beautiful, the sexy, the innocent, the wild... Duo was the type that, since he had the power, he would use it. He brought home every kind of girl, Usagi would be nothing special. 'I can't let him get his way this time.' Alistair thought. He pulled into the expansive driveway and parked. 'Usagi is just an innocent who's gone through a lot…will he really go so far as to try and corrupt her?' Alistair frowned to himself at the thought.

Usagi slipped out of her seat and stared, her hand still on the door. Alistair paused to look Usagi over. She looked so out of place in his world, the opulent and dangerous world of the Maxwell family. "Usagi," He faltered, he didn't know where he was going with this, "I want to tell you that,"

Don't," Her eyes were wide open, startled, so this was what she was going to feel like when people started telling her how they felt about her parent's deaths. She wet her lips, her throat suddenly dry, "I really don't want to know right now Alistair. I'm," she exhaled, "I'm not ready…let me get some sleep first." Her azure eyes were like perfect crystals, refracting that guttering light inside of her. Alistair nodded, "Alright." His eyes lingered on her for a split second longer before he turned and led her up the grand steps. Punching a code into the tiny keypad on the door he swung it open and let Usagi in. She gave him a sidelong glance as she passed by, embarrassed when their eyes caught each others'. 'I wonder…' but then Usagi was inside of the house. Alistair flicked back his long platinum hair, his eyes following Usagi. He could read her shock at the luxuriousness of the house. Obviously she wasn't used to what he considered convenient. It was one huge cavernous den of marble, oak, mahogany, and expensive furniture. It was all dark and rich, black, dark brown, burgundy, nothing toned above a deep red. And fitting perfectly in the midst of all it was Violet. She turned and looked the new arrive over. She'd been instructed by the 'big-brother-boss' himself not to mess around with the girl. 'But still…' Violet made a noise in the back of her throat, so this was the girl her brother had been giving rides to for the last few days. 'No wonder he did, she's hot.' Her eyes narrowed, if there was one thing she hated, it was another female in the house.

"What's your name?" Violet called sweetly, "Mine's Violet Maxwell." She tucked a black lock behind her ear, giving a sly, discomforting glance in Usagi's direction.

"One letter short of what you really are." Alistair grumbled, "He told you to leave her alone, so fuck off Violet."

Violet glared at Alistair, "Excuse me, I didn't know I was talking to you."

"It's Usagi." Usagi said, trying to keep the peace, "I'm a friend of Alistair's."

"A friend?" Violet stared at Usagi, her gaze dragging its way slowly up her body. 'Toned legs, flat belly…a little small in the chest…okay face, moderate butt…amazing blue eyes…definitely not Duo's type…' Violet thought to herself while saying, "I hope so, the last girl that walked in here, well…lets just say that she didn't end up all in one piece." Violet winked, it was payback time. Alistair shot Violet a warning glance, which she ignored, "You'd better watch it, Usagi." Violet enjoyed the curiosity crossed with offence that flew over Usagi's features. There was someone new to torment in the house, and to make it even better, this stranger had no rank whatsoever in the family.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably. She'd known from the very moment that she'd walked into school that, in Usagi's eyes, Violet was at the very top of it all; popularity, money, looks. Alistair was too…but then he had always been so nice to her. Giving her rides home, walking her around the school… 'but then I guess he had to since he was the school appointed chaperone.' Usagi realized dimly in the back of her head. Alistair cleared his throat, "Sorry, my sister's a freak." Usagi's gaze slipped back to Alistair, what exactly did Violet mean when she said Alistair's girlfriends hadn't come back altogether? She remembered the shock that had jumped up into her stomach when she'd first seen Alistair. He should be a model, she'd thought at the time. His eyes, chips of ice, had snapped her to attention, and then there was his long, sleek, silver hair that … 'strange how he keeps it long like that…'Alistair was a step in the direction of the stairs when Duo came in through the verandah door.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Duo said, smiling widely at Usagi. He slammed the door shut behind him, his bared chest was bathed in the night's light. Usagi gaped at the man, she hadn't expected a guy like that would live in Alistair's house. He seemed completely unrefined, rough, the kind of guy that could make it on the streets. And only the streets. Usagi's lungs suddenly clenched downwards, her hand flew up to her chest. Her body began to contract with need of more oxygen, she felt like she was about to faint. Through all of it Usagi could see Duo as clear as the sun, standing back and watching her, a smile planted on his face. '…there's something about him that's so familiar…' It was a feeling that Usagi could taste at the back of her mouth, feel at the tips of her fingers, 'is he Alistair's dad?' Usagi was snatched back to reality, 'At least Alistair still has a dad.' Her gaze grew hard. Her lungs abruptly relaxed themselves and Usagi gulped in the clean air. She was surprised when she felt Alistair's warm hand running up and down her back, she hadn't noticed at all. "Are you alright?" Alistair repeated, staring at Usagi in surprise. "I think so…" she said, her voice echoing thinly around the cavern. Her face flushed, everyone was looking at her. 'Way to go Usagi, lets have a heartattack right in front of them.' She thought embarrassedly to herself.

Duo continued to stare at Usagi, 'Of all the babes…' He had to fight the smile inching its way up his face or she'd see his fangs in the light. 'She's the one though.' He thought maliciously, 'of all the girls…she's the one…some weak little blond girl gets to be a Half. Perfectly unreasonable.' He thought.

"If you don't mind Alistair, I'll lead her to her room." Duo managed to plaster on a pleasant expression for Usagi, "you need to go out and get some food, Alistair." Duo said, ignoring Alistair's steely gaze. Alistair stared at Duo, his eyes silently sending the message of 'do you really think I'm that stupid.'

Duo lifted his violet eyes, meeting Alistair eye to eye, "I said, go and get some food Alistair."

Authority, Alistair's jaws clicked together in fury, he hated it. Someday Alistair would be the one to have it, instead of Duo. "I'll see you later Usagi." Alistair murmured. 'What're you planning Duo?' He thought as he turned away.

Usagi's hand suddenly whipped out and grabbed Alistair's arm, "What? You're just leaving me like that?" Something was going on here, Usagi felt a chill creeping up her spine.

"I thought you said that you were just friends with Alistair, Usagi." Violet chimed in wolfishly, harassing the girl. "It doesn't look like it by the way you're acting." Usagi couldn't help but shoot Violet a nasty glare, she was just itching to rip hunks of Violet's raven hair right out. Alistair shrugged her hand off, "I'll be back, I'm just gonna get some food. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe here…with Duo." It was such a difficult thing to even think much less say. Duo walked up to the pair quickly, his thick chestnut braid slung over his shoulder. "He's right you know, you'll be perfectly safe." His purple eyes were glowing, Usagi took a step back from Duo. She was afraid, her insides had started jumping around again. Duo seemed too close to her, even with a good sized foot in-between them. Alistair exited through the nearby doorway without another word. Duo could win the battle this time, but he was prepared for Duo in the next round. Alistair knew exactly what Duo wanted.

Violet felt a sadistic pleasure as she turned her back on Usagi to the TV. She didn't mind if her brother hurt the girl, anything to keep Usagi from becoming the focus of attention in the house.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest in discomfort, this was even more awkward than before. She timidly met Duo's gaze, he winked lazily. "Your room's this way." He said cheerily. He lead her up a beautifully cut staircase that appeared to be plummeting from the ceiling like a spiraling waterfall. Usagi tried to take quiet, deep, breathes to calm herself but they weren't working. She blanched, 'What am I doing? I don't want to follow this creepy guy.' Her nerves were wriggling under her skin, 'what's wrong with me, I feel sick now on top of it all.' Usagi pulled at the collar of her t-shirt, it felt hotter to her all of a sudden. Duo paused on the step, sensing her hesitation. He, unbeknownst to Usagi, could feel the way that her nerves were pulling and wriggling around under her skin. It made his body prickle all over. There was no doubt now that she was the one. Duo wanted so much to simply tell Usagi that he knew what she really was underneath that human skin. To just peel off her cover and show her what she was underneath, welcome her to this new world. A tragedy hadn't happened to her, only a stroke of luck. What if she'd gone on for the rest of her life the way she was, unaware of her power. Duo smiled to himself, 'and the werewolves have first dibs to the power.'

Usagi still couldn't believe that Alistair had up and left her like this. She was alone with some hostile juvenile and this strange, strange, man. 'Who just happens to make me feel nauseous.' Usagi held her stomach, it had decided to give her some trouble too. Reaching the landing, Duo pointed to a door down the narrow hall, "Your room's right there." His eyes bore into Usagi, watching her intently. Usagi attempted to stare back but only managed to wince. A headache like none she'd ever had before was pounding through her brain. "Where…did you say it was?" Usagi huffed out, sweat had begun to dribble down her neck. Duo's eyes gleamed at her in the dark, "I had thought it would be better to tell you tomorrow…" He grinned, a barbaric grin. Usagi blinked her eyes, had she just seen fangs glittering back at her?

"But seeing your current condition maybe it would be better if I just told you right here and now."

Usagi remained plastered against the wall, her eyes had widened to the size of saucers, "What in hell are you raving about?" Usagi snapped, "I feel like I'm dying here and all you can do is babble on about some stu," Duo suddenly stepped forwards and clamped a hand over Usagi's mouth. His other hand had somehow snatched both of hers together and pinioned them tightly against her stomach. Usagi stared at Duo in horror, 'Oh my god, someone save me!' A hundred things began to run through Usagi's mind, her spine tingling with adrenaline. Duo forced a knee between her legs and smiled wickedly at Usagi.

'That's right,' Duo thought, 'any moment now.' Usagi felt the blood pounding in her ears as she stared back into Duo's eyes, if only she could wiggle her hands free then she could...

"Go on Ms. Tsukino, change already!" Duo's grip on her wrists tightened painfully, "I know you want to, there's no denying it." He crooned into her ear. Usagi shook her head fiercely, despite having it crushed against the wall. 'What is he talking about? I can't believe Alistair left me alone with this freak!' Duo's brows slanted steeply downwards as Usagi continued to glare at him, still fully human. Sighing in annoyance Duo freed Usagi instantly, "I had thought you'd be like a normal…just a little provocation and you'd change, but obviously that's not the way of half-blood's."

"What the fuck are you going on about!" Usagi yelled, she had circled Duo so that her back was to the stairs. She was ready to make her escape if he came any closer, "If I'd have known you were some perverted, babbling, psychopath I wouldn't have asked Alistair if I could stay here. So I'm just going to leave right now, alright you messed up freak!" She sounded hysterical, her thoughts weren't making any sense either. She shuddered, what was happening here?

Duo leaned against the wall, leisurely stretching his arms, he would have to try a different tack. "I know who killed your mom and dad." Usagi froze, that was the last thing she could have expected him to say. "What?" She said incredulously, "I don't believe you…that isn't funny." Usagi's voice had sunk to a low growl, "You have no idea what I've gone through." It was like someone had uncorked her, pulled out whatever it was that had been holding her together. Her eyes started to spill over with tears, nose dripping, "you're not allowed to talk about them!" Usagi's threat sounded like a mewling for milk.

Duo turned to Usagi, "I don't know what you've gone through, hmm…sounds like you don't know either or else then we wouldn't be standing here in the hallway talking about it." Usagi could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickling, "You are such a bastard."

"Do you want to know who killed your parents or are you going to swear at me for the rest of the night?"

"Tell me!" Usagi commanded. Despite it all, she wanted to know what he was going to say, curious. Duo turned sharp eyes on Usagi, "First you have to do something for me," faster than anything she'd ever seen before, Duo grabbed Usagi's wrist and wrenched her forwards. Then with a quick flick of his wrist, he threw her onto the ground. She was about to leap up, to scream, to do something, when she noticed Duo's body beginning to change. He was…was it possible? Usagi stared at Duo for a long minute before her brain was able to accept it, acknowledge the fact. Duo was growing larger, his spine hunching up under his taut skin. For a split second Usagi thought that she was having some kind of hallucination when fangs and claws came ripping through Duo's skin, spattering blood on the wall. Usagi leapt up and screamed as loud as she could. Sprouts of black fur began to cover his skin and Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs again. Her brain urged her feet to move and to run but she couldn't propel herself to escape down the stairs. 'I need to run! Run, damn it, run!' Her legs were planted firmly to the ground even as her heart beat a wild tattoo.

Below, Violet covered her ears, continuing to focus her attention on the TV. She felt a slight veneer of guilt begin to cover her. She hadn't really thought that anything would happen to the Tsukino girl. She had just done some wishful thinking. "I hate myself. I hate Duo. I hate Alistair. And I really fucking hate Usagi." Violet muttered to herself as her guilt increased with each scream. Turning off the television she slowly unfolded her legs from the couch and got up. 'Fine, I'll just go and see what's going on, I'm not going to interfere or anything.' Turning resolutely, Violet marched up the stairs. 'That's right, I'll just see what's going on. Duo won't mind," her nose suddenly picked up on that unmistakable smell, werewolf. Violet skipped steps as she ran up, if he was in his werewolf form then things were a lot worse than she had thought them to be. 'If he's actually eating her than, shit, I was just joking when I said I wanted her to be eaten!' The heavy scent grew stronger as she went. Halfway up the stairs she spotted Duo and Usagi. Her body froze, watching in avid fascination as blood splattered and skin stretched, revealing the werewolf that lay hidden in Duo.

He stood, bent forwards slightly, on powerful hind legs. His front paws, crossed between human and wolf, were far better than either alone. Sparkling gold eyes stared down a long black snout at Usagi. Slowly, like a felled tree, he crashed down onto all fours. He seemed to fill the whole hall, he was enormous. Usagi's heart was racing. 'I must be dreaming, this can't be real!' Her eyes swallowed the whole of Duo in horror, 'this can't be real' she repeated. Usagi automatically shrunk back when he opened his jaws, each tooth as big as her fist. He ripped out a piercing howl that shook the hall. 'That sound,' Usagi held her head in pain, something was beating at her brains and her blood was so hot in her veins, like fire. Usagi's pupils stretched into slits while blue became gold. She ached all over, 'what's happening to me?' She felt as if some invisible hands were stretching and contorting her body in ways that shouldn't be possible for any human.

And then it came back to her, as ribs cracked outwards and insides rearranged themselves; she'd woken up the instant they'd come into the house, 'those murdering bastards,' her mind shot in as the memory was sucked from out of the dredges. There had been two of them, pale, lean, scary as hell. They'd padded down her hallway like cats, opening her door to creep in. They'd expected to find someone sleeping, an easy kill. But no, she'd heard them, she had been ready. The power that she'd felt then had been like a godsend. The energy had surged through her and then she'd changed as she was changing now. 'Changed like Duo.' She thought, her eyes scrunched together and a sound, high-pitched like a scream but ten times louder, deeper, more penetrating, rocked the house. Why hadn't she known of this power before, she could have saved her parents. Why hadn't anyone told her? She remembered her paws, like baseball bats, beating the two men down, tearing them apart with brute strength.

She thudded down onto all fours, her head swiveled around so that she could see Duo. His pink tongue pulling up and down, a lopsided grin plastered onto his face. 'Now you know.' Before she even knew what she was doing, Usagi flew at Duo. This was clearly not part of his game plan. Pinning his ears back Duo snarled, 'I don't think you should try that.' He said to her, his voice echoing in her mind. Usagi stumbled, snapping her jaws at Duo in frustration as he dodged her. How was it possible that he was in her head like that? Lunging at him again she was surprised when he lashed an expert paw out at her. He knocked her effectively to the floor and sauntered over to her. Hackles raised, Usagi snarled, 'Keep the fuck away from me.' Duo was nearly on top of her now, Usagi chose to attack then. He was caught completely by surprise as gleaming fangs clamped and tore into his throat. Usagi could taste and feel the heat of his blood as it dribbled onto the floor and into her mouth. 'I'm going to kill you.' She thought fiercely, her throat kept purring like a motor as unrestrained snarls worked their way out of her jaws. It felt so good to tear him up like this, let him know how it felt to be her at the moment.

Violet remained frozen on the steps, 'Am I about to witness the death of Duo?' She was half transformed into a werewolf and had leapt for the landing when Duo suddenly changed tack and bulled into the smaller werewolf attached to his neck. Now, with unrestricted rage, Duo leapt upon Usagi with his paws and began biting and batting at her. 'Surprised me little bitch, thought you could just kill me like that did you?' Inside, Duo was brimming with excitement and pleasure, Usagi was living up to the image that he had wanted her to be. Usagi was rammed through a doorway, yipping as splintered wood stabbed at her sides. Duo continued to shove her forwards until she was hauled into the middle of the room. She'd lost her winning hold on his neck a long time ago. Crouched on the floor, ears laid flat to her head, Usagi looked fiercely back at Duo. Some of her anger had cooled and now she wondered if she would be able to survive this attack. She was sure she was bleeding all over the place and Duo was obviously the more experienced fighter. Usagi could see her chances dwindling down into thin air. Duo barely fit through the broken frame of the door. But once he was in, there was no denying that he had Usagi trapped there.

'Wanna try that move on me again?' Duo asked her, panting all the while. Usagi pressed herself closer to the floor, her white coat marred by streaks of red. She looked terrible to Duo, thoroughly beaten in his standards, but she didn't care, she was ready to lunge at him despite that. Duo wanted to give her a shake, a hard one. Privately he thought to himself, 'what's it going to take to get this stupid girl to listen?' Boring his amber eyes right into Usagi's he spoke to her, 'I didn't kill your parents if that's what you're thinking. It was vampires, and if you're going to tell me you don't believe in them than that's a bunch of bullshit since you're cowering there on the floor as a werewolf.' His voice was jarringly loud in her head. She growled again, 'Why wasn't I told that I was a monster like you? I could have saved my parents, I could have…I could have done something!' Her voice had risen to a yell in Duo's mind. Duo watched in amazement as she rose back up to an obstinate stand, her wounds already turning into thin scars.

'You're only half werewolf.' Duo muttered, he couldn't believe that she had healed so fast. It was unnatural… 'and you shouldn't be asking me that question. I only found you today after countless years of sacrifice.'

Usagi's shoulders tightened at the response, 'you were looking for me?'

'_Everyone's _been looking for you Tsukino. The vampires in your house last night were looking for you, they killed your parents so that they could have you. You're all they wanted after all, your parents would have been an inconvenience for them if they lived.' Duo rolled his shoulders in agitation, 'why do you think you and your parents have been moving around so much? It's been to keep us lycan and vampires off of your scent.'

The strength drained from Usagi's veins at the news, it had never occurred to her that her parents had always been on the move for her own protection. 'I thought that they didn't care, I thought that they weren't listening to me.' Memories flipped through her mind, she'd screamed at them to stop moving, she just wanted to get friends. She'd done everything, smoked, drank, partied like there was no tomorrow, all to show them what a bad thing moving was. She'd gotten good grades, bad grades, fights, everything for them to stop and…it had all been for her anyways.

"They were," Usagi paused in surprise when she heard her own voice, she had gotten used to talking with her mind. When she looked up and saw Duo, still in his werewolf body, glaring down at her, she felt the first sob shake itself loose. 'Everything is so fucked up right now.' She hugged her knees to her body, "Those vampire things killed my parents because of me?" Her voice squeaked. She clutched herself tightly, realizing a moment later that she was completely bare of clothing. "They died and it was my fault." Usagi whispered, tears kept squeezing out from under her shut eyelids. Why did this have to happen now? She hadn't been told when she'd found her parents, at the police office, during the coroner's questions, the paper signing's, that this was her fault. She lay collapsed on the floor, struggling to keep from bursting into tears. It felt as if the seams holding her body together were loosening inch by inch. "Why didn't someone tell me!" She covered her face and tried to shove her pain back down her constricting throat, 'why me?'

Violet abruptly entered into the room, pushing Duo aside as if he were just a big dog. "Get out of the way." She spat, her eyes were narrowed to slits. Duo's black lips curled in fury, 'watch it Violet, you have to be gentle with this one. We_ need_ her.' Violet stopped and swung around, her black gossamer hair swinging around her, 'I know what I'm doing Duo,' he'd only seen her this angry once, when he had killed their father, 'maybe you should have told me she was the Half!' Rei snapped.

Duo forced his muscles to relax, 'then you know what to do.'

Violet didn't reply, she had a blanket in her hands. She managed to bundle Usagi up and lead her to her guest bedroom in the efficient space of ten minutes. Usagi was completely exhausted and hardly put up a fight. Violet locked the door behind her, she stood against it and held back the shudders that were threatening to rock her body. The stories had all been true about the Half. Her father had been right…which meant, what? That Duo shouldn't have killed him? Violet shook her head, 'when is this going to end?'

After a moment, Violet collected herself enough to face Duo. "Where'd you go Duo?"

Violet jumped in surprise, Duo had been standing right in front of her. Their purple eyes matched perfectly. "Well? How is the little brat?" Duo asked gruffly.

Violet frowned, "She just went through a hell of a lot, you shouldn't talk about her that way." She said, protectiveness rising in her gut. Duo's intense gaze was casually broken as he yawned and stretched. "Whatever…how come you never call me brother?" He said, grinning comically. Violet started, 'how does he always manage to catch me off guard like that?' She rounded on him, "How come you never treat me like your sister."

"Because you never treat me like your brother." He said genially. Violet's eyes ran up and down Duo's body, "Usually brother's don't walk around naked." She retorted. Duo snickered softly, "Most brother's don't stay 26 forever either, now do they?"

'Rei,' Violet was again caught off guard as Duo called her with his mind, 'why don't you let me call you by your given name. I think it's prettier.'

"Well evidently not pretty enough," she said baldly, "Rei was the name my father gave me before he went fucking around with other females to produce a bastard like you." Her voice had risen to a shout, ringing through the hallway. She had forgotten that Usagi was in the room behind her. Duo's lips pursed together, "I'm sorry that I'm alive then."

Rei, wanted to believe the words so badly. She wrestled and fought with herself, 'just say okay…just let it pass away, forgive him.' But she didn't, her lips remained firmly locked together. Duo's eyes narrowed, "Fine, if you want to be stubborn go ahead and be stubborn. See where it gets you." He ripped a sheet from the bed behind him and wrapped it around himself before storming past Rei.

When Usagi woke up, it was to an aching body. She had been dreaming that she was a werewolf… 'But you are one.' Usagi's eyes blinked open at the thought, 'I am. Weird.' Lifting herself up onto her elbows she realized seconds later that she should have felt some pain in her shoulder, but there was nothing. Usagi frowned, 'what?' She peeked at her shoulder. There was nothing there but smooth, pale skin. "How'd that happen?" 'Maybe,' she thought rapidly, 'I heal faster now.' She grinned goofily, 'Cool. I should donate my body to science.' Her grin broke wider. As the sheets fell away Usagi remembered last night so vividly that it came as a physical blow. Crumpling back into the sheets Usagi gingerly touched where her heart was. It felt like she'd been wrung out.

"Yeah I know, it's like waking from a nightmare."

Usagi dove back under the covers, her eyes just peeking over the edge of them. "What're you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" She yelled through the enshrouding sheets. Duo smirked, "Trust me Tsukino, I've seen a lot of naked girls and I didn't see anything new." Usagi snorted, "You are such a pervert." The sound of her laughing voice produced a sharp pain in her chest. It only reminded her of how her parents weren't ever going to laugh with her again. She fell silent. Duo didn't smile, he just continued to watch Usagi closely, steps would have to be taken as of now to ensure her protection.

"Rei has some clothes in her closet that you could probably wear." Duo murmured. Usagi frowned, "Who's Rei?"

Duo started from his own thoughts, he had called Violet, Rei…but then, he guessed, it was Violet's real name anyway…and, Duo guessed, it was time to tell Usagi anyways. "That's Violet's real name, Usagi. In this house, since they're all so close to the lead werewolf, me, we go by fake names."

Usagi gaped at Duo, "You…are a werewolf leader?" Duo nodded his head, his chest puffing with mock importance, "Yup. Have been for some time, I'm kind of like what the president is to humans except that there isn't so much dissent." He smirked, "it's really not that big of a deal." Awkward silence tailed his words, his eyes were pinned to Usagi. She looked away.

"Usagi, you need to know about a few things before you go walking around as a part of my Maxwell family."

"But I'm not." The words flew from Usagi's mouth. Duo narrowed his eyes, his jaw muscles clenching. He had anticipated this, his balance kept shifting from foot to foot as he spoke. "So, you're just going to walk around part werewolf without any idea of what's going on."

Usagi felt her body tremble, "You told me yesterday I was only half werewolf anyway." Her hands clenched. Usagi could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute, "I don't have to hang around with you guys!" It occurred to her then that Alistair, if that was even his real name, and Violet, Rei, were both werewolves. They were monsters like she was.

"Yes you are half werewolf but that doesn't mean," Usagi interrupted Duo, she didn't care to hear his explanations. There were only facts now in her life. Her parents were dead and she was now a cold-blooded, murdering monster. "I'm not like you, or Rei, or Alistair. I'm just,"

"You're just what Usagi? Hmm, you mind telling me just what you are, because you seem to be really well informed about it." Duo said placidly.

"I'm…" Usagi paused, "God damn it Duo, what are you trying to tell me?" She snapped finally, there wasn't any other way to get around this.

Duo stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, he paced the length of the room. The room was different than the rest of the house, buttery yellow and warming to the senses. Duo wondered about it now, this was the only room like this in his entire house, who had designed it? And Usagi, of all people, had been put in the buttercups and daisy's room. His nose wrinkled, there were too many bad signs. "You and I both know that the vampires are after you." Duo began.

"Why?" Bellflower blue eyes gazed innocently back at Duo.

"Because you're more powerful than a whole bunch of werewolves and vampires put together because, because…well, because you are all of them put together, basically." Duo winced, the conversation wasn't going as well as he had wanted it to. He had imagined himself, the morning light giving him a bit of an aural glow, speaking eloquently. Not stuttering and searching for words like an amateur, he'd known how to speak to the Pack. Apparently his subconscious viewed Usagi in an absolutely different light.

"And so you're saying they want me on their 'team' since I'm really strong." Usagi continued on for him.

Duo nodded his head, flicking his long bangs out of his face, "Exactly. You Half's come along once in a blue moon, and when you do both sides fight over them. They're a huge advantage."

"Since I'm so strong?" Usagi continued to egg him on, the ease of it all reminding her of old Law and Order episodes where the convict suddenly yelled out a confession on accident. Her lip twitched, she wanted to smile so badly at the thought. A werewolf being compared to Jack McCoy's 'victim' in a TV show…she turned her thoughts back to Duo.

"Yeah, exactly." Duo said, things were beginning to move forwards in his eyes.

"And you want me to help your side, the werewolves?"

"Exactly."

"So anything that you're telling me now could be a lie so that I stay on your side?"

"Exact," Duo stopped mid-word, "No. Not at all." His pacing increased.

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "Oh…is that so." She huffed, still clutching the sheets to her body. She knew she looked ridiculous, sheets shrouding her like a nun, hair all over the place, but what was worse was that she was all alone. 'I can't trust Duo anymore than some creep in an alley.'

Duo, as if hearing her thoughts, drew a long breath and said, "Look Usagi, I know it's going to be really hard for you to trust me but please try. I…I could have just killed you yesterday night if I had really wanted to make things easier for me but I didn't."

"Because you wanted me on your side." Usagi said evenly, staring at her fingernails. Duo raked a hand through his hair, "Look," he went to her bed and sat at the edge, "I want you to be on the werewolves' side, that's true, but I wouldn't lie about things to get you there. I'll just tell you straight up that yeah, sometimes werewolves attack humans, eat them," Usagi's mind flashed back to Violet-Rei's-words "t_he last girl that walked in here, well…let's just say that she didn't end up all in one piece_", "but so do the vampires." Duo's voice cut into her thoughts, "they're the ones who killed your parents to get to you. I don't know if we'd have done the same, I hope to God that we wouldn't have, but to make it even clearer to you Usagi," Duo continued desperately, "We didn't."

Usagi couldn't even lift her lips into a mock smile, "Thanks for telling me that Duo, I'm glad to know that you might have killed my parents but didn't because someone else got there first! You are such an asshole," Usagi yanked the bed-sheet from its hold under the end of the mattress and wrapped it around herself before stumbling out of the bed. "I hope that you go and get your fucking brains shot out!" Usagi screamed at him, she shoved him aside as hard as she could as she headed for the door.

"Usagi," Duo tried to break in, but she didn't want to hear it.

"What, Duo? Are you going to try and tell me you're sorry! That, that you can make everything better? Well I'm not going to forgive you! this is a bunch of bullshit!" Usagi hitched the sheet up on her body, she felt like she was on fire. "They were my parents, my mom and dad…" Her electric blue eyes pierced Duo through like a sword. "My mom," Usagi swiped the salty tears from her eyes, "told me that this was the last time we were going to move, that she and dad," Usagi's voice hitched as her throat constricted against the swelling pain in her chest. Duo stepped forwards, his face filled with what Usagi could only describe as understanding, it disgusted her to think that he thought that he could relate to her.

"Usagi, please."

She jerked away from him, "Don't touch me! They told me," Usagi bulled on, she couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough, "that we would be happy here, together." The words came from between gritted teeth, "That they loved me too much to keep moving so we were going to stay here for me…except that killed them…me! Don't you get it Duo?," Usagi said with savage vindictiveness, "It wasn't the vampires, it was all because of me. I was the one who wanted them to stay," Usagi covered her burning eyes, trying to keep them from pleading for comfort, "because of me they're dead, because of me." Usagi hugged the sheet as tight as she could to her body. Every fiber in her body was aching. Duo's arms had long since fallen away, her pain, he could feel it like a searing ache, made his heart clench. "You didn't provoke the vampires into killing your parents, they did that themselves." He said into the stifling silence. Slowly, step by step, he came closer to her until they were only a breath away. "Let me be here for you." He murmured as his arms lifted up and gathered her to him. He held her close to him, "Babe, none of this is your fault."

Usagi closed her eyes, "I still hate you Duo." She said softly, her muscles already tensing as she spoke. Duo grinned, "That's good. That means I get to still keep trying to convince you to," Usagi pulled away from him, there wasn't a twinkle of a joke in her eyes, "I'm serious. You're just trying to pull me over to your side, I met guys like you at school, just wanting a really good time…or a really good fuck and you know what, I left them high and dry just like I'm going to leave you." Her voice came out flat. She was alone, she had to take care of herself now. The mantra kept repeating itself through her head until she was sure it had sunk into the marrow of her bones. She was a changed person.

Duo rubbed his eyes, he suddenly felt as if a gigantic weight had been put down onto his shoulders, "You are a piece of work Usagi, a _real_ piece of work. Don't you get it by now?"

Usagi huffed, "Get what?"

"I am trying to help you, what the fuck do you call what I just did? I don't usually go around giving people slap happy hugs, I was trying to comfort you and you're just going to act like it was nothing! Look, you can pretend that you're the only person in the world who's in pain but I know better than that, so get over yourself Usagi!" Duo's hands had knotted into fists, "You're parents are dead," he snapped, his eyes were glittering, "so what, get revenge. I sure as hell don't deserve to spend my time with some messed up little girl."

It was remarkable, Usagi thought, that Duo could snap back so quickly, but what could she expect? His words didn't hurt her, if anything, they attached themselves to her mind, limning to the crevices. She was over this. This…this whole ordeal…she was removed completely from it. At least that's what she told herself. Duo glared at her for a moment longer before storming from the room. 'What a child.' Usagi thought. She looked out the window. There were cars passing by. Usagi bit her lip, it had started to quiver. She went to the window. Her hands planted themselves on the sill, soaking in the sunlight. 'My parents are dead.' The thought made it hard to breathe. She struggled with the latch of the window, frustration rising within her.

Rage pierced her. She wasn't supposed to have this life. Her hold on the window latch tightened spasmodically. Her hand was making popping sounds; it was the sound of new joints pushing her finger bones apart. Her nails thickened into silver claws, the needle-point tips cracking the window frame as if it were paper. Usagi shuddered when she saw the clawed paw attached to her arm. 'I'm a freak now.' She stared at it, this was _her_ paw…Usagi's sky blue eyes slid shut, they were tinted a lycan gold. She knew that when she opened her eyes those claws would still be there. Her parents would still be dead. She was going to start hyperventilating. She'd always hyperventilated at the slightest emotional distress before.

She waited for her heart to start thundering out of control. Usagi opened her eyes to the room in surprise, her body had remained calm. She thought briefly about her mother who had always been ready with the paper bags. She looked again at her paw, it was still curled around the window latch. It looked ridiculous there, that appendage was supposed to be tearing things apart and here it was holding onto an ornate window latch. An angry laugh swelled in her throat, 'mom, I wish you were here with me now to see this.' Her eyes darted to the street below, her chest began to rise and fall a little faster. 'But you can't be with me because you're dead. And so is dad. And now I'm alone.' She grit her teeth, waiting for the emotion to pass.

Her ears caught the sound of Duo, a floor below, banging drawers and cupboard doors close. Her eyes blinked, her human hand was clutched around the window frame now. The monstrous paw had disappeared. A drop of red slid down her wrist and dropped to the sill. And then another drop joined the first, and then another. Usagi pulled her hand away from the latch, a shard of glass had sliced her fingertip. 'I'm bleeding…I guess that must mean I'm still human.' The thought didn't relieve her.

Pulling the window open with her uninjured hand she took a deep breath of the fresh air. The scent of car exhaust and freshly cut lawn drifted into the room. She inhaled deeply, pulling the smell of summer from the trees nearby. Usagi's gaze fell to the gleaming crimson drops that remained spotting the sill. Her parents hadn't bled a drop when they'd died. She flexed her hand and, like a recurring nightmare, her hand changed into something else. Patchy white fur and tough black skin were the new landscape of her palms. Her fingers had grown longer, extended shining claws glittering in the sunlight. The fingers rolled into a fist. There was power resting in her claws that she would never have dreamed of possessing before. Usagi watched as the black skin smoothed away all traces of the cut, the red line disappearing completely. And then the paw began to speckle over with pale skin before completely disappearing back under her human layer.

Usagi stared out the window. "I'm not human," she said to herself, "I'm more." Her heart began to beat faster, "I'm better." She said softly. She thought over all the fairy tales and television shows, over all the words, and pictures that she'd seen in her life. Only to realize that she wasn't this, or that, or defined, she was something else. There was nothing like her. So what did that mean? Usagi frowned, 'Can I do anything I want then? Human laws obviously don't apply to me anymore. …So what does? Do I even think the same?' The thoughts scared her. She took another deep breath.

'I can kill things…that's what I was made to do.' The sound of passing cars died. She could hear her heart beating like a heavy drum as she considered the thought. Usagi started at the sound of the window banging open. The thoughts had left her feeling hollow. She smoothed back her hair, 'but I'm not going to kill.' She couldn't hear Duo anymore, he must have moved to some other section of the house. 'I'm not going to be like Duo. Or the vampires.'

Her chin lifted. 'I'm not going to become a murderer.' The faces of her parents, when they had been alive, rose to the surface of her mind. Even as her brows bent under the familiar weight of pain, she rose up to challenge it. She was going to become something else, not what Duo or anyone else wanted her to be.

Alistair leaned lazily in his seat, his pack, or rather Duo's pack, surrounded him. They were there for his 'protection' as Duo had put it. His glittering blue eyes flicked over them, he could have cared less for their company and 'protection'. School grounds had been sanctioned safe a long time ago, an unwritten law. Alistair dragged the spice from his cigarette into his lungs, being immortal had its pluses. He closed his eyes and leaned back. There was nothing to protect here, these lycan were really there to watch him. Alistair heard his sister, Violet, shriek with laughter. He sighed, eyes sliding closed. The only reason he was here at a high school full of pubescent humans at all was because of her, for Violet, and now for Usagi. All he could think about was Usagi…and what Duo was doing with her. 'Why does he want her so badly? ...She's just another new werewolf to the family, isn't she?' People were passing the group by as they headed in and out of the school building, throwing glances at his crowd's show. They were swallowing up the last few minutes of lunch break on the school lawn.

Alistair frowned when he felt the skin on his shoulder being viciously pinched. His eyes trailed up a pale arm to meet Violet's stony face before following her riveted gaze towards the school entranceway. There was Usagi. A bolt shot down his spine. Usagi waved tentatively at them, completely unaware of her danger. Violet and Alistair shared a glance, 'You better go and save her.' She said, speaking straight from her mind to his. He nodded, 'Tell the others to be ready for anything, we can't have been the only ones to have noticed her presence.' The werewolves surrounding Violet and Alistair realized something was up. Their hair rose on end. What was going on? They had seen the look that brother and sister had shared. Violet was quick about whipping out orders to the surrounding pack. They each fell silent at the command, watching and waiting because it was only a matter of time now before something happened. Violet rummaged into her bag and pulled out a cell phone, the silence from the rest of the pack grew tauter, "…Duo? It's Violet, we have a little problem…someone's here who's not supposed to be." She said softly, ever aware that she was in the presence of humans.

The pack grew tighter around Violet, able to hear the tiny vibrations of sound from the cell phone.

"I'm on my way." Duo's voice rumbled, "the rest of you, protect your own. That includes the Half, she's one of us no matter if she realizes it or not."

Violet snapped the phone shut, meeting the eyes of her surrounding kin. 'You heard him, lets go.' She told them mentally, they all rose as one. "Is everything alright Violet, you guys suddenly got all quiet, and…where are you all going?" The humans, the normal teenage kids, looked curiously on at the bunch. Violet lifted her gaze to Alistair's quickly retreating back, "I think something's about to happen and we have to catch up with Alis," She never got to finish her sentence.

'She's the Half!!!' Alistair's eyes were glowing, this meant so many things. That his father, the Maxwell who had started it all, had been right. His pace increased, he had to get to Usagi. Their eyes met across the distance, 'Usagi, you're mine.' Alistair couldn't help but think. 'Just a few,' Alistair had begun to think when a group of students suddenly engulfed him. "Where're you going Alistair?" Someone sneered in the crowd. His pupils' widened, gold flecks rising to their surface. They were all vampires, half of them with their fangs already out. They had completely surrounded him.

Violet froze, her heart beat seemed to have stopped, 'Miliardo!' Her mind screamed his true name in hot panic. The vampires had never bothered them before, they weren't supposed to. Violet and the rest of the lycan had all stopped at the sight, they weren't sure what to do. It was law, vampires and werewolves were not to touch each other on school grounds, there were too many humans around as witnesses. Alistair's head turned slightly, maybe he had heard Rei scream his name. Alistair, Miliardo, one in the same, turned back to the milling crowd, but he would face them by himself.

Refocusing onto the milling crowd around him, Alistair wondered how he had not seen them coming. His hands tightened into fists, "Get out of my way. All of you." Abruptly their movements stopped and the circle shrank around him. Alistair glared at their smirking faces, he was about to bite out a warning when he remembered their mesmerizing stares. If they were ready to come out and play, they would bring all their weapons. Alistair quickly averted his eyes from theirs'. Adrenaline raced through his veins at the sight, "What're you doing you fools! Are you really going to change in front of all of these humans?" He hissed, eyes narrowed to blazing slits. Someone laughed, they were all laughing, "It doesn't matter, we have our orders: get the girl no matter what. You do realize she's the Half, right Alistair? Or did your little brother forget to tell you that?"

Alistair's heart jumped again, 'The Half.' The Half was what his father had raved about all their lives. The Half was no halfling vampire-human or werewolf-human… His bowed head hid the flicker of surprise, the Half was both and more… "You'll never get her." His voice had grown gravel deep, if they were going to change they could expect a fight back. A female vampire slid watery eyes over Alistair's shifting features, "Don't worry Miliardo, we'll give you a great fight baby," she hissed. Alistair bared his teeth at the name, "That name is too good for your lips you stupid bitch." He could barely speak now, his bones and muscles were stretching and pulling him into his lupine body. Alistair's eyes flew to Usagi as the group remained clustered around him, 'run' he tried to tell her.

She didn't hear his message.

Usagi met Alistair's penetrating gaze, wondering what was going on, she had a funny feeling about it all. Who were all those people around Alistair? She parted her lips, about to shout a question to him when the group milling around Alistair abruptly closed against him like a noose. Her eye's caught a glimpse of a flying fist, a falling body, but she had no way of telling if it was Alistair or not. Her voice caught in her throat, chill fear freezing her muscles as she watched the writhing and pulsing group. 'I should help Alistair…' She couldn't move though, every muscle in her body had gone stone cold. It wasn't at all fear that held her so tight. 'I can't move.' Usagi's lungs hitched, 'What's happening?' Her lips quivered and her eyes began to water, 'Help me, Alistair!' She watched as Rei and a few others charged into the fight, leaving her at the edge of it all, completely forgotten. She tried again, her lungs nearly bursting with the effort of pushing her paralyzed muscles into movement.

'That's right, go ahead and try to break free.' A voice murmured in the back of her head.

Usagi blanched, she redoubled her efforts to move just her one foot. She felt the muscles in her foot tense, she was going to be able to lift it…time passed, seconds ticking by and she still hadn't so much as lifted her foot off of the ground. A laugh jangled Usagi's ears, "That really was a good try." All of a sudden Usagi collapsed onto the ground, every one of her muscles heavy with exhaustion.

"There you go, since you were trying so hard I'll let you go." A stranger's voice said, it was a pleasant voice; one that she would have listened to in any other circumstance. Usagi was struggling for air, she had never felt her muscles burning like this. It felt like they were torching her nerves. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she pulled her eyes up to see who had been standing next to her.

She had sat next to him in calc class because he had been so nice to her, always offering her help whenever she needed it, even before she asked sometimes. The sun seemed to melt into his bleach blond hair, skating over his pale, soft angles. And then Usagi locked eyes with him, brilliant ultramarine eyes that slipped into her with heart-skipping ease. 'I don't know what you've heard Usagi, but we're the one's who will protect you, not the werewolves. They haven't even told you what you really are, they can't even begin to worship you in the ways that we will.' His eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight, Usagi was riveted to them. "You're…" She paused as his words filled her mind like sweet syrup, 'Nobody could forgive the werewolves for what they've done to your family.'

Instantly, Usagi wrenched free of his mind, "Don't lie to me Quatre." His name popped into her mind, "You can kiss my ass before I believe the bullshit you're giving me." She bit back.

Quatre grinned widely, Usagi could see his fangs pricking the air. She stared at the glittering canines.

"How can you believe the werewolves? Their alibi's just as good as ours." Quatre said softly.

"No!" Usagi yelled, 'I'm not going to listen to you.' She remembered the way she had felt when she was changing. The feeling of her tendons being pulled into tight ribbons, ribs cracking out…And then it was happening, she was becoming a werewolf. But those eyes, Quatre's eyes remained trained on hers and it began to become difficult to change. Her muscles were freezing back up in their places, the change grinding to a stand still. 'Listen to reason Usagi. Why would we kill your parents? We knew what you were before the werewolves did. Do you remember how kind I was to you? It wasn't at all a lie.' Usagi tried to shake the voice out of her head, tried so hard to keep herself from believing, but she couldn't. It was like trying to keep the sun from rising. "Don't you believe me Usagi?" He asked for the first time out loud. Just as abruptly as before, Usagi was freed from his mental stranglehold. She sunk to the ground, holding her head in her hands, "I don't know what to believe!" She spat, "I…this is a pack of lies!"

Quatre's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "This is harder than I had thought it would be…but then you are the Half." He said, his tone was still gentle. He kneeled down so that he could meet her gaze again. Usagi didn't dare glance into his eyes now, they had some kind of power over her. "Look at me Usagi."

Usagi shook her head, shivers working up and down her body, "Leave me alone." She whispered, she was scared because this was the moment. He would kill her now.

"He doesn't love you, none of them even know what love is."

Usagi was startled at the words. Glancing up she was caught instantly, like a fish in a net, by his eyes. 'I wanted you to feel comfortable with me, with yourself, before I revealed to you what you really were, the gift that was bestowed upon you of all people.' Quatre's eyes kept burrowing deeper and deeper inside of her. The truth, or the lies, whichever, kept becoming more and more true to her. She felt her body begin to shake, 'Stop, stop, don't go any further!' She kept telling him as he ruthlessly ripped through her mind, searching for every last bit of resistance. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek, 'It's alright Usagi, I'm just fixing what's broken.' He said gently. Usagi blinked, tears were slipping away from her, her life was being erased before her very eyes. He was going faster now, he was almost done sowing the 'truth' into her mind.

Like lightning, a furry paw came out of nowhere, claws extended for the kill. Instantly, Quatre leapt back with innate speed, breaking eye contact with Usagi. For a moment she was able to see Quatre clearly, his bright red crew shirt slashed across the front, blood beginning to stain the edges of his shirt, working through each fiber.

Baring his fangs, Quatre hissed, it made her eyes roll back. It was so strange. He had just been a normal kid seconds ago, wearing loose-fitting jeans that sagged at his waist like everyone else, laughing and joking around. He had just been a normal kid…Usagi's arms gave way and she slipped onto the cool concrete.

'Usagi!' Duo's voice jarred her awake, 'Get up!' She realized that he was crouched over her body, growling like a demon possessed at Quatre. 'I can't.' She whimpered, her mind's voice could hardly even think the words. The jet black werewolf swiveled his head to glare down at her, 'Get the fuck off the floor and get on my back. Don't even think about giving me that weak bullshit.' A strangled sob burst from her as she yanked her muscles into motion. She slogged to pull her body onto Duo's back, he pressed himself to the ground, trying to make it easier for her. And then all of a sudden he leapt into the air while she was still climbing his side. She tensed in surprise, her grip slipped, yanking fistfuls of hair out, and she crashed onto the ground, snapping her wrist sideways as she tried to break her fall. Her shriek of pain hurt even her ears, clutching her wrist to her chest she yelped in pain. A little distance away Quatre glared at Duo, "Look at what you did Maxwell, you stupid wolf."

Duo snarled, "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to knock her off asshole." Quatre grinned, fangs and pointed teeth making him look barbaric. Duo felt Usagi pressing her body close to his, quivering like a little pup. 'It's gonna be okay Usagi.' He felt terrible for her, 'I'm here to keep you safe.' He purred into her mind. She buried her face into his coat, "Kill him." She said through gritted teeth.

Duo's lips peeled upwards into a smile, 'Are you alright by yourself then?' He couldn't even suppress his desire to slaughter the vampire as he thought the words. Usagi nodded her head, 'I'm fine, just kill him.' There was iron in her voice, her eyes were hard as ice, 'I want my revenge.' Duo rose up, fur bristling in every direction. Quatre's smile widened even more, "This is going to be really exciting Maxwell, I finally get to destroy you." Duo leapt into the air so fast that eyes could hardly catch him. Usagi was shocked when Quatre came soaring into the air and met him mid-leap. Duo landed on top of Quatre, his jaws snapping down between his paws to crunch down onto the vampire.

Quatre was ready, grabbing the hurtling jaws with his bare hands he held Duo at bay. Usagi gaped at the sight of the battle, blood was dripping down Quatre's arms and into his face as Duo's front teeth dug into his hands. Duo lifted a paw to swipe at his prey and in the same millisecond Quatre gripped Duo's jaws tighter in his hands and flipped Duo onto his back. Quatre's hands were gushing blood as he flew at the upturned werewolf. Jumping onto the upraised belly, the vampire drew his fists back, his nails growing and curving into the likeness of claws.

"Duo!" Usagi's yell pierced the air like a knife. Quatre's fist plunged straight through fur and skin and muscle, through the very bones until one of his hands closed on the pumping muscle in Duo's chest. Duo's body jumped upwards in shock, Quatre smirked, "This is how you kill a werewolf." He cooed, his other fist clawed through muscle and organs until it too closed around the heart.

It almost seemed to Usagi as if Duo's heart had come bursting out of his lungs by itself, blood was spouting from it as it cleared his body. Usagi felt numb, her heart was jumping around in her chest. Her body stiffened, "DUO!" The shout was inhumanly loud. She felt herself go hot with rage and everything around her seemed to drain in color except for Quatre. "No!" She screamed, she raised her hand up in the air and swiped it downwards. A white light shot down through Quatre's upraised hands, wrapping around the bleeding organ and thrusting it back into the gaping hole in Duo's chest.

Usagi's jaw fell open, 'Did I…just…do that?' Quatre was staring at her in a way that she couldn't describe. She knew he was trying to reach her mind but there was a shield there now that hadn't been there before. Her body was buzzing, she felt like she was going to burst from her skin. Shaking her head clear of thought, Usagi glared at him, "You bastard." She hissed, sweeping her hand in front of her she watched as an arc of glittering white light shot out from her arm and bit into Quatre's body. He was knocked to the ground, blood flowing freely from his abdomen. Usagi suddenly felt sick, 'I did that.' Her chest rose and fell rapidly, Quatre's blood was flooding through his clothes, such a rich, dark red. 'This is revenge.' She thought bitterly, her arm rose again. Amazingly, Quatre rose to a stand, stumbling a little in his own blood. Usagi was paralyzed once more by those eyes, 'I told you that you were special.' Usagi sucked in a breath at the sound of his voice in her mind, 'Duo.' The thought broke to her. Quatre's eyelids fluttered as he crumpled to the ground, Usagi was freed.

Usagi turned away from Quatre, 'I have to save Duo.' She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know how she was doing it, but she was doing something. 'I'll do anything to save him.' She thought, her insides seemed to be swelling within her. Usagi swayed, 'Anything to save him.' She continued to chant in her head. Her body was losing feeling, first in her toes, then her calves. Usagi fell to the ground, chanting even stronger now, it almost felt as if she were the one reconnecting the valves and closing the punctures in Duo's chest. The numbness worked quickly up her body until she couldn't even feel her struggling lungs anymore. Duo had lost his werewolf form, he lay prone in his human body. A pair of loose jeans and a torn t-shirt still clung to his recumbent body. Something gave way in Usagi and a moment later her mind was torn away from Duo. She hadn't been able to hang on, one minute she had felt the power working to heal Duo and now she couldn't even feel that. The world seemed to spring back into vibrant color and the sounds that had been silenced knocked into her. Usagi couldn't move. Sirens…sirens again. Usagi wasn't sure if she was breathing or leaving her body because nothing seemed to be attached to her anymore. No pain, or relief, she could feel nothing. 'I'm not just half vampire and werewolf.' Her tired mind mused, 'I'm more. I'm stronger than either.' Usagi's azure eyes dimmed, 'Stronger than both.' Her breaths eased into little puffs. 'Both…' was her last thought.

Cidney slammed her fist down, nearly knocking the tiny aluminum table over. 'God damn it! If he finds out about this…' She tucked back a lock of her loose-curling, fire orange hair. Her eyes flew over the newspaper headline again, _'Wild Animal Attack at Middleton High'_, in underlined bold. The article took up the entire front page from top to bottom, it went on something like this, '_witnesses say that large killer wolves appeared out of nowhere and began slaughtering students… …several students died…a white light was seen…several students missing… newly registered student, Usagi Tsukino… parents slaughtered the night before… in intensive care …zoologists say that a wolf's aggressive behavior…students who fought back mysteriously disappeared afterwards…"vampire-like creatures" were reported by one traumatized student…' _ Her thin fingers drummed against the little tabletop, 'He can't find out about this…I'm going to have to fix this little problem myself.' She rose from the table, taking the newspaper with her. The dingy room crowded up to meet her with its mold, its grime and its smell: sweat and a hell of a lot of alcohol, their apartment was huddled with two others on top of a club.

'Someday I'm gonna have to get a medal or something for all the times I,' she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the crunch of a key sliding into the lock. The thought had hardly crossed her mind before it happened; she pointed a commanding finger at the cupboard holding the trashcan. It swung open, the newspaper soared into the trash, and the cupboard clicked shut just as the apartment door banged open and Cidney swiveled around, throwing on a smile, "Morning Heero." She chimed.

Heero stared at her for a long moment, night blue eyes boring into her, until at last, "Why aren't you dressed yet? It's two in the afternoon." He looked beat, "Don't you do anything besides sleep in?" He grumbled. Cidney breathed an inward sigh of relief before retorting, "I am dressed!" Heero eyed her, skepticism flashing across his face. She laughed, "You like it when I just walk around in my underwear anyways." Her eyes darted towards his, full of lewd, half-formed proposals. Heero let one of his own heavy sighs escape, he shut the door behind him. Throwing a scratched, cross-shaped silver gun onto the table, Heero stalked into the kitchen, passing Cidney by. Cidney blinked, had she just missed something or had Heero really just skipped out on a chance to 'make love' in her words and 'have sex' in his?

"Why are you so late today?" Cidney asked, sidling in front of the trash cabinet, her heart bumping along anxiously. Was it possible that Heero had seen her bit of quick magic just before she turned around to greet him? Maybe that was what was upsetting him. Heero raked a hand through his stubborn chocolate hair, pulling out a yawn, "I couldn't find anything." He was beginning to get bags under his eyes from reverse-cycle sleeping.

Cidney's thoughts were instantly startled away, she gaped, "What?" The word came cracking out, "What do you mean you didn't find anything? That's impossible! Demons are all over the city! That's absolutely crazy! They can't have all just cleared out in one night!" Heero poured a cup of re-heated coffee for himself from last night's pot, apparently Cidney had been too busy sleeping to refill it. Heero continued, voice as steady as a rock, "I kept looking but I couldn't find anything. Something's going on and I don't know about it." Heero's eyes swerved around and dug straight into Cidneys'. She averted her gaze, her agitation quickly draining out of her, "I wonder what." She mumbled, suddenly meek. She jumped onto the counter and then sprang back off of it, 'That Tsukino girl…she's the reason all the demons have disappeared!' Cidney's green eyes darted to Heero, 'they've gone to get her.' Her fists clenched, 'I have to get there first though.'

Heero grit his teeth, "It's funny that you'd say something like that Cid. You're a witch, you know about every unnatural thing that happens in this city." Heero murmured, gazing at her over the top of his steaming cup. Cidney's wheat green eyes seemed to be settling everywhere but on his.

"What do you know?" He continued, wrapping stiff hands around the hot cup. A web of thin scar lines traced the tops of his fists, a palm reader could have read this side since the other was too calloused. "Does it have to do with whatever you threw in the trash?" Heero pressed. Cidney spluttered, "Since when haven't I been trustworthy?" She trilled, she pouted her full lips, "God Heero, I don't know anything about why there aren't any vamp's or wolf's around. Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew?" Heero sipped some of the cold drink, "…Just making sure." He shifted his gaze to the scuzzy window that looked out on the hustling city street.

Cidney's eyes cautiously wandered back towards Heero, over Heero. Her lips quirked, it always made her laugh to think that Heero didn't know just how provocative he looked in each of his stances. She knew he never even meant to 'strike a pose', it just kind of happened when it came to Heero Yuy. Cidney grinned dreamily, 'He's so god damn hot…even if he didn't have the muscles…and that lean body…and that adorable smile…' Cidney's grin fell into a deep frown, 'what am I saying? If he didn't have that he'd just be some chump off the street named Heero and labeled 'ugly intellectual,'' Snorting, Cidney turned her gaze away from him quickly, 'thank god he can't read my thoughts.' Taking a moment of thought, she stepped back up to him, her movements as nimble as a cat's, "I was just throwing the newspaper away, you just surprised me is all." She said softly, trying to wheedle a response out of him, it was all an act, just for Heero. "So are you going to stop being so moody now? You're going to turn into a girl if you keep this up you know." His lips curled into a tiny smile, setting the cup down he pulled her into his arms.

'Yeah, I definitely still have it.' She thought with a smirk, Heero was by far the ultimate prize, hard to keep, but worth it. She closed her eyes, her head resting in the crook of his neck. But there was more to it than being the only girl around that could handle Heero, 'so much more.' Cidney thought, her hold becoming more possessive. "I love you, Heero." She whispered, scrunching his gray t-shirt into her fists. His hands ran soothingly up and down her back, glossing over the bumps in her spine. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was a spell or actual love that kept him bound to her, her being a witch and all. But…she _was_ bewitchingly beautiful, sexy, amazing in bed…she even cared about him. Heero unconsciously brought her tighter to him, 'how long's it been since I met Cid?…four years ago?…a long time. Could a spell even last for that long?' Cidney slid her hands through Heero's hair, soft as silk. 'I wish I didn't have to lie to you Heero.' She thought. Cidney broke from Heero abruptly, "I should take a shower." She winked, "You trust me though, right Heero?" Her eyes met his, studying and gauging his reaction. Heero regarded her heart-shaped face for a minute, "I don't have any reason not to." The words had dragged themselves from out of his mouth. Cidney grinned wickedly, 'Yeah, I still got it.' "You're right about that, Heero." Prancing off to the shower she started singing.

Heero studied the lower cabinet that held the trash. The hiss of the shower turning reached his ears. His sensitive nose picked up the smell of the iron that tainted their water. He sighed, they paid shit loads of money and had tainted water. He could never win. His lungs rose and filled with as much air as they could before exhaling another long, long sigh. Heero shook his head, 'just this one time I'm going to trust you Cid.' His feet unglued themselves from the floor just in front of the trash cupboard and he went to the couch. He threw himself onto it and rolled onto his back. A sagging, brown water-spot on the ceiling greeted his eyes, it occurred to Heero that he might have to move the couch somewhere else soon. But not right now, he was exhausted. When he closed his eyes he saw Cidney. His mind ran over Cidney's body, thinking over the way she had winked at him, hugged him, told him that she'd loved him. His face drew into a frown, Cidney was hiding something.

Cidney had her ear planted to the closed door, listening intently to Heero. Using her magic she was able to hear his every footfall. He didn't go near the trashcan. She sighed in relief. She turned back to the shower, steam was rolling out of it. Cidney lifted a hand and the fog lifted into the air with the motion. "Show me where she is." She said softly, light blazing into her green eyes.

The fog began to part and contort into rigid lines until the shape of a building became visible. Cidney's brow wrinkled, "I need a name idiot," the shower fog twisted into blocky words. 'Mercy West Hospital' the fog spelled out. Her lips pulled into a smirk, "good job…this'll be like taking candy from a baby."

K…so this is a year later…than I thought it'd be…sorry. Review your love (maybe your hate) for me! Hugs, Qtchan


	2. Chapter 2

Half::by: Qtchan

Chapter 2

He was asleep. Cidney tucked back a lock of her curly red hair. She continued to stare at him as she tucked a knife into a strap on her arm. She licked her lips in nervousness. 'I'm going to kill a girl of prophecy.' Cidney looked out the window, 'but this has to be done. Otherwise…' Her lips pursed, otherwise Heero would be taken from her. And she needed Heero just as much as he needed her. 'I refuse to just stand by and let this happen to us, he deserves better than that little bitch.' Cidney moved towards Heero and bent forwards when she reached the couch. She swept her hand through his hair and sank to kiss his lips, "love you baby." She straightened, her eyes still on his face, 'and I know you love me too.'

Heero was dreaming. He was on the hunt. Loose gravel scattered across the rooftop as he paced restlessly. The puma label on his sneakers had begun to fade already, he grimaced. They had said when he'd bought them that they were athletic shoes, that they would last a long time…obviously not…the rent was due soon… His eyes wandered from the black concrete to the pulsating rhythm of the crowd below. This was the club strip, every vampire loved it. And so did Heero, he had made some of his greatest kills on this site. If there was anything that Heero could do, it was to hunt and slaughter. The wind lifted, Heero's eyes slid closed as it flew by. The night breeze told him how things lay below. Filtering through perfume and the heavy metallic, distinctly human, scent of iron blood, Heero found his next prey. It was a girl. Heero's brows drew together, this one was different. Her scent was complex, foreign to him. The smell slid back and forth between lycan and vampire, fibers of other scents he'd never caught complicating the mess. He pulled in her scent until the breeze had passed, she was definitely _not_ human at the very least. Heero's dark eyes snapped open, pupils glowing bright like gold coins. Walking to the edge of the building he searched the strip for her. Like drips from the faucet, he caught her scent little by little until he was able to track her exact position. She was walking across the street. Her long blonde hair was her most distinct feature. He grinned a grin full of fangs, she looked like she had just been turned.

Walking to the edge of the rooftop he didn't hesitate for a moment as he stepped over the edge. He dropped like a phantom into the alley. It only took the few seconds that hung between him and the ground for his lycan blood to piston through him. Extra joints and bones cracked through his body so that when he landed, it was with little more than a soft hush of air, as natural as a cat. The night fell about him like a cloak. His hands closed around the handles of his silver coated guns. His hands burned instantly from the contact. Heero pulled his lupine senses back, the burning feeling lifting instantly.

He ventured towards the mouth of the alleyway and stopped in his tracks as a girl appeared at the entrance. He froze, his hands clenching onto his guns. Underneath his grey t-shirt his shoulders were tensing, his nostrils flared. This was the girl.

She stared at him, she had wide blue eyes. Heero's hands tightened around the triggers. She had long blonde locks that fell riotously around her face. Her lips parted, she was about to say something but Heero had whipped out his weapon. She would die now. She screamed, the sound could have cracked windows. Heero couldn't help himself, he winced. It was unnaturally pitched, like the scream of a siren banging around in his head. Above it all, below his feet, the ground felt as if it were being torn; Heero's eyes opened as the sidewalk split in front of him seconds before the entire scene was torn from his eyes.

He blinked, his senses were hardly able to put two and two together because of the rapid change. Replacing the sidewalk and the buildings was a blue carpeted hallway with bare white walls. Heero hissed in pain as a headache suddenly smashed into his skull. He fell to a knee, gripping his head in-between his hands as the pain beat into his brain. Then, as abruptly as the head attack had come, it suddenly left. Heero immediately snatched his hands away from himself, furious at making himself vulnerable even for that second. He peered around at his surroundings. There was little light, it was still night outside. He thought back to the girl. His heart pounded loudly, the scream still rang in his ears. 'This isn't a dream.' Heero thought, he lifted his hands, they were empty. His face contorted then drew smooth. 'Who's doing this? Who still has this power?' Heero couldn't think of any magic-wielders that knew how to call him in his sleep to kill him. The ones that had known, he had killed a long time ago. There were sounds coming from the room at the end of the hall, it made the hair on the back of his neck rise. His lips curled back, his fangs growing until they pricked his lower lip. His golden eyes grew steely. He was pulling on both his demon sides tonight, warlocks that could kill him in his sleep were not to be fooled with.

The room was bare, unopened cardboard boxes packing the corners. Someone was crying…That was how much Heero could discern of the room before he entered into it. He paused, taking a breath before slipping into the room. Immediately upon entry he saw two vampires lying dead on the floor, on the bed was the same blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. Their eyes met, the change was immediate. Her human features thrust forwards into a lycan snout, blue eyes changing into pale silver. Her coat was snowy white, not like any other lycan he had seen. In a split second she had changed and risen to attack. Heero raised his firing arm without any sort of forethought, finger closing on the trigger of a gun that hadn't been in his hand just a moment ago. He fired.

She fell back on the bed, writhing and screaming in terror. The fur fell away from her body and her skin pulled back over the frame of a teenage girl. Her eyes were clenched shut as she cried out and sobbed. There wasn't a mark on her body. Heero's hand tightened around the handle of his gun; that would change. He took aim at her head. Her shoulders were shaking as she turned over and sat up to meet the pistol's eye. "Please just kill me!" she cried out, her eyes were puffy. Heero paused. Abruptly the girl began to leak blood from her chest, there were no wounds. She moaned, "do it now, do it now please!" Her body curled up convulsively, the air had grown colder. Heero turned to look over his shoulder; something was coming. Heero's eyes widened, he stepped farther back into the room. _They_ were dead already. The scent of decay was overpowering. Heero flinched in disgust as he watched the creature's slow progression. They dragged themselves into the room, limbs convulsing and reanimating themselves randomly. Their motions were jerky and purposeful.

"Oh my god," the girl's chest was heaving, she drew back into the corner of her bed. "Please, please go away…" tears sprung to her eyes, "leave me alone!" she screamed as the two moved into her room. Heero realized that these were her parents, their features being similar to the girl's. The dead vampires that had been lying on the floor suddenly jumped to their feet. Heero's hand clenched around empty air again, he grit his teeth, his guns wouldn't come to him in this dreamscape. The vampires, with their shredded skin leapt for the girl. She wailed and fell limp at their touch. The two vampires had time to dig their teeth into her neck before Heero had wrenched them away. Blood spilled freely from her neck, her blue eyes were dimming. Heero realized with some shock that this girl had no idea what was going on. She was stuck in her own dreamscape. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "you have the power to change this. This is a dream, wake up you idiot!" Her eyes seemed to zap back with life at the words.

"Help me." She whispered, her hand reached up to clench his arm. Then they were torn apart. Heero was grabbed around the legs by one of the corpses even as another creature wrapped their arms around his chest. His arms were locked in place by his sides. In another second, he felt his neck being pierced by fangs. His eyes narrowed into slits, there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to die like this. That was when Heero let go of his inner demons. His fangs burst forwards to their full length, his body crooking slightly to mimic the shape of a werewolf's. His eyes were a hard gold. He yanked free of the vampire's hold and leapt forwards. He pulled the girl free from the grasp of the other vampire, kicking her mother's corpse from his feet. The girl was like a rag doll in his hands, she leaned against him as he dragged her from the room. "This is a dream, wake up!" He snapped as he ran down the corridor.

Heero gasped as the scene before him leapt into another. He was standing in a schoolyard. His arms were free, the girl had disappeared. A bullet of pain suddenly exploded into his head. It was worse than before, lasting longer than a moment. When he came to, he was curled on the grass in a fetal position. Slowly, he hauled himself up, rolling his shoulders to release the pressure. "What's happening?" he called out, "why can't you move out of your dreams?" He began to walk across the lawn towards the building. He stopped when a beam of light shot across the lawn in front of him. He watched the beam arc and then strike a vampire full in the chest. He watched in surprise, the stricken vampire was Quatre Winner.

"Who are you?"

Heero looked up, the girl was in front of him. She was glowing, her hair like spun gold.

"Heero Yuy." He said softly, watching her. For a brief moment he thought of Cidney and her full curves, this girl was slighter than Cidney. Her eyes turned to watch the beam of light arc through the air again and hit Quatre again. She shuddered. The air was piling as if with summer heat. Heero could feel the weight of his guns in his hands.

"I'm only nineteen." She said quietly, watching Heero closely for his reaction, "things like this shouldn't be happening to me."

It was becoming hard to breathe. The stink of decay was filling his nose again. He realized that in certain places the ground was beginning to break and rise. Heero sighed, massaging his temples with his guns, he was wasting valuable hours of sleep because of this little girl. "Look, all I need for you to do is to realize that you're dreaming. Once you realize that you can take control, then this whole thing stops." Heero gestured to the scene around him. Hands and then whole bodies were rising from the soil. The girl's lips lifted slightly, a crooked smile, "you don't care about other people, do you?"

Heero remained silent. Cidney had accused him of that fact only the night before. His response was the same, absolute silence and a blank expression. So what if he didn't? He hadn't been made to care for people's feelings anyways…

She blinked, the silence speaking profoundly to her. "My name is Usagi Tsukino," she bowed, "thank you for helping me earlier. Usually they almost kill me before I end up here."

"Wake up." Heero told her again. Her story was unnecessary.

Usagi stared uncertainly at him, "but I don't know how? I've been here forever. You're the first new person that I've seen here." She walked closer to him, "are you here to take me away? Do you want the Half on your side too?" Her eyes were sharpening like knives, "are you the reason why I've been locked in this nightmare?" She stood only a breath away from him now. Heero felt the vampire inside of him rising to the surface, his werewolf side right behind. "You have no idea who I am." He murmured, his eyes narrowing. His blood tingled through his veins, he felt compelled to connect with Usagi. A feeling that he completely distrusted, he was sure that it was his demon blood fighting to take control. He took a step back. Usagi snorted, "You're Heero Yuy, a man who cares about no one." She drew back, holding herself up straight, "how can you be so cruel? I can see it in your face," Usagi closed her eyes. "You kill for fun. You like to do it." She waved a hand, "I can see it in your face…things are clearer in this dream world than they are in reality."

Decaying bodies were pushing up through the soil like virulent weeds. Their stinking hands clawed at the sunlight as they broke free. Heero surveyed the scene coolly, this was her nightmare, not his. Usagi's body trembled, "I wanted my parents to come back…and they sent you."

Heero, the slayer, stood quiet for a moment, "am I not good enough?" his voice hardly rose above a whisper. Usagi looked up, a laugh lighting her features, "you're a murderer…are you supposed to kill me then?"

For the first time, the slayer felt the three bloods that were funneling through Usagi's body. She saw his dawning realization, "that's right. I'm the Half." She winked, "I'm special. I could take you down in a hot second." Her expression dimmed, "or that's what I was told I could do anyways…"

"Then why did you need me to save you earlier?" Heero said, his heart began to beat faster. His hand rose to feel the speeding pulse through his neck. What was happening to him?

Usagi cocked her head, "I guess I do need you." She shrugged, "that doesn't mean I want you here." The angles in her face were soft and gentle, as if drawn. Cidney's features had all been cut, Heero couldn't help but make the comparison. Usagi appeared angelic to him in this dream world.

"I'm obviously here for a reason." The slayer snapped. He was growing more and more anxious, the corpses were free. Usagi stared at Heero, "You're right." She said slowly, "…are you going to try and convince me that I should join your side now? Duo hugged me," Usagi broke into a giggle, "and I was convinced…what're you going to do to convince me?" Her expression turned mischievous, Heero had failed once again to realize his own attractiveness.

Heero had stiffened like a board at the name, "Duo Maxwell?"

Usagi nodded, "he was kind to me, unlike you. He wanted to help me, but you don't…what do you want from me then? I didn't call you here." Her hands twisted the ends of her long locks, her brows crunched together. The slayer knew his mind was searching for the answer even as he realized that this was not his problem but hers. If Usagi hadn't brought him here, why _was_ he here?

"Unless you really do care," Usagi grinned goofily, "maybe you think I'm pretty and you,"

He cut her off, "or maybe you're unattractive, and needy, and pathetic. Maybe you don't know how to handle your own power…and now I'm here." The words pushed themselves out from some other part of him. She blushed, there was a body lumbering towards them. Heero opened fire, it crumpled to the ground. "Whenever you'd like to become useful, that would be nice." Heero said to Usagi. She was still staring at him, "or maybe, Heero Yuy, demon slayer," she said with a weak smile, "I'm supposed to be helping you." Her voice was sad.

Heero looked up sharply, just in time to see her face and the rest of the picture completely drain from his mind, like water going down the drain. He heard pots clattering on a stove, heard the hiss of oil in the frying pan, smelled the greasy scent of Chinese food, and knew he was back in his apartment. Swirls of light played across the underside of his eyelids. 'Usagi Tsukino...the Half…' Heero's eyes snapped open to the same sagging, moldy brown water-spot on the ceiling. 'What is Cid cooking?'

"About time you woke up."

Heero was up in a flash, one hand already resting on his holster, empty again.

A smirk crossed the intruder's sharply angled face. Hard, almond eyes crinkled at the edges in their own sort of smile. "That's right, I snuck into your little rat nest and cooked food, just for the both of us." His raven hair gleamed under the buzzing ceiling light, "Don't you remember how to say hello Heero Yuy? Or are you too stupid to even remember who I am?"

"Wufei." Heero had to mentally pull his hand away from the empty holster, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Wufei shrugged, "I wanted you to explain this to me first." He threw a ball of crumpled paper to Heero. Heero glanced at Cidney's scrawling letter, "Let me guess," Heero ground out, this was a clear invasion of his privacy, "you finally accepted that you're a complete dumb ass."

Wufei rose up like a lion to the challenge, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Where is Cidney?"

"Like it said on the paper Wufei, she went to see your teacher." Heero let the note drop from his fingers.

Wufei grimaced, "I checked on that, she never went to see our teacher at all. And another thing, have you seen the newspaper?"

Heero shot a look that could have killed, "What happened?"

Wufei folded his bronzed arms across his chest, it looked like he was about to meditate instead of spilling out the biggest event in slayer history. "There was a slaughtering at a private high school, vampires, werewolves, and humans-all out in broad daylight."

Heero's teeth clenched, "Cidney's already there then?"

Wufei shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you'd tell me that, but obviously you still don't have a clue to what's really going on Yuy. You disgust me, you half-bred's never can get it right."

Heero was across the room in a flash, clenching Wufei's throat in one hand and Wufei's sword-hand in the other. "You should have tried harder to kill me that day Wufei."

He glared at Heero, black eyes narrowing to pinpoints, "don't worry, I pray for my next opportunity."

Heero slammed Wufei's head into the wall. Wufei's knee flew up for an 'under-the-belt' strike except that Heero's foot slammed down onto Wufei's foot at the same moment, pinning it back onto the floor.

"At least half-bred's can fight instead of talk." Heero unlatched himself from Wufei and went to the kitchen, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He snapped.

"My teacher asked me to humbly," Wufei grimaced, "plead for your help. A mix of all four bloods has been found."

Heero's vision flashed before his eyes. 'That girl…' He stopped midway to the kitchen, silence tailing him. Wufei paused in his mental storm of ways to kill Heero, 'What is Yuy thinking?' The buzz of the light fixture seemed to grow louder as Wufei waited, he had never seen such a concentrated look on his counterpart.

Heero sniffed delicately, his lips hitching back in disgust, "Get your damn Asian food out of my apartment. It's going to smell like dog shit in here for a lifetime if you don't."

'So much for thinking that Yuy had a brain.' Wufei massaged his temples, he was leaning against the wall. "As I was saying Heero, the reason my teacher asked for your help is because this girl, she could be the one." Heero didn't need an explanation of what Wufei meant, but Wufei went on anyway, he liked talking righteously, "she has the power to completely crush the vampires and werewolves, stamp them out of this world."

"So your teacher is sure about this girl?" Heero found his gun buried under cartons of Chinese food. With a look of utter disgust he fished it out, 'God damn it Wufei.'

"She's sure. But she's not sure of which '_she_' her visions are talking about." Heero began rummaging through the kitchen drawers until at last, a drawer pulled forward with the sound of metal pieces chinking and rolling around. Heero carefully picked up each silver, cross-embellished bullet and loaded it into his gun, "So? As long as we catch up with Cidney things should be fine."

Wufei grit his teeth, "It's not that simple Heero, and it's never that simple."

Heero shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the bathroom, stripping clothes and his loaded gun onto the floor. "What's the catch?"

"Rei." Wufei's muscles bunched in apprehension, Heero had frozen at the name. Wufei could see the whipcord lines in Heero's back, the clenched fist; even with all of these signs Wufei still couldn't place any emotion that might have been going through Heero's head. His face was like a stone sheet, blank.

"So it can either be Rei or Usagi."

Wufei's brows bunched in surprise, "You know the Half's name?"

"I had a vision about her." Heero said shortly, he stepped through the bathroom door and slammed it shut. Wufei shook his head, 'how am I supposed to work with an emotional wreck like that?'

Cidney held her breath as she walked past her twentieth werewolf. So far none of them had noticed her, it was hard to sense witches anyway. But there were so many of them that if just one of them set their nose to her... 'They're all here for that girl,' Cidney thought in amazement, 'but where are the vampires?' The werewolves were everywhere, sitting on benches near entrances 'reading' newspapers, strolling around inside the hospital. Only a few had looked at her, more in interest, than in alert though. She knew vampires wouldn't be so easily fooled, they were more in tune to the subtle, werewolves were all about smelling and hearing. Cidney re-shouldered her purse, navigating the crowded hallway in a daze, she knew where she was going and what she was supposed to do but, 'still,' she thought, 'I'm killing one of the only chances that Heero and the other slayers have of finally getting rid of the vampires and werewolves.' She grit her teeth in nervousness as she slid by another werewolf, 'I have to do this though. The risk is just as great that one of _them _will get to her too.' Cidney pushed through the doors leading into the intensive care ward. Everyone passed her by, not a single one aware of her true intentions.

Her hand sneaked into her purse and closed around the dagger she had hidden there. She could see the door number of Usagi's room now. The hall had begun to thin until only a few nurses were left, hurrying to save the next victims. Cidney passed the windows of Usagi's room, the blinds were drawn shut. Her heeled shoes clicked to a stop. Cidney clenched the dagger in her purse, remaining rooted just in front of the door. The clipboard next to the door was labeled, _Tsukino, Usagi_ in neat script. Cidney released a short breath, 'Okay, relax…just go in there and get it done and over with.' She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. 'This is it.' She stood at the door for just a moment longer, her hand resting on its handle. The handle of the door turned as smooth as silk and Cidney stepped inside. She was instantly swallowed up by the darkness. The shades to every window had been closed and the lights had been turned off. The noises outside fell to a murmur, above it Cidney could just hear her target's shallow breathing. Tugging the knife out of its sheath, Cidney set her purse on the table and stepped forwards. Her heels clacked against the tile floor as she made her way to the opposite side of the bed. In the breathless dark Cidney's eyes traced over Usagi's pale face, it's features drawn by the most delicate of hands. A riot of blond hair surrounded her, glimmering even in the shadows. Cidney could hear her own erratic breathing as she stood over the prone body. Sucking in a breath she raised the dagger with both her hands. 'This,' her brows crunched together in deliberation, 'is for Heero and me,' her hands lifted up and then arched downwards for the kill.

A hand shot out of the dark, grabbing Cidney's wrists, the touch was like ice. "I had thought a real slayer would come. Not some little witch." The voice came out of the dark, flat and hard. Cidney hissed, eye's narrowing to slits, "Who are you?" Her hands were still struggling to complete their downward stroke. The dark had bottled itself into a leering form. It stood on the other side of Usagi's bed, like a statue. A single eye, vibrant green, burned into her. The grip tightened around her wrists like a vise, pinching around the soft flesh. Her body shuddered seconds before it happened. The snap of bones cracked the silence like an egg. Swells of tears glided down Cidney's cheeks, 'the pain!' It was so hot that the room's air felt like a breeze, her breaths like a fan to its fire. The dagger trembled just an inch above Usagi's chest for a moment, clattering to the floor seconds later.

"Don't underestimate me." Cidney huffed as his hand continued to close down on her broken ones. She had to do something! Her hands hung from their sockets, completely useless. Cidney fixed her bleary gaze onto the shadow, 'I didn't come here just to be shat on by some demon!' Her magic flamed up inside of her. The thing realized what was happening a split second too late. A powerful jab of air sent him flying backwards, but no sooner had he hit the ground when he was up again. "Lights!" Cidney yelled, breaking any cover she might have had from the sensitive-eared werewolves. The lights snapped on by magic. Any weakness that Cidney had felt before was redoubled at what she saw. The vampire didn't bother with a self-satisfied grin, it didn't even make a sarcastic remark as he saw the realization of his identity cross her features. 'I shouldn't have put so much magic into that hit.' Cidney thought desperately, her wrists were broken and there was no way she could heal fast enough. She didn't even have enough juice to turn the lights back off, she thought with a pang.

"Now, doubtless, you know who I am." He murmured. The reason Cidney had only seen one eye in the dark was because of a shock of long chestnut hair covering the other eye. He was so tall that he loomed over Cidney. "Trowa Barton." The name came out of Cidney like a gasp of pain, this was why there hadn't been any other vampires in the area.

He was here.

The vampire took a step towards her, fixing her with his eye. Cidney felt her body begin to lift, the pain in her wrists settling into a dull throb. 'I…have…to fight…'

'Fight what?' His voice stole into her mind like a dream. Cidney groaned, 'You, you!' She was struggling to keep her eyes open, he had rounded the bed and was so close to her now that she could feel his breath. If only Cidney could tear her eyes away from his. Trowa beckoned to her, like a mindless idiot she stepped up to him. 'You're mine now,' His voice whispered into her mind. Cidney was having trouble breathing, fear was clogging her veins. Her neck bent to the side slightly, the perfect angle for a vampire's kiss. Brushing away a few strands of her hair Trowa bent down towards her neck, lips crooking up just slightly now. Cidney's pupils dilated, her lungs pumping her blood faster and faster through her body. She could see the wink of fangs in the dim light as they tapped down onto her skin. When he bit, her blood burst from her like juice from an overripe fruit. It dribbled down her neck, skating across her body before plunging to the floor. The hospital lights swam in Cidney's eyes, new tears were falling, mixing with the red. 'This is it, I'm done for.' In the distance, so faintly that she had to strain her ears, she heard the hush-hush of rain outside. It was so strange, she had thought that there hadn't been a cloud in the sky when she'd walked in. Her mind began to drift away.

A poker of searing pain shot up Cidney's arms, "Ouch!" Her eyes flew open, she could talk and feel pain again. Trowa had released her, his eyes were pointed to the door, hands hanging limp by his sides. Cidney looked also. There was Heero. Water had plastered his hair flat to his head and his clothes, all black, were absolutely soaked. Cidney's mind connected the dots, magic, someone was with Heero. That's what had caused the sudden downfall. Her mouth had hardly even parted to form some glad words when Heero snarled, "Shut up." She bit down onto her lip so hard that she cut it, 'You've really done it now Cid.' She thought, her face puckering with pain that came from the inside and out. Trowa glanced at Cidney and then turned to face Heero with what would have been an understanding smile if it weren't for that slight twist in his face, the red tingeing his lips, "I didn't think we'd meet again Yuy, not under such circumstances to be sure."

"I know," Heero edged into the room, his gun pointed steadily at Trowa, "I had thought I'd killed you."

Trowa shrugged his shoulders, "Just like how you think Winner is dead." Heero didn't even pause despite his surprise, he was almost there… "How would you know?"

"I was the one who locked that girl in her nightmare." Trowa said softly, "I'd travel with her, through that stupid memory over and over. She kept making it bigger than reality. She fascinates me, even when she was trapped there she kept sending out and pulling in all sorts of…creatures, from her past…and I guess I should say, the future."

Heero could already see Trowa's muscles bunching and tensing under his shirt. His eyes narrowed, "I guess I'll just have to blow your head off this time." Heero's finger squeezed the trigger. A glittering silver bullet exploded into the space between them, Trowa dodged sideways before it had even come close to him. He didn't care about the bullet, what he cared about was lying on that bed. He and Heero reached Usagi at the same time. Trowa launched his body up and thrust out his legs, going over Usagi's bed like a triathlon pole jumper, and smashing into Heero's chest. The power of the kick sent them both flying through the room window and into the hall. Someone shrieked but neither cared about public exposure. This fight meant everything to both of them and nothing was going to stop them. Heero held back the growl that had clawed halfway up his throat, glass shards clinging to his skin. Tearing Trowa off of him Heero fired a bullet at him again. The vampire ducked and found the butt of Heero's cross-embellished gun crashing down onto his cheek. He fell to the ground in a kneel which only lasted a second. The next thing Heero knew was that Trowa had grabbed a hold of his legs and brought him back down onto the ground. His gun hand swung up and fired at the top of Trowa's head, the minute Trowa's ears heard the click of the trigger, he had moved. The bullet lodged itself into the hallway wall.

"I'm too fast for your damn gun." Trowa was like a snake as his body came darting forwards, a blur to human eyes. He pinned Heero to the ground with his weight. Trowa's hand pulled back and hurtled forwards, claws lengthening in the stretch. Heero's gut twisted as his muscles geared for the next maneuver. Heero flipped Trowa over so that now he was straddling the writhing body. Claws buried themselves into Heero's chest just as he fired a shot straight into Trowa's chest. Heero felt the spasm of Trowa's muscles as the heart burst with blood, splattering his face. The vampire was finally dead. Heero's face suddenly wrinkled with pain, Trowa's hand was still buried in his chest. With a quick decisive yank, the limp hand, claws included, came free. Heero stumbled to a stand, pressing a hand to his chest as his life began to spill out of him. 'Lucky bastard.' He thought bitterly, Heero fell against the wall, facing Usagi's hospital room. Everything was spinning in lazy circles around him. Slowly he sunk back to the ground, a stain slicking the wall behind him. Heero grinned, 'So this is how I'm supposed to die?' He coughed, 'How pathetic.'

"Hurry! The two of them are over here! One of them looks hurt pretty bad."

A man came pounding over to Heero, pulling Heero's hand away from the gaping wound, "Don't worry, you'll be alright. Even though you're an asshole for trying to," he never got any farther. Wufei had arrived. The doctor crumpled to the ground, asleep. Wufei looked ghostly pale, almost translucent. "God damn it Heero, get up off of the floor! I can't hold this rain for much longer." His words came out as gasps for air. Wufei grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him to a stand. Heero winced, he looked at his hand. A red welt had come up where Wufei had touched him. Wufei stared at Heero's hand too, his eyes looked dim. Silence wrapped itself around them. Wufei was giving his life away with this sort of magic. Letting it burn away until his body was so hot from the action that his very touch branded others.

"We need to go." Heero growled, the two of them were almost done for. Wufei nodded. Heero stumbled to Usagi's room, Wufei shadowing him.

"You stupid bitch."

Cidney's eyes flashed to meet Wufei's, "I used up all," Wufei made a sound of disgust, "You're an idiot, using all of your magic in one blow I bet."

Cidney frowned, "I tried my," she screamed, "Heero! What happened to you!" Wufei looked over his shoulder, "He just has a little blood on his face is all Cidney, does it bother you?" Cidney stared openmouthed, "That's disgusting, someone's got to," once again she couldn't finish her sentence. The long, lone howl of a werewolf reached their ears. Wufei shook his head, "I knew this was going to happen. I'll keep the rain up just to hide our tracks but we need to get out of here. Heero!" Wufei snapped, the slayer was slumped against the wall, "we need to run!"

Heero lifted his face, his eyes were like pits, "I'll get Usagi and you take Cid." Cidney's gaze remained glued to Heero as he carefully scooped Usagi into his arms. 'This is the end of us,' the thought was wiped away almost the moment it came into being. Cidney looked away, her heart twisting into knots. Heero swayed a little as he stood, clutching Usagi to him as he tried to balance.

"Heero I tried, I wanted to protect us." She gushed out. Wufei raised a hand and slapped her, "Cidney, I'm pulling my life out into this magic and you better start doing the same otherwise we're all going to be dead. Lose the emotion, you and I weren't at the top of our class for nothing." Cidney bowed her head, nodding. She stared at her broken hands. She felt the power begin to stir, and then there was a crash that instantly pulled her away from it. Heero had knocked over the table and was leaning drunkenly against the wall.

Wufei pinched Cidney, "Concentrate." Cidney's brows crumpled, she tried again. The minutes ticked by. Cidney finally lifted her head, "I can't." She worried her lip, "I tried, I," Wufei shoved her away, "This is going to kill me." He went to the window and yanked it open, staring out into the rain he muttered something under his breath. "Give me your arm Cid, hurry up!" Cidney did as she was told, her eyes were wide, "You aren't actually thinking of jumping out of that window and landing safely in the condition you're in!" Wufei climbed onto the open windowsill, "Heero, can you follow?" Heero nodded. Without another word, Wufei leaped from the sill, dragging Cidney with him. Heero had never felt so weak, he looked down at Usagi's face, "All of this for a simple little girl." Her lashes fluttered, Heero moaned, the throb in his chest was rising to a roar in his ears. Struggling forwards he raised one foot onto the sill. The rain suddenly stopped, the clouds clearing in seconds to reveal a grinning sun.

Heero's body quivered, his nerves had begun to shut down. His eyes had slid shut and then slowly, ever so slowly, he began to pitch forwards. He had left this world.

Wufei turned in time to see Heero slip from the windowsill, "Heero!"

Cidney turned and screamed. "Do something Wufei!" She yelled. Wufei had thrust out his hands and the descending pair immediately slowed in the air. Wufei struggled for a moment, his face paling to the color of a sheet as he struggled to save the hovering couple from a twenty story fall. Cidney glared down at her hands, 'C'mon Cid, this is your moment.' Nothing happened for a moment and then, like a spark to a fire, everything inside of her burst open. In less than a minute her hands unfolded into smooth, un-broken ones. "Cid," She swerved around at the rough sound in Wufei's voice, she saw it all in a flash, Heero and Usagi plunging again to the ground, and Wufei's ashen face as he fainted on top of her. Cidney fought to move Wufei's body, her mind panicked and lost its control. She felt it, the magic, as it slipped back into its quiet box inside of her. Rolling Wufei's body off of her she felt her heart rise into her throat as Heero plummeted to the ground. There was nothing to save him now.

Usagi opened her eyes, there was a fresh wind in her face, and she had heard someone calling a name…a familiar name. Her blue eyes opened wider. Instantly she saw the pavement rushing up to meet her, a body flying in front of her to meet it faster even than she was. She shook her head, 'how…?' Alarm sliced into her, 'oh my god, I'm going to die, someone save me!' Her arms wrapped around her chest, 'Mom and dad, where are you when I need you?' Her mind raced back to the memory, the nightmare that had been playing inside of her head for so long. 'The magic, I can pull up the magic!' She dragged something from the pit of her stomach, from the core of her heart into her fingertips, the feeling had been practiced over and over in her nightmare, "I want wings to fly." The muscles in her back rippled, Usagi stretched out a hand to the falling figure. She caught his shoe at first, quickly Usagi pulled herself closer to him until she was gripping his ankle, then his thigh, and then his chest. She looked behind her as white pennants unfurled from her back and opened up against the whipping winds. She was surprised when the winds jerked her upwards, pushing against her wings. But she was still falling, just slower now. Usagi gulped, hugging the body closer to her, 'I can do it, I have to!' She didn't know how to use the newborn muscles ridging her spine, yet somehow she was doing it. Her wings were beating against gravity with a strength that she could never have imagined.

Her lips were the first to break into an appeal of joy, her cheeks flushed and then her eyes began to glitter. "I'm flying," she laughed, "I'm actually flying!" The view was so much different from where she was now, everything seemed so much more clean and wholesome, a landscape of beautiful colors and shapes. She glanced down at the prone body when she heard it moan. Usagi noticed for the first time how heavy he was in her arms. She gasped when she felt how slippery her hands were with sweat, they had practically soaked through his shirt. She felt her stomach get a kick, "There is no way…that I sweated that much." She saw the red. 'He's bleeding all over me.' Breathing heavily Usagi swung her eyes over the area, where was she anyways? 'There's blood on my hands.' The thought kept running over and over in her mind. She had to go somewhere safe, somewhere where the both of them could recuperate. 'I could go to Duo's…but he's a werewolf! And so are you!' Her mind snapped back, 'He tried to save your life, that's got to count for something!' Usagi's heart jumped in surprise, she had almost forgotten, the dream had kept her for so long. What day was it anyway? Her fingers really were beginning to lose their grip, Usagi made up her mind, "Damn it Duo, if you…" There was nowhere else for her to go though. She struggled to hold the limp body in a better position, all she could manage to do was to get a tighter grip on the soaking t-shirt.

Cidney watched in horror as Heero and Usagi shot off into the air, away from her. 'But he's still alive Cid, which means that you still have time to get him to forgive you.' A voice in her head struggled to console her. Cidney moaned, "What's wrong with me, I should be glad he's alive." But she could still feel that pang, that feeling of defeat; she hadn't killed Usagi, and now Usagi and Heero were going to have wonderful hours of alone time. She had to do something! Cidney bit her lips, frustration rising in her like a tidal wave. She turned to Wufei, "you're useless Chang!" She would have to take care of Wufei until he was fully healed, she would need Wufei's help in locating Heero. Her gut twisted tighter. "God damn it!" She screamed, "the prophecy is already in motion!" She yanked her hair and kicked at the ground, narrowly missing Wufei's head, "I don't have time for this!" Her scream tore through the clearing.

Usagi's hand trembled as it neared Heero's forehead. They had landed, or rather crashed into the room just minutes ago. She swept Heero's hair aside, shock freezing her in place as her hand drew a red line across his forehead. She snatched her hand away, hastily wiping it clean of blood on her hospital smock. She looked around her, her electric blue eyes frantically searching for something. Her eyes confirmed what she had been dreading: the Maxwell house had been abandoned. It had been the only place she could think to go, and it was empty. Forgetting the red stain on her hands she ran her hands through her hair. "I can't do this right now." She mumbled, the wings on her back were still fully extended. They quivered with the stress. Usagi pulled away from Heero's body and shrank into the corner, "I can't…" Her whole body shuddered. The house slept on, the surrounding dark objects were wrapped in embroidered duster sheets. Tears stung her eyes, this was crazy. This was unfair! Leaping to her feet Usagi snatched the duster sheet from the nearby bed and struggled to staunch Heero's seeping wound with it. She wished that she had someone to tell her what to do. "Please live, please, please…" Her words became a silent mantra, her hands were stiff with Heero's blood. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, so alive… Heero continued to bleed, it would be a silent death for him. Her mind ricocheted through memories, trying to think of some way to help him. The answer struck her like a ton of bricks, "I'm so stupid!" Usagi wanted to slap herself, 'I'm such an idiot,' she thought. 'I'll just use my magic.' She chewed on her lips, 'but how?'

Usagi couldn't think of how to summon her magic, all other times it had been through luck or threat of imminent death that her magic had helped her. Usagi snorted, she hadn't realized how many times those almost-dead moments had happened. She closed her eyes and took a breath, "please help me, I really need your help now." She placed both of her hands on top of Heero's wound. She waited, the stain of Heero's blood spreading farther across the carpet as she did. She cracked open an eye, nothing was happening. 'Calm down Usagi.' She told herself. It was impossible. He was going to die right in front of her and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

'I'm supposed to help him!' She remembered her nightmare that Heero had crashed into. As much as she felt his pain then, she felt it now, like a knife piercing her heart. 'He needs my help.' She thought desperately. He would never know it, couldn't see himself the way that Usagi did, but it was a vision that she wouldn't soon forget. She closed her eyes tight so that she wouldn't have to see Heero, only to be confronted by his dream image. There were shiny scars roped around his body, his heart enveloped, his eyes pleading and pushing her against him. She burst into tears, "please," she shook her head to clear it. "I don't know why but he has to live!" She choked out, Her hands pressed harder against Heero's wound, blood gushed faster from him. Usagi's body was shaking with fear, "please, please!" she cried out. Her tears were blinding her. Her hands were growing hot, a light forming around them. Usagi blinked. Her tears slowed, her hands were glowing a bright pink color. She sniffled, watching as her hands began to grow hotter and brighter. "Thank you," she murmured, her hands were almost unbearably hot now.

The light began to fade from her hands, passing into Heero's body. She took a deep breath, her body was shaking. Usagi swatted the alarm she felt away, she would heal Heero no matter what the price. He had saved her from that nightmare after all. A feather drifted, Usagi's body began to feel stretched. She could see the light as it traced her veins and then threaded its way into Heero's body. Feathers were falling from her wings now like snow, the skin on her wings curling and peeling into smoke. Her eyes began to slide closed, but she kept her hands against Heero's wound. Her breathes shook as they passed through her lungs, "just a little longer." She murmured to herself. 'just a little longer…' Usagi fainted dead away, toppling onto Heero's body. His wound was no longer there.

Heero woke up in a flurry of sheets, sweat sticking to his body. 'Where am I?' His eyes roved over the room restlessly he checked the area again and again. 'Where the hell am I?' His hand flew to his chest, there was no gaping hole, just a spidery scar where he'd been struck. His mind flew back in time, he had been falling through the air, that was his last memory. Whipping the sheets off of his body he slid from a massive four-poster bed. His feet hit soft cushioning. Everything was decadent, plush, and enclosing… 'Almost as if it were a den.' Heero grimaced. Only the Maxwell pack, his flesh and blood, had wealth like this. Heero's spine grew impossibly straight, had they taken him in? His head jerked around, he had heard something in the distance. Heero looked himself over, he was wearing was a pair of boxers and not a weapon in sight. Moving stiffly, like a wary wolf, he went to the door, it clicked open with ease. Heero paused, looking back around him, the room seemed to be holding its breath. Heero turned away from the decadence, his ties with Duo and the rest of his lycan family had died a long time ago. There was nothing more in this place for him no matter what the circumstance, he slipped into the hallway.

Letting a few threads of his control work loose, Heero began to change into his warped demon body. Everything around him grew a hundred times richer, his hearing traced the faint clanking of pots and the close of a refrigerator door two floors below him. Heero quickly reeled back in the change and padded silently down the stairs. There was only one other person in the house with him. His blood sang through his ears, he couldn't be sure of what was happening now. His human senses were so much duller, but it was better this way. All he had ever needed before anyways was that brief flush of demon blood. It was better than fearing that he would lose control, or worse, be mistaken as one of _them_. He came to the bottom of the stairs. He could hear it now with his own ears, the sound of someone humming and water running.

Heero crept around the corner and let his eyes take in the scene. There was that damn girl, she was the one who was humming. She was scrubbing at various dishes, cheerily, unaware of prying eyes. Her blonde hair had been bundled up into a wispy bun, dripping locks of hair all over. She looked exhausted. Heero's eyes narrowed, she was wearing overly large sweatpants, so big that she had had to roll them up on her hips, and a t-shirt that was too large and had been tied at the back. He let the door bang open on its own accord. Usagi jumped, her eyes widening to impossible lengths when she saw him. "I didn't expect you up." She croaked, her hands were still covered in suds. Heero glared at her, "Where am I? And where are my clothes?"

Usagi flushed, her body felt hot all over, "You're in Duo Maxwell's house and I had to take your clothes off and put them away, they were covered in blood you know." She turned her gaze to the floor, she had recognized him, the moment she'd dumped him onto the floor of Duo's house. 'Heero Yuy.' She'd thought, 'my nightmare saver.' He didn't look heroic at all right now though, anger, or whatever hard emotion he had in him was turning his face into a grim mask. "I had to clean you up too, so that's why…that's why you're not dressed all the way." Usagi ducked her head. Her fingers were itching to do something right now. Heero grimaced, "Do you mean to tell me that you,"

"No!" Usagi burst, seeing where the conversation was going, "Not at all, I didn't see you _there_, if you know what I mean." She hurriedly wiped her hands on a towel and pointed to an elegant silver tray, "I was just about to bring you up some food."

"Where are my clothes?" Heero hissed, his voice was edged like a sword to her. Usagi took a step back from Heero, "I told you, and you don't need to take that tone of voice with me." Like a stroke of lightning her hand reached out and grasped the knife that lay on the counter. Heero had been just as fast, his hand was clenched around her wrist. "Where are the other werewolves?" His blood was flying through his body.

Usagi whimpered in pain, "I don't know, when I got here they were all gone." Heero banged her wrist against the counter and the knife went clattering to the floor. With a practiced flick of his wrist he had turned Usagi around and threw her to the floor, front first. "I don't believe you." Heero couldn't stop himself from turning just slightly, his fingers crooking with extra digits and his eyes darkening into pits.

Usagi felt the tears begin to prick her eyes, "You have to be a vampire to be such an asshole and,"

"And what, Tsukino? You're going to kill me like you killed Quatre?" Heero spat viciously. Usagi's brows crumpled, she looked like a scared little girl. Who cared now if she had thought that Heero was innocent and beautiful, who cares now if she had listened to him in his sleep and worried.

"You fucking bastard." Her voice came as a scream, "I took care of you and this is how you treat me!" She leapt up from the floor and flew at Heero. She was amazed at how quickly she ended up on the floor again. Her arm had broken her fall and she could feel the vibrations running up and down her shoulder. A tear broke from her, Usagi swatted it away, "Get out!" She couldn't think of a time where she had been treated so horribly.

Heero crossed his arms, "What are you going to do? Kick me out? I'd like to see you try." Usagi turned her face away from him, her loosened hair hiding her expression. What had happened to the Heero she had seen sleeping, the one who had rescued her. Her eyes began to star with tears. "Fine, kick _me_ out, I don't care." Usagi's tongue fumbled over the words, "you aren't worth anything to me anyway, you obviously feel the same way about me."

She closed her eyes, Heero snorted, "that's not true. You are after all, a very special little girl." Heero sniped sarcastically.

Usagi's head snapped up at that, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And I'm not a little girl!" She stumbled to a stand, drawing as far away from Heero as she could.

"Now, where are we?" Heero found his trust in this girl failing severely; she had made friends with that insatiable Maxwell. Why else would she have chosen this as a safe house? Usagi was trembling like a leaf, "I told you! We're in Duo Maxwell's house!" Her voice had risen to a frustrated shout, "I don't think you have any idea of what kind of trouble you're in, I could, I could kill you with a single blow." Heero could see the shock in her face from the words, he smirked, "really?"

Heero advanced towards her, she jerked violently, "Stay away." Usagi snapped. He kept moving towards her, wary of her movements, "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Usagi was pressed against the wall, her breath coming in short gasps, "I had thought you were a hero." She bit out, "what's happened to you? Why save me and then kill me later?" Heero planted his arms on either side of her, "And what do you exactly think I am?"

"Something better than me, than Duo and Quatre. You were the one who saved me from that nightmare after all." Usagi stared into Heero's eyes, she was hoping so hard that he would take her words to heart. Heero stared right back into her eyes, hatred rising up in his gut like a flame, he hated this girl. And for no good reason, he just hated her, he hated that stupid look of fear on her face, of loathing and…her eyes glimmered in the light. They drew him in, enwrapping him with strange, unspoken promises. Heero broke away from her, his gaze turned to the floor, "You really do have both bloods in you."

Usagi shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know what you mean. Duo just told me I'm part werewolf,"

"He forgot to mention that you're part vampire." Heero muttered, turning his gaze back to her. Usagi gulped and pulled her legs in, "See, you really are better than me then, I'm doubly demon and you're just…you're not." Heero snorted, "You don't know anything about me Tsukino, and I'll keep it that way because I wouldn't trust you with my life."

"You already did, I saved you." Usagi spoke quietly but determinedly, she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, "I saved you when we were falling from that building. It was me you know...you forget things quickly."

Heero shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't have a choice in that matter. And I know that the minute you get the chance you're going to go running back to the demons."

Usagi's brow furrowed, "What demon forces? If you're talking about Duo you'll notice that," she fell silent. She was in Duo's house.

Heero smirked, "Exactly…I'm a slayer Usagi, I kill things like Duo and Quatre."

"I killed Quatre," Usagi began slowly, but she was cut off again.

"You didn't kill Quatre, you only thought you did." Heero looked at the tray of food she had made for him. His heart seemed to swallow something up before he could realize what it was, he hated Usagi Tsukino, right? Usagi felt unbelievably heavy right now, she rubbed her eyes, "Does that mean you're going to kill me too?" Her hands were clenched into fists. Heero glanced up, he was riveted to her face. It was different than Cidney's; Usagi had soft features but hard eyes. Cidney had been made by God to be admired, Usagi had a small frame, thin, weedy compared to Cidney. 'Made to be broken.'

Usagi's brows were crooked in shame, "I didn't know I was so dangerous and all, I just found out and…" Her voice trailed away into a sigh, "If you're going to kill me you might as well do it fast. I haven't got any information for you if that's what you're waiting for." Her head drifted back to rest against the wall, "I've got nothing else to offer you."

"I'm not going to kill you Usagi."

Usagi met Heero's eye, he looked so strong. Every muscle in his body was defined, he looked like a lean fighter. The profile of a killer. She had pored over his every scar as she had rubbed the stains and soreness from his limbs. She had wanted to meet the waking Heero Yuy… He looked so much stronger in real life than he had in her dream. Heero picked up the tray, "So Duo and the others aren't here then?"

"How'd you guess?" Usagi said faintly, she felt dizzy from the encounter.

"No one came in to save you from me." Heero answered, heading towards the door, "I want some clothes."

After he had left, Usagi clutched the counter top and clenched her teeth, 'what have I gotten myself into?' She stood like that for a few minutes, sucking up all threatening thoughts and emotions. 'Just try and keep him happy.' She thought, trying to be cheerful. It didn't work. She admitted that she was scared, her knuckles were white, 'just pull yourself together Usa…he's not here to harm you.' She chewed on her lower lip, she couldn't help but think over the way that he had just treated her though. She straightened, looking around her. The modernized kitchen did nothing to comfort her. Usagi sighed, 'at least he's not going to kill me…'

She found him later in a different room than the one she'd left him in. Heero was standing on the heavily decorated second floor porch that had surely been a part of Duo's room. Everything was grandiose and beautiful, something that Usagi would assume to be Duo's style from what little she knew of him. Heero silently took the clothes from Usagi, noticing how she now stood timidly behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you Usagi." He said gruffly, Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "Still, you said you didn't trust me."

"I should though."

Usagi's face lifted in surprise, moonlight slicing across her features, "Do you really trust me now then?"

"Somewhat." Heero watched Usagi closely, "have you ever had slept with Duo?"

Usagi's lower jaw fell open, "What!" She gasped, "I can't believe you asked me that question!" Heero shrugged his shoulders, "I want to know just how close you are to Maxwell, you know he's slept with hundreds of women. He's had all but two hundred years to do it."

Usagi's face quirked, "I wouldn't doubt it." She pulled at the neck of the t-shirt, "It's just what Duo does. Not who he is." She said softly.

Heero frowned, "You know he's killed hundreds of people, innocents."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "So have humans, who will fight for their justice?" She looked out into the softening sky, "I had plenty of time to think while you were sleeping Heero Yuy." Her mind flashed over the week, "I didn't know I was part werewolf and part vampire but being that makes me think of what I would do if I were whole werewolf, whole vampire…there are different situations for each…it just…I don't see how it's fair for you to think you have the right to just go slaughtering them, just as they don't have the same right. You're just as much of a monster to kill them without reason." She looked up to face him, her brows drawing together. This Heero was so different than the one she had been with for the past week. The angles in his face even seemed different, her fingertips tingled. They seemed so much sharper in this light than before.

"Do you really think this philosophical bullshit works in real life Usagi? Look around you," Heero gestured to the opulent neighborhood, "People all have faults. Vampires and werewolves are faults. Someone needs to blot them out."

Usagi bit her lip, "I guess that's where you and I are different."

Heero had to laugh, "There are a lot of things that are different between us."

Usagi stepped forwards and caught Heero's hand, "Why are you doing this?" Her heart beat faster, she knew her cheeks were flushing. It was from surprise, wasn' it? Surprise at how warm his hand was, at the fact that they were touching…right? She clutched his calloused hand in hers, "Why are you like this? I haven't done anything to you, we hardly even know each other." Her eyes desperately searched his, she was on the brink of tears again.

Heero stilled when he saw her tears, his mind flashing to Cidney. Heero's face darkened, "Cidney…" he looked at Usagi, doubt crossing his features. 'Is it even possible?' He stared at Usagi harder. His voice was slow to start, "I made a mistake a long time ago." He wrested his hand from hers, placing them both against the cold granite railing, "I gave myself away to a witch." His body flinched with the memory; that was when he had been truly close to death, the only time he had been unprepared and unwilling to drift away.

Usagi huffed a short breath of alarm as Heero leaned towards her. His arm wrapped around her waist and shoved her against his body, holding her there. Usagi's lips parted in surprise and he quickly caught them with his. Usagi couldn't react in time to this…event. Heero paused and then kissed Usagi's forehead, releasing her as he did. Usagi licked her lips, her body was tingling all over. "Are you…are you psychotic or something?" She snapped, color rushing into her features, "You can't just go around kissing people you don't know, much less threatened a moment ago!" Usagi threw back her hand to slap him straight across the cheek, she should have known he'd catch it.

"Do you know what witches do with hearts, Cidney?" He didn't notice his slip of words, Usagi's mouth twisted, "my name is,"

"they take them and eat them whole." Heero interrupted, his eyes were unfocused on the present. Usagi stilled, confusion written across her features, "what? What're you talking about?" She tried to pull her arm from his but it was impossible, his grip was like an iron vise.

"Every time I touch you Usagi, every time I even look at you I hate you even more." Heero said, his matter-of-fact tone catching Usagi off guard. Her wide eyes shifted uncomfortably. She had to drop a hand to pull up her falling sweatpants, "So? I can say the same for you Yuy."

"Can you?"

Usagi sniffed, "I haven't ever met a bipolar person but you must be the exact definition of one, nice one second and an asshole the next."

"So you thought that kiss was nice?" Heero's face was blank, he kept picturing Cidney, all of those times he'd slept with her, all of those times she'd said she loved him and he'd been unable to say it back…Cidney was a liar. She was the one keeping him in a gilded cage. His eyes narrowed, 'that bitch.' He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to figure it out.

Usagi's face wrinkled, "Let. Me. Go!"

"Help me break this magic first."

Usagi paused, "Magic? Did you say magic?"

Heero bared his teeth, "What're you, deaf now?"

Usagi's other hand flew up and was caught like a bird, her sweatpants wobbled for a second on her hips before slipping down. Her face turned scarlet, "What do you want from me Heero?" Heero brought his hands together and took both her delicate wrists in one while his other hand drifted to her hips. Usagi's mouth dropped open as his hand touched her hip, "Heero." Her blue eyes were glued to him, "What're you doing?" She whispered. Her heart must have been beating a mile a minute, this was so ungodly embarrassing.

"Remember I told you, you looked like a cow with your mouth like that."

Usagi's brows crunched together, "You are such an asshole." She snapped abruptly, her flush now taints of her anger. 'What the hell was going on with the world today?' She couldn't help but think; the worst thing was, was that if she was completely honest with herself, she liked this whole interaction. Her teeth were clenched so tightly that she could almost hear them grinding, 'I. HATE. my. life.' She thought viciously.

Heero never broke eye contact with her, it unsettled her even more, "I'm just pulling your pants back up, unless you want to stay like this." He started to draw his hand away.

"No!" Usagi felt the cool breeze riffling her hair as the two traded stares.

"Help me break this magic and I'll stop bothering you." His eyes were dark as the night. Usagi could feel the cool porch floor against her feet, the strength in Heero's grip. Everything was alarmingly solid and real to her, why couldn't it just be a dream?

"What do you want me to do? I'm not going to have sex with you Heero." She said quickly.

Heero rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to have sex with you anyways, I saw you naked and there wasn't much to appreciate." Usagi stiffened, this was the second time that someone had said that to her. She was about to take it into serious consideration.

"When did you see me?" Her eyes were like chips of steel. Heero's heart constricted, she looked like a queen; his mind instantaneously insinuated Cidney into the scene. His face turned into a mixture of disgust and fascination, he wondered if, once the spell was broken, he would see Usagi in a different light. Right now all she was, was a tool to make his life better. He wondered silently if he had been the same to Cidney all these years. "In your dreams." He replied to Usagi.

Usagi felt her back become impossibly rigid as Heero bent forwards and caught her lips in another kiss. He pulled back suddenly, "You can't expect me to break this spell with you just standing there like a statue."

Usagi turned her face away, indifferent, "I don't want to help you break your stupid spell. For all I know it's keeping you from killing me. Besides, being a bastard, you deserve it." She wrenched her hands from his and pulled up her sweatpants, rolling the waistband back up, "I wouldn't help you even if my dead mom and dad asked me to." She glared at Heero haughtily, "You're no better than the next guy off of the street." She said over her shoulder as she left the balcony. Heero struggled to restrain his mounting desire to hunt and kill, 'she is so fucking stubborn.' He glared at the heavy moon, Cidney danced across it in his eyes. 'Cidney...' Heero swiped the tray of food onto the floor, 'Cidney.'

"I don't love you, I never did." He yelled into the night. He was surprised when the change leapt upon him, one minute he was speaking, and the next he was snarling like a wolf. Heero checked himself, like a shadow, he flickered back into his human form, but not before his lupine ears heard the distinct snap and rustle of movement on the forest floor below.

Heero glanced at the full moon, he hadn't lost control of himself like that for a long time. The moon stared blandly back at Heero, he felt an itch in his gut. 'It's because of Usagi.' Taking a deep breath, Heero slowly drew out his werewolf. His hands shook as fingers began to twist into claws, Heero made sure that he was the one in control of the change this time. He shifted only halfway. It was always safer this way. The lily white moon seemed warmer to him, fuller somehow. His eyes searched the cloaked forest, there was something there, he could smell it. His gold-tinted eyes slid through the night as if it were butter, 'where are you, you little bastards?' His eyes ducked to the right and instantly focused a hundredfold on the tiny wedge of fur that he had spotted, right between two crooked branches. The black coat waited a moment before slipping surreptitiously behind another bush, invisible again. Heero grimaced, so there was someone at Maxwell's mansion. 'We should get out of here.' The thought drifted away, the full moon seemed a lot bigger than usual; his heart picked up a new rhythm. The crave to change engulfed him, how long had it been anyways since he'd been full werewolf, complete and whole…better yet, how long had it been since he'd taken on his vampire skin?

Heero suddenly dragged everything back under, a trembling hand skimmed over his damp forehead. 'What's wrong with me?' He'd never felt so needy before, and Usagi, where was she in all of this?

Usagi peeked out of her bathroom, steam billowing out around her. Making sure that the towel was snug around her Usagi leaped from the bathroom into the bedroom and yanked on her clothes. Underwear, pajama pants, and her bra were on, now all she had to do was pull on her shirt. Usagi looked towards her closed bedroom door, 'Calm down Tsukino, you're okay.' She struggled with the t-shirt, elbows catching in the cottony material. Exactly like a nightmare, she first felt a hand grab her around her stomach and then another clamp down onto her mouth. She yelped, muffled by cloth and her assailant, "Let go of me!" She screamed, her words were twisted into garbled sounds.

"Shut up Usagi."

Usagi struggled all the harder, "Get off of me Heero!" She couldn't breathe properly and she couldn't see anything which scared the living daylights out of her. Heero's grip turned bruising as he crushed her back to him, keeping a firm hold over her mouth, "There's someone in the house." Usagi froze, her ears had sharpened instinctively, lupine features taking over. She listened and listened, and then she heard it. It was almost undetectable, the faint scritching and scratching sound of claws on glass.

"Do you hear anything?" Heero whispered, pulling them both into a corner.

"They're at the patio door on the first floor, Heero what do we do?" Usagi felt his arms loosen and her shirt was yanked down over her head. "We run." Heero looked meaningfully out the window. Usagi shook her head, "No way am I going to jump out of another window, I don't even know how to work this magic stuff that I do anyway." Heero stared at Usagi, "You mean you've used you magic before?" Usagi frowned in confusion, "Yea, can't you? I just thought it was a werewolf vampire thing to be able to do."

"No, I'm different. You're the Half, I'm a halfling; there's a big difference. But we're going out of that window whether you want to or not. We'll wait till they're all in the house and then make a break for it." Heero watched Usagi's facial expressions, judging her with each one.

"By jumping and killing ourselves out the window? I don't think," Heero clamped a hand over her mouth, they were still standing together with her back to his chest. "Would you shut up, we'll both turn wolf and go out the window, we could come from a floor a hundred feet higher and still land all right."

Usagi gaped at Heero, "I thought that you were the slayer and that you," Heero clamped his hands down tighter, god did he hate Usagi right now; as if she hadn't gotten him into enough trouble as it was. Usagi frowned, 'bipolar and a communication problem.' She thought, he was unbelievably annoying. She looked towards the window, she really didn't think she'd make it to the bottom in one piece. 'And how can Heero just lie to me like that!' It made her skin crawl, she really didn't know anything about him at all, he had been right. She tried to twist away from him but his hold was like a vise, she only managed to wiggle farther into her shirt. Heero stared at the strip of ivory skin that had been exposed, her neck looked as smooth as silk. His tongue itched for a taste. Heero didn't even think of pulling his eyes away, his blood was pumping at a new staccato. Without thinking, he dipped his head forwards. Usagi squeaked in surprise, Heero nipped at her neck again. "What're you doing!" Usagi tried to throw herself out of his arms. She was scared now. Heero's fangs protracted like a snake's as he dove for the bite. Heat exploded into his mouth, 'I've been waiting too long for this.' The thought drifted lazily through his mind, finally he would have it.

Usagi remembered looking out of the car window when she was little, raindrops rolling down it continuously. She'd watched as two globes of water rolled away and then came back together, gluing themselves into one drop as natural as the sun rising. It was like this moment. He was inside of her. Deeper, more connected to her than that bodily suction during sex. They were rolling around together in the same skin, breathing at the exact same time. And she could feel Heero's deep running pleasure winding them even closer together. Heero plunged into the feeling as much as he could, her blood and soul like a warm bath. She could feel him everywhere, like a ripple in the water. In his depths, she found the Heero she had been searching for, the one that she had seen when he had been asleep. He was sweeter in this place. Usagi's eyes fluttered shut. His hands sank to rest on her hip bones. Cidney's magic had never been prepared for this, for the pull that Heero would have on Usagi. That she would have on him. 'There is no spell.' Usagi thought as she wandered deeper into the realm that Heero had put her in. Heero spiraled deeper down, there was a spell, it just couldn't stop this kind of connection, this magnetic force. But all he said was, 'there is no spell.' Their thoughts intertwined, explaining, finishing each other. Somewhere, in that moment, Heero told Usagi that this feeling was unnatural.

A door slammed open and both felt the sound like a tidal wave. Heero's mouth unclamped from her neck. Usagi dropped to the ground, nearly drained. Shock pounded in Heero's ears, he'd never felt that before at a bloodlet. But he couldn't love Usagi, couldn't have felt that force that he had…shouldn't have felt anything because of Cidney's spell. 'Was it a mistake? Misplaced feelings?' Usagi's blood dribbled from his mouth, he shuddered, 'What've I done?'

"You sick asshole."

Heero turned, he recognized the voice. Duo stood in the doorway, he gleamed in the moonlight. "I thought you said that we were monsters, and look at you now!" Duo growled, he practically threw the door closed, "You disgust me Yuy. Get that through your thick fucking skull! When mum had you she said you were the most beautiful thing she'd ever fucking seen…now look at you, a walking, fucked up, man-whore, slayer!" Heero bent to look over Usagi, brusque words tumbling out of his mouth, "Who's the one who goes fucking every living thing? Who's the one who killed our parents for a fucking title!"

"I didn't fuck her you asshole, you don't fuck Usagi Tsukino!" Duo yelled, stepping forwards, "She's too good for both of us, she's a breed above. And I have some morals, obviously your job of just slaying everything in sight hasn't helped. We might have had the same parents Heero, but I turned out with the better deal." Duo's knuckles had turned white. His eyes were blazing, this was the last thing that he had expected to find; his brother feeding off of Usagi.

"Being a werewolf!" Heero flared, his hands flew to Usagi's cheek and pulse. Both were pale. "I'd shoot myself rather than be you." Heero stroked back a blonde bang, "I wasn't feeding off of her anyways." He snatched his hand away, traitor.

Duo snorted, "Sure…I see being a double demon has its perks, you self righteous son of a bitch." Duo leapt at Heero and knocked him to the ground. Heero snapped, fur burst through his skin and inch long canines ruptured free. They both rolled around on the ground ripping rents in their coats and chipping teeth on bones. 'You always thought you were better than all of us,' Duo spat viciously, 'and now I can finally prove to you that you're just the same.'

Heero clacked his jaws together, 'I don't kill innocents.'

'No one is innocent!' Duo pulled Heero's skin in-between his teeth as far as he could before shaking his head back and forth, a growl rattling out. Usagi watched, too tired to move. Her thoughts were like syrup, 'I should help Heero…or Duo…' What had been an effervescent dream had turned into a nightmare. 'If only…' Usagi closed her eyes, 'if only I wasn't so sleepy.'

Heero and Duo were both on their hind legs, claws set into each others shoulders as they struggled to land on top. Glass shattered and a body came hurtling through. Heero turned to see who it was, his first mistake. Duo dove for his neck and couldn't help but grin when his teeth sank down on the tender muscles. Heero gasped, his tongue popping out of his mouth, he needed air. His eyes darted around, coming to a rest on the crumpled body in the corner. He never even saw it coming, he only heard a slight whistling in the air as something heavy came cracking down onto his skull.

Duo waited a second, hate still paralyzing his jaw muscles from moving.

"Let go already Duo, we should tie him up and get going, the vampires will be on us in an hour if we don't hurry." Duo relaxed his jaws and stepped away from the still body, "Alright," he rasped, he was halfway through his change. He smiled at Rei, "I finally got him, the fucking bastard." Rei's lavender eyes were stoic, "We came here for the girl, Usagi's all we should care about. Just get it done with." She bent over Heero, his body had melted back into a human's. "Sorry little brother." Rei sighed, "Do it already."

Duo stood away from the two, Rei glanced up and shrank. "What's wrong with you?" Duo's eyes were burning holes in her.

"I didn't think that you loved our brother still…if you can even call him our brother anymore." Duo said, his voice was rough like gravel, "I thought…do you want him to live?" He looked a little like Heero when he did that, Rei thought, when he pulled his face into that familiar blank wall.

Rei's eyes darted up, "I thought you had forgiven…" the whisper of hope in her voice faded when she saw the look on his face, "he's our little brother Duo. …I thought you had forgiven him for leaving the family."

Duo shrugged, he moved over to pick Usagi up. "He isn't a part of the pack. He's a Slayer, he kills our kind Rei, I thought you would get that by now."

Rei looked at Heero, his forehead was leaking blood onto the floor. "I understand that." She took a deep breath, her body seemed to shake when it came out, "I'm sorry Heero…but," she licked her dry lips, "I'm not on your side anymore little brother."

Duo's smile flickered, Usagi was as light as a feather in his arms. "Why don't you take care of her while I deal with Yuy." He said casually, handing Usagi off to Rei. She took a last long look at Heero. "Duo," she caught his hand, her fingers curling tight around his, "you can't kill him. He's still one of us by blood, if nothing else." Her purple eyes were serious.

Duo's jaw locked even as he nodded, "Sure…anything you want."

Rei shouldered Usagi's growing weight and left without a glance back. She trusted Duo, Heero was their brother. Only a second later another werewolf entered into the room. "Are we ready to leave soon, master?" He bowed as he spoke. Duo tapped his temple, "I've had another genius idea Rafe. Tie the slayer up. Make sure that Rei doesn't see him while we're on the move. When we get to the Den put him down in the cells…I've always wanted to talk to him even after all of these years, now I've finally fixed that date."

Rafe grinned, "I'll see to it personally."

Duo looked out the window at the full moon, it beamed down on him. "Tonight couldn't have come out better." He turned to Rafe, the humanness gone from his features, "When we get to the den tonight, call me when Heero's ready, I've waited a long time for this." His teeth winked in the moonlight, "let's move out."

…so I'm not feelin' the love for this story... Sad hug...for myself- qtchan


	3. Chapter 3

Half :: by Qtchan

Chapter 3

Usagi first heard the sound of hundreds of paws moving over the ground and then the rush of their owner's breaths. Her eyes opened slowly, it was still night, and the moon…Usagi frowned, the moon had gone and the heads of the million pine trees were stretching to an empty night sky. In a flash Usagi was up and looking around. She could see the backs of hundreds, maybe even thousands of werewolves moving in the dark forest around her. She was lying in a little stretcher that was strung between the backs of two of them, their fur bristling up in-between the straps. She didn't know how she hadn't woken up sooner with the jarring motion that the two of them produced together. 'Where am I?' The starlight sliced little pockets of space for her to see the mass movement. A werewolf edged closer to her two stretcher bearers, violet eyes catching hers. "Duo?" Usagi's body constricted in alarm, her gaze swooped a 360, Heero wasn't in sight. She felt the first inklings of dread stir in her, "where's Heero? What's happened to him?" She threw the covers off and tried to leap down from the pitching stretcher.

"Usagi what're you doing?" A completely female voice snapped in irritation, "You still need your rest. And I'm not Duo, it's me, Rei."

Usagi stared incredulously at Rei, how was she supposed to tell the difference from a male and female werewolf, they looked exactly the same. It was like trying to compare penguins…Usagi shook her head, "your eyes…they match Duo's exactly…how am I supposed to tell?"

"Well we are brother and sister." Rei grumbled, ears twitching.

Usagi stared at Rei, "…where's Heero?" She spluttered.

Another werewolf came running up, keeping easy stride with Rei, "he left you, he's probably dead by now." Usagi knew instinctively that this was a female, not so much by the voice but the steel blue eyes had a certain sort of feminine haughtiness to them.

Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly, "What the hell are you talking about? He wouldn't have left me." 'Not after what had just happened.' Usagi thought, she was chewing on her lips in panic, 'he wouldn't have left after what had happened, would he?' Usagi bit her lip, hard, 'What the hell am I thinking? Of course he'd just leave me here to rot! What a,' Rei interrupted her thoughts, "As soon as I arrived he jumped out of the window and left. Our scouts told us that they caught and killed him," Rei said.

The other werewolf spoke up, "It's too bad you weren't there to see it." Usagi glared unflinchingly into the blue traps, "I don't know who you are but you don't know Heero, he can't be killed that easily. He's like me." Usagi tacked on, feeling that if anything, she had just weakened her first statement. Rei wanted to just shoulder her canine friend out of this conversation, in exaggerated tones Rei began, "This is Haruka Tenoh, head of the guard." Haruka winked at Usagi, an unpleasant smirk lingering on her snout.

"I've heard a lot about you Usagi Tsukino, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Usagi turned her face the other way, "I can't say the same. You never knew Heero." Haruka's black lips pulled back into a beastly look of satisfaction, "I was hoping you'd bring that up. We did know each other, really well actually. I would know the contours of his body any day."

Usagi felt the fire in her veins, her head snapped back around despite her obvious distaste for the very sight of Haruka, "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean," Rei really did shoulder Haruka this time, more like bulled her aside, "I'd rather not talk about Heero right now."

Usagi's face creased with concern, before her mouth plunged on, "That's bullshit. Heero wouldn't have left me and he can't have been killed by some of your stupid scouts." The words tasted brilliantly fresh in her mouth, "He's not dead."

Rei dodged a tree and rejoined Usagi, "Suit yourself, but either way he's gone and you're staying with us." Rei mumbled halfheartedly. She had meant to make Usagi forget about Heero Yuy, but it seemed that she'd just done the opposite.

Usagi sneered, "I'd like to see you try and stop him." She stilled when she caught Haruka's knife-like eye. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand Tsukino." Haruka came closer to the stretcher, Usagi had the keen impression that, if Haruka was allowed, she'd be throttling Usagi right now.

And just in the nick of time, for Usagi of course, the call of hundreds of wolves flooded through the forest. Rei and Haruka's ears pricked forwards, "I think we're there!" Rei called out. The two of them had forgotten Usagi for the moment as the catcalling of the pack crowded their ears. They were home.

"I don't care." Usagi sunk back into the stretcher, "Heero's alive and I'm going to find him."

Duo raced through the lines until he found Rei. Haruka promptly ducked her head in deference, 'My lord.' She said respectfully. Duo's tongue rolled out and left a wet trail over Haruka's furry cheek, 'God I missed you Haruka, how are you?' Haruka rubbed at her cheek with the back of a paw, 'I was fine until you licked me like the idiot you are.' Duo batted her playfully, 'Did I tell you how much I missed you?' The two traded easy blows before settling back down into the leaves. Rei rolled her eyes, 'You two should get a room.'

Duo ignored her and continued, 'How is she? She still hasn't woken up huh?' Rei shrugged, 'That's beside the point, Usagi thinks that Heero's still alive. I think she hates us now.' Rei stated in a matter of fact tone. The conversation was completely silent between the three, their words only passing through their minds.

Duo was glad that the pines shadowed him from the light, otherwise Rei would have seen his grin, 'It doesn't matter, she hates the vampires more, we're going to make sure of that. Now get to work on making her happy, happy Half's make a happy home.' His eyes swiveled toward Haruka who was busy twisting around in the dirt.

'What're you doing?' Duo rose onto his paws, watching in obvious interest. Haruka wriggled to a stand a moment later, 'Happy I'm home.' Duo dropped onto the ground, bowled Haruka over, and took over the ground rolling.

Rei rolled her eyes, 'sometimes I think that you're a complete lunatic.' Duo leapt up and licked her muzzle, 'That's why I love you.' He loped off into the forest and left the two to themselves just as suddenly as he had come upon them. Haruka turned to Rei with a serious expression, 'You know…he isn't all that bad.' Rei pulled a derisive face, 'He's just too split for me, one second charming and cute, the next a complete Napoleon.'

Haruka turned a wary eye onto Usagi, 'That's what makes him a good leader…I wish you'd just forgive him, it's not like you weren't completely set against it yourself Rei.' Rei's tail turned bottlebrush, 'Shut up Haruka, you wouldn't ever understand because you're infatuated with him.' Haruka closed her eyes, 'Infatuation is hardly the word. More like respectful of power. You should see him fighting.' Rei buried her head in her paws, 'you're completely sick, the both of you.'

Duo searched out his prize with his nose, even upwind of the scent he could find it. Rafe rose to a stand when he saw Duo trekking through the crowd, 'I kept him completely hidden, Rei hasn't noticed a thing.'

Duo sniffed at the black bundle lying at the werewolf's feet, 'Has he woken up?'

'I think so, but then he went back to sleep, I'll stay downwind of Rei and then slip to the eastward entrance.' Rafe waited for Duo's approval. Duo paced around the tightly bound sack, 'tonight is the night then, call the others to you and make sure that they're waiting with you down in the cells.'

'As you wish master.' Rafe said reverently, watching as his leader winded his way back through the pack. Duo's mind kept drawing back to the scene, Heero leaning over Usagi, Heero's lips on her neck, Heero caring about Usagi. It made his body prickle all over with…jealousy? Is that what it was? 'I'm jealous of that idiot?' Duo grimaced, 'We'll see who's better off after tonight though...' His black jaws pulled back into a hideous grin.

'Glad to be home, leader.'

Duo's head whipped around, his hackles raised with threat. His eyes settled onto the miniscule figure of a lycan pup. The red faded from his sight, he nodded his head at the pup who had spoken. The pup pinned a smile onto his features, still shaken by Duo's initial reaction. The wide-eyed pup ducked his head in respect as Duo passed. His keen amber eyes lifted to watch the massive haunches slide back and forth, disappearing into the darkness. The voices rose around him, Duo parted the crowd; 'thank you,' and 'we're finally home,' and, 'can't wait for the hunt,' bombarded him as he made his way to the top of the hill. The pack fell silent as their leader leapt up onto the rocky outcrop crowning the massive hill. All that could be made out was Duo's sparkling golden eyes hovering in the air. His jet black coat kept him in the shadows, his second family. Duo's eyes roved through the pack, 'my family,' he thought. He lifted his nose to the moon swollen sky and ripped loose an exultant howl. Thousands of throats swelled along with Duo's, pride pealing from them. The cry tumbled down the hillside and bumped from rock to tree, tree to rock, until it met the faraway mountain range, a faint echo by then.

Duo had shifted back into his human body scarcely before the sound had died away. "We're home again," they all listened to him, ears listening only to his voice. Duo continued, "with a prize that all the vampires and slayers and magicians are hunting for. A prize that will bring us our long awaited victory, bring us to our rightful place at the top of the food-chain." Duo grinned, "It's here in our first and last great den that the Half will learn how to hunt and live like us, love us… We are the higher breed, we are the ones who must have her support in this war." his voice rose above the huzzah's, "we _must_ keep her within the pack! Her life is more important than any of yours, she alone can save us." The pack was silent, here at last was a leader who knew what was going on, what had to happen to end this battle.

"Welcome back home!" The pack lifted their heads and called to the sleeping moon over and over. They yipped and tossed themselves into the air. Duo leapt down from the rock as secret doors were hoisted up from under dirt, stone, and root. The pack streamed into their last refuge, like ants back into their hill. Duo watched his pack with blind eyes, his mind was only on one thing. The image glazed over his violet eyes, 'Heero's going to forget about her.' Duo thought.

Rafe strutted through the pack as they streamed into the entrances of the den. He was the one Duo had trusted with the slayer, he was the third top male in the pack…more like second top male since Miliardo had been taken by the vampires. His tail was still bushy with narcissism when he came upon one of his trusty underdogs. 'Mamoru,' Rafe felt his brows bend in confusion, 'what're you doing?' The tall, lean werewolf came to attention at once, 'I was just seeing if the prisoner was still alive.'

'Of course he is,' Rafe fell into a circling path around Mamoru, 'I meant why the hell were you whining like that, like a little pup… I've watched you, I keep my eye on all of you ever since that traitor last season and I don't like what I'm seeing now.'

Mamoru's lips hitched upwards in a smirk, 'I only wonder what you think you've seen. I've wanted him for a long time to myself…you know what Slayers did to my family. I hate Slayers.'

Rafe shrugged his shoulders, 'maybe you've turned all funny like the last traitor Mamoru, you watch the slayer like a hawk. You always know where he is. Why are you so interested?' Mamoru shook his mottled grey coat, 'I told you the reason and if that's not good enough for you asshole than go ahead and try to report me. I find it funny that you think that I'd want this little shit to live. His kind killed my family and I want to dig a few fangs into him before our master gets the chance is all. You think I don't know about the traitor,' Rafe snickered, 'let me guess, you're going to tell me that you've been watching out for him too?'

Mamoru's spine visibly stiffened, 'If I was going to look for a traitor I'd be looking at you Rafe, why are you always accusing innocent bystanders of crimes?' Rafe glared at Mamoru, 'don't think that I'm not going to tell the master about you.' Mamoru stalked away, calling over his shoulder, 'I'm eager to hear what he has to say about this.'

Duo rubbed his eyes, 'damn I'm tired.' He paced the wall again, running his eyes over each weapon once more. "God damn it, I don't want any of these damn swords and knives, I want something that'll burn him, something that'll leave a good mark on him. Like those things that brand cattle." He murmured to himself.

Rafe looked up from his work, "I'm sure you can just take the prongs and heat those up." The myriad of candles hanging from the walls flickered and nearly went out at Duo's passing. Duo was agitated, the few remaining minutes until Heero was ready were agonizing for him. The windowless, bare, ugly, room stifled him even more, 'at least,' Duo thought, 'it'll be more uncomfortable for Heero.' His eyes gleamed in the firelight, the huge hearth fire cracked and popped as several metal prongs were stuck into its belly. Rafe finally managed to untie the slayer's hands and shove them into thick metal stocks. Rafe reached for the pile of chains that lay coiled on the floor near his feet. Duo yawned and reached for the poker resting in the hearth. The clammy cell was still chilly despite the fire, it was, after all, several hundred feet below the surface. "You know," Rafe began hesitantly, flicking a sidelong glance at Duo, "Mamoru's been acting funny."

"What do you mean?" Duo stuffed the pokers farther into the coals.

"I mean," Rafe continued, voice treading softly, "I don't think we should trust him."

Duo's sharp gaze made Rafe freeze, "What the hell do you mean by that? Do you think he's a traitor?" Duo's claws came inching out. The last traitor had been close to Duo, a complete surprise to him. That one had had suffered a long time before his end. Rafe shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but earlier I caught him whining and sniffing at the slayer's body today."

Duo groaned and rubbed his face, "You idiot, that probably means he's just excited for the kill, I would be if I was Mamoru."

"I still don't trust him," Rafe tore the shirt off of Heero and threw him onto the table that stood in the center of the room. Duo locked the stocks onto the thick-timbered table and reached for a bucket of cold water. "The best way to test that then is to bring him in here. Go get him." Duo snarled, god did he hate traitors. In a lifestyle that was built up by trust and loyalty to the pack, a traitor wasn't given a second chance or a voice to explain himself. A traitor was blotted out. You were either with the pack or not.

Rafe hurried out of the room. Duo's gaze was voracious as it moved over Heero. 'Soon…' He threw the bucket of water over Heero. He sputtered, his eyes cracking open to the firelight a moment later.

"Where the hell am I?" His voice was like the rasp of metal, he spotted Duo by the hearth, firelight lapping at his face. Heero felt a cold needle work its way into his gut. "So you finally caught me." Heero bit out. He struggled to break out of the contraption binding his hands to the table, he could hardly even move his feet. 'Shit,' Heero thought, 'this is because of Usagi,' Heero's eyes narrowed, 'this is because of Cidney. If she didn't have her god damn spell on me I wouldn't have tried to…' Heero groaned, he wouldn't have tried to do what? To make Usagi fall in love with him, to see if he really was something more than sexually interested in the little nymph of a girl? 'Cidney you stupid bitch.' Heero's hands clenched experimentally, the cuffs dug into his wrists, immovable.

"Why don't you fight me like a real wolf," Heero murmured, wary of the increasingly forbidding situation. Duo continued to ignore Heero, adrenaline was flushing his system, 'at last,' he thought. Heero's bared chest gleamed in the light. Crusts of blood were still edging Heero's forehead. Duo looked up for the first time, smiling when he saw Heero, "I finally get to have you all to myself." Both looked to the door when it swung open. Rafe and Mamoru stepped through quickly, slamming the door shut behind them. Rafe bowed slightly to Duo, keeping an eye on Mamoru as he did. Mamoru's eyes never left Heero's though.

Duo examined Mamoru, the dress shirt and slacks giving him a finesse that Rafe lacked. "I was told that you were a traitor Mamoru." Duo reached into the fire and pulled out the poker, "Prove me wrong." The end throbbed yellow and white. Mamoru seized it, the ghost of a grin crossing his face, "A traitor, that's funny." Without a second's hesitation Mamoru dug the poker straight into the middle of Heero's chest and dragged it downwards. Heero's scream made all three werewolves grin, "amazing how much better I feel all of a sudden, brother," Duo murmured. Mamoru lifted the poker and with a flourish, jabbed Heero in the cheek, "for all the lives you took." Mamoru hissed, his dark blue eyes burning.

"Likewise." Heero ground out, his lungs were heaving. The pain…who could ever describe it, burning and tearing through his nerves with wild abandon. Heero had forgotten pain like this, who could ever remember how sharp it was, how it could seize hold of you like that? Mamoru lifted the poker again, "May I?" He said, looking to Duo.

Duo grinned, "After me." Duo took the smoking poker and shoved it back into the fire, "I'd only give you the best after all Heero."

Rafe met eyes with Mamoru, 'I guess that I was wrong about that one.' He said to himself, disgruntled.

Mamoru went to stand next to Rafe, both of them watching the spectacle. "You'll give me a chance won't you, master?" Rafe blurted as Duo took a step towards Heero. "After I'm done we'll leave him for a couple of days so that he can heal…then it's your turn." Duo leaned over Heero, fangs bared from pure enjoyment. His fingers dug into the scalding wound and kept moving down Heero's chest, "You thought you could have her didn't you?" Duo smirked, "Who would want to have you in the first place? That witch?" Duo pulled his fingers out, they dribbled red onto the stone floor, "she's psychotic, she kept you under a spell so that you wouldn't leave her…I'm sure you realized after you met Usagi." Heero's eyes slid shut, blood was flooding out of his wound. His body shuddered at each touch of air on his skin, he was burning up with the pain.

"Who wouldn't want her, she is the one after all. And you do like to have all the attention." Duo reached for the poker and raised it, "I'm sure I can help you forget her though."

Haruka pushed, more like shoved, Usagi into the room. "This is your room." She said stiffly. Shafts that were cut into the ceiling filtered enough starlight through to help Usagi avoid the edge of a large box as she stumbled into the room. Haruka yanked the door shut. On their way to the room the two had managed to get into a boiling argument. Usagi winced at the thought of what could have happened just then, her head getting bashed into the corner of the box and having her brains spill out, came to mind.

"Before I leave Usagi I want you to know just how much of an idiot you are." Haruka advanced on Usagi who was still clutching the edge of the box. "Heero is gone. Heero left you. And lastly, I've had a relationship with Heero that lasted more than a few seconds, try two years! I think I know the bastard well enough to know that he would leave you and even more likely, thought that you were a stupid little eighteen year old girl." Haruka bellowed.

Usagi's spine snapped straight, "Would you shut the hell up! Even if he did leave me I'm sure it was for a good fucking reason Haruka! In fact I'm sure he left you because you're so fucking stubborn!" Usagi hurled the words at Haruka.

Haruka suppressed a scream of rage, she had never, ever gotten so pissed off at someone before. "I'm stubborn! I'm stubborn!" Haruka's eyes narrowed, "Who refuses to acknowledge the fact that she's known Heero for less than five minutes!"

Usagi fell silent, she wanted to say some biting remark back. But it was the truth. 'Have I gone insane?' she thought suddenly to herself. Her mind moved immediately to her parents, they had been together for years on end without any trouble. They weren't here to tell her what they thought now though. She closed her eyes, her eyes felt raw. "You just want to use me for your stupid fight against the vampires!" Usagi's throat clenched onto the words, of all the times why did she have to start crying right now? 'It's because I'm emotionally unstable,' Usagi thought back viciously, 'I'm just so angry I'm crying! It's not because of Heero.' Usagi wished she could see through this horrible dark so she could glare at Haruka. "You're," Usagi bit her lips, her voice was all quavery now, she couldn't argue with that kind of voice. She let out a puff of frustration and balled her hands into fists, defeated. Haruka rolled her eyes, 'of course now I feel sorry because I made the little idiot cry.' Haruka bit her tongue, keeping another biting remark safe in her mouth, "Calm down Usagi." Haruka muttered. Usagi snorted a little too loudly, "I'm perfectly fine." Haruka sighed, she turned towards the doorway , running her hands along the earthen wall as she did. Her arm suddenly dived into a hole in the wall, Haruka grumbled in annoyance, she'd forgotten that the shelves were cut into the wall like that. Fumbling around in the little aperture she emerged seconds later with a lighter. Working the lighter she managed to spark a light. Usagi turned away, smearing the few tears that had escaped from her. Haruka pretended not to notice. With lighter in hand Haruka easily found the light switch. She flicked it on. Usagi forgot herself when the lights exposed the room around her.

What she had thought was a box was an elaborately wrought, gleaming, cherry wood chest. She snatched her hand away from it, she hadn't touched anything this nice in her entire life. Haruka felt a little of her bitterness melt away when she saw Usagi gaping at the room around her. 'She is just a kid after all Haruka, you shouldn't have been so hard on her.' Haruka folded her arms across her chest, "I know. These rooms always have that affect on me…not all of them are this nice though so don't think about it too much."

After a moment of silence Usagi's lucid blue eyes slid towards Haruka, "Sorry I made you so angry." Usagi directed her eyes to the floor, at her scuffed tennis shoes, she wished that she wasn't wearing sweatpants and a too big shirt. Feeling like an idiot and looking like an idiot didn't help her at all.

"We're both too stubborn so don't worry about it." Haruka smiled, hand going back to ruffle Usagi's hair. Usagi grinned, slightly pleased that things were okay with them. 'For the moment.' A lot of the furniture in the room was covered under white sheets. Usagi looked towards Haruka, "Can I uncover it?"

Haruka shrugged and said, "Go ahead, it's your room after all." She was smiling as she said the words, a smile that made Usagi hesitate. But she reached for a white sheet anyways. The heavy cloth slid down, sinking to the floor and making dust puff up in greeting. A mirror framed by spiraling mahogany met Usagi. Her eyes went wide, "I look…" Usagi stared at her reflection, dirt smudges and cowlicks of hair all too apparent to her now, "like shit."

Haruka laughed, "I know, but you can go and take a shower, I'll air out the room for you."

Usagi's hand went to her stomach, "Actually, I was just wondering when I'll get to eat." Her stomach was like a black hole, she almost felt like her belly was inverted from its pull. "That's right, you haven't eaten in a couple of days." Haruka couldn't help but think how adorable Usagi looked, her nose wrinkled in disbelief.

"I didn't know I could go so long without food." Usagi said, knowing made the hunger worse, she had to make up for days of emptiness.

"I'll get food for you too, knowing you, you'll probably get lost on your way to the food court."

Usagi giggled, "who would have thought that we were just enemies."

Haruka's eyes narrowed, steely blue eyes like silver jaws, "I know, who would have thought." Her lips had jerked upwards in an unnatural smile but Usagi didn't seem to notice, again. She skipped towards the bathroom door, maybe Haruka wasn't so bad after all. Haruka watched Usagi go, her mind stirred, 'that's the closet.' Haruka smirked, the sound of boxes and hangers clattering all over the floor reached her ears. Usagi rocketed out of the closet, her face was beet red, "You are such a jerk!" She tore the hangers that had somehow caught into her thick hair and streaked into the door across from her. Haruka's lips twitched, 'that's the office.' Usagi swore loudly when her knee banged into a chair, and then when her body smacked the floor. Haruka came to the door, flicking the lights on.

"God Usagi, you must be the most directionally impaired blonde I've ever met." Usagi's fingers ached to just strangle Haruka, "Thanks for telling me where the damn bathroom was!" She snapped irritably.

"You didn't give me a chance." Haruka leaned over and offered a hand. Usagi was about to sneer, Haruka probably thought she was so superior right now but…Usagi's face broke into what looked to be a genuine smile, "Thanks Haruka."

Haruka was just about to whip back her hand at that benign expression when Usagi's hand clenched onto hers and wrenched her forwards. Haruka crashed onto the floor next to Usagi who hopped up in the next moment. "Ha! Teaches you for," Usagi yelped in surprise, Haruka had sliced her foot across the ground and knocked Usagi to the ground. Usagi clenched her teeth, that really did hurt, smacking your body against the ground three times in the space of four minutes. Haruka sat up, "What were you saying Usako?"

Usagi frowned, "What's that mean?" Her face turned beet red, she hadn't been from school to school and been called dirty names to be so ignorant that she didn't know when someone was making fun of her, "I took French in school so I can just call you some awful French name if it's something bad!" She threatened, gingerly rising to her feet.

Haruka wanted to smile, but she kept her face serious, "It means bunny in Japan, where I was born."

Usagi looked at Haruka in surprise, "You're Japanese? But you're blonde…and white."

Haruka shrugged, "My parents moved there and that's where I was born. It was kind of strange being surrounded by people who didn't look like me, but when I got to high school it changed, there were a lot of other girls there that had fathers working for big American companies." Usagi nodded her head, unsure of what to do with this new information, it humanized Haruka if anything. Haruka pointed a finger at the open door that Usagi hadn't tried yet, "That's the bathroom."

Usagi bobbed her head in thanks, feeling dazed. Haruka sank back onto the fur-covered office floor as soon as Usagi had left. Her mind drifted lazily, 'Usako…perfect for her, fluff for brains, cute…' another thought smacked Haruka awake, 'perfect for Duo.' She pulled herself up, 'Duo wouldn't think about…he hasn't thought about…' Haruka slipped out of the office, 'good god, why else would he want her in his room?' The thought ruffled her. 'He does not seriously think he's going to sleep with the Half!' Haruka frowned, "I can't believe this." She grumbled. She began snatching sheets off of polished wooden stands, chairs, and armoires, thinking all the while about that idea. Duo and Usagi.

Duo stretched, cracking his back muscles in one luxuriant twist.

"Are you sore hunny?"

Duo cocked a violet eye into the shadows, 'Of all the people I don't want to see right now.' He thought before saying, "What're you doing over here Minako?" Duo's hand rested on the railing, one foot on the great stairway that winded around the den. Minako tossed her hair, her pride and joy. It was a thick and lustrous wheat-yellow, something that he had found irresistibly attractive about her before. Her tongue flicked out and then back in, "You." She laughed, her bright blue eyes reminding him of Usagi. They could have been twins, except for the fact that Minako's face was sharper, her chest more endowed, her body leaner…she was a beauty.

Duo's stomach clenched, he couldn't tell Minako that though. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not up for it tonight Mina." She looked a lot like Usagi, the thought weaseled its way into Duo's mind "You don't happen to be related to the Tsukino family, do you?"

Minako laughed, "I thought the same thing when I saw her, blue eyes, like me, blonde hair, pretty. Except she's kind of got that dumb blond, anorexic look going on." Minako said teasingly, she slipped over to Duo and clasped hands, "I'll walk you up, I'm on duty."

"On the first floor, I'm guessing." Duo ripped out another yawn, "Usagi's also a lot more innocent than you, and younger."

Minako stopped, "Excuse me?" Her voice sounded like a growl, "I'm not as old as some people around here." She snapped. Duo ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that Usagi's hardly past legal age."

Minako grimaced, "Since when has that stopped you."

Duo's eyes narrowed, "I'd love to have this ex-boy and ex-girlfriend fight thing sometime but I'm a little tired Minako."

"Oh yeah," She yelled, making the entire den which was hollow in the center from floor to ceiling, echo, "go ahead and fuck the next best thing to me, a girl that looks exactly like me but," here Minako sarcastically fluttered her eyelashes, "looks more innocent."

Duo shook his hand out of Minako's, "you forgot to mention that she's a hell of a lot more enjoyable." He started up the grand staircase by himself.

"I'm sure she'll be a real disappointment when it comes to her first fuck."

Duo's head turned just slightly, "It'll be more than you offered, and besides Minako, I don't want to just fuck her." The blood was pounding in his ears so loudly that he couldn't hear Minako's catty remark as he headed towards his room. 'Holy shit,' Duo fumed, 'as if she didn't end it herself when she went off fucking Miliardo.' The knotted muscles in Duo's back grew even tighter, 'And of course I still have to deal with Miliardo's god damn fucking capture!' He threw open his door and stormed in. He stopped in his tracks. Duo had expected a dark room, full of dust and sheets. It was just the opposite, lighted, clean, and everything ready for use.

"Hey Maxwell, I got your Jacuzzi tub thingy ready for you."

Duo swiveled on his feet, it was only Haruka. He released a breath, "Thanks…" Duo's voice trailed away, she didn't expect… "Haruka, you didn't, you don't,"

Haruka cut him off, "Are you sick? I'm done with men. I just thought you'd need it after your little pow wow with Minako down there."

"You heard?" Duo rubbed his face vigorously, "Of all the bitch things to do." Haruka snickered, "Well you asked for it. Dating Minako wasn't the smartest thing you ever did."

Duo groaned, "I know, I've heard…thanks for the bath." Duo turned and opened the bathroom door. His senses instantly revived when a cloud of rose and lavender puffed out to meet him. He closed his eyes, sucking in the sweet fragrance. 'Makes me remember what it was like to have a girl waiting…not that I'm lonely or anything.' Duo thought, humoring himself. His hands dropped to the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. The warm tile floor made him smile sleepily, 'this is what I've been waiting for all day…besides torturing Heero.' His lips twisted into a smile, 'the best part of my day so far.' His hand pulled at the button and then the zipper of his pants.

"Duo!" The sharp sound, almost like a scream, made his eyes pop open. His hand clenched around his loosened jeans, he had been on the verge of dropping them. Through the steam clouded air he found Usagi. Completely bare of clothing. In his tub.

Duo stared, she hadn't looked so, what was the word, was it ripe? Or was it delectable?-before. His eyes followed the curve of a breast and then pulled away. He had to remind himself that this wasn't just any teenager, "How'd you get in here?" He said coolly, this was the Half.

Usagi frantically moved behind a floating mountain of suds, clenching her thighs and arms over everything that Duo had just seen. Being naked in front of Duo in a darkened room and a well-lit bathroom were at opposite spectrums. Usagi felt the blush as it shot up her neck and into her cheeks. Why was he just standing there? Her eyes darted to Duo who was still staring at her, her gaze slipped-accidentally of course-to his chin and then to his neckline. It was a surprisingly elegant column, a collaboration of sweeping strokes and strong lines. Her eyes fell even lower, brushing over his lean, packed body to his belly button. She felt the smallest of smiles curve her lips, to think Duo had all of this under his shirt, her eyes kept falling. Hip bones swept gracefully downwards to his, Usagi bit her lip and tugged her eyes to the floor, 'Yes Usagi, that is a male crotch…still fully clothed, so you are still mentally a virgin. Thank god.' Usagi turned her back on Duo, who couldn't help but have noticed her perusal of his body.

He tilted his head to the side, "What'd you think?" He murmured softly, he knew he was crossing the line. Just a little…Maybe just toeing it to see if it could be pushed.

Usagi felt her body heat up at the question, "What do you mean?" Duo stared at Usagi, though she didn't know it, her hair had effectively covered anything private of hers. To him, she looked like a water nymph. Her hand abruptly darted out and grabbed a bottle of bubble water out of the many. The large pool size tub was lined with the ornate bottles. Usagi was glad that Duo hadn't said anything, she didn't want to hear it. She hastily dunked the entire bottle into the tub, fanning her hands around in the sweet-smelling stuff to make it work faster. Bubbles rose up quickly and immediately Usagi stepped into them.

'Who cares if Duo caught me staring at him.' She thought to herself, 'who cares?' Even as she thought those thoughts though, her eyes were closing with her tightening throat. She cared. Duo cared. And that was all that really mattered now. Her heart railed against the feeling, telling her that it was too soon to look for happiness. And then she heard Duo's prolonged silence. She listened hard, her eyes popping open, had he left? Had all her efforts been for nothing? Usagi made a noise of disgust, 'trust Duo to make me feel incompetent! …of all people to make me feel like a bimbo!' Usagi swung around expecting an empty scene of tile but got the shock of her life. Duo had slipped into the tub and come up right behind. 'He's practically on top of me!' Usagi's mind squealed in surprise. She was nose to nose with him, her lashes almost whispering against his. Instead of the heat of embarrassment, a pack of ice walloped her in the stomach and paralyzed her in place; until he moved. It was just a slight movement, probably just his lungs rising, but she felt the kiss of his skin against hers and she screamed this time, "Duo!" She leapt back, breaking the contact. Usagi immediately floundered down into the water and rose up spitting out bubbles and hot words. "What're you doing?" She slipped again and slapped her head against the side of the large tub. She couldn't tell which way was up or down after that. For just a minute she thought she was going to drown in this pool, and the thought didn't bother her, and then she was pulled up.

Duo's hand had shot deftly through the water, as if he were used to pulling up drowning girls in his bath. Unfortunately for her, and Duo, he hadn't counted on the bubbles making tub traction sum up to zero. What had been a helpful pull up caused Duo to slide backwards. He banged into an alcove that was built into the tub, Usagi right on top of him. There weren't series of hot flashes or cold packs for her now, just intense awareness. Her legs were pinned between Duo's. He sat in the little alcove that had been carved out of the Jacuzzi wall with a look of genuine surprise on his features. Usagi was relieved with that, she didn't want to think that Duo was trying to sleep with her. She didn't want to think that she was that she attracted to Duo. The air around them filled up with awkwardness, awkward silence, tension, and unsaid words.

"Sorry." She gulped, feeling the red stain move from her cheeks and down the back of her neck. "I uh…was never a good swimmer." She said softly as she moved from between his legs.

Duo's heart pounded a mile a minute, that had been too close for his comfort. He was suddenly glad for the bubbles that were now swamping the tub. He wanted the privacy as much as Usagi did now. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Usagi had stepped away He watched her as she walked away, she was careful now, the curve of her spine shifted with each step. He closed his violet eyes. He thought of all of his other lovers over the years, they had all made it to his tub eventually.

"Usagi," Duo started, she paused in her trek across the pool, "you're very beautiful." He finished, the words seemed to spill over the tub, to lift the height of the water so high that all Usagi could hear was the sloshing of water. She was glad that she was looking away from Duo, 'Did he just compliment me?' She remained silent after his comment, continuing across the tub until she was safely at the other side. She reached for a steaming vase that stood at the edge of the tub, it smelled like roses. "Are you just trying to get me to have sex with you?" She said, pressing the words out of her mouth as fast as she could.

Duo snorted, he had wondered what she was thinking when she hadn't responded, "I'd rather have some sort of relationship with you before doing something as intimate as that." He smiled to himself, what a terrific lie. He had untied his hair from its braid, but kept it up in a tight ponytail. It floated around him, as much of a mane as any lion's. Usagi frowned at his comment, eyeing him speculatively before pouring the vase of rosewater onto her head. Duo's eyes grew brighter, his attention completely fastened onto the water's path as it slipped across Usagi's body.

"More intimate than taking a bath with a person?" She murmured. She knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn't have done anything with Duo had he tried. But this was different, it was like flirting but it wasn't exactly flirting. Usagi gave up on trying to classify what it was that she and Duo were exactly doing. She wanted to, and would enjoy this, whatever it was.

Duo laughed, "You're obviously virgin," his grinning eyes caught hers, Usagi's eyes then fell to his lips, "sex is a lot more intimate than that…at least that's how it is between lycan when they sleep together." His husky voice slid into her ear and made her heart pump faster. Usagi reached for another bottle and squeezed some of its sweet smelling contents into her palm. "Is this shampoo?" She asked, pointing to the pale liquid. Duo nodded, "on your side it's all shampoo. Then there's conditioner over there and body stuff on this side." Duo gestured to the side of the tub that he was on.

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "would you stop watching me? It's creeping me out."

He shrugged and turned to reach for a bottle of something by his side. Usagi's nose wrinkled when she smelled the familiar man-made scent of 'ocean breeze' lift into the air. Duo didn't seem to mind the apparent intimacy in the act of bathing together, Usagi looked away from him. The silence between them now made her feel awkward. Duo didn't seem bothered by it though, he continued to scrub himself clean.

"Duo," Usagi broke the quiet, "Haruka said that this was my room."

The lycan wanted to laugh again, his lips lifted in agreement, "you won't believe me when I say it, but I'd forgotten that I'd asked her to put you here."

Usagi rolled her eyes before sinking back under the water to wet her hair, "you're right. I don't believe you." She headed towards the wall with the conditioners, "it's convenient for you, I guess, that you forgot." She murmured, her eyes darting sideways to catch his reply.

"Usagi," he marveled over his power over her, she had stopped in her tracks. "You should know that we're a lot more open about certain things…things that humans tend to be a little shy about." Duo walked towards her. "Lycan are all about touching, feeling things…it's because of our heightened perception of things." Usagi's eyes grew alarmingly wide, "Duo, I don't think," her throat drank the rest of her words away, she fell silent. His eyes were laughing at her again, but she was still struck silent. She remembered the way that Quatre's eyes had caught hers, how she hadn't been able to move. She blinked, "I didn't want to kill Quatre." Usagi said, the words leaping from her tongue. She was finally able to look away. Duo came a step closer to her and then waited, keeping his distance. It had been a trick he had learned from Rei, women always wanted to pull men closer in emotional distress. They'd usually pour themselves out in the effort, so Duo waited for Usagi.

"I just thought…" she moved farther away from Duo to sit in one of the alcoves spotting the tub's edge. She stared into the frothed water, "I'm part Quatre, aren't I, Duo?"

"No." Duo drew farther away from her, heading towards the shampoo wall, "you're not part Quatre. You're part vampire, but not a part of him."

"That's what I meant." Usagi slowly began to unscrew another bottle, watching as the lotion dripped like honey into her palm, "I didn't even know him and I killed him. I've never killed anything before." She thought of her mother and father's vacant eyes and shuddered. She felt dread of death for the first time. "It was horrible." She murmured.

Duo suddenly dived into the water, bursting back up only a moment later. Usagi's doe eyes flew to Duo, he pulled his hair free from its restraints and began to scrub at it. She wondered how many people would be killed before she would learn not to care about taking a life. Duo obviously could have cared less if he killed another hundred vampires. Usagi went still. Would Duo even stop to think about murdering her if he had the motive? He dunked his head into the water and then came back up, tying it into its customary braid as soon as he rose to the surface.

"You should know," Duo said suddenly, still braiding his hair, "that Quatre's actually still alive." His eyes slipped to her, "you didn't kill anyone."

Usagi's eyebrows flew up, "what? I was sure that I'd killed him."

"And I was sure that he'd killed me." Duo countered softly, "but apparently you're magic isn't all that strong yet."

For the first time, Usagi noticed the thick scar that had braided itself across the left side of Duo's chest. "What happened?" She pointed to his scar, it reminded her so much of Heero's scar, the mark that she'd seen in her dream; the mark that hadn't been there when she'd cleaned Heero's body after their escape from certain death.

Duo touched his ropy scar, grimacing, "I wasn't careful. I got too cocky and Quatre almost killed me, if you hadn't been there my pack would be voting for a new leader now." He caught her gaze, "if it weren't for you, Usagi."

She swallowed the compliment as if it were a hot coal. She realized, regret hooking into her shoulders, that life would never go back to the way things were. She was, like Duo had been trying to tell her, different. Separate from everyone else. It wasn't everyday that someone would wake up to find out they had special, dreadful, powers. And then there was the fact that she'd saved someone's life, she'd _saved_ Duo's life! Usagi chewed worriedly on her lower lip.

'Thank you.' Duo told her, his voice ringing in her head.

Usagi held herself tighter, she didn't want to hear Duo's voice in her head. 'I don't want this power, I don't want this life.' She thought, she wanted her mom back. She wanted to be a normal human with normal human problems.

'It'll be easier with time.' Duo said, his voice in her head.

Usagi surged up in the water, not caring if she was exposing herself any longer, "get out of my head Duo!" The skin was prickling all over, "what makes you think that it's alright? You can't just do that Duo!" As the words came flooding from her, so did the feelings. She absolutely hated what had happened to her. Usagi glared at him, "you can't expect me to, to,"  
"I don't expect you to do anything Usagi," Duo frowned, "I just want you to understand that you aren't a little girl anymore! You're the Half, you have to change the way you act." He hovered closer to her than he had earlier intended.

"What if I don't wanna change the way I act!" Usagi bit back savagely, she glared at Duo, "what if I want to kill all the werewolves or join the peace core or,"

"It doesn't matter what you want Usagi," Duo cut her off. He came closer to her, noticing how her eyes tracked him, "what you wanted stopped mattering a long time ago Tsukino." His nimble hands moved up to cup her cheeks.

Usagi sank back into the water almost instantly, "I hate you." Her voice held nothing but conviction of the fact.

'I'm sorry.' He said, she twitched when he spoke to her through her mind. 'But you have to learn these lessons.' His hands had fallen back into the water, aching with heat. His fingers curled into fists, 'take a breath Maxwell,' he thought to himself, 'you're letting her get to you.'

Usagi frowned, "I'm immortal. I don't need to learn anything. I'll live forever.'

Duo's brows rose, he hadn't expected this. "That's hardly true Usagi." Duo's thoughts fell back on countless years of self-experience, "You stay immortal only if someone doesn't kill you, an event that's always around the corner for us." He noticed the high arch of her eyebrows and the ivory in her skin, she looked like an ice queen.

Usagi snorted, "but I'm the Half, it doesn't matter to me because I'm stronger than," Duo suddenly reached forwards and touched her chin. She stopped, her eyes growing wider by the second. "You're still just a little girl." Duo murmured almost in wonder. It was decades of experience, of muscle memory, that propelled him forwards. He tilted her chin and grabbed her lips in a kiss. He didn't ask her, or wait to see if she would respond, all he did was pull her further into the embrace. His lycan senses mapped Usagi; it told Duo about the milk and honey scent that she leaked, that the feel of her was like silk, that she was just the right kind of female to act as his mate. …But then it also told him that her heart said no, that it beat too slowly in her chest, working only to pass the blood through her body. There was nothing else inside for him.

Duo pulled away, his eyes gathering the storm in her face. He felt his insides coiling up for defense, for words. He found nothing inside of himself to strike against Usagi, all he really wanted was for her to want him. His dark brows drew together, the room seeming to grow dimmer as he realized that he always wanted the impossible.

"You shouldn't have done that." Usagi said, her tone was harsh, there was a rash of anger breaking across her cheeks. "Don't ever do that again." Usagi lifted a hand to slap Duo, a hand which he reflexively caught.

Somewhere in Usagi, deep inside, a buzz began to chafe her insides and wind up her thoughts. Heero had done enough. Her parents had done enough. And Duo absolutely pushed the limit. She hated him for all the wrong reasons; because he was the only one there for her, because she had to trust him, because there was no one else to draw her pain onto. It infuriated her to think that she had to rely on Duo. Her hand leapt from Duo's grasp and bit like a wasp into his cheek. Her nails had elongated like claws and left red pits in the side of his cheek. Her mouth opened into a voracious smile, her eyes were glittering tracts of blue, "do you actually expect that to work on me?" Her blood sang through her veins, "my parents just sacrificed themselves to me finding out I'm this horrible thing," her hand smacked the water with her wild gestures, "and the only thing, the best thing, you can do, is kiss me!" Usagi spine was knotted with anger, "I'm not some little girl you can take advantage of Duo! I don't need you!" Tears were rattling loose from her, "you can't kiss me! You don't even know me!" she cried out. Duo never said a word, he didn't even reach up to touch his enflamed cheek. He just stood in front of her, listening to her words. His body drooped, he could feel her hurt as it flooded out. Usagi's heart was beating rapidly, "how can you not understand?" she screamed, the tips of her canines were turning into fangs, "I don't want you to touch me ever again! Why can't you understand that? My mom and dad could have understood." Usagi's claws were digging into her palms, "but you took them away when you didn't tell me what I was!" Her chest was heaving, "I hate all of you and the vampires too! I hate Heero and I don't ever want to see him again!" A sob stumbled from Usagi's lips, her arms reached up to clutch herself. The fact was that she could see all of them again, and didn't want to. The only people she wanted to see again would be kept from her for the rest of her life. Her eyes scrunched closed as she tried to steady herself, to anchor herself before she was swept away. "I won't ever see them again Duo." She whimpered. This life was too hard for her, she was too weak for it. "I didn't get to…I don't know what to do now." Her heart jerked, looking for relief.

Duo tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Usagi knew that snot was dribbling from her nose, that her face was swollen from the pain of tears. But somehow she knew he hadn't even noticed that. "…people can't help but fall in love with you…" His eyes searched hers, "and you can't shut them out. They're the people who are going to shape you now." His skin was drawn tight over his cheek bones, it looked like he was absorbing every pang that Usagi felt. Tears began to bleed from her again.

"Your parents want you to be happy Usagi." Duo smoothed away locks of her hair, "you have to keep on living, that's the hardest part Usa, living for yourself and no one else." He murmured. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. Watching as the last of her pains drifted from her. Usagi's head fell forwards, she felt exhausted and empty. She didn't want to let herself think anymore. She knew that if she did, all she would think about was her lost family. Usagi wanted to curl into bed and forget that any of this had happened.

Somehow she made it out of the tub and dried herself off. Somehow she managed to find clothes and change into them. She wouldn't remember later how it happened, it was just one robotic action following the other. When she finally buried herself under the blankets in some bed that wasn't hers, her mind resurfaced to the waking world. Duo sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She pulled the sheets closer to her, watching the steady rise and fall of his shoulders. He turned and caught her watching him, his lips looped up into a familiar, easy grin. "Hey babe, get some rest. Alright?" He pulled some extra covers around her and smoothed her damp hair back from her face. Her muscles unwound at the motion. Her eyes had already closed. 'Love you,' he said to her in silence.

Mamoru checked his watch, how much longer was Usagi going to stay in her room? He scanned the colossus around him, checking for any sign of Rafe. The den was in the shape of a very rough circle, spanning two hundred or so feet from top to bottom. It had a hollow core and was dug into the dirt. Dug into the dirt wall were rooms enough for the entire werewolf brethren. There was nothing rustic or cold about the place now that the electricity was up and running. The ceiling was decorated with a moonlight mosaic, a crystal chandelier hanging fifty floors below it. Black filigreed guardrails skirted each level, serving more as a surface to lean on than to guard. In the center of the bottommost floor rose a grand white marble stair case. It was a complicated structure that sat in the middle of the den's floor, twisting staircases up to the other floors. The odd mixture of human decadence and werewolf comfort was a strange meeting of the two lines running in all their blood, it fit, but not in the way that any practical human decorator would have been able to describe. Mamoru's gaze flicked up to Duo's gilded doors again, just in time to see it swing open. 'At last.'

"What're you doing Mamoru?"

Mamoru was startled by the voice, his eyes darted to the side and he was relieved to find that it was his sole accomplice. "I was expecting you earlier, Makoto," Mamoru murmured under his breath, "I thought it was Rafe."

Makoto winked cheerily, emerald green eyes like swollen stars, "I didn't know my voice was that low and manly." Makoto followed Mamoru's line of sight, "Oh, so you're watching her again. You know you're never going to get a chance alone with her without looking suspicious, this looks suspicious right now anyways." Makoto said flippantly, she flung back a lock of her thorny brown hair. "Not a chance in hell." She repeated with a laugh.

"Well you're friends with Rei, why don't you try and get that Tsukino girl all alone with you since it'll seem less obvious." Mamoru replied easily, his stance relaxing somewhat.

'I think Usagi is the least of our problems.' She said, sending the thought to Mamoru who nodded in silence. The two were sped back to the current world when a waitress pounced on their empty table, "Can I get you two anything?" She asked cheerily. Mamoru was just about to say no thank you when Makoto zipped out an order, "Two hamburgers, a side of fries for me, and a triple berry smoothie." The waitress scribbled the orders down, tongue curling out of her mouth, "Anything to drink sir?" She asked, jotting down the last order. Mamoru supported his face with one hand, he sighed, "You don't have any money, do you Makoto?" This had happened so many times before that he was, like the last time, unsurprised.

Makoto's features scrunched together just slightly, "Can I say I'll promise to pay you back?" She pasted on her best of smiles. The grey t-shirt she was wearing only reminded Mamoru of the fact that she had been wearing it the last time that she had done this…

Mamoru rubbed his face, "Whatever…I'll get your version of an IBC, I guess." Dark circles were beginning to form around his eyes.

"Alright, your order will be up in just a second." The waiter flounced off. The particular restaurant that they were in was a small dugout among thousands in the dirt wall, somewhere along the middle of the multi-layered den. This was the restaurant layer, the middle layers of the den consisted almost only of little restaurants and grocery stores. From where Mamoru and Makoto were sitting the two had a perfect view to Usagi's room. They turned their eyes again to Usagi who was leaning against the railing, intimately close with Duo. Makoto propped herself up on her arms, "So….what're you thinking?" Mamoru returned his brooding attention back to her, "What're you thinking?"

'I was thinking,' Makoto returned to their private conversation, 'that you'd tell me what you were doing all last night.' She flashed a smile at the waitress as she brought them their drinks. Makoto's slender hands were quick to fly into a frenzy of action, adding sugar, stirring, and fidgeting as soon as her cup was set down.

Mamoru winced at all the bright motions, 'Last night…I…I tortured Heero.' He scrubbed at his mop of black locks. His lean body was still tight from all of the tension.

Makoto's green eyes grew brighter still, focusing entirely on Mamoru, 'And?'

'I couldn't tell him anything!' Mamoru broke their mental connection. She almost rose to the challenge of trying to reestablish her mental connection with Mamoru but she stopped herself. Mamoru always did things like this when he wanted a moment to think, after that he would be ready to go on. Makoto waited until their food came before she tried to speak to him again. 'Listen, I know it must have been hard, but it's your perfect chance to tell him who you are, that he has help!' She thought enthusiastically. Mamoru slammed his mug onto the table, 'Enough.' He growled. People around turned to stare at him, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Makoto frowned, "Excuse me, but we're a team," she hissed, "and you need to take into consensus exactly what I think about all of what's going on too!" She exclaimed, hurt a little by his mask of indifference. Mamoru's dark blue eyes seemed to suck Makoto right in, 'I tortured him Makoto! You should have seen the look on his face when I did it, you should have heard him!' Mamoru fed the scene to Makoto who paled.

'Why'd you do that?' Her voice whispered in his mind. Mamoru looked in disgust at his food, 'Rafe and Duo were watching. I had to make it convincing, especially with Duo being fanatical about traitors.' Mamoru found her silence discomforting, he had thought that maybe it would have been nice to not hear her voice, but it was just the opposite. 'Makoto,' he was interrupted in mid-thought sentence by an exuberant, "MAKOTO! You're back!"

Makoto nearly jumped out of her chair in shock as Rei leapt into the booth seat with her. Rei's eyes flew from Mamoru to Makoto, "I had no idea that the two of you were an item!" Rei tossed back a silky black lock. The silence stretched and grew like a bubble, ready to pop. Rei's violet eyes had thrown Makoto, Makoto always forgot how similar they were to Duo's.

Mamoru forced a smile too late, "How're you Rei?" He managed to whip out, sorry to hear it sound so bitter. Makoto turned to look at Mamoru quizzically, what was he playing at? Makoto eased a ringlet of her hair loose from her ponytail, toying with it, 'You did what you had to do, Mamoru. Just wait for your chance and be careful, I'll see you later.' Makoto's expression was suddenly blanketed by one of delight, "Rei Hino, I swear I haven't seen you in almost a decade! Come on, let's go out to the gardens and talk!" Makoto chattered away, it made Mamoru smile. She was a superb actor.

"That's a good idea, I've missed you Makoto! What have you, you don't mind do you?" Rei asked Mamoru, an obvious afterthought. She pointedly swept her eyes over him as if he wasn't worth the attention. Mamoru shook his head, "no, that's fine." He watched as the two went off together, his eyes only turning back to Usagi after he was sure the two had left. His eyes instantly made contact with Duo's, Mamoru grit his teeth. Across the ¼ of a mile distance Mamoru knew that Duo had caught him watching…it was unnerving.

Usagi winced as her clawed fist came in contact with Makoto's chin. Makoto staggered back, a nasty looking purple bruise already rising to the surface.

"Makoto, I'm really sorry," Usagi began but was shocked into silence as Makoto lunged forwards. Usagi was totally unprepared, she felt a stab of fear as she watched Makoto's half-transformed body flying at her. Makoto was milliseconds from landing her strike against Usagi when a wall of light suddenly exploded from Usagi. Makoto was thrown back against the far wall as if she were a rag doll.

"Makoto!" Usagi was about to run to her when Rei grabbed Usagi's hand from behind. Rei's face was pale and grave, her dark purple eyes holding Usagi in her place. "Wait a minute, I don't think you hurt her." Rei murmured, 'I have something to tell you Tsukino,' she thought to herself. Rei's fingers tightened around Usagi's hand, just then Makoto rose out of the rubble. Usagi turned to Makoto, pulling her hand from Rei's, leaving her behind. Usagi reminded Rei so much of Duo before he had changed, she shivered; before Duo had changed, before he had seen the lengths that his father would go through to fulfill the prophecy.

Her blonde hair bounced around her as she ran the distance of the football-sized room, "I'm so sorry Makoto! I wasn't expecting that!" Usagi puffed as she ran towards Makoto, "I just, it just came out of me and," Makoto waved a hand, "I'm fine," Makoto spat dust from her mouth and cradled an injured arm. Usagi concernedly peered at the arm, "is it broken? I'm so sorry Makoto!" Usagi swiped dust from Makoto's blazer, jolting Makoto's arm more than she realized. "Usa," Makoto croaked, nearly collapsing from the pain, "it's fine, I'm fine." Usagi stopped what she was doing and frowned, "I didn't mean to Makoto," she chewed worriedly on her lip, "Rei was the one to make us spar anyway." She mumbled as she nervously went back to wiping the dirt from Makoto.

Rei watched the two, her heart was hammering in her chest. The round, dirt-packed room seemed too small for her. She massaged her neck, uncomfortable in the low-cut black dress she had chosen to wear. For some reason she felt nervous, she looked around the arena-size room, she hadn't been in here since the accident. Her fingers brushed nervously over the two bumps on her neck she had acquired what seemed ages ago. It was a vampire bite.

It made Makoto smile to see Usagi hopping concernedly around her, "I'm fine Tsukino," she managed to say, in reality her arm was killing her. She was pretty sure the limb was broken. Usagi rubbed her hands together, "let me see it, I can try to fix it for you." Usagi said, excited, she could still feel the magic looping through her system. Makoto looked up sharply, "what do you mean?"

The two were joined by Rei. "Well," Usagi's eyes darted unsurely towards Rei before she continued, "when Heero was hurt I used magic to heal him…I don't really know how it happened but," Makoto extended her arm towards Usagi, hissing from the pain. "Alright, let's see it happen kid."

"But, I don't know if I can. I mean, it just kinda comes out of me sometimes." Usagi mumbled as she laid a gentle hand onto Makoto's arm. The moment Usagi had, she felt her gut pull violently. 'Magic,' Usagi realized, 'does what it wants, when it wants.' She closed her eyes, trying to ease the magic from her, 'come on, come on…help me out here.' She was well-tuned to her magic now, it rose up inside of her like a wave, when she opened her eyes she could see the white light tracing her veins. The glow slipped from her hand and into Makoto's arm, Makoto laughed, "wow…this is pretty amazing," she said with another laugh. The warmth, like a hot bath, relaxed Makoto, she forgot that she had secrets. She forgot that magic always acted for its own interest, for the owner's interest… Makoto's jade eyes caught Usagi's, the effect was instant. The hot light tracing Usagi's veins blazed green, Usagi's eyes glazed over while Makoto found her arm locked in Usagi's iron-hold grip. Rei remained stock-still, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

'I'm not what you think I am,' Usagi could hear Makoto's voice ringing in her head, she was flying through a warm space of air. The green glow had continued to work its way up Makoto's arm. Makoto looked desperately to Rei, "you need to stop this," she said hurriedly, "do something Hino!!" Makoto shouted as she tried to tug her arm free. Rei reached towards Usagi's glowing hand but couldn't bring herself to touch Usagi. Her breathing was erratic, she looked to Makoto and shook her head, "I'm sorry Makoto but I can't touch her." Rei stepped back, she wiped at the sweat that had formed on her brow, "I can't do this." She whispered, staring at the ground. Makoto glared at her, "what the hell do you mean!" Makoto's bared fangs twinkled in the torch light as she continued to try and yank her arm from Usagi, "Rei help me!" Makoto's body suddenly shuddered and she fell onto her knee, her arm still grasped in Usagi's grip. She gasped in horror as her body locked itself in place. Then, abruptly, Makoto fell deathly still, the green glow had glazed over her eyes.

Usagi was being rushed through memories, memories that Makoto had of her childhood and of her life. By some unseen force, Usagi was guided through Makoto's memories to come to a jarring halt in the middle of a dark forest. She looked around her, Makoto's memory of the forest was a little foggy around the edges, clearly this part of the memory wasn't important. Usagi felt disgruntled when she started moving without really wanting to, she was in Makoto's place after all in this memory. Out of the dark of the forest she spotted a man, hawk-faced and elegant, waiting for her. The clarity of detail surrounding the figure was so sharp that Usagi could make-out the threading on the stranger's coat. Usagi felt surprise again when Makoto's voice came from her…or rather, Makoto. She settled back, realizing that she was here just to watch Makoto's show.

"So it's true." Makoto said softly, her voice was hardly above a whisper. The stranger grinned, "that depends on which truth you're speaking about." His voice was very cultured, smooth.

"Are you really going to end the war? You, the leader of all the slayers?"

"I prefer that you refer to me by name, Treize Kushrenada," Treize swept a low bow, "and yes, I plan on ending the war. By your aid, and a few others, of course."

Makoto licked her lips, her eyes scanned the darkness. In a whisper she spoke again, "why should I believe that your plan is any different than Maxwell's or Quatre's?"

Treize smiled, "because I know what the Half is really meant for. A single person cannot save this war. The Half has another purpose in the war." His ice blue eyes gleamed in the starlight.

"How do you know all of this?" Makoto motioned, she took a step back from Treize as he took a step closer to her.

"I cannot tell you." Treize swept back a honey bang, the attention that Makoto gave to that gesture gave Usagi the distinct impression that Makoto was more than just impressed with Treize. "I promise you though, Makoto, that my actions are meant only to end the war. I know your history, I know that you see what lycanthrope is," Treize stopped Makoto from speaking, "and what vampirism is. Neither are pretty. The plan I have in place goes beyond lycan, slayer, or vampire." He smiled, "I am tired of this war, aren't you?"

Makoto nodded, Usagi saw the past that came flying to Makoto's mind; she saw Makoto's small village that she had been born in, and then the memory jolted forwards to the vampire-lycan war that had spilled through it; and then to Makoto's turning into a lycan; she had been turned by force, to produce more soldiers for the lycan war. Makoto's mind came back to the present, she locked eyes with Treize, her heart pounding. "Mamoru told me that you'll contact him whenever anything needs to get done…discrete contact, I'm not willing just yet to be tortured by the Maxwell clan because of you, Treize. You and I both know the price that is inflicted upon traitors of the Maxwell clan." Makoto extended her hand to Treize, the night was warm. Usagi wondered at Makoto's musing of what Treize's hand would feel like underneath his glove.

The general smiled politely, "when you engage with me Makoto, remember that whatever I ask is for the ending of this war, nothing more and nothing less." His voice was clipped.

Makoto suddenly sprang back up, sputtering for air. Her newly healed arm fell down to her side, freed at last from Usagi's grasp. Usagi's eyes regained their focus. Makoto looked to Usagi, her eyes searching frantically for some sign, she knew what memory Usagi had seen. She grit her teeth, if Usagi told Rei right now then her head as well as Trowa's would be thrown in the garbage this time tomorrow.

"Are you two alright?" Rei gushed, her cheeks were red in embarrassment. She had just stood by this entire time, a simple bystander. Usagi's eyes met with Makoto's for a brief moment, Makoto's muscles locked in a moment of intense fear. Usagi turned to Rei, "we're fine. Are you alright though?"

Makoto swallowed, 'thank you Usagi,' she said before swiftly retracting her mind from Usagi's. Usagi continued on with Rei as if she hadn't even heard Makoto's mental comment. "What happened? I kinda got taken over by my magic." Usagi managed a weak, apologetic smile. Rei nodded, her eyes darting around the silent arena.

"It's just," Rei shrugged, looking off into the distance, "I had an accident with magic when I was younger, a pretty bad one and I couldn't…" her voice trailed away. Usagi jumped forwards and hugged Rei, she pulled away with a smile, "nothing out of the norm happened." Usagi winked at Makoto, causing Makoto to look suddenly the other way, "we're both fine, promise."

'Usagi, play it cool for god's sake.' Makoto thought as she busily scanned the far wall. "We just took a trip down memory lane, isn't that right Makoto?" Usagi said softly.

"Yeah, that's all." Makoto licked her lips, trying to recover from what had just happened. Makoto could feel herself break into a cold sweat, was Usagi dense? Usagi was walking a fine line speaking like that in front of Rei Hino; Rei wasn't an idiot. "What accident are you talking about though? I never heard about this." Usagi rushed onwards, if it weren't for the fact that Rei was so distracted she would have caught the awkward interaction between the two. Rei gestured to the empty chamber, "it happened in here." Makoto returned her attention to Rei, trying to push away the feeling that Usagi was going to let her secret out at any moment. Usagi interrupted Rei, "can we sit down or something?" She pulled the two down to the hard-packed dirt floor, "my legs are tired." She said as she motioned Rei to continue. Makoto smirked, 'so this is the Half…' Rei snorted, sharing a glance with Makoto at the action.

"Well…" Rei started, "there isn't much of a story…it's just that my father," Makoto cut in, "Rei's father was an asshole, just so you're aware Usagi."

Rei sighed, swinging her black hair over her shoulder, "my father," Makoto cut in again, "you wanna know why Rei, Miliardo, and Heero all look so different?" Makoto's eyes were burning, "it's because Rei's father went around and raped half-breds in order to produce the legendary Half that prophecy told him would bring about the end of the war." Makoto's hand was clenched in a fist. Rei's cheeks were flushed, her eyes were focused on the ground.

Rei massaged her temple, "thank you Makoto, you made this story really easy for me to continue with…" Usagi edged into the conversation, "is this true?" Her eyes were full of glassy tears, it made Rei's grimace set into a hard line, "I used to cry about it." She looked around her at the huge dirt stadium, "what happened was…no, I should start earlier," Rei examined her nails, "I came from a mother who was half vampire and had a little magic running in her veins." She had to pause, her face paling, "and so the leader of the Maxwell clan at the time, my father, found my mom and used her for his own purposes." Rei shuddered, the chill of the dirt arena was settling into her bones. "Then I was born and my father decided to test if I was the Half or not, this is when I was younger, before I really knew what was going on." Makoto burst to a stand, "Rei, you don't have to tell this story now, come on. We've already," Rei shook her head, she pulled the fuming Makoto back down and turned to Usagi, "I have to make Usagi understand something." Rei took a deep breath, "so my father starved my mom until she couldn't tell left from right and set her loose on me in this room."

Usagi's eyes widened, "you're dad…did that to you?" She reached out and drew Rei's hand into hers. Rei closed her eyes, she could feel the tears pressing against her lids, "so…my mom did what any hungry vampire would do, she moved to attack me and," Rei let the tears slide from her, biting her lip, "…I came out of it somehow and my mom didn't. My dad told me later that it was because I was the Half." Her violet eyes met Usagi's, "and of course I really wasn't." Rei rose, pulling Usagi with her, "Usagi, being the Half isn't just superpowers." The small group started heading towards the entrance, the dark swirling shut like a wall behind them as they walked.

Usagi nodded in agreement to Rei's comment, her eyes traveling to Makoto's. Rei turned to face the two in the doorway of the dirt arena. She flicked the light switch, staring into the silent pit, "it's the end of a nightmare Usa…you're the end of the nightmare." Usagi turned, her sky-blue eyes meeting Rei's, "and I will be. Don't pressure me about it," she closed her eyes, refusing to meet Rei's gaze, 'but I'll do it on my own terms,' she thought to herself. When Usagi looked up, it was Makoto that her eyes were drawn to.

Fervid azure eyes cracked open and everyone in the room flinched. Quatre's hand dropped away, his chin lifting, "Is that all you have to say?" His tongue dripped heavy with sarcasm. The surrounding vampire populace struggled to suppress their smiles and titters of delight, this was a serious business after all, a vampire could be sentenced to death here. Despite their efforts most broke into sardonic smiles, death, the ever elusive puppeteer was tweaking the unfortunate's strings. The man Quatre had been speaking to shook bangs of brown hair from his narrow face, unveiling both indomitable green pits, "Unless you can offer me a better one, my lord." He replied stoically. He'd been dragged from the sick bed the instant he'd opened his eyes. He was still wearing the bloody jeans from his battle earlier, his naked chest still streaked with blood from his wound. The elegant, dignified, vampires stared in open curiosity at him. This had been one of the favorites just last year, would their lord really discharge him and give him up for the populace's amusement?

Quatre's nose wrinkled in disdain, "Twice. How is it that you always come so close to death and yet never accomplish the deed for your fellow vampires?"

"Since his lord doesn't do things himself, he is rewarded with the failure of lesser vampires." The answer came back just as crisp as before. Voices rose up around the lone man like gusts in the tree, how in hell did he expect to win favor back this way? Quatre stood, black slacks and a navy dress shirt hiding his flawless body, "You forget Trowa, I'm the one who gives out rewards, I don't receive any." Quatre undid his heavy cuff links and stepped down from the jet black throne. The room fell back into a bated silence. Quatre's eyes flashed around the room, landing on the single female there. She was tall, slender as a willow, and ruby-eyed. Her hair had been died a dark green, almost black color. Heads swiveled to follow their lord's gaze, it was Setsuna, the would-have-been queen. If only she hadn't slighted their lord that one time then maybe…but it didn't matter now. Setsuna stood impatiently, looking distinctly uncomfortable, at the front of the room. Her hand reflexively tightened its grip around the silver staff, she knew all of their eyes were on her now. The populace shied away from Quatre as he stepped down from the dais and made his way towards her, "Setsuna?" Her name was a question on his lips, "what's happened?" Quatre was pulling his tie loose as he spoke.

Setsuna's ruby eyes darted around the room before she spoke with him from mind to mind, 'Miliardo is giving us more trouble than we expected, my lord.' This way of conversing saved her from anymore public embarrassment. Quatre's brows drew together, as if he didn't have enough trouble with locating the werewolf den, and now he had to retrieve Usagi, and then this! Quatre caught Setsuna's eye and his throat seemed to automatically pull back any emotion that had been lying there. 'Better to yell at her when no one is watching,' Quatre thought. Setsuna stared boldly back, she knew this moment had to come sooner or later in her life. Looking over his shoulder, Quatre waved a hand at the crowd, "All of you get out." The crowd scattered like leaves.

Quatre's eyes rested on Trowa who had remained where he was. Setsuna's jaws clenched when she realized that she and Quatre were not alone "Our lord said everyone was to leave, so get out Barton." Setsuna could always be depended upon to be icy. Trowa remained where he was, "On the contrary I am not everyone." He stared balefully back at Setsuna who swore under her breath.

Quatre snorted, "Don't you two just make the perfect couple for my next little plan." Setsuna, if possible, grew even taller, "I am not going to go with him on any mission. I refuse, he's a pathetic excuse of a vampire." Her voice was snapping with animosity. Quatre finally managed to yank his tie from around his neck and let it drop onto the floor. He turned his back to Setsuna and headed towards the empty throne. His sun-kissed blonde hair stuck out like a neon sign amongst all the heavily colored tapestries and carpets. No one would have guessed that he was the driving force behind all vampire kind.

"You were saying that you were having trouble with Miliardo, Setsuna." Quatre began, "a failure on your count also. You shouldn't be so hypocritical." He said, grinning so that only Trowa could see it.

Setsuna's knuckles turned white, "Yes, my lord." He always played around with her like this. It grated on her nerves, if only she hadn't said no to his one request. She wished from the bottom of her heart that she'd slaughtered her human lover the moment Quatre had asked her those few years ago. If she had, her life right now would have been so much easier. Her time wouldn't be spent toiling with the prisoners in the clammy dungeons day after day. Her gaze moved to the floor.

Quatre undid the first few buttons on his shirt, his white throat free at last, "What kind of trouble did you say?"

Setsuna stepped forwards, her heels clicking on the marble and then softening when they fell onto the velvety carpeting, "He won't tell us anything concerning the Half and I can't manipulate him like any other werewolf."

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, drawing enough attention as he would have if he'd actually spoken. Quatre threw himself onto his throne, one leg thrown over the armrest, "Let Miliardo rot in his cell for all I care, we have bigger fish to worry about." He smiled lazily, "And by the way Trowa, you should stop abusing me in public. Soon people are going to want to overthrow me." He said with a laugh. Setsuna frowned, when was Quatre going to grow up?

Quatre's gaze swung to Setsuna and she immediately checked that thought, she knew he had sensed her feelings as easily as if she had said them aloud. "Duo," Quatre continued slowly, "is going to start training Usagi as a werewolf soon, which means she'll be coming out of the den. It's an event that can be used to our advantage to bring her back here."

Trowa stood stunned, Setsuna blinked rapidly. "Are you sure, my lord?" Setsuna said hesitantly. Her mind had raced ahead to the danger, the werewolves and their damn noses could smell out anything within two miles. To be that close to a werewolf pack, surrounded on all sides, had he gone completely nuts?

"Is the idea too childish for you Setsuna?" Quatre slid the sword leaning against the throne from its sheath. "I can always find something more interesting for you," he hissed, his eyes turning onto her. They bit and tore at her like the jaws of a wolf, "I am the one who gives the god damn orders around here" Quatre's gaze grew even more intense, "don't ever doubt me again," he hissed. Setsuna didn't fight her body as Quatre forced it into a bow. Her legs trembled under his suffocating power, "My lord." She murmured, beads of her sweat dripped onto the carpet.

Trowa grimaced at the scene, deciding to interrupt it. "You want both of us to go out in the middle of werewolf territory, miles away from any help, and steal Usagi back?" Trowa met the vampire lord eye to eye. A sweet smile crossed Quatre's face, he nodded his head, "Are you willing then?" Quatre's gaze was like a knife, pinning Trowa to the spot with startling ease.

Trowa bowed stiffly, "Anything my lord wishes will be done." He turned on his heel and left the room without a glance back.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, her gaze following Trowa, "You can't possibly trust him." She said the moment he'd left, she ducked her head swiftly, "meaning no offense my lord."

Quatre grinned, his fangs had unsheathed themselves, "That's why you and Hotaru are going to go and supervise. I don't think he spontaneously healed himself either." Quatre stood. Setsuna dropped her head, "I will speak to Hotaru immediately, my lord." She bowed and left. The heavy silence seemed to lift away at her exit. Quatre's smile had left, long since thrown away. "So she thinks Trowa's a traitor…" Quatre grit his teeth, "I wonder what she thinks of herself then." Massaging his temple, Quatre released a heavy breath, 'time for business now Winner,' a voice nagged in the back of his head. He hardly lifted his voice above a whisper, "Michiru," he called. Instantly another woman stepped out from behind the throne.

"You called, my lord?" She was lanky and looked something like a doe-eyed innocent. Quatre reached for her hair. His fingers slipped easily through her aqua-marine locks, "I like this new look you have," Quatre's hand fell away, "It makes you look less like the killer you are." Her eyes, a near match to his, winked in the dim lighting, "Thank you my lord," she smiled. Tilting her head forwards she bit his earlobe playfully. Quatre's mouth curled upwards, "It's been a long time," he said smoothly as she nipped at his neck. Michiru looked at Quatre's flushed features, waiting for his permission. Quatre nodded, eyes half-lidded. Their lips met with unrestrained ferocity. Quatre pulled her tempting body closer to him. Michiru moaned and broke the kiss, her lips following his jaw line to his throat, this time her teeth did more than a friendly nip. The moment she broke his skin he pulled away from her. A drop of blood soaked into the collar of his shirt. Michiru's fangs continued to slide out as she automatically bended her body onto one knee. Quatre laughed a little at the sight, "You're so eager Michiru." He rolled back his sleeves, 'you want all of me don't you?' He could feel the pulse in her chest almost as if it were his. Michiru shivered as his voice wrapped her up closer than physically possible.

"Setsuna and Hotaru are all susceptible in this mission, if they all fall, I will need as much strength as possible." Her eyes met Quatre's as he took the sword by the hilt and deftly cut a livid red streak from wrist to elbow. "Trowa," Michiru said quietly, her eyes glued to his arm, "is my match alone, Setsuna and Hotaru will fall when I have your strength added." Quatre sheathed the sword, "then drink." Michiru's lungs rose and fell faster as he let his arm fall forwards, crimson dribbling from the cut. Slowly, savoring the very smell of the blood, Michiru sunk her fangs into his flesh. Quatre winced, his eyes fluttering to a close. Whenever he bloodlet with Michiru it was like a tidal wave trying to suck him under. She always wanted to take everything he had to give her and then some. He could hear his heart pumping and feel his blood flowing out and out into Michiru's ravenous mouth. More and more of him flooded her system, flushing her skin a healthy tan while Quatre lost all color.

"Enough." Quatre's face contorted when he felt Michiru's jaws still latched onto his arm. Grabbing her hair in his fist he yanked her off of him. "I said that was enough." His voice was harsh. Michiru's eyes darted to the bite on his arm, it was already healing. Dark circles traced his eyes now and his veins were more obvious than ever under his porcelain skin. Michiru bowed, her eyes were glowing with newfound power, "My lord, thank you." Quatre sank back down onto his throne, exhausted, "Tell the clan that we hunt tonight."

"I will leave immediately after, my lord." Michiru scanned Quatre's crumpled form, "Are you alright?" She picked up the edges of her skin-tight black dress and went to kneel before him. "I hope I didn't drain you too much my lord."

Quatre sighed, why did Michiru always have to care? "Just finish the deed, we_ need_ that girl." He said.

Michiru nodded, "Should I follow the others or," Quatre interrupted, "Don't let them know you are there. Do what you want as long as you get that girl."

Michiru waited a minute or so for further orders in silence before deciding to leave. Quatre spoke again, motioning for her to come closer at the same time, "And if you find the time, kill Barton while you're at it." His words whispered across her skin. Michiru nodded, "Anything you wish my lord." They locked lips together one last time.

Hey HEY!!! Write me! How are you guys doing so far?!?! Qtchan


	4. Chapter 4

Half :: by Qtchan

Chapter 4

Trowa passed swiftly through the arched halls, his footsteps sounding like cannons. The dark marble walls watched him pass, its green skin studded with romantically shaped masterpieces. Shapes that cuddled paintings of the ancient vampires, fresco's of their voracious kiss, sculptures of Aphrodite bitten and crumbling. They loomed up around him, leering at him from every corner. A flawless bust of medusa stood out from the crowd and sneered at him as he entered a vacant antechamber. His fists tightened and he lashed out at the sculpture, claws raking across her belly and chipping off gemstones.

"Is something wrong?" A voice spoke from out of the dark, it sounded child-like in the sublime antechamber. Trowa's sharp eyes found her diminutive figure in the dark instantly.

'Quatre's knows.' His message was met in the always-warm confines of her mind. A teenage girl bodily, a woman in all other matters, moved forwards and hooked an arm with Trowa. There was no denying the fact that she was a tiny, fragile looking thing when standing next to Trowa's towering form. But then you couldn't ignore the way her eyes bent your mind this way and that like a supple willow branch either. She crooked her lips in a smile, 'What did you expect?' Trowa pulled his thoughts away from hers, he was still wary of her despite all appearances. Her mind was like a steel trap, likely to close on him at a single whim. She twirled her straight, black hair in her fingers, 'So, I'm guessing that Quatre will send Setsuna to tell me that we're spying on you, so all's well.' She usually spoke this way, using her mind's voice instead of her physical one.

'Likely.' Trowa inserted the thought and retracted himself just as quickly. Hotaru's smile deepened, her deep eyes darkening to mauve. They walked out of the antechamber and back into the hall, strolling around the place as if they were a couple. Without a glance back, they abruptly slid into a curtained, narrow, passageway. The green marble petered out into blocks of crumbling brick as they slid sideways, one by one; they entered into an enormous rocky cavern. The vampire's entire estate was shoved up against a sheer rock wall, its one entrance being the one that Trowa and Hotaru had entered through.

The humid air nearly took their breaths away, the mist from a hundred different pools of steaming water lay thick on the floor. Crystals plunged from the ceiling forming the only barriers in the cavern. The two walked a little ways from the entrance before slipping out of view behind a sheet of stalactites. Hotaru and Trowa sat down, only a breath away from each other. 'So? What do you think we should do?' Hotaru asked, she took a deep breath of the sticky air, it smelled minty. Apparently the pools had been peppered with mint leaves this time. Trowa looked off into space, a few lights flickering throughout the room. 'I don't know. I need to talk with the others and see what they think. It might be time that we give up our cover.'

'You mean give up your cover,' Hotaru said with a quiet laugh, 'Setsuna will be furious when you get away you know.'

Trowa's jaws clenched together, 'If I do. Quatre sent us on a suicide mission together, you're invited.'

'You'll die only if you don't reach the others in time and talk with them,' Hotaru's thoughts fell into disorganization. Her heart started to race, they both reached the same conclusion at the same time, 'Quatre's depending on you to actually get Usagi,' Hotaru's voice rang in Trowa's mind like an alarm. She clutched his hand, 'Quatre knows you're the traitor!'

Trowa refrained from telling her that he'd said that. Hotaru burst to a stand, "You can't go!" Her physical voice crashed about the room. Trowa frowned, "Lower your voice."

Hotaru looked like she was ready to blow a piston when she heard his advice. "I have to go and get Usagi instead!"

Trowa continued sedately, "It's Quatre's chance to get Usagi and it's also ours. I think we should play into his plan and keep your identity safe."

Hotaru stamped her foot, 'I refuse to allow you to just go in there and do as he wishes! You know Quatre's going to have someone tracking us then!' She said hotly, turning her lavender eyes so that they pierced Trowa's. He felt his muscles clench, she was the only one who could hold his gaze like that.

"What are you two doing in here?" The voice cut through them both.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, her rage was palpable, 'of all the moments that Setsuna has to interrupt!' Glaring at Trowa she mouthed, "I hate her," before whipping around and pointing an accusing finger at Trowa. "I don't know Setsuna," Trowa had to appreciate Hotaru's acting skills, "why don't you ask the bastard here yourself." Hotaru finished viciously.

Setsuna slipped up to Hotaru, eyes silkily grazing Trowa's in delight, "I'm going to love it when we expose you for the traitor that you are."

Trowa's face fell blank, "The prize is Tsukino, Setsuna, not me." He stood up slowly.

Setsuna lifted her staff in instinctive defense at his rise. Her eyes glittered like diamonds as she spoke, "You're the prize Trowa and I'm going to be the one to catch you."

Trowa wet his lips, "If you do catch me Setsuna at least I know who's going to win the fight." He turned his back on the two. Hotaru fumed openly at Trowa, knowing that Setsuna thought she was furious at Trowa for other reasons. "He's a terrible traitor, still pretending to be worthy to Quatre," Setsuna murmured, staff still raised.

Hotaru teased her face into one of disgust, "How do vampires turn out like that?" Setsuna shrugged, "Just know that the time is near."

The two drifted towards the exit, thoughts pulling them everywhere but there. Setsuna was the one to speak first, "Quatre wants us to capture the Half by going through werewolf territory," her mouth thinned, "I'll just be pleased when I get to see Trowa in the coliseum for the populace." Setsuna's lids slid down in rapture from the thought. Hotaru was relieved that Setsuna hadn't seen her involuntary shudder, 'Over my dead body.' She thought to herself darkly.

"Usagi, wake up!"

Usagi rolled over in the bed, "Too early." She grumbled, burrowing her head farther into the pillows.

"It's time for your second lesson." The voice snapped in irritation.

Usagi's blue eyes flew open, 'Why do we have to wake up this early for a lesson?' She'd been drilled repeatedly over the weeks on how to speak with her mind. Hour after hour, day after day, they'd even taped her mouth shut on one especially frustrating occasion. And all the time they'd alluded to her _second lesson_ with, "oh you'll appreciate this during your second lesson," and, "during your second lesson you'll need to have these down or else..."

Rei sat on the edge of the bed, impatiently shaking Usagi, 'The same reason why we kept up your first lesson for all those weeks.' Rei replied, Usagi really had come through on her first lesson. Usagi groaned, 'yeah that's right,' she rolled her eyes, repeating the mantra that they had fed her during her first lesson, 'I can't be a werewolf if things aren't done properly' Rei yanked Usagi out of the bed, not minding how hard Usagi hit the ground, "Let's go already!" Usagi sighed, the digital clock burned the time into her mind, 2:00 a.m. 'Do I need to change?' Usagi's mind touched Rei's briefly when she asked the question, Rei winced. There were times, especially when Usagi was sleepy, when Usagi's mind-to-mind connection was overpowering. The effect left Rei's head ringing. 'Rei?' Usagi asked again tentatively.

'No,' Rei imperiously flung her hair over her shoulder, 'we're going to Change the moment we get outside so don't worry about it.' Usagi frowned, 'but it's the middle of the night, aren't we going to be cold?' Rei didn't respond, she was already out in the hallway. Usagi sighed and trudged after Rei together they pattered down the corridor. Rei turned to Usagi, her eyes smoldering with something Usagi couldn't identify.

"You're going to love this lesson Usa, it's when you finally get to learn what it really means to be a werewolf." Rei said exuberantly, she reached a hand towards the twin doors that now loomed in front of them. These were the doors that the Maxwell clan had led her through nearly a month ago for the first time. Usagi gaped up at them, these were the doors that led the way out. Usagi glanced at Rei, noticing her flushed skin.

"What's going on?" Usagi mumbled, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Come on, stop complaining already." Rei pushed the doors open. With surprising ease, the doors swung open to the night. Usagi gasped, the rush of night air against her skin was a shock. Her blood surged in her, she couldn't have seen it, but Rei caught the sight of Usagi's pupils flashing like gold coins in the starlight. Rei bared a grin full of jagged teeth at the sight. One bare foot stepped forwards and then the other followed until Usagi's toes sifted through leaves and fresh dirt. She hadn't been above ground for what felt like years. She looked around her, shivering, her breath frosting the air. Pines and oaks soared towards the sky like grasping hands. They were glad that she was here with them to share the milky night. Their scattered leaves and needles made the air crisp and sharp, sending tingles through her veins. Usagi sucked in another breath, sweeping some more of the spice into her lungs. The heavy moon hung in the sky like a behemoth star, staring her down. Usagi met its gaze, her pupils growing wider as she did, 'I haven't seen the moon in a long time.' She thought, 'not this bright anyway.' The forest held its breath...

"Are you ready?" Usagi jumped, it was Duo. His violet eyes were like coals in the dark.

"What am I supposed to be ready for?" She was snared in his gaze, had he always looked like that? She decided that no, he hadn't. Everyone seemed so much more…alive tonight. Usagi felt her forehead bunch, "What's going on tonight? I don't do drugs anymore…or anything else for that matter Duo."

Duo snorted, "Yeah…that's what all werewolves are about, getting' some of the good stuff," he laughed out right, "No, that's not what we're doing at all Usa, you don't need to worry, all we're doing tonight is hunting." The way that he said the words, the hunt, it wasn't _just _doing something. It was the ultimate thing for a werewolf to do. Usagi could feel the anticipation jangling his system. She looked at the moon again, a thrill ran up her spine. He took her hand and squeezed it, "I promise you it's going to be a lot more exciting than you think it is."

"I've never killed anything before." She bit down onto her lip to stop her teeth from chattering. Duo drew closer to her, the heat in his body inviting her to do the same. "You have to learn sometime." He said softly.

"How many times do you think I've heard that," Usagi snapped back. She scowled as Duo drew even closer to her. "A lot. But just try for me." He said in a voice that resembled something close to a whine. She nodded in silent consent. Usagi felt her insides swell up with that indescribable emotion once again before abruptly throwing herself into the change. As the change gripped her she closed her eyes in pain, why did she have to be stuck in this role as hero? 'I'm not a hero at all. I can't even kill a wild animal much less a…' her thoughts churned and the night watched silently.

Duo looked into the bushes when he heard rustling, a pair of questioning eyes met his. Duo glanced back at Usagi, she was still caught up in her transformation, he slipped away into the shadows. Duo parted the bushes and stepped into the crowded clearing nearby. The assembled pack crowded around him, licking and snuffling. 'Trail us but keep a wide path, I don't want her to see any of you,' Duo said, he had turned lycan in the blink of an eye, his second skin as easy to pull on as a coat. 'Just make sure that you watch for vampires. I'm sure Winner's gonna try somethin'. This is his last chance after all.'

The massed werewolves nodded their shaggy heads in agreement. 'Anythin' else boss?' A werewolf asked. Duo was about to wish them luck when the sound of leaves stirring caught his ear. Duo whipped around at the sound, relieved when he saw that it was only Usagi's white muzzle peaking through the bush, 'What're you doing in there Duo?' Usagi's voice radiated heat and excitement. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a fanged beast, a wolf breathing with the night.

Duo glanced back, his werewolves had already disappeared, thankfully. Usagi stepped into the clearing, her nose quivering inquisitively. She went and stood close to Duo, it only seemed natural now for her to do that. Duo admired her white coat, it gleamed beautifully in the starlight, sleek as a fox's. 'Let's go already.' She said, nudging Duo in the ribs. Her eyes looked a little glazed.

It was the change, Duo thought, it always woke people up to their hunger for the kill. But it was more than that…Duo licked her cheek, 'Alright, we're going.' His mind rolled back to the past. The first time he'd changed into a werewolf had been a heady experience. He could hardly remember it even now, it had been a change into a body and mind full of compulsions, blind to the past and future, all too ready to act. It was freedom. Duo chanced a glance at Usagi, would she even remember tonight? It was only her second or third time changing into a werewolf wasn't it? Duo stalked out into the open, hips rolling back and forth as they at last started the hunt. Rei joined them from the shadows. 'Doesn't matter,' Duo thought to himself, 'at least now she can enjoy the kill.'

'Lead the way Usagi.' Duo said, watching as she stepped eagerly forwards. Usagi immediately quickened the pace, throwing her head up high every now and then to take deep whiffs of the air. 'Right, I think we go right.' Her voice came with a touch of wild abandonment, her nose had caught something.

Duo and Rei met eyes, 'okay Usa, if that's the way you think we should go.' They tailed leisurely after Usagi as she weaved her way through the bush. Their padded feet made hardly a slip of noise. Usagi's heart was beating double time, how could she have thought that the hunt would be stupid? What could be better than this? Her eyes were searching through the dark like a lighthouse. Sweeping her gaze back and forth she reveled in the power to focus on things like the slight indent of a paw print in the shifting leaves, the murmur of the wind as it brushed against a tree. A whine worked its way out of her throat, where had the trail gone? She'd lost it. Duo dropped his head to the ground, sniffing, he looked to their left; their prey had turned that way. Rei paused too, looking in the same direction as Duo. Rei had electricity running in her veins, she wanted to leap forwards and lead the way.

'Keep going, she's gotta learn this by herself. That's the only way to learn how to do this.' Duo mumbled, irritated that Usagi was leaving the real trail behind; she had kept on going forwards

And then something happened, Usagi came to a standstill. Her ears were pricked forwards, nose in the air, tail ruffling. A howl broke from her throat. It floated into the woods and disappeared. They all stopped, contemplating the lone call as it flung itself through the forest. Duo stepped up next to her, nuzzling her shoulder, 'what is,' his eyes grew round. His nostrils flexed as he reeled in the new scent. How had he missed it? His ears fell forwards as he listened intently, his blood started to fly through his veins. …so it was him…

Mamoru closed the door behind him, his senses already tearing the room apart. He was alone. He flicked the light switch and the lights snapped on, moving down through the narrow hallway. The dank air moved swiftly to wrap its chill around him, unsuccessfully. He was burning up compared to the cool air, sweat was beading his forehead. Mamoru peered into the cells that lined the hallway, 'where is he?' Cells lined the walls, one after the other for at least a mile or so, looping around to come full circle. The thick silver bars that divided the cells from the hall, were stamped all over with tiny crosses, daring Mamoru to touch them. He walked swiftly down the line, checking both sides of him until he came to the single occupied cell in the dungeon.

Heero turned over on the metal floor, something close to grim dread entering him when his eyes lit on Mamoru. "So soon?" His voice grated against his throat, it ached from lack of water. "Look, I'm sorry," Mamoru knew that his voice was trembling, "for what I did to you." Heero sat up despite the wracking pain in his limbs, something was up. Mamoru's eyes followed the ill-healed scar that ran up Heero's chest, the bruises punctuating his skin were livid purples and blues. The chafe marks on his wrists and ankles gaped open. Mamoru drew his eyes away; he'd been a part of that torture.

"Is that all you came to say Mamoru?" Heero coughed, "because I don't give a shit if you're sorry."

Mamoru smirked, "How did I know the slayer was going to say something like that? I'm here to get you free, Duo and the rest of the guard are on the hunt."

Heero stared at Mamoru, "Are you fucking insane?" It was all he could pull out of himself to say.

Mamoru frowned, "What're you talking about? This is the perfect moment, Duo's out of the den."

Heero shook his head, "The moment we step out of this shithole our scent is going to hit the wind like meat on the fan. They're going to smell us and find us."

Mamoru shrugged, "Would you rather lie on that torture board," he pointed to the blood streaked table, "or take your chances in the forest?" Mamoru waited for the decision even though he already knew what the answer was, had to be. Heero grit his teeth, "What do you," Heero suddenly pulled himself back into shadows, falling silent. Mamoru's stomach twisted, another shadow had fallen over him from behind.

"Hello Mamoru."

Mamoru's claws unsheathed as he turned to face the shadow at his back. "Rafe you bastard, trust you to follow me."

Rafe grinned, "I know. Now change already so I can rip your guts out." He charged forwards without a moment's hesitation, slipping into his werewolf body. Mamoru leapt into the air with cat-like grace, claws and spine extending into the change, he landed onto Rafe's back as a werewolf. Rafe snarled and twisted his neck around, his snapping jaws closing on Mamoru's tail. Rafe howled as Mamoru's claws raked through his skin, his own jaws pulling Mamoru back and hurling him off. Mamoru hissed, his coat had hit the now-fiery silver bars. He rolled away, wisps of smoke lifting from his fur. Rafe leapt onto him, shoving Mamoru back up against the cell bars, 'That's right asshole, burn.' A guttural snarl rumbled in Rafe's throat. Mamoru bared his fangs, 'you first,' Mamoru's claws started digging into Rafe's exposed belly. He swiped at the soft fur frantically in the few seconds before Rafe leapt away, belly dripping red. Rafe's hackles were standing straight up, the fur around his neck bristling. 'Come on Mamoru, give me the best you got.' His crimson jaws were wide open, slavering for the death bite. Mamoru twisted upright and they leapt at each other again. Black jowls clipped through fur and latched onto muscle. Gut-clenching snarls were working their way through their throats as they lashed out at each other. Abruptly they broke apart. They let a single breath free from their bodies before they rushed at each other again.

Mamoru raised a paw to bat Rafe down from the air. Rafe hit the floor, rolling onto his back and shooting his head forwards so that his jaw locked onto the tender paw before it could withdraw. Mamoru screamed in surprise, he dropped to the floor like a rock.

Rafe felt the thrill of instinct as it thrust his legs forwards, claws extended. Rafe's claws tangled with muscle and veins, right under the skin of Mamoru's abdomen and held Mamoru there. Rafe yanked his body up with his new hold and stood over Mamoru. Drool leaked from his jaws, 'This is what fuckers like you get.' Rafe barked, his mouth plunged for the kill. Rafe would have won the fight then and there if Mamoru hadn't ducked his head forwards to protect his throat. Rafe's canines closed onto the side of Mamoru's head. Rafe roared in annoyance and jerked his jaws back and forth. Mamoru yipped in pain and tore himself free from the silver trap. Rafe's fangs scraped across Mamoru's eye and tore a chunk of his ear off as Mamoru pulled free of his attacker. Rafe's black lips hauled up into a smirk, he dropped the bleeding chunk, 'thanks for the treat Mamoru.'

"Mamoru!" Heero called.

Rafe turned and slammed his face into the cell bars, 'Shut up you fucking freak of nature!' Rafe didn't care that his face was burning from the contact with the silver bars, all he could see now was red. Mamoru's laugh sounded like sandpaper, 'You idiot.' Rafe swerved in time to see Mamoru run head on into him. Rafe sank to the ground, stunned for only a second. Burned fur and flesh filled Rafe's nostrils. His muscles were already tightening and coiling for him to spring up when Heero's hands shot between the bars and grabbed his ears. "Idiot," Heero spat, he took a hold of Rafe's pointed ears and set his feet against the bars, hauling backwards. Rafe yipped in surprise, in pain, as silver met his eye. His nose was forced against the bars, burning away immediately so that he couldn't smell anything but his own flesh. Mamoru dove and locked his fangs onto the exposed throat. The only eye that Rafe had left grew wide, he was going to die. The rest of the sounds that were jumping around in his throat began to die and slowly fade away. Mamoru growled, the bum-bum-bum, Rafe's pulse, kept beating against his tongue. Bum-bum, bum-bum, the beat died. Mamoru held on for a moment longer, his mouth almost too stiff to work its way open again. When he finally let go he collapsed straight into his human form.

Heero glared at Mamoru, "Get me out of the damn cell Mamoru, now that you killed Rafe we don't have a choice." Mamoru panted for air, he returned the glare, but nodded in admission. Clenching his teeth he dragged himself to a stand and tottered towards the cell door. His hand was shaking so badly that he had to try several times to punch the code into the door. The door swung silently open once he did. Heero stepped into the hall, he looked Mamoru's battered naked body up and down.

"You're not going to make it out of this den. Tell me where to go."

Mamoru slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. Blood was leaking from him in rivulets, "There's," Mamoru groaned, "a city forty miles south of here. Once you get there look for Sunset suburb, the address is 2424." Mamoru squinted with his one good eye to look at Heero, "the code is the same as the address, get there and you'll be safe."

Heero nodded, "Get to your room, once I'm out there Duo's going to come back here and look for the traitor." Heero warned, his face thinning at the thought.

Mamoru nodded, smiling weakly, "Are we even now?" He asked gustily.

Heero couldn't resist smirking, he reached forwards and pulled Mamoru to a stand, "After I get you to your room we are."

"Makoto's room is closer, just up two floors." Mamoru groaned as pain shot up his leg, his foot was a bloody mess from Rafe's bite earlier.

"There are more of you?"

Mamoru snorted, "No, just the two of us, Makoto and me." Heero's hold tightened as Mamoru continued to sag towards the floor. Heero looked at Mamoru, "All those times you were with the others I thought you were one of them."

Mamoru grinned lopsidedly at the comment, "I know, I was trying to make it that way, I was already under suspicion for being a traitor." They fell silent as both struggled out the door and up the stairway. The den was completely silent, like a tomb. Mamoru's blood was coating Heero's side, the smell was intoxicating. Heero bit his lip, here he was again, slipping into his vampire skin as easy as counting 1, 2, 3.

His eyes fastened onto a drop of blood that had just smacked the stairway. "You should get your partner to wipe this mess up." Heero murmured, his eyes could see the spatters of blood that they had left behind. Like spots of succulent wine, wasted. Mamoru shrugged, "I don't care right now, as long as you get to the safe house and Makoto stays safe then everything's going to work as planned, that door, right there." Mamoru pointed so that Heero could see. Heero hauled Mamoru the last few feet, his own wounds aching. "What do you have in plan for me?" Heero asked coldly, eyes snapping into gold color and then back again.

Mamoru lips pressed into a thin line, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He reached a hand out and tapped the door.

Makoto stared at the two midnight arrivals. "Good god, what happened to you two?" Mamoru practically fell onto Makoto. She looked towards the stranger in her doorway, her more than apt muscles handling Mamoru. The stranger's eyes glowed like liquid gold. Makoto yanked her gaze away from the stranger, "Are you alright Mamoru?" She whispered, her hands slipping over the rents in his body as she looked for wounds.

"I'm fine. There's a blood path that you need to clean up though." Mamoru said, checking her hands as they passed his torso. Makoto looked up sharply, her green eyes piercing Mamoru's, "Are you hurt down there?" The question was frankly said.

"What the hell kind of question is that? I'm fine, now go get something to wipe up my trail." Mamoru would have laughed, if he wasn't bleeding all over the place. Makoto shot a glance at Heero before crashing into the back of her room, looking for something to mop up blood with. Heero met eyes with Mamoru, "Will she let me bloodlet with her? I need it." Heero said softly, eyes' following Makoto's every movement. Mamoru grit his teeth, "Do what you need to do. You're the mission for this week." Heero smiled for the first time and stepped into Makoto's room, closing the door behind him. The hairs on the back of Makoto's neck prickled when she heard the lock click shut on her door. She whipped around and found Heero only a few feet from her. "Shouldn't you be going now?" She mumbled, Mamoru had deposited himself against the wall, watching the both of them. Heero opened his mouth, fangs winking at Makoto, "I need to feed."

Makoto's jaw fell, "Are…are you serious?" Heero licked his lips and bent forwards, 'don't worry,' he told her, 'it'll just be a little prick.' Makoto's heart leapt into her throat when she felt his bite. It was exactly as she had imagined it always would be, horrible, painful, and humiliating. The merging of their thoughts was like dragging nails across a chalkboard. She wanted him out and she was almost certain that he didn't like being merged with her either, there was a certain tinge of regret mixed in with it all. Her cloudy eyes found Mamoru's. He smiled worriedly, his gaze never wavering. Just when the room began to pull apart in her eyes, Heero pulled away. He wiped his lips and nodded, "Thanks."

Makoto stared woozily at Heero, his body was sealed in that flawless skin once again. She was going to say something, some kind of cynical comment but Heero was already slipping out of the room. Makoto crumpled onto the floor. She held her head in her hands, 'make the world stop spinning.' She thought. When she looked up, she found that Mamoru was still watching her. Makoto's hands dropped away, she rose up and staggered towards Mamoru. "Are you sure that you're alright?" Mamoru asked softly as she reached for him. Makoto shrugged, "I'm just glad that the one time I get bit by a vampire it's by one of our so called jobs instead of some…" Makoto trailed off, "Mamoru…" she met his eye for a quick second, "never mind." She said between her teeth. Tugging him up she dragged him towards her bed. "You know Mamoru, you're going to pay for ruining my sheets." She grumbled.

"You better pay me back." She said, straining under his weight. She eased him onto her bed and managed to pull the covers securely over his body. Makoto took a deep breath and then went to turn the lights on. She had to take another deep breath before she looked at Mamoru. She winced and bit her lip from the sight.

"That bad huh?" Mamoru said, reading her face. Makoto nodded, she had certainly felt the slick blood gloving his body, but it was different to see it. "I'll go get something to clean you up with." Makoto said after a pause, it had just occurred to her that he had been completely naked and she had been running her hands all over him. She flushed, 'well I was really worried about him,' She thought in defense of herself.

Mamoru reached out and grabbed her hand, "First you need to clean up my trail, we can't afford to be found out."

Makoto considered the thought, chewing on her bottom lip, "Only if you promise to just lie here and rest."

Mamoru grinned, "Do you honestly think I'm can move by myself right now?"

Usagi lunged forwards, the scent kept getting stronger. She howled louder as the trail winded out beneath her feet, she was so close. Duo followed silently. Rei had dropped behind on Duo's order. She stood back in the shadows a mile or so away, pacing restlessly as Usagi called out again and again. 'Why can't I go?' She stamped a paw into the undergrowth, 'stupid bastard wants to share this moment with Usagi by himself.' She sat down. And soon her werewolf energies went into digging shallow pits around her, imagining that she was ripping apart a deer or an elk, maybe even a moose or a bear. Drool dripped from her yearning jaws.

Duo abruptly slowed his pace and Usagi followed suit, wondering all the time why he was doing it. She shoved her nose into the ground, the scent was only a few minutes old. The ruff on her neck bristled as she considered the fact, her prey had to be very close. Duo stopped completely, his eyes found the sharp jutting points of a shed in the dark. 'I should leave Usagi behind and get the rest of the pack.' Turning to her, Duo nuzzled Usagi, 'wait here, I'm going to check the perimeter, see if the trail leads anywhere else. Animals can be tricky.' Duo left without a glance back, his commands were always obediently followed. Usagi circled, the scent was so clear to her. So familiar. A whine pitched low in her throat, she was still '_here'_ if she just went a few steps forwards, right? Usagi practically ate up the scent and few feet between her and the shed. She didn't even notice when her fur fell away into smooth skin. Even when her hand reached forwards and swung the shed door open the fact hadn't reached her yet.

Heero pressed himself into the corner of the shed. It hadn't been the best of places to hide, but when he'd seen the inside, well…that had changed his mind real fast. With the weapons stockpiled in here there was a slight chance that he could cause enough chaos and escape, a slight chance. His muscles coiled like a spring when the door flew open. He lifted the gun, finger on the trigger, barrel gleaming in the moonlight, bullet pointing at the target.

The door clicked shut behind her.

That smell…Usagi lifted her head into the air, but she couldn't smell anything now. 'I'm human!' She hugged her body, it was cold again. 'But that smell…' Usagi stepped hesitantly forwards into the shed. At an agonizingly slow rate, her eyes adjusted and found guns and knives hanging from the walls. 'What is this place?' She thought. Usagi's eyes moved slowly from wall to wall. Her body jumped in shock when she saw the familiar silver, cross shaped gun hanging on the wall.

Duo stared in disbelief at where Usagi should have been, 'That idiot! She,' his eyes fled to the shed's outline looming in the distance, panic quickening his pulse. His werewolves had circled the area. Duo grit his teeth. Looking to the werewolf standing beside him he shook his head, 'wait for my word.'

Her feet shuffled forwards on the leaf-scattered floor until she stood right before the wall. Her hand reached forwards hesitantly. Her finger ran down the barrel of the gun, it was cool as ice. '…the scent…' Usagi gasped. Everything clicked together. She hadn't been hunting just anything tonight, she'd been hunting Heero. Her eyes swung around the shed and that's when she saw him, saw eyes that hadn't grown milky or dim. His night-blue pits hovered in the dark. Usagi stared, her jaw trying to work, her hands clenching and unclenching, "it's you!" Her chest rose and fell as rapid as a bird's, "It's actually you!" Her eyes slid shut.

Heero's arm dropped, eyes fixed wide open. 'What's she doing here?'

The door closed behind Duo as smooth as silk. His eyes couldn't move away from the moon bathed fairy in front of him. 'Usa you're perfect.'

Heero held his breath. Starlight had played off of the newcomer's chestnut braid, had traced the muscles sheathed under his skin. His eyes narrowed, his arm lifted, steady once more.

A tear glided down her cheek, "I was so scared," her voice trembled, "that they were all right." A moment later the pad of a finger traced the tear's path. She lifted her face and immediately her lips were caught in a demanding kiss. Her hands found his hips and his hers. They slipped to the floor, limbs tangling. His body was warm against hers, like a living flame. Her hand reached up to brush aside his wild bangs, her eyes finally opening in confidence for what _had_ to be there. Her fingers caught in a braid and her eyes met fiery violet orbs. 'No,' her body went limp. It wasn't Heero. He pushed into her and they were locked together. Usagi's heart burst, tears escaped, 'it was…Duo…all along' she turned her eyes away. A window stood open for the full moon, she hadn't noticed that before.

The next morning was worse. Duo stroked Usagi's hair, working his fingers through her tangles. "Are you sure you're alright?" He murmured, his hand whispering across her skin to the small of her back. Usagi shrugged, "How am I supposed to feel?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I was hoping you'd be happy." They were in the barest of clothing, boxers, a bra…neither had the energy to put on much more. Usagi's forehead rested against his neck, eyes closed. She spoke, "I wanted you to be Heero."

Duo grit his teeth, checking his emotions for the second time that day, "I know, you already told me that much, but you could have stopped me you know." His voice was blank.

Usagi shrugged, "It was too late."

Duo rolled his eyes, "I think you just don't want to accept the fact that he's dead, I'm alive, and you need someone, desperately."

Usagi snorted, "That's your theory."

"How else could you have caught his scent that wasn't there?"

"You think I imagined that!" Usagi snapped, blood rising into her cheeks.

"I would know his scent Usa, he was my brother," Duo sat up and locked eyes with Usagi, "Face it Usagi, you wanted me."

Usagi rolled out of the bed and glared at him, she'd never felt so angry before, so totally at a loss for an explanation. "Fuck you Duo! You think everyone wants to have sex with you and you think that Heero," Usagi spat the name out, "was a traitor! Why should I believe anything you say!"

"You saw his gun hanging in that shed! He wouldn't have parted with that piece of shit if his life depended on it! And I don't know how you think he loves you or even gives a shit about you after not even a day together! It was a god damn moment Usagi, it was a bloodlet, of course you felt strong emotions. You were hardwired into his system, he's full of bloody emotion, who isn't?" Duo whipped back the covers and yanked his hair into its braid, "I am trying so hard to get you to understand that I care about you Usagi and you keep pushing me away." He pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and shoved them on, talking all the while, "Go ahead and feel sorry that he died, love his cold, dead, corpse for as long as you want Usagi because as of this moment I don't give a shit about you either! This is complete bullshit that I have to deal with your immature episodes."

"I'm immature!" Usagi nearly screamed, "Don't even start Duo, besides, at least I'm not some cocky, hormonal, air-headed, shit-faced, asshole!" She yelled at him, grabbing for pillows and anything else to throw at him. Duo snatched the pillow out of the air and ducked the other flying objects with infuriating ease, "Oh give it a rest Usagi! Go and look for Heero some more!" He growled. Usagi's eyes cracked lightning at Duo, "Get out!" The words were guttural exclamations. She had Changed just the slightest bit in all of her fury. Duo threw the dented pillow onto the ground, leaving and slamming the door shut behind him. Usagi smeared the tears that had burned their way out of her. She stared at the door for several minutes, swatting away any emotion that came close to the surface. Duo didn't come back. Heero wasn't coming back. Her parents had left…Usagi swirled around and screamed again and again. "Stupid…bastard," she moaned, dropping to the floor. 'Why is everything so god damn difficult?' Her chest jerked upwards with furious emotion. 'Why does reality seem so fake? Heero…' Usagi abandoned the train of thought, Duo had been right. She was in love with a dead man. Usagi's heart swelled painfully, 'it was only a moment, just a short,' Usagi's thoughts began to unravel, 'sweet, wonderful, truthful, moment.' She snorted, 'what's wrong with me?' Usagi turned her head so that her cheek rested on the cool earthen floor. Her eyes roamed around the room, it was a mess. 'You know, Duo really was trying to be nice to you.' Usagi shoved her head into a pillow, "shut up Usagi, you don't know what you're talking about."

Duo somehow managed to haul 15 foot doors open with a single arm and still storm into the room without any sort of strain on his face. The cavernous mess hall fell silent at his entrance.

This was a bad sign.

Duo's tongue lashed against his teeth, how it just wanted to get out and yell again and again. "I want to see all of the guards who were out last night, now!" He snapped. A dozen or so figures leapt up from the benches and scurried towards him. Duo ignored them and turned to force his way into another mess hall, snapping out the same message. Like a flock, the forty or so lycan hustled behind their leader as he flew forwards. They flooded into the narrow meeting room, shifting uneasily. Duo's eyes swept over each one of them, resting on a few as they hurried in. Stepping in behind the last man, Duo followed them to his seat and continued on until he came to the table's ornate head. He remained standing, staring down the long table towards the shut doors. They waited…and waited, until they thought that their muscles were going to snap from the tension stifling their lungs.

Duo suddenly slammed his fist onto the table, a roar broke through the room, "What happened last night?" He barked. Steely violet eyes plummeted to the captains, "I want an explanation for your failure…Not only did our little prize scent Yuy, but now Rafe's dead! I want answers!" The silence stretched like a rubber band, snapping back into an outraged howl from Duo. "Just because I fucked the Half does not mean that everything's all good and set! His teeth clenched, "You all know as well as I do what the god damn prophecy says, it's not just the physical parts that I have to own, it's everything! Her heart, her mind, her god damn soul, all of it!" Duo snarled, his teeth turning into pinpoint fangs. "And my brother," his words became twisted in lycan vocal chords, "is not going to be the one who gets it."

Duo's fist dented the table as it crashed down, "We have to find Heero Yuy immediately! No more fucking around! When you find him, kill him!" The Change eclipsed his human body and a snarling werewolf stood in his stead. The captains shifted uneasily, flinching when Duo's clawed paw ripped through the table. 'But first comes first,' muscle were knotting up in his shoulders, 'we need to deal with the traitor.'

Rei stepped back from the door. Her face was pale as a lily. Mechanically she turned around, slipping out of the now dead quiet hall. She was a little surprised at how well she was taking this, if you could call it well. Given that she only couldn't feel things properly…she was handling this very well…considering how her brother was back from the dead and all…how he hadn't ever died…how Duo had most likely tortured him all this time… She wandered into the hollow center of the den. 'Heero's alive. Heero's alive…' Rei leaned against the iron railing that wound its way around the den hall. She had been listening in on the meeting just out of curiosity, she had never expected something like this to happen. 'Never anything like this…for a month Rei! God damn it!' Her jaws clenched in disgust, in fury, "Oh my god," she saw it all now, "Rei Hino you're an idiot, you should never have trusted him!" She slapped away her tears, never ever would she trust him, never! Her mind filtered through the countless ages she'd spent with Duo. And she never guessed that Duo would do this! It was only obvious! Rei's head dipped low, resting on her arms. 'This stupid prophecy is going to kill all of us.' Rei folded her hands together, leaning her chin on them, the prophecy was a possible truth, of course. Heero _had _been more powerful than even her father had anticipated at his birth.

And, as the prophecy had proclaimed on the topic of a four-way sharing of the bloods, Usagi did seem to have an infinite amount of strength. So Usagi _could _lead the werewolves into eradicating the vampire race. 'But who knows anymore? Duo certainly doesn't! Duo never understood…and that's why Heero suffered…' Rei closed her eyes, 'Why did Heero have to be the one with the power? Why did they have to be brothers?'

The prophesier had been dead several centuries and the madness had spread from lycan to vampire, father to son, mother to daughter... 'But could it even be true?' Rei's body sagged against the rail, what had happened to them all? Heero, her, Duo…Miliardo…Her brows pinched at the tender memories. They'd been happy enough as a family. What was it that had made everything stop, 'oh yes,' Rei bit her lips, 'dad.' But he was long dead, Duo had seen to that. She'd laughed in childish delight when she'd first heard the story, interlinking Heero in it all. It had been just a story then, what was it now? Some kind of monstrous lie? A beautiful truth? Rei bit her lips, 'what am I supposed to do now? Usagi doesn't even know the reason why the lycan want her.'

The patter of rapid footsteps behind her caught her attention. She looked up to see a scruffy looking kid hurrying towards her. His direction shifted just slightly enough for her to see that he was going towards the upper floors. "What's happened?" She asked before he could pass her.

The kid looked like he didn't want to stop for her, even though she was the sister of his master. He dipped a quick bow, "Your brother wished to see Mamoru, he thinks that he has turned traitor. I am to go and get him." With that he was off down the hall. Rei's heart beat a little faster, Makoto had a thing for Mamoru. If he was a traitor, then she would be put in just as much shame as before, possibly worse than ever. With Makoto's past and then her connection to Mamoru, things were going to get more than a little rough for her. Rei chewed on her lip, 'How long are you going to let this go on Rei?' Blood hurtled through her veins, 'Miliardo had been taken for this prophecy, Duo had been taken, Heero had been taken…Rei straightened, she was trembling all over. "This is the right thing to do. I'm not going to get taken in." She whispered to herself. Her gaze swooped around her before she broke into a run.

Makoto leapt up when Rei's fist slammed into her door. "Makoto! I know you're in there! WAKE UP! MAKOTO!" Makoto stumbled up and ripped the sheets from Mamoru's body. Rings of blood stained the sheet, she hurriedly stuffed it under the bed and threw another sheet on Mamoru. "Just pretend we slept together." Makoto hissed as she pulled the door open. Mamoru had time to close his eyes again before Rei burst into the room. He heard Rei's sharp gasp at her entrance. Makoto just stood at the entranceway, leaning against the wall, weak with adrenaline, "What's going on Rei?"

"You slept with him!" Rei said in whispered rage. Makoto quickly latched the door shut, "So! We had a thing for each other, why not?"

Rei's lips curled, "Disgusting!" She swirled back around, "You know that Duo just announced that he's a traitor! Do you know what that means for you?" Mamoru sat up, startling Rei and Makoto.

"So you're awake! …" Rei's voice trailed away, her eyes saw the claw marks raked across his body. Rei stared and stared, her voice dragged itself out, "You're the traitor."

"Makoto!" Mamoru said warningly as Makoto stepped closer to Rei.

Rei swiveled around, her gaze resting on Makoto, "And you know it! You're both in on it!" She edged towards the doorway, "this changes everything Makoto! I thought that we were friends! I thought that you were trying to help the werewolves! I thought,"

"Would you shut up Rei!" Makoto hissed, "People will hear you. And I am not a traitor, this is for the better of all the werewolves! Can't you see how stupid this war is anyway? It's never going to end!" Rei's hand closed on the doorknob, "I'm sorry Makoto, but I have to tell my brother, I'll tell him to be lenient with you because you were taken in but,"

"I wasn't taken in Rei!" Makoto yelled, "You've been taken in! All of you! With this stupid prophecy and…just look at what you've done to Usagi! Do you know how fucking messed up she must feel right now? She doesn't even know what the fuck's going on! And Heero," Makoto's eyes flamed triumphantly, here was her ace, "Heero is still alive and your brother lied to you! Who's the traitor now?"

Rei's eyes narrowed, "My brother is no traitor to lycan, he's the one that's brought them this far! And I already knew about Heero! Who cares! He abandoned us once and now he's done it again!"

"Now listen, Rei, you really need to calm down." Makoto held up her hands in peace, one of her playing cards had just been shot down, "Can't we just talk about this before you go off and do something you'll regret later?" 

Rei's eyes narrowed, "Like what?"

Makoto took another step forwards, "Just…just for a minute or two, let us try and explain." Makoto took another step, "Please Rei, doesn't our friendship at least owe me these few minutes?" Her foot edged forwards just a couple more inches.

Rei fidgeted, "I guess so Makoto, but you can't think that I'm not going to tell my brother, maybe after you explain...how could you?"

Makoto smiled weakly, "I think we'll be able to make you see things clearly."

Rei frowned, "Try me."

Makoto took just another small half-step forwards before making her move. Rei saw it coming as soon as Makoto took that last step. Her muscles locked in stunned surprise. Makoto lunged forwards and cracked her elbow against Rei's skull with the speed of experience. Rei dropped like a brick. Mamoru let out a short breath of relief before heading towards the clothes drawers, "We need to leave, now." Makoto stared at Rei's body for a moment, "I can't believe I just did that."

Mamoru shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we have to leave now."

"But what about Rei? I don't want to just leave her here!" Makoto started to haul Rei upright. Mamoru grabbed Makoto away, "What're you doing? She's going to give us away the moment she's awake!" Mamoru seemed to be unaware of his nudity. Makoto blushed and looked away, "Look," Makoto said softly, "she's our problem, there are no benefits for her here and maybe she'll understand things better if we bring her along and show her what we're trying to do."

Mamoru sneered, "Over my dead body. I'm not lugging her across the forest so we can just get caught! I'm not ready to fight much less make this journey!"

Makoto turned her face back towards Mamoru, decision made already, "She's coming. I'm going to get Usagi now Mamoru. But Rei _has_ to come, besides, with no support Duo's bound to do something stupid." Before Mamoru could say another word, Makoto rushed out the door towards Usagi's suite.

Trowa stood crouched in the branches, waiting for the night to come. As it was though, he was focusing on the sky's setting blush. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Trowa turned to Hotaru, "Where's Michiru?"

Hotaru grinned in pleasure, "She's off chasing some lycan she saw in the bushes. We split and I decided to check on you"

"Lycan?" Trowa watched as the edge of the sun sank beneath the treeline.

Hotaru winked, "Makoto had the good sense to bring Rei Maxwell with her. We forced her to dump the girl. Rei's in the middle of nowhere and who happens to come across her but Michiru. The two have been duking it out for a good part of the day."

"Hey! Why don't you two lovebirds come down here and meet Usagi!"

Trowa hadn't even noticed the three approaching. Like a cat, he landed in front of the trio, unfazed by the long drop. Hotaru landed next to him, immediately shooting out a welcoming hand, "it's a pleasure Usagi Tsukino, I'm Hotaru and this is Trowa Barton."

Usagi stared in stupefaction at Trowa, stupefaction that was quickly turning into disgust, "I already know who this bastard is." She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Trowa held his hands up in mock surrender, "I had to play along Usagi."

Usagi turned to Makoto and Mamoru, the vampire-lycans' slim allegiance began to waver. "How do you know Trowa isn't playing along with you guys? I wouldn't trust him with my life!" Usagi took a step back from the group and glared at them through the slits of her eyes, "You know I totally don't agree with this at all. I just want to know if Heero really is alive or not."

Trowa grimaced, "He's alive alright."

Usagi glared, "No thanks to you."

In a heartbeat, Hotaru had turned her eyes and mind onto Usagi; she fell silent. Usagi's pupils dilated.

'You shouldn't speak to him like that, he's a good guy.' And as Hotaru thought the words, pushing them into Usagi's minds, Usagi began to agree with her, Trowa wasn't that bad…

"Stop." The spoken words broke the spell like a clear bell, Trowa gently turned Hotaru's gaze away from Usagi.

Hotaru lifted her smothering gaze to Trowa, "Why? It's easier if she's obedient."

Makoto had a queasy look on her face, "Look, we made a deal and we're all going to go by it. Let's just get her to Sunset and out of this territory, alright guys?"

Hotaru shrugged and turned around to lead the way, "That's fine with me, just make sure Usagi understands that this is all for her." 'I could have just pressed your mind into believing that Usagi. Don't think that vampires are just mindless killers, we subdue and take.' Hotaru's thought squeezed Usagi tight in its spiral before melting away.

Usagi wet her lips, staring after Hotaru, "We're insane." She said softly.

Mamoru pushed Usagi forwards, smiling weakly, "Come on, we have to cover the miles tonight before Duo catches up with us." Makoto and Mamoru shared a look of worry on each other's faces as they trailed Usagi into the forest.

The moon had inched across the night sky, focusing on nothing but the strange, mixed-blood party. How many more minutes before they would be shattered apart?

Usagi's thighs ached from gripping the slippery mass of werewolf fur beneath her, and the cold…god, there were few words that she could chatter out between her teeth that were good enough.

'If you just Changed you know, you'd be hot as hell like I am.' Makoto said to Usagi. Usagi believed her too, the puffs of hot air escaping Makoto's flared nostrils were enough to show that _Makoto_ was warm.

"I'm not going to Change, because if I do I'm going to lose my mind like last night." Usagi said firmly, bending forwards to try and bury her body further into the warm coat.

Makoto frowned inwardly, 'maybe it was meant to be.'

'It's too late to know now, isn't it?' Usagi bit back, putting all of her venom behind the thought.

Mamoru looked back at the two, they weren't hiding their conversation from anyone, he was sure that even the vampires were picking up on bits and pieces of the conversation. He took another deep whiff of the air and caught nothing but Heero's old scent. Mamoru dodged the moonlight, hurtling from shadow to shadow with preternatural speed. He contemplated the two vampires that were leading him, flying easily from limb to limb of the trees like freakish monkeys. He had put Makoto up to this crazy allegiance of vampire and lycan. Now Usagi was involved. And Rei?

Mamoru slowed his pace until he came to a dead stop. The wind had changed.

The vampires paused also, waiting on the two werewolves, curious at their behavior.

Mamoru took another long breath, letting it smoke out of him. Makoto stood waiting in the dark, her nose searching through the night inquisitively. Mamoru sighed, 'Heero didn't follow my directions. He's heading off somewhere else.' Mamoru glanced at the vampires, realizing that they couldn't hear a word of his conversation. In an instant he was human again, "Yuy decided to head off in some other direction." He said out loud for their benefit.

Hotaru laughed, "What would you expect? I suppose two of us should go and get him while the rest go on."

Usagi shot Mamoru a murderous look, 'I am not going to travel with that vampire.'

"Makoto and I will go after Heero, the three of you should go on." The group was startled by the sound of Trowa's voice. His green eyes slit the dark, meeting each person. "Either way we need to start moving. Duo is going to have a fit once he realizes that Mamoru and you, Usagi, are gone."

Usagi almost looked feline as she swelled up, eyes glittering like blue ice, "Don't tell me what to do Barton!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this done and over with." He changed into his lycan body and bent down, waiting for Usagi to get on. Makoto glanced at Hotaru who stood silently in the trees, Hotaru was staring at Trowa with a look of pointed disgust.

'You want me to just leave you with that idiot werewolf girl? Makoto won't be able to fight off anything if either of you get in trouble Barton.' She murmured. Hotaru let her presence fall into the folds of his mind, pressing him for his answer, the answer that she wanted him to say.

'You need to go.' Trowa's answer came as a slap, Hotaru hadn't even felt the hint of the thought coming. She crossed her arms, glaring with annoyance at Trowa now, 'You know, if either of you get killed it is not my fault!' With rising indignation she suddenly pulled out all of the stops and threw all of her energy into Trowa's mind.

Usagi stumbled across a branch, her mind completely absorbed by the two vampires above. Mamoru watched as Usagi came to a complete halt, bathed in a spear of moonlight. 'Usagi we really have to get going!' He snapped anxiously. But she acted as if she hadn't even heard him. He snarled in irritation, stepping forwards to call her back to this world. Her gaze was so fixed, so steady on this one thing though that he couldn't resist turning his eyes either. His brows drew together, it was just Trowa and Hotaru. Mamoru looked to Usagi, annoyance swelling in his chest, he looked up again, focusing on Trowa. Mamoru blinked, there were lines of pain in the vampire's face. His eyes swiveled to Hotaru, he felt his skin crawl. Her eyes were like violet lamps as they bored into Trowa. Hadn't Trowa once said that Hotaru was the second strongest vampire in the clan? 'Hey!' He called, forgetting that they couldn't hear his lycan voice, 'what're you two doing up there? Cut it out!'

Usagi felt her mouth go dry, she hadn't ever, ever seen anything like that before. It was like the aurora borealis, except better. The undulating purple mist kept seeping into Trowa until he practically glowed with it all while Hotaru grew brighter and brighter like a star.

Makoto whined, attracting Mamoru's attention, 'What's going on with them all? They act as if they're frozen or something.'

'I think Hotaru's playing some kind of mind game on Trowa right now but I'm not sure, I never really understood vampires.' Mamoru replied back.

Makoto and Mamoru flinched at the same moment, their bodies darted low as if expecting some attack.

'Something's here.'

Makoto was the first to burst back up and move to defend Usagi. The two lycan moved in the space of a second, one second crouched, the next moving…but it took their attacker only a split second to make her move. Like a hawk she plummeted from the trees, clawed hands already pulled back for the kill.

Usagi gasped, like a prong of lightning, the Change darted up her spine and tapped against her skull. She turned to protect her back with lupine instinct pumping in her blood, 'this can't be happening again!' Her breath was torn from her as her lungs cracked into the long barrel of a wolf and her teeth chipped into a glittering set of fangs. Before she could Change any more a body slammed her to the ground.

There weren't any words spoken, just the passing on of their furious emotions. Usagi's pinpoint pupils swallowed the pale face above her, the aqua hair, the beady sea-green eyes. She opened her half formed jaws in a snarl that cut into a whine as her throat was pierced by vampire fangs. Usagi was reeling, it was so fast, so fast, one moment she was up and… Her attacker probed through her mind as if there wasn't a shred of resistance, as if Usagi wanted this to happen; and all Usagi could think about was Quatre, smiling as this stranger ripped through her mind.

Makoto bulled into the vampire with all of her weight behind her. 'Get the fuck off of her!' Makoto growled. Mamoru leapt up to snatch at the vampire's flying body but the vampire was too quick. Like a fish she twisted in the air and slipped back to earth.

Hotaru broke her concentration a moment later, she had let her guard down and now they were under attack. "Trowa!" She called, she looked to him and bit back her cry of surprise. Trowa's deadened green eyes were level with hers for a moment before he slipped from the branch and tumbled towards the ground. 'Oh god,' Hotaru leapt off of the branch, 'I did this!' She touched the ground the same moment that she heard the slap of his body against the packed earth. She ran to Trowa only to be distracted by the shrill scream of a vampire. Hotaru skidded to a halt and turned, there was only one unearthly shriek that sounded like that. The two vampires stood locked eye to eye, every bit of their energy being channeled into the supernatural fight.

Michiru glared at Hotaru, "YOU!"

Hotaru was frozen to the spot, she hadn't been held by someone's mind like this since, well, since she'd passed the age of five. The itch of defeat was something she hadn't felt in centuries.

"So you're the damn traitor then! It wasn't Trowa, it was you!!!"

Hotaru's mind worked fast, Michiru had never been this strong before, could never have reached this ability level…it had to have been Quatre…so the rumors were true then. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, "And I never knew that half-wit's like you would be allowed to blood-let with Winner."

Michiru's face smiled, her eyes burned, "I have to say that we're in something like love, maybe it's lust, either way, I have the power now and all of you are screwed for it."

Hotaru's eyes shifted towards Setsuna's emerging form.

Setsuna smiled delicately, "I had always trusted you Hotaru…but apparently that trust was displaced. I'm going to enjoy killing this strange little allegiance you have going on."

Michiru's strength held steady, werewolf and vampire alike were frozen by the power in that mind. She was invincible. Michiru laughed, "This is what happens when you get to drink the blood of an elder. Look at this, all four of you are helpless." Michiru took a step back and kneeled next to Usagi's still body, cold as ice. "I did this." Michiru smirked, pointing to the gaping bite mark tattooing Usagi's neck.

Makoto struggled like hellfire against the mind that held her body locked in place. She only managed a low growl as Setsuna passed her by and headed towards Mamoru. Mamoru was locked in his landing position, only able to wait as Setsuna came up to him. Setsuna lazily twirled her scythe, dipping it forwards to cut across his shoulder without the slightest inclination. Blood gushed from the wound, telling all how just how deep the scythe had cut.

"You know I came across your little friend, Maxwell's sister…and I must say she is one lucky werewolf. If it weren't for Michiru catching Usagi's scent she'd be dead right now." Setsuna smiled delicately, "Well, she might be dead by now anyways because of the little wounds we inflicted here and there on her…she might have just bled out, but you can never be sure with your kind. You always find a way to come back." As she said the words she slipped the blade of her scythe teasingly against his belly. "Just one little cut." She said softly.

Usagi stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She knew even before she opened them that this time she would let her lycan side take over. Her human side didn't belong in this situation. And that's why, when she opened her eyes, they were already flecked with gold, that's why she was ready for Michiru.

Michiru, in an instant, had straddled Usagi and pinned her arms above her. "Let's have another little taste, hmm?"

"Let's see if you can get one, you piece of shit." Usagi's head flew forwards and cracked against Michiru's.

Hotaru saw the sliver of a chance and fought like a demon for it. In a moment she was free of Michiru's mental hold and she ran towards Usagi. And then, with a split second's notice, Hotaru ground to a halt and dodged the arcing scythe that had cut across her path. Setsuna flew at her again, they were like two creatures gone mad, they fought and sparred against each other without an ounce of restraint.

Usagi burst upwards and raked her claws across Michiru's throat without a second's thought. Michiru's scream was choked by her blood, she clutched at her maimed throat. The blood splattered against Usagi's half-changed features. She was so far gone into the lycan world that she hardly recognized the fact. 'Stupid bitch, did you really think you could just take me over like that?' Usagi's jaws widened and she dove for the kill. Michiru thrust her knee into Usagi's belly and the two broke contact. They both staggered upright, meeting each other's eyes. Usagi lifted her face to the moon and grinned, her lips parted and a howl came thundering from her lips. Michiru sent her mind coiling out like a whip to Usagi. Her howl was cut through midway as Michiru's mind wrapped around her. Usagi struggled, 'Don't think that this time will be so easy.' She snarled in lycan tongue.

Michiru only smiled, "I have but one message for you from Quatre," she hissed. Usagi's golden eyes widened and began to lose their tint, Michiru closed her eyes as the last of Quatre's blood bled from her throat. 'This is for you Usagi Tsukino,' Quatre's voice whispered in Usagi's mind, 'we are one in the same you and I…'

Usagi's eyes rolled back into her head, 'my god…what's happening to me...'

Michiru's laugh was nothing more than a gurgle, 'message delivered.' Her eyes slid shut, 'Quatre,' she thought as the last of what was Michiru lifted from her already-cooling body. Her corpse fell to the ground, drained.

"Usagi!!" Hotaru screamed, "help Trowa!" Hotaru ducked as Setsuna's scythe came dangerously close to her ear.

Usagi's body suddenly arched upwards, swelling with a foreign breath, her cutting blue eyes flying open. The night's scene lay before her. Makoto and Mamoru still stood frozen in their positions, despite Michiru's fall, and Trowa…Usagi's eyes focused coolly on the still body, Trowa might as well have been dead for all of his movement.

"Usagi!" Hotaru yelled, "hurry!"

Usagi's gaze slowly swiveled to watch Hotaru and Setsuna's battle. Hotaru hissed as Setsuna parried too close for her comfort. Usagi was distracted from the pair when a huge, jet-black lycan caught her eye. He had been standing there for who knows how long, just watching her. Her heart skipped a beat. Usagi's mouth dropped, "Heero?" The apparition seemed to melt away and then Heero came forwards from the shadows like a wraith. "In trouble again Tsukino?"

Usagi winced at his tone, "I had thought you were dead," her voice said pleadingly. She seemed to already know that she was in trouble with him.

"But you saw me!" He snarled, Heero abruptly turned from her and entered into the vampire fray. With a swift, lazy, stretch of his arm, Heero caught Setsuna by the neck and bent it like a twig. Setsuna fell away from his outstretched hand and immediately Heero's naked body turned away from Usagi, turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Usagi yelled, desperate now for his attention. She fumbled forwards, "I thought you'd be happy to see me." She said softly.

Heero turned his head just enough so that you could see the sharp outline of his chin and nose, "You fucked Duo, why would I want to have anything to do with you?"

Usagi felt like someone had punched her, and then she was inflated once again with that same strange, hot energy, "Well how the hell was I supposed to know that you were alive! It's not like you did anything when we were lying there fucking anyway!" Usagi fell back a step, her chest heaving, eyes wide. She hadn't meant to say those words, Usagi held her head in her hands, what was happening? She had lost a lot of blood, that had to be the explanation, had to be the reason why the world was turning upside down in the space of seconds, without warning of any kind. She wouldn't ever have said those words to Heero, ever, and yet here they were, hanging in the air.

Heero turned fully so that he could examine Usagi, he hadn't felt this vein of frustration in her body the last time he had blood-let with her. Frankly he was surprised, she hadn't seemed the sort to burst out like Cidney with angry emotion. Heero considered Usagi again, his mind calculating all the things that could have caused this unforeseen change. Cidney, he wondered what she would have to say about it all. Usagi shivered in the night and sank to the ground, trembling all over. Heero frowned, he could feel himself being pulled in two directions at once. Cidney was near and his body longed for her but nothing could move him from this spot, he was riveted to the sight of Usagi. It agitated him, "You are so weak." He murmured to himself.

Usagi's head snapped up, she had heard the comment and thought it was meant for her, "Look who's talking." She said bitterly.

Heero's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that? While I was running for my life you and Duo,"

"There was nothing between me and Duo!" Usagi yelled, "Nothing! You think you're better than Duo but you're worse!" Her words were tripped up by her sobs, she didn't mean the words but they kept spilling from her like loose cannons. Her eyes darkened into black pits as they caught a hold of Heero's gaze, "you're nothing." She hissed, vampire fangs protracting.

Heero felt a shiver in his skin but it passed as quickly as it had come. Usagi's words were like bullets, burrowing deep inside of him where they would fester later. Hotaru hadn't spared a moment for either Heero or Usagi and had sped to Trowa the first second she got. She shook him lightly, "Trowa, babe, please open your eyes." Hotaru pushed back his bangs and pulled him into her lap as best as she could, "please just open your eyes." She was afraid to let her mind sift back into Trowa's, she should never have lost control of herself like she had, she should never have overtaken Trowa that way. Hotaru was shocked when she felt the whisper of Makoto's soft hand on her shoulder, "I'll carry him."

Hotaru felt her brows quiver just slightly as she felt Makoto change, felt Makoto's lupine jaws lift Trowa gently and then roll him onto her broad shoulders. Hotaru looked at the impression that Trowa's body had left in the ground, "I should never have joined this project of Trowa's…" She touched the chill dirt, "This is against all of our natures."

Makoto pushed Hotaru up with the tip of her cold nose, unable to deliver any answer back. Mamoru interceded between Heero and Usagi, standing like a wall between the two. 'Are you coming with us Yuy?'

Heero turned and slipped away into the forest without even so much as a glance back. Usagi shuddered, "What a bastard." Her throat retched the words up, things were being twisted out of her that she hadn't thought were there before.

Mamoru slipped up next to Usagi and crouched into the ground, 'Let's go Usa.'

Usagi shook her head, "Someone should just shoot me, I gave him everything!" She yelled, "And all I get back," her voice cracked, "I don't even know why I'm saying these things, I don't even know what I'm saying!" She clamped her eyes shut, her world was spinning out of control again.

'Not just yet it isn't, Usagi.'

Usagi's eyes snapped open, her hands flying to her ears. She glanced up at Mamoru who remained standing near her. She frowned, "did you say something just now Mamoru?"

The lycan shook his massive head, 'we should get going though. I don't want to see what happens when Duo catches up with us.' Mamoru waited patiently as Usagi clambered onto his back. "You're sure you didn't say anything just now?" She murmured again. Mamoru started forwards, 'very sure.' Usagi found her hand tracing the already-healing bite mark that Michiru had planted on her. Her brow furrowed, what had happened during that blood-let?

Alright, fine, don't review I'll just mope around here…moping, moping… Qtchan

p.s. I am reposting all the former chapters with their revisions (which means add-ons and changes) with the intention of adding on the new chapters that never got posted, including the ending (yah!)…that is if I don't end up moping away my imagination from lack of reviews…moping away


	5. Chapter 5

Half:: by Qtchan

Chapter 5

Usagi walked the hall…again. _He_ was calling. Her heart began to beat a little faster. 'What am I doing here?' Usagi struggled, trying to force her feet to turn around and run but there it was again; that pull on her body, his voice in her blood. She grit her teeth, someday she would stop her feet from walking the hallway all the way up to the doors…the doors…Usagi frowned, how did they always manage to spring up on her like that? They glared down at her as she came to a stop in front of them. A shudder ran down their center as the doors swung open of their own breath and pulled Usagi in with their next. Usagi's senses spiked with shock as she was swept away. Her eyes clamped shut, she waited for the blow.

Silence.

The call had lost its thread of strength, Usagi was alone. Her eyes cracked open, maybe she was safe for tonight. A fire sat in the hearth lapping at dry logs; throwing its hot presence over the thick skins scattering the floor. Usagi stared with wide eyes, she hadn't come across this dreamscape ever before. She moved around the room, touching the ornate chests, the cracked, leather-bound books, and came to a stop in front of a magnificent four-poster bed. Her hand slipped over the silk maroon sheets, 'It must feel like a cloud sleeping on these.' Usagi thought.

"I see you found your room."

Usagi jumped, looking over her shoulder she felt the blood in her veins freeze. Quatre Winner stood grinning in the doorway, he moved into the room with confident composure. Usagi's whole body shuddered when she heard the sound of the heavy door thudding shut, locking her in. Quatre walked straight past Usagi and threw himself onto the bed. "On these kinds of days I always want to just throw myself on the bed and fall asleep."

Usagi shouldn't have been surprised to see Quatre, she had seen him every night for the past month or so. Each dream was like waking in a different time, a different place. "You're here again." Usagi said softly, she kept her eyes pinned onto him as if somehow that would freeze Quatre in place.

"I'll be here the next time too Usa." His voice seemed to echo around the room, making it grow hazy around the edges. Usagi's arms inched up to wrap around herself. Quatre sat up in the bed, leaning his weight on his hands as he eyed her, "I'm surprised you're surprised." Usagi rubbed her hands up and down her arms, this was only a dream she reminded herself. She looked away from Quatre, her body was tingling all over in wary anticipation. Quatre sighed, "Look Usa, you need to get over the whole vampire's are bad idea."

She hugged herself tighter, "Stay away from me Quatre. I hate dreaming about you, why can't I stop?"

Quatre's grin turned sly at the question, pausing before he spoke again, "That's beside the point, this is the time for you to find all the answers." He tapped his head with a smile that infuriated Usagi. She clamped her eyes shut, praying to be let loose from the dream.

"Usagi!"

She nearly screamed when she felt Quatre's hands on her shoulders, he was shaking her. "Snap out of it," Quatre said. Usagi clamped down on her fears as best as she could, her stubborn chin sticking out as she raised her eyes. "Don't touch me." She snapped.

Quatre's hands dropped away, "I won't touch you if you won't fall awake like that again."

Usagi ground her teeth, "Get away from me. You're a murderer."

The vampire sighed, "That makes two of us." He tousled his platinum blonde hair and wished to god that things were easier for him. "Look, Usagi, you know that there are bad people and good people, right?"

Usagi stared defiantly into Quatre's eyes, "So what if there are?"

"Well that's the same with vampires…and werewolves. You shouldn't judge me just yet."

"You're not a person, you're a creature." She spat. Usagi went and sat next to the fireplace, her back to him. Quatre's eyes glimmered, "I don't even know why I'm trying to win you over, you're so stubborn," He grit his teeth in frustration, had this month of work been for nothing? "…you need to know the truth though Usagi. Duo's young, his entire clan is, they've only been in power for two centuries. I've been alive for eight." In her mind's eye Usagi could see time stretching before and behind Quatre in a never-ending rope. She heard his familiar sigh, he did that a lot, "eight centuries. That's a long time Usagi. And," Quatre paused, his eyes running through the millions of sunsets he had seen, there were too many; "I'm tired of this war. I know who started it, but now no one does, what's the point of a war when no one can remember the original purpose? It's just meaningless slaughter."

Usagi whipped around, her eyes were welled too full, "How would you know! You were the one who tried to kill me and killed my parents! If you want this war to end then why do you keep doing things?" She wanted to claw down this halo that Quatre was putting on his head, those wings that were blooming from his back. If he wanted the blood to be stopped then he should work on that idea himself.

"Only for my own means," Quatre's face was void of emotion, "only so I could get a better foothold before I bring this long, long war to an end. How can you expect this war to just end with me powerless in its hold? In every game, to win you must have the advantage."

Usagi sneered, tears were trembling from her chin, "Nice answer…why don't you just let Duo in on that fact because he says the same things you do! The both of you are liars!"

Quatre sighed, a noise that made Usagi's throat spit out a snarl. The vampire shook his head, "You have to leave soon, just try and remember what I said Usa, I meant every word." Usagi's head was beginning to ring with his words. The ringing grew louder and louder until…she sat bolt upright. She was in her bed, sweat sticking the sheets to her skin. Usagi stared around her, she was no longer in the ornamental room but in the one that Treize had led her to that first night when she came to Sunset. She rubbed her face vigorously, "What's going on with me?" She looked up and found her reflection staring back, eyes an electric blue against her ivory skin. She turned to the alarm and checked the time, 4:00 a.m. She frowned, 'my alarm shouldn't even be going off this early.' She turned the shrieking alarm off and found herself staring back at her reflection again. "These dreams are way too real." She said to herself. Usagi turned to look out the window of her room, her stomach churning. 'Way too real...'

She massaged her neck, remembering the bite that Michiru had given her. Since then she'd walked with the vampire lord every night. He'd said they were lessons, Treize had told her to listen. Usagi laughed to herself, 'oh sure Treize, I'll just stroll around with my parents' murderer and 'learn' things…what an idiot.' Sunset neighborhood had turned out to be a private, sprawling chunk of parkland. The code that Mamoru had punched into the little entryway weeks ago had opened the ugly concrete and metal studded door to a wellspring of the strange. Usagi hadn't liked it the moment she'd entered. It was one thing for her to suddenly discover that all the scifi movie's were right when it came to the night freaks, vampires and lycan; but it was something else to see haughty nymphs, alluring witches, talking animal-human creatures…Usagi's nose wrinkled at the thought, if these 'things' existed then what else did Hollywood know that she didn't? She rolled out of her bed and pulled off her damp clothes, she would tell Treize about this new 'lesson' that Quatre had given her; see what he thought about the whole thing.

Usagi pulled on a robe and left the room. Standing just outside her door stood a single slayer, Mugen was his name. His eyes blinked slowly open when he heard her, "Treize is waiting in his office for you." He rumbled out before falling back asleep. Usagi rolled her eyes, "You're such good protection, by the way, Mugen…Mugen!" He ignored her, sending a prickly wave of irritation over Usagi. Everybody treated her like she had a brain, Treize, Quatre, Heero, even Duo! And now Mugen was ignoring her! If she was so important than why, why, why…Usagi froze, the air stalling in her lungs. Her body shuddered, she could feel her lycan skin bristling in restless anger just underneath the surface. 'God damn it,' Usagi tried to swallow the emotions back down, to keep the Change at bay. Mugen's eyes slid open, "Why are you still standing there? Go." His words fell on deaf ears.

There was a millisecond where Mugen's scent cut Usagi sharp as a knife and then Usagi had yanked the wolf back in. She was sweating, 'it's so hard to control now.' She pushed back her damp bangs, 'so unbelievably hard.' Mugen had pushed himself off of the wall by now, "Are you sure you're alright?" His gaze seemed to steal right into her thoughts.

Usagi leapt back, afraid of re-heightening her currently normal human senses. "I'm fine, I'm fine…I'm going now." She escaped down the hall.

Coming to a stand in front of Treize's door she paused for a moment, putting her ear to the door. A voice was muffled and immediately cut short. Usagi's eyes narrowed, how did he always manage to catch her like that? What did they talk about anyways? She pushed open the door and as usual every face was turned towards her, expectant. Treize rose, "Ms. Tsukino?"

Usagi glanced at the two other occupants of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest, a little disarmed by Treize's hard-eyed company. "I, um…" Usagi's voice trailed away. She stared at the stranger that stood leaning against the bookshelf, there was something vaguely familiar about him. She frowned, "Do I know you?"

He stood, the angles of his body seemed sharp. His sleek black hair was pulled tight into a pony tail and the expression on his face was cutting, "We've never met." Usagi stood stiffly, unwilling to bend under a gaze that was so like Heero's. Treize gestured towards him, "This is Wufei Chang, a magic wielder, as is Darjeeling." Usagi's gaze shifted to the elegant woman. She was most definitely in the early part of 'middle age' yet her thick, silver-white hair said otherwise. It fell freely onto her shoulders, a single lock of maroon framing her perfect oval face. A smile ghosted across her lips, "Darjeeling, just like the tea," she said softly, her voice made the hair on the back of Usagi's neck stand up. The Change rippled under her skin and before she could help it she was at once vampire and werewolf. Usagi panicked, she tried to pull them back in but she remained locked into their body, their acute senses mapping the room.

A scent spiced her system, her head turned to Wufei. Darjeeling's voice still rang in her ears like the lilt of bells, measured and weighted. The ticking clock thudded in her ears, air pressures changed with every breath expelled. Then, as unexpectedly as it had come, the Change sank back to the bottom of her belly. Usagi blinked, the room had regained its library smell and her ears heard nothing more than the hush of her breath going in and out, in and out. She looked to Treize, "That's never happened to me before." She could feel still feel the heat of the change, "I've never been both things at once."

"You mean vampire and lycan."

Usagi looked to Darjeeling who had spoken, Darjeeling continued, "they are not things Usagi, they are states of being." Her voice was clipped. Usagi frowned, her lips parted to retort when she saw Treize's slight turn of the head. She immediately fell silent, her mind seized the second to bring back the spicy scent from Wufei. It was the _scent_ that was so familiar to Usagi, what was it? She reflected over the scent, it was a little different than she remembered it, heavier, richer, more flavor to its fire-bred depths. That smell belonged to something…someone. Usagi's mouth fell open, "Rei!" She swung around to stare in disbelief at Wufei and then Treize, "You've seen Rei? Why didn't you tell me! You knew that I thought that she was dead after what that vampire said! Why?"

Wufei's eyes slid shut, "I didn't think she would progress this fast Treize." It sounded like an apology.

"What are you doing with Rei?" Usagi rapped out, she was furious with herself for not recognizing Rei's scent. She should have known! Usagi hated herself, these kinds of mistakes had led to losing Heero. Anger, hate…the Change, began to uncurl from within. Treize's lips crooked into a smile, "Usagi…" He sat in his seat, motioning Usagi to do the same, she remained standing just to spite him.

He continued smoothly on. "When you first came here we had encouraged you to Change yet you seemed unwilling to. The vampire side of you was only possible when you were dreaming with Quatre…and now you've just held both forms at once."

Usagi snorted, "I don't care, I just want to know about Rei. We were friends you know! Not all werewolves are bad,"

"Just as all vampires aren't." Darjeeling broke in.

Usagi stopped, confused by the turn of events. She looked around and found their words washing around in her mind. So then Treize had known about her nightly Changes into her vampire body. She bit her lip, "I hate vampires." She said helplessly. Darjeeling clucked dismissively, "They're a part of you." She said airily, and then, "Darling, what Treize is trying to tell you is that by yourself you have explored the extent of your powers, unknowingly. The parts of you that you hate are growing stronger, becoming more a part of you. And this is good." Darjeeling's amber eyes brightened, she smoothed her exquisitely tailored two-piece suit and rose, "Listen love, Wufei and I should be leaving but the point of this entire conversation is that you have the power now to do what you want. The magic in you is badly trained but flawless in every other way." To Treize she bowed, "I'll see to Cidney."

Usagi couldn't miss the shared glance between the two, knowing that more was being said mind to mind. She jumped in surprise when the pair disappeared into thin air. Treize's fingers steepled together, his features were keen as a hawks, "It's time we both gained some rest."

Usagi gaped, "You've got to be kidding me! I want to know about Rei, what am I doing here Treize? I want to know everything! You haven't told me anything since I've got here and I deserve to know." Her eyes narrowed into slits, "You and I both know just how important I am to the werewolves and vampires, as well as to you." 'Finally, we're getting somewhere.' Usagi thought to herself, it was about time that she threw herself into this game, "What part do you want me to play Treize?"

He smiled, "Maybe tomorrow." Treize unbuttoned his collar and gathered the papers that lay scattered across his desk. Usagi wanted to scream, the change came ripping through her system. She pulled herself back instantaneously, she was panting. 'My god, what's wrong with me!' Usagi shot a glare at Treize, "just see how long I'm going to stay here when you treat me like this." Treize's expression was tempered from experience, "If you do leave Usagi, remember what Darjeeling told you. You have the power to do what you want." He pinned her with his gaze, "you are safe." Usagi was startled when Treize's mind reached out and cupped hers, like a warm hand on her cheek. 'There are those who cannot say the same. Know this and I will be satisfied.'

Cidney didn't even turn at the sound of the door, "What took you?" She murmured. A cigarette fumed silently in her hand. She wasn't dressed in much, some pajama shorts and a tank top, but that was the beauty behind Cidney, she was drop dead gorgeous no matter what you put her in.

"I want the truth." Heero let the door snap shut behind him. Now that she was here before him things seemed less…wonderful, was that the word? Heero shrugged off his half-lycan form and reached for the ratty throw crumpled on the couch. Cidney swiveled in her chair, her wheat-green eyes running all over him, "…You look beat baby, let me get ya some coffee." She blatantly ignored his 'sit the fuck down' glare and slipped into her pink slippers, retreating into their broken down kitchen. When she had located Heero with her magic, tracked his every movement, she had come back home and then moped. Things had gone farther than she had wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it…absolutely nothing.

She moved like a machine, her world had just cracked a little wider open at Heero's question. She took a huge drag on her cigarette, 'why the fuck does he have to come home asking questions like that? I thought he was kept _away_ from Usagi in that stupid wolf joint….What answers does he want? Does he know about his enchantment then? …it must be driving him up the wall…in love with one girl, enchantedly in love with the other…it'd drive me crazy. What am I going to say if he really is going to ask me about that?' Cidney's ears heard the clink of mugs and the purr of the coffee machine from a mile away. Her hands trembled as she watched the pot fill up.

Heero tied the throw tightly around his waist, slowly following Cidney into the kitchen, he was still sore-inside and out.

Cidney jumped when she saw Heero standing at the kitchen entrance. "God Heero, you just made me shit my pants." She took another deep drag on the cigarette and puffed it out a second later.

"What's happened to you? You look like a wreck." Her voice quavered unintentionally. Cidney couldn't believe this was happening to her, here was the great Cidney actually getting nervous in front of the love-idiot Heero Yuy. She had complete control of the situation, yes, **complete** control. Cidney's spine straightened, she wasn't going to be taken in by some premature sort of nerve attack, "by the way," she said coolly, "Wufei decided to take a breezer from us and went to go talk to Auntie." Cidney said calmly.

In a single step, Heero had crossed the tiny kitchen space and stood in front of Cidney like a giant. He gathered her into his arms and crushed her to him. Cidney gasped, the cigarette flew from her lips. He was holding her so tightly to him that the blanket remained pinned to his hips. Cidney felt like a doll as Heero gathered her to him.

"I know you missed me babe," Cidney said with a high-pitched laugh thrown in, "but I still think it's a little rash to have sex first thing when we get back together, in the kitchen above all." His hold loosened and the velvet throw fell to the ground. Cidney was relieved, she hadn't ever been hugged by Heero Yuy like that before. Had never felt such a crush of emotion from him like this…

Cidney felt a flash of indignation, Usagi must have been the one to cause this. Heero stepped back, his sinewy body in Cidney's full view once more. She had seen his body too many times to blush over it like a baby but she never grew tired of it, "What's happened?" She asked softly, her hand slipping out to graze his stubborn chin.

"I know Cid," Heero turned his lamp-like gaze onto her, "and you need to fix me."

Cidney's fingers curled tight around Heero's hand, "Babe, there's things wrong with every person, why can't you just live with yourself?" She laughed, her eyes lifted to search his. He remained stock still, "I'm talking about the spell, the magic you put on me without me ever knowing. Take it off of me." Heero pulled his hand from hers and reached for the coffee. The hot stuff spiked his system with caffeine and warmth. Heero reached for the throw and rewrapped it around himself. Cidney bit her lip when she saw the tight lines in Heero's face.

"Oh…" Cidney sighed and traced the counter with her finger, "god Heero…I mean, why do you think I did what I did?" She felt the curling smoke of hot emotion in her belly.

The two held in a long breath and then let it slowly out. The floor suddenly shook beneath them and began to throb rhythmically. The club below was opening, the people were filtering in. The coffeepot and glassware began to shiver in their places, it was all a norm in their lives, everything was just the same as it had been for the past few years. That is, everything except the impenetrable block of unsaid things hanging between them. Cidney's body drooped, "Spells like this can only have one person to break it, me or you, and I chose you." A smile blossomed on her face, her foxy smile, "I figured it would never have come to this…you never saw people Heero, you just saw you and those things that need to be dead." Cidney met Heero's patronizing stare, "You might not have seen me otherwise, you don't see Usagi that's for sure. All you want out of her is a great fuck, someone to 'break' the spell." She said, jabbing Heero with her words.

Heero's brow turned down, "What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, "I noticed you and look at where it got me."

Cidney laughed with a chill, "I was the one who spoke to you first, saw you when you came into the club! It was all me Heero, your role in life so far has been to just watch. You spy and kill things. That's all you know how to do! So when I came into the picture I saw that I had to take some drastic measures to get more then just a great fuck out of you! GOD DAMN Heero!" The hair on the back of Cidney's neck was standing on end, "You are so conceited! Why don't you think about other people for once!" Cidney stalked past him, she hadn't realized that she had been screaming at him but now that she did she relished it. She was glad to finally let the secret pop out of her like that, to tell Heero what a dumbass he really was. Cidney whipped around, her curling orange hair flying around her, "And if you knew any better, you'd choose me over Usagi! It was me who stuck with you all these years, who's loved you! Usagi is just a temporary thing, a quick fix."

"How would I know if your magic keeps blocking me?" Heero murmured.

Cidney smirked, "Go fuck yourself." Flicking the finger at him Cidney swerved back around and disappeared into thin air. Heero's eyes narrowed, 'typical.' He stood there only a moment longer before he headed towards the bathroom, caught up in his thoughts. 'So it's up to me.' He had come to his second decision. His first had been that he did have feelings for Usagi, no matter what they were, they were there. He passed through the bathroom and into his and Cidney's room. The throw dropped to the ground, the two weighed heavily in his mind. Usagi and Cidney… Heero glanced at his gun which rested on the end of the bed. It was more than just Usagi and Cidney, it was really Usagi, Cidney, and his need for the kill. His hand reached out, hovering over the gun, which one?

Usagi sighed. The canine next to her heard it, he rolled onto his back and bared his fat belly for her. Rolls of the hound's skin pooled onto the cool teak wood floor. He whined piteously. The act only made her sigh louder, "I'm glad that you think that petting you comforts me." But she was already kneading his overly large coat, continuing to stare out into the sky blankly. The dog grinned in pleasure, 'petting is the reason that we're man's best friend.' Thak, the dog, replied. Usagi switched over to speaking to him with her mind, 'why do you say a 'man's best friend,' it should be a woman's best friend, women aren't violently overemotional.' Usagi ignored the dog's snort of disagreement, 'women don't lie and go around messing things up for everyone.' She told him with growing irritation.

"Ugh, god, do you always have to start me up like this?" Usagi snapped seemingly to the open air. Thak made a comforting noise, pushing his large muzzle into her lap to try and soothe her, 'not all human men are like that. Cloud isn't, Mamoru isn't, Treize isn't, Sora isn't, Jin and Mugen…well, Jin isn't for sure…the list goes on and on though Bunny. You weren't good mates for each other anyways, too much trouble surrounding a pair like you two.' He mumbled.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "As if you'd know, you've been around these 'good' people for your entire life. Your judgment's skewed, you don't know what bad is because you've never been around that crowd."

Thak closed his eyes, 'believe me, being a slayer's pet isn't as easy as it seems.'

Usagi chewed on her lips, "Yeah…sorry Thak. It's just, I don't know, I keep going over it in my mind and I feel stupid for the way I thought about Heero but I still can't help thinking that it was still love at first sight…or bite, whatever, either way, we had some kinda connection going and then I find out what Heero is really like and it's just, it's just…really, really disappointing I guess…I mean I thought he was dead," she swallowed, 'I thought that Duo was him.' Thak licked her hand for comfort. Usagi's fingers went back to his fur, running gently through the gleaming coat. Thak's tail began to thump.

All in all, Usagi had no idea what the hell was going on. All she knew was that now she was in weirdo land, Heero was a jerk, and Hotaru, Mamoru, and Makoto had all left her to continue on their own missions. As if sensing her darkening mood, Thak slowly pulled himself onto his feet and licked her cheek, 'let's go down and run around for a bit.' Usagi grumbled but got up. They had been sitting, her legs swinging over the edge, her upper body resting on the rail, of a beautiful, round-about porch. The porch circled a section of a spiraling wooden tree house that blended into the trees. It was another clever show of magic and 'weirdness' that Usagi found herself appreciating less and less these days.

Usagi descended the last step leading down and followed Thak. The two came across the man that Thak had named earlier as one of the 'good' men that Usagi should get to know. As much as Usagi tried not to, she liked the guy. For one he was melt-in-your-mouth gorgeous and, deep inside, he reminded her of Heero, something she found herself attaching to despite her efforts.

"Hey Mugen." Usagi said, thrusting the welcome out to him. Mugen smirked when he saw who it was, "let me guess, you're moping again about that jerk."

Usagi pulled a face, "Something like that. What're you doing just sitting there?" Mugen's smirk grew wider, "I'm waiting for that little nymph, you know, the one with blue hair?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "The one that just happens to be very well-endowed."

Mugen nodded his head, eyes closing with a sigh, "Now that is my type of woman, I mean, I never come across stock like her where I come from."

Usagi burst into a loud laugh, from anyone else she would have been frowning but it was Mugen; perfectly inappropriate and following his own set of rules. "Good luck with that then." Usagi said, continuing on her trek.

"I just need my good looks thank you very much." Mugen called after her.

Thak growled, 'what an idiot.'

Usagi's smile only grew wider, 'that's what I love about him, doesn't hide what he's looking for at least.' She pulled at the straps of her tank top, itching at her sunburn. 'I only wish I'd been prepared for camping extraordinaire when I came here.'

Thak grinned as only a dog could, 'so did I. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you complain all the time about it.' Usagi shot Thak an ugly look, "Just because I have delicate skin doesn't mean that you should complain about listening to me complain about it." Usagi retorted, laughing a moment later. They halted just at the edge of the great forest, grassland rolling away for as far as they could see.

"Thak?"

'Yes?'

She sighed, "never mind." Thak glanced at Usagi, wondering what could possibly be going on in her mind. He shrugged his skin into a more comfortable position, 'females, they think far too much.' Usagi twirled a lock of her hair around for a moment before restarting the bad habit of sucking on it. She wondered about the handful of slayers that Treize had enlisted into his 'army'. He had denied being on any sort of side to Usagi. The numbers agreed with him, there were probably not over a hundred slayers living on Treize's property. 'So few against so many…' She thought of the thousands of werewolves hiding away in the Den, they alone could bring Sunset to its knees. Miles away she could see the jaggy treeline that signaled the beginning of the end of Treize Kushrenada's empire, silent and immobile sentries. Usagi sank to the ground, "This is beautiful." She said softly. She looked next to her and saw Thak sprawled on the ground, already half-asleep, she smiled to herself. 'I wish that I could talk to Heero again and apologize.' She thought to herself, 'I'm sure he would see then that what me and Duo did meant nothing.' She tilted her face like a flower to the sun when she saw the pregnant silver moon. It was faint, like a coin in cloudy waters, waiting, biding its time. For just a minute, the sun's failing light embraced the cold star, a kiss on its grim face before the night hid him away.

Both sat bolt upright when they heard the unmistakable howl of a werewolf in the twilight. It keened and grew sharp and slow, the song tugging at their bodies, whispering in their minds. The lonely notes unfurled Usagi's heart, "Thak…" Usagi stepped forward, her ears pining for more of the song. Thak's fur had risen on end, 'Usagi are you nuts! Get a hold of yourself. You just got safely here!'

Usagi could hear him through a wall, as if a sheet had been pressed to her ears. She closed her eyes, "I wonder who's calling like that…" As she asked the question she instantaneously knew the answer. Her body felt warm and heavy with the knowledge, "It's Duo. I'm absolutely sure of it, he wants me to come back." She blushed at the vein of heat that throbbed within her, she knew that Duo had left his prints trailing all across her body that night. And now his marks were weaving a tingling path across her skin in measured rhythm with his call. Usagi shuddered, hugging herself tightly to ward off the feeling.

Thak growled, "Let's see him try and get in! We should tell Treize so that he can send a group out to slaughter the beast."

Usagi glanced down at the enraged bloodhound, her smile crippled, "He's not all that bad you know." She thought over how Duo had treated her, it seemed absolutely wonderful now.

"I thought you said that you didn't like him."

Usagi and Thak whipped around. Thak's nose mapped the stranger out faster than his eyes could. The stranger smelled cool, not like the chill of ice and frozen places, but a different sort of coolness. The stranger was wrapped in layers of complex scents like soap and city, and female…Thak's lips lifted menacingly, he could smell the pine in the man's hair, the blood under his nails. Usagi just stared, her bellflower blue eyes caging wild emotions, "What're you doing here Heero?" she asked, breathless. Thak felt his ears lift in surprise, so this was the infamous Heero Yuy.

This close to her and Heero could smell her, "I came to see you." His eyelids slid shut, he could feel the prick of his fangs on the inside of his lip. He kept his distance, feeling in his very bones that it was too dangerous to get any closer to Usagi. She made him change unwillingly, calling those other parts of him that he wanted to forget to the surface.

Usagi hesitated, she wasn't about to break into squeals of excitement just yet, "what do you mean?" She knew enough of Heero to know that he couldn't possibly be here for romantic reasons. Heero's lips twitched, but he didn't speak because he knew that Usagi would answer herself; which she did.

"I mean, I know you came to see me but did you really come just for that or is there something else?" Usagi frowned, "Is it because of before? Because I told you that what happened between me and Duo was a mistake," she would have babbled on more but Heero interrupted, "I spoke with Cidney." His expression was blank.

"Oh." Usagi's hand fell to rest on Thak's head, drawing comfort from the calm beast. Her cheeks were pink. She wished that she had brushed her hair that morning, that she wasn't wearing the same t-shirt and pair of fleece sweatpants that she had gone to bed with, that she'd brushed her teeth...she didn't know Cidney, but she was sure the witch was beautiful. 'and here I am,' Usagi grit her teeth, 'showing the worst of myself once again.' She peered at Heero, 'why does he have to be so good-looking too.' She pointed her nose to the sky, "That's nice." Usagi spat, Heero caught the angry glare from her blue eyes. "Isn't that the girl who you said put that spell on you? What were you doing talking to her?" She snapped, flushing at the embarrassing amount of emotion she was expressing. Heero smiled, his fangs winking at Usagi, "she told me that I was the only person who could break the spell."

Usagi was taken aback by Heero's show of fangs. Heero stepped out from the shadows of the surrounding trees, Usagi's body tingled. She wanted so much to draw close to him, but Heero wasn't the type to want to hug and cuddle. She stood where she was, "so why are you here?" she asked faintly, Heero had taken another step forwards.

'Usagi,' he murmured with his mind.

'Get out of my mind.' Usagi shuddered, she could feel Thak pressing his head into her hand to try and draw her back to reality. Thak was failing miserably.

'Usagi.' Heero stood in front of Usagi who was quivering, her eyes had closed.

'Heero, what do you want?' She could feel him, feel his presence against her skin as if he had pressed himself to her.

'Just one more time.' Heero was already leaning forwards, gently crooking Usagi's neck. She made no move. Usagi's breath came out in warm puffs, her eyes were closed. Her skin was just as soft and smooth as before. Needlepoint fangs tapped against her skin before settling into her neck and sinking deep. Thak didn't know what had happened to him, he had frozen when Heero had caught Usagi in his gaze. But he could see everything now, the bite and the blood. His muscles stiffened and his eyes blazed with fierce loyalty. He launched his heavy body into the air with a snarl.

Heero dove into Usagi as if she were a cool pool on a hot day. He could feel her all around him and he went deeper and deeper until he hit her core. Her hot blood pricked his throat and veins as he continued to drink. Everything was crystal clear, felt transparent…This blood was intoxicating, richer than anything he had ever tasted.

Heero _felt_ Thak's feet leaving the ground, heard the air bending and rippling away from the animal's flying body. Instantly he shoved Usagi away from him and took the brunt of the canine's attack. Thak immediately lunged for the throat, he would tear Heero apart. Heero wrestled with Thak, who's jaws had lodged into his shoulder. Only a few steps away stood the nights' silence, watching and ignoring the scene all at the same time. Heero's eyes glowed gold as he turned half-lycan and threw Thak off of him, 'Try that again.' Heero snarled, his eyes hooked like claws into Thak.

Thak growled deep in his throat, 'if you want it so bad then I'll rip,' Usagi interrupted the two, "Both of you stop." She peered out of sleepy eyes at the two, "I don't want either of you to fight…you'll just end up hurting each other."

Thak's hackles rose, 'look at what you did to her! Only a few minutes and you've already drained enough from her, stay away!' He barked and stepped between Usagi and Heero, 'you heard me, get away!'

Usagi stumbled forwards and placed a hand on Thak, "Thak please go, I'm fine."

Thak glanced at Usagi, her eyes had sharpened just slightly, 'I want to talk to him on my own. I promise I can take care of myself.' She said with a small grin, 'you can go get someone to come and make sure I'm still alive if you're really that worried. Besides, you and me both know that he could tear you apart if he had a mind to it.'

Thak stood for a moment, perfectly still, and then abruptly he sniffed, 'Oh don't worry about that Buns, I'm going to send someone over here for sure.' Thak shot off into the night, baying to hell.

Usagi turned to Heero, her neck tilting, "Feed again." Her voice was rough.

Heero remained where he was, his tongue itched for her skin, his nose held her scent. He thought of Cidney. "No."

Usagi's brows crashed together, "Listen to me you asshole," she hissed, "I got a taste of how you felt, you put enough of yourself into that last bite, now do it again so I can show you how I feel!" She swayed and ended up tumbling to the ground, "Do it!" She said in a pant. Heero stepped back. Usagi wanted to scream in her anger, 'Do it!' She yelled into his mind.

'Why don't you drink from me, you look like you need it.' Heero replied softly, cool as an iceberg. Usagi leaned against a tree that was conveniently at her back, she felt faint. The night stars had sprung up on her and so had Heero, Usagi felt her tears burning the backs of her eyes, "Please will you do it? I'm obviously too tired to tell you how you made me feel...it's only fair since you had your chance." She whispered, her head fell back to rest against the tree trunk.

Heero felt something stir in him, what would Cidney think of this entire affair he wondered. Every nerve in him told him no, don't do this, but he found himself kneeling next to her despite the ringing warning. "I'll stop before it's too late." He said quietly, his eyes were as hard as ice.

Usagi grimaced at the sight, "you'll stop when I'm done."

Heero's lips slipped into a smile. He hesitated a second before he drank, was this right? …and then he began to drink.

It was a barrage of thoughts…emotions…he couldn't dodge any of them, they struck him like boulders. He saw his pressing on Usagi in the vacated werewolf mansion through her eyes, her frustration, the whirlpool of deep-running love he had somehow created in her. His bones ached with her emotion, his muscles tensed from it. And underneath it all he could feel her keep pushing and pushing him to go deeper, to take more and more. And he did.

The wind whistled and Heero's fangs pulled away from Usagi's bloodless neck a millisecond before an elbow came slamming into the back of his neck. Black spots danced across his eyes and the blood on the tip of his tongue turned bitter as he crashed into the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" A voice exclaimed in shock.

Heero's disoriented brain couldn't place the voice at first but when he did he bared his fangs in a grimace that dripped hate. "She's…" Heero's voice trailed away, Usagi's blood pounded in his ears and he felt a tug on his insides. 'What's happening to me?' Heero dry heaved, clutching the ground as it spun. Then, as suddenly as the feeling had come, it passed. Heero hissed, "She's fine Trowa." He spat.

Trowa had kneeled down next to Usagi, he shook her gently, "Wake up Usagi," her body lolled lifelessly in response. Trowa's green eyes glittered their malice at Heero, "Why?"

Heero turned away and then swung back around, "She wanted me to." Heero met Trowa's bald gaze eye for eye. The green-eyed vampire frowned, "give it back. She'll die soon without any blood."

Heero shuddered, 'something's not right with this blood.' His eyes narrowed, he shook his head, "no." He said in answer to Trowa's request.

"You've killed her, twice if I'm correct now." Trowa's words were like knives.

The slayer's eyes grew darker, "Give her your own if you care for her so much."

Trowa could hardly believe what he was hearing, "You do know she's the one who's going to stop all the wars, don't you? Are you trying to sabotage Treize and his mission?"

Heero's hard gaze wavered, his blood, Usagi's blood, seemed to be thickening in his veins. He sank onto his hands and knees. His breathes were heavier now, "Something's wrong." Heero's voice came as a whisper. Beads of sweat had begun to slide down his face and nothing could hide the flinch of his muscles as he spoke the words. Trowa's eyes only narrowed, "You brought it on yourself."

Heero's gaze tumbled from Trowa's to the ground, his body was winding tight as a piston. Heero's cry lit the night in red. A thread of black dangled from his lips. Trowa forgot what he was going to say, Heero's stomach clenched and black sewage spewed from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Trowa instinctively pulled Usagi into his arms, holding her away from the black poison. As Trowa watched he could see the liquid as it pulled itself out of Heero's body. Trowa recoiled as the obsidian puddle began to rise. It continued its vertical ascent from the ground, bending and curving into the shape of a body. There was no time to call for help now. Whatever was about to happen, Usagi had to be alive to deal with it. Tearing his eyes from the scene, Trowa yanked his sleeve back and bit into his wrist. The vivid crimson stood in stark contrast to the black mess still disgorging from Heero's lips.

Trowa hesitated for just a moment, 'if I do this…' his face sobered into a mask of anonymity. 'I must.' He held his dripping wrist to Usagi's lips, his attention now focused totally on her. 'Come on Tsukino, you're our last hope.' He kept flexing his wrist to keep the blood flowing faster. It pooled in the crevice in-between her lips, seeping slowly down into her throat. Drop by drop…

Trowa knew the instant that Usagi came alive.

Her whole body flinched and the color, the blood, came rushing into her cheeks. Trowa pulled his wrist away, licking his lips in anticipation. He didn't know what to do now, would he go the last step for Usagi? His heart was hammering with indecision as he watched Treize's savior cross back over to the living. Usagi's eyes flew open, not bellflower blue but cracked white and electric blue.

Trowa glanced up and swallowed whatever resistance he had to his fate. The pool of black had begun to shape itself into a familiar body. Trowa didn't have time to wonder over the possibilities, Usagi was at his throat. He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath just as she tore into his throat. It was no clean bite but an animalistic tearing of flesh. The rich liquid streaked down his neck and rushed into Usagi's hungry throat. She purred in pleasure, she lifted her aching jaws just long enough to shove Trowa onto the ground and straddle him, sinking her fangs through his shirt and into his shoulder.

Trowa had to struggle with himself to keep from shoving her off of him. He knew what she was going through, he knew what bloodlust was like. Besides, this is what needed to happen for the better. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero sink to the ground in a dead faint…and there was Quatre, smiling. Even though the oozy black surface of Quatre's body held little color or definition, Trowa could see the flush of triumph tingeing Quatre's features. "So you're alive." Quatre's voice sounded metallic and buzzy, "I'll have to make sure that Hotaru sees a fair end for her traitorous acts."

Blood. It was the thing that connected everyone and everything. In one form or another it was in everyone. Coursing, channeling its way through the body. It made you alive, separated you from the dead; and now it was in Usagi.

Usagi's pupils dilated, turning azure blue once again. 'What's happened?' her wide eyes opened fully to the moment. She yanked her jaws away from Trowa's shoulder in disgust, "What've I done?" She looked down as Trowa's eyes rolled back into his head. There was blood everywhere.

"And I finally get to see you when you're awake."

Usagi snapped around, her jaw fell open, "What're you doing here?" She gasped and clutched at her chest, "I've got to be dreaming, what're you doing? I thought," Her heart was beating to an irregular, jerky beat.

"You thought that I was just a dream." Quatre's body was beginning to seep away into the ground as he spoke, "I was that and more Tsukino. Tell Trowa he better come running to save his friend…if he's still alive." Quatre smirked, and then lost shape completely.

Usagi rubbed her forehead, she was sweating. 'What's happened, what does he mean?' Her mind was reeling, and so was the world around her. Her eyes fell onto Heero who was still lying on the ground and then her gaze came to rest on Trowa. She felt herself grow hot in embarrassment. Oh sure she'd been in this position before but…not with some total stranger, not a person like Trowa, she thought defiantly. She clutched at her head, there went the world again, slipping off somewhere to the right. Groaning, she rolled off of Trowa, clutching at her stomach as the world began to spin a hundred times faster. She felt absolutely disgusting, had she been taken over by some kind of vampiric bloodlust? Had she gone crazy like when she'd turned into a lycan? Obviously she had, look at what she'd done to Trowa!

Usagi whimpered and turned onto her side, her body felt dry as an autumn leaf, cracking at the joints. 'What's wrong with me?' She wished so badly to be rid of her body. 'I don't want to be lycan and vampire, I hate this body, I hate myself!' Her body was shuddering and moving in uncontrolled spasms but she hardly cared, she hated this body. Let it die.

Her eyes clamped shut, 'let me out, let me out, let me out. I need out!' She imagined what it would be like to be free from the craziness, to feel the breeze and not smell it, to see a person and not hunger for him. 'I don't want to be trapped in this body anymore!' An electric current traveled from her toes to her head, moving faster and faster with each breath. 'I don't want to stay in this body…' Usagi's body began to feel numb, her heartbeat slowing. 'Just let me free.' Then, as if she were slipping into a warm bath, Usagi fell asleep.

Cidney's hand was buried deep in Duo's black mane. "Again." She commanded, her eyes sliding closed. Duo sucked in a deep breath and let loose another lupine cry into the night. Cidney's hand glowed green and the howl began to stretch on and on, swelling into a wave of sound. Even when Duo's jaws closed, the two could hear the cry as it twisted itself into a longer and longer rope of sound. 'It sounds so sad.' Duo said softly, golden eyes heavy. Cidney cracked a smile, "It is the sound of your own voice, just magnified." Her head was just level with Duo's shaggy nose, allowing her to stare into the werewolf's face. 'And my own touches.' Cidney thought to herself.

'Should I call for her again?' Duo asked. His howl had finally unwound into silence. Cidney cocked her head, listening intently. The space between her and her target became a hairs breadth through her magic. Finely tuned senses swept back to Cidney, something was happening to Usagi. Cidney nodded her head in approval, "Nope, I think we're just about set now," she said, her head still tilted to the side. Duo waited, he didn't like this witch, partly because she was doing this for herself and not for the better of his pack but he was getting what he wanted out of this, wasn't he?

Was that a spell? Cidney was sure of it a moment later, that had to be a spell that Usagi was working. But what kind? Cidney listened even harder and her insides began to inflate with hope. 'Usagi's leaving her body behind, what a perfect mess she's making.' Cidney's wheat green eyes flashed open, she grinned like a fox, "She's coming."

Duo felt his insides squirm, 'But how? Treize would have been watching her,' he said, his thoughts gently pressing on her.

Cidney leisurely braided locks of Duo's jet black coat with her fingers, "There are more than just physical forms of being Maxwell, you know that, don't you?"

Duo looked quizzically at Cidney, he morphed back into his human form.

"There's the dead and there's the living, which 'form' are you talking about?"

"You are so stupid," Cidney giggled, sheer, irrepressible delight possessing her, "just like Heero…" She licked her lips, coy fires tainting her cheeks, "If you haven't heard, Usagi Tsukino is the four in one, a full house." She laughed, "she's something that isn't meant to be. You noticed that she wasn't in tap with her vampire senses when she was with you, didn't you?"

Duo shrugged, "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't..." Cidney's grin grew wolfish, she whistled, "You know Maxwell," her hand latched onto his naked hip, "you are one hot werewolf." Her eyes sparkled and for a moment Duo thought he'd say yes to that promise in her eyes, the one saying that she'd give him the greatest fuck of his life. But instead he wrinkled his nose in response, "What were you saying again?"

Cidney laughed, "Looks like I really can't hook a guy without a spell." She stepped away from Duo, smirking at the fact. She wasn't bothered at all, she had bigger fish to fry or, more specifically, to do. The two stood at the very edge of a cliff, its face plunging down into another pine forest. A wind whipped through her as she stared out into the abyss, Cidney spoke, "Usagi's strength comes from the fact that her four parts are joined completely, in other half-breds the parts are either not all there or just not functioning. It takes a very special body or…person to be able to do and hold the power that Usagi has. She just hasn't been able to put them all together, not just yet." The wind grew stronger, pulling at Duo's braid; he could smell Usagi's.

"…Now she's coming in a form that you haven't seen." Cidney turned her face into the wind, she had picked up on another thread of life approaching the pair. '…nice to know that Darjeeling is on my tail,' Cidney griped inwardly, she blew out a breath, 'it's about time for me to leave then.' She turned her attention back to Duo, "You know what I want, don't you?" She flung black her curling auburn-red locks, her hand brushing against her flawless pale skin, "I carried out my end of the deal, bringing you Usagi."

"But in what form? I don't want some messed up vampire Usagi on my hands." Duo muttered.

Cidney stamped her foot on the ground, "God, you boys are so demanding." She lifted her nose to the air. Usagi was very close now to the pair, throbbing with magic. "She's not coming in vampire form," Cidney hissed, "But be aware that she's not whole," Cidney tapped her forehead, "if you know what I mean."

"How," Duo began but Cidney planted her hand across his mouth, "I want Heero Yuy in return. Give him to me." She hissed, the aura of green light exploded into a flame around her, "you promised."

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "I obviously can't give you that. My brother is his own keeper and you know that."

Cidney frowned, "You don't know Heero then, you two are tied by blood…and besides, you've already helped me whether you realize it or not." Cidney nodded towards the forest, "Look, she's coming."

Duo's eyes were already resting on the forest below. The trees were bending their massive trunks back to form a straight path through their ranks to the cliff. Duo shifted halfway, eyes magnifying the scene.

Cidney's eyes were alight with pleasure, there was Usagi, inebriated in magic. She breathed deep the spicy resin, 'this is my lucky night. This is what the prophecies spoke of…_this_ is what I have to deal with.' Cidney thought, stubborn determination setting her jaw. 'I just have to set the right pieces up and she'll be taken care of.' Cidney crossed her arms over her chest, 'just a matter of time before everything is ready.'

Usagi was rising straight up through the air like an arrow, hot light pulsed around her body. Cidney took a step back, split from her other three parts, this single form of Usagi could easily be overtaken now. Cidney's nails bit into her elbows, 'no…wait Cid, Usagi Tsukino is going to be crushed completely, Heero Yuy won't have it any other way.' Cidney nodded to herself, 'right. I have to do it the right way.'

Usagi reached the lip of the cliff and stepped onto it, the ground shivered from the contact. Cidney moved into the shadows, "Remember that she's not herself, you have her only for a short space in time Duo." Cidney watched as the magical breeze she had blown whispered past Duo's ear, relaying her message. Her smile dimmed, 'don't forget Duo,' she thought to herself, her eyes hardened. Cidney's body began to fade, "Use your time well, she'll remember _every_ moment of it." Cidney's glittering teeth were the last thing to vanish.

Duo had barely heard the witch, he moved towards Usagi, helplessly caught. She was glowing, radiating light like the heavy moon above. This was all his now, Duo couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. 'where are you now, Heero?'

Usagi stared at Duo in something close to shock, "I…were you the one who brought me here? How'd I get here?" She swayed, her hands went up to her tired eyes, "I'm so…I don't even know Duo, I'm a little tired but then I'm buzzing with a million little things." She whimpered, "But then I saw Heero on the ground…and I liked it!" Her eyes snapped open like lamps, sucking Duo further in, "I liked it! My god what's wrong with me, I just wanted him to know how I felt and," She paused, "Did you bring me here Duo?" Her body felt as if a hundred worms were squirming beneath her skin, looking and looking for something, 'for what though?' She thought. She clasped her hands over her ears, "make it stop!" she yelled into the air.

Duo curled his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I wished for you to be here and then you were here." He mumbled into her hair. He sighed, "I wished so hard that you were here with me." His eyes softened, he had forgotten how much power she had over him. He ran a hand through her blonde hair, he had missed her.

Usagi's eyes flickered, "You wanted me here with you?"

Duo bumped his forehead against hers, "I wanted no one else but you."

She laughed, "you just wanted me! She giggled, "Let's go home." She whispered, the millions of buzzing things in her were beginning to melt into one rope of concentrated strength, "I just want to go home with you, because you called me, you wanted me." She said cheerily, she leapt into a close hug with Duo, "right?

Duo's eyes dimmed slightly, 'did she realize the danger she was putting herself in?' He looked towards the full, milky-white moon, "Ready for a midnight run?" He felt his body grow tight in its skin when Usagi's face lifted towards his, her eyes were already glowing like twin sapphires. "I've been waiting all my life." She murmured, she stepped away from him, lifting her hands up to the moon in celebration of the Change. She was waiting for it to take her. Duo stepped forwards after a moment, Usagi's hands had dropped down and she looked small in her confusion.

"Hey babe, why don't I just give you a ride." He said softly, nipping her earlobe, "metaphorically speaking."

Usagi pulled away, "Duo I…" She stopped, why did he have to look so damn hopeful. "I," she began again, Heero had never wanted her like this, he'd never even kissed her before. She couldn't count the time they had been at Duo's house because… 'Who cares,' a voice said to her, 'Heero's not here and Duo is.' The voice inside Usagi was tired.

Usagi cupped Duo's face in her hands, "Can we pretend?" She kissed him, hesitant. Duo's hands came to a rest on her hips as he pulled her closer, "No more Heero pretend games, right?" He felt her smile against his lips, "Not if I can help it." She murmured.

She had slept in his bed that night, curled against his body like a kitten. Duo marveled at it all, he had been thinking that he would never have his chance with the Half again. Here she was, the Half was his again. Duo looked at the ceiling of his room, the hard-packed dirt ceiling had gems scattered across its surface. They glittered like stars in the dim candlelight, he took a deep breath. Usagi smiled to herself.

"What're you smiling about?"

Usagi turned over in the bed, "how'd you know I was smiling?" She snatched a kiss from him. Duo nestled his head into the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath against her jugular. Usagi sat up as if struck, "don't do that." There was that feeling again, as if the atoms making her up where buzzing out of place. Duo frowned, "Heero really pulled a number on you." He traced her spine with his fingers, hoping to soothe her. Usagi shrunk away from his touch, "No, it wasn't just Heero," she snapped, "it was everyone." Her skin flushed, "it was never just Heero, things just got complicated between us." She felt a little unwound. She turned impatiently away from Duo, "you wouldn't understand."

There was a painfully loud amount of silence where Usagi wondered just what she was doing defending Heero and then she heard movement. Heard it with normal human ears, a relief, except none of the movement seemed to be directed towards comforting her. Usagi rubbed her face violently, 'I HATE guys. I hate them all.' Duo had reached back and re-braided his mane of hair, staring at Usagi's bare back. He reached for his pants on the floor and pulled them on, reaching for the bed sheet as he worked the zipper. Taking the bed sheet in his hands he moved softly forwards and draped it over Usagi's bare shoulders, "You wanna know how I knew you were smiling?" He said into her ear, gathering her against himself. Usagi looked back at him, "how?" She mumbled. Duo shifted the sheet slightly, "I saw it in your neck," he kissed the bumps in her spine, "and your shoulders." He glanced at her before he kissed her shoulder, Usagi laughed, "and where else Mr. Maxwell?" She murmured. His hands fell to her hips, "I was just getting started." He said with a laugh.

Heero woke with a start. Thoughts that had been stalled by numbing sleep stepped into high gear, a traffic jam in his mind. It all came down to, "where is she?" He felt unsettled, there was something happening to Usagi at that exact moment. He was sure of it.

Treize turned when he heard Heero speak. Heero looked up in surprise, he hadn't been aware of Treize's presence. The tiny room, occupied only by a single twin size bed with a tiny bedside table, just barely fit Treize and Heero. The general snapped raggy curtains back over the miniscule window, dusk entered the room. "I didn't think you'd care about the girl." Treize stared at Heero, his face serene, "are you well?"

Heero's hand rested across his chest, his heart beat steadily like clockwork. "You mean to say," Heero said quietly, "that you took Cidney's spell off of me."

Treize's lip twitched, "Yes. Darjeeling is one of my loyal officers, I thought that you would work better under conditions where you weren't bespelled." His slate blue eyes flashed in the dusty light. Heero stared mutely at the gold buttons that embellished Treize's suit. "She told me that I was the only one with that ability." Heero's hand clenched into a fist, he thought of what he would do to Cidney once he got a hold of her. 'how I ever trusted her is beyond me.' Heero grimaced. "What do you want from me Treize?" Heero said, he ran a hand through his hair, aware of how sore his muscles were. He really shouldn't have bitten Usagi, 'so much for my instincts.' Heero thought with bitter sarcasm.

"Decisions are only given to those who have the strength to commit and bear the consequences." Treize said, he and Heero locked eyes, "Fate chose you." Treize said. His mind abruptly locked down onto Heero's and held it tight as a vise, rolling and shifting away from Heero's thoughts only seconds later. He had seen into the dispassionate world of the slayer and felt a twinge of compassion for him. 'Life's lessons…have been hard on you Yuy.' Treize looked out the window, they will become much harder if he continues to act like this.'

The word was like a death knell to Heero, fate. His father had said the same things, Heero was seemingly fated for every great thing. His eyes narrowed, "fate? …if there was such a thing then clearly it enjoys playing around with the lives of people. I'm not a toy, I'm not some part in a greater story. I'm just a slayer." Heero pulled the sheets back and stepped onto the cool wood floor. He hid his wince as his bruised muscles stretched for the first time.

'It was decided, it was fate, how can he not see that?' Treize closed his eyes, "My last piece of advice,"

"I've had enough of your advice." Heero snapped, he began pulling his clothes on, they had been lain at the foot of the bed. "My father was a lunatic. I was the half to him, then I was a slayer, and then he sent word that I still had a part to play in his little prophecy." Heero frowned as his thoughts rushed to memories of Usagi at the comment, "he told me that whoever the Half loved was what the end of the war was hinged on." Heero's grin was grim, he reached for his gun and checked the cartridge, "what kind of fate is that? Who writes prophecies full of junk. Life isn't a love story Treize, it's full of everything else." Heero glared at Treize, 'fool.'

"Fate has a heavy hand Heero," Treize's brows knit together, he brushed away a single golden bang, "she can only move so much before you fall completely into her grip."

Heero snorted, reaching for the last item, his knife, he addressed Treize, "I'll keep it in mind." He twirled the blade in his hand as he spoke.

"Heero," Treize's voice was sharp, "Usagi will die. When you play your part," he murmured, "you will lose nothing. Why is it so difficult for you to see how small your part is?" The general's brows were pinched together, 'yet you're still so selfish Yuy,' he thought to himself. Heero looked as if he hadn't heard Treize, 'what does it matter if she dies or not?' Heero paused, his hands resting on top of the mattress. 'It doesn't matter.' Picking at his shirt he started in surprise as he picked up the scent of his sister. 'Rei,' he looked to Treize, eyes hard. Heero sniffed, Rei's smell filled his senses. It was a little different from what he remembered it though, heavier than what he had remembered. "Where's my sister Treize?" Heero took aim at Treize, the pain in his muscles was gone.

All eyes were on him. Pale fingers steepled, his delicate features resting at their tips, he remained silent. His eyes were closed as if in sleep. His ash blonde hair stirred slightly with his every breath, he had had only enough time to don his black night robe for the occasion. His brows crinkled together and then pulled smoothly apart again. Ice-blue eyes flashed open, severe and tense, Quatre murmured something to himself and frowned. The elegant party surrounding him had straightened like poles in response to his awakening. Pale as snow and equally hard-eyed they could have made the beauty-oriented society revolve solely around them.

'Her hand is closing on us all. Our work is fading fast into the dust my enclave.' Quatre said to them. Fangs threw the light around as grimaces passed through the seated vampires.

'What now? With Setsuna and Michiru destroyed, Hotaru ruined, my lord, where are we to turn our minds to now?'

The conversation was completely silent, no one could have stolen a word of this conversation from their steel-wrought minds much less their very own tongues.

'Where to turn to now? …my father is working alongside her…fate…' Quatre thought to himself. The ten or so minds fell away from their masters', they waited.

'Fate can only move her heavy hand so far before we must follow the paths she has set.' Quatre's eyes closed again, 'Usagi will fall and the war will go on,' He pursed his lips, the obsidian table that they sat around reflected his frustrated expression. He thrust his bangs back, '…bring Hotaru to me.'

The enclave froze, 'Why?' They voiced as one.

"Bring her." Quatre's voice broke their complaints, "She is the only hope we have."

Mailed warriors dragged Hotaru's feather light weight through the doors. They kept their hands clamped around her arms, refusing to let go. Her violet gaze was like a pit, trying to suck everyone into her mind. They all felt her presence in the back of their minds, wheedling and pulling at them. All except for Quatre, he sat coolly at the head of the table like an iceberg, "Stop. You can't possibly turn any of our minds under your malnourished condition." Quatre said softly, his voice carrying through the stone room.

Hotaru fought feebly against the great expanse of Quatre's mind and then fell back in on herself, throwing up unnecessary defenses. 'What does the enclave want with me? I have nothing more to offer, you took everything.' Her eyes were dark, she could hardly stand by herself in this state.

Quatre shrugged, "You only knew so much," his voice was sleek as a fox, "he was wise to only let you know so much. The end of the war was what he promised you so you worked for that end."

Hotaru glared at Quatre, "You disgust me, don't try and feign peace with me." Only the vampire lord saw it coming, her mind hinted it at the last moment. She leapt up with ferocious strength and flung the guards together like rag dolls. They snapped together and fell away to the ground as she flew nimbly forwards across the table towards Quatre, her claws outstretched. Quatre's smile widened, lips pulling across row after row of fangs. Like a silent arrow, Hotaru dove forwards and buried her claws straight into Quatre's bare chest. She felt his pulse in her fingertips and then victory was snatched from her. Almost casually, Quatre had leaned forwards into her attack so that his gaping jaws ended up being only a fraction of an inch away from her throat. He grinned as he tore into her neck like a wolf, blood spattering onto the table. Hotaru did the only thing she could in such a deathhold, she jerked away, her skin tearing like tissue paper under the iron teeth. She clamped a hand onto her neck as she fell back helplessly onto the table, her life pooling onto the table.

Quatre's fingers came back black as he gently pressed them against his wound. 'No matter,' he told himself, 'it will heal in the next hour or so.' He stared down at Hotaru's still body. The enclave had risen, alarmed, "My lord, you need attention at once!" They clamored. Quatre waved them away, he deftly leapt onto the table and came to a crouch next to Hotaru. "You are such a disappointment Hotaru. When you were first born I remember I was proud to have such a member of my enclave, so young too. You were so useful, the sharpest knife in my drawer so to speak." Hotaru's eyes were glazed over, it was doubtful whether or not she could hear a word of what he was saying." Quatre pulled Hotaru's hand away from her neck, watching as the blood trickled freely now from her wound to the table. "What a waste, you could have been magnificent, now you will be just half of that."

I'm already excited for the next chapter you guys!!! Write me! – QTchan


	6. Chapter 6

Half:: by Qtchan

Chapter 6

Makoto shrugged her shoulders, feigning disinterest as she turned her gaze to the starlit forest. "Like I said Trowa, I can't do anything." She flicked her hair across her shoulder, "don't you think I've wanted to steal that idiot away from Duo for the last two weeks? She's been prancing around with him like a lovestruck idiot." Makoto's arms were moving wildly about, "I just don't know what to do with her anymore, there haven't been any orders from HQ and Usagi's acting like a complete idiot! As if she didn't even remember…You know she keeps forgetting things. The other day she forgot who Quatre was! How do you forget things like that?" She shot a glare into the surrounding foliage, "Not to mention this stupid festival that Duo threw, GOD! Who the hell throws a dance in a forest in the middle of the night? I have to wear heels! Hmm? WHO?" She let out another puff of disgust. Trowa could see Makoto's werewolf skin bristling underneath her skin, he frowned, "keep yourself under control Makoto."

A stark ray of moonlight lit Makoto's features, they were pink and splotched in anger. Her upper lip curled upwards at the command. She paused in her furious pacing to catch her breath. The slinky evening dress she was wearing was squeezing her like a fist. "Usagi is ruining everything!" she burst out abruptly. She sucked in a huge breath and clenched her fists, completely exasperated. The clearing fell silent. Makoto yanked her dress back from her feet as she stormed back and forth across the clearing once more.

"Everything's going to hell isn't it?" Makoto said, coming to an abrupt halt. She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, resigned to the idea already. She swayed slightly, "just tell me Trowa…I can't take this anymore. A couple more days of Usagi being psychotically in love with Duo and I'll shoot myself up with some silver, I swear to god."

"Treize is still confident." Trowa's voice sounded careworn. He'd been on the run ever since Hotaru had been captured.

"I'll bet he is, being holed up in Sunset and all." Makoto chewed on a nail, "I'm sure he doesn't even know what's going on" she sighed, "…all I can update you on is Usagi." Makoto frowned, so many things were happening; all things which seemed beyond her control.

Trowa settled more comfortably onto his branch, "And that would be?"

"I caught Usagi talking to Heero, meaning that he must have actually been here in the den. But then Usagi did some magic stuff and pouf Heero was gone."

"Treize said that her body's been split, the side that we're seeing now is the wizard side of her. It can do anything it wants, brainlessly of course, but powerful."

Makoto snorted, "Unbelievable," she looked in the general direction that she believed Trowa to be roosted, "this gets more amazing each day. It used to just be vampires and werewolves, the occasional unpracticed magic-user and wham, this weird stuff comes out of nowhere and smacks us in the ass." She could see the gleam of Trowa's fangs as he grinned in the shadows. "I'm glad someone finds that funny." She groaned, "I'm just so annoyed right now, and this dress is not helping!" She snapped, fidgeting irritably.

"…Couldn't you come down here and talk like a normal person?" Makoto complained, stepping from one foot to another, "it's uncomfortable to be wearing stiletto's and stare up for more than a minute."

"You have too many guards wandering around tonight." He said, remaining on the tree-branch.

"It's funny," Makoto murmured, one eye squinting closed as she peered up at him, "you're a vampire and even though I've worked alongside you all this time I've never really talked to you until now." She winked cheekily at Trowa, "The both of us being screwed over and all…it's just made such a lovely friendship out of us two, hasn't it?"

Trowa didn't reply, 'we're what?' he thought in mild surprise. Makoto stared up into the tree, smelling Trowa's thoughts on the breeze. "Trowa?" He pushed his thoughts away. "What are you thinking?" she said softly. Just as well as she could sense his feelings, Trowa could sense her mind as it forded through seas of emotion.

"…I don't know," Makoto's body sank with her thoughts, "the mission that Treize sent us on is falling apart and nobody seems to care but us two…Hotaru is Quatre's plaything, as you said, and Heero's disappeared, Wufei's weirdly fallen in love with Rei, and Mamoru…" Makoto pursed her lips, "Mamoru doesn't believe in Treize anymore. Especially after Rei ran off with Wufei…I mean it is a little odd," Makoto sighed, "she was devoted to the Maxwell family, the real meaning of the word if you know what I mean, more than anyone else. And for her to just get up and run away…well, I think she's been spelled or something. I mean it happened to Heero, it could happen to her too right?"

Silence greeted her comment. Makoto winced, "You're not secretly reporting to Treize right now, are you Trowa?"

Trowa laughed, "As if I could, Sunset and Treize are blocked by stronger powers than you and I could ever believe…It's strange that we've become friends."

A smile surfaced onto Makoto's face, "Nice to know. Soooooo, what do _you_ think of this all?"

"Treize said he'd bring us the end of the war," Trowa's jaws pulled back tight, "Treize has the power…and he still remains confident…I feel that he has a second purpose however…" Trowa paused; for the first time Makoto and Trowa met eyes, sharing no fear or loath. "I don't care what that second purpose is though," Trowa continued softly, "I would do anything if it meant the end of the war, it would be worth any price."

Makoto sighed, her hazel-green eyes dimmed, "that's what I keep telling Mamoru on the rare occasion that I see him nowadays…he thinks that there is more to Usagi's part in all of this. He doesn't care anymore about the mission. All we needed to do was deliver Usagi to Treize and then things got complicated…" Makoto rolled her shoulders uneasily, a werewolf trait, "then there's Heero and now Rei and Wufei!! And Usagi acting all funny and in complete love with Duo…I just want things to go back to simple." She started to pace again.

"Why?" Trowa's brows had crunched together, concern lining his face.

"Why what?"

"Why has Mamoru dropped the mission? Treize mentioned something about Mamoru being a possible renegade but I hardly believed it. Mamoru likes to do what he wants the way he wants to do it, but it's always for our greater purpose." Trowa looked to the stars as he spoke, quelling his own questions as he did.

Makoto chewed on her lip, she raised her hand to chew on a fingernail and had to restrain herself. The glistening, manicured surface would be unappetizing. Rolling her shoulders again Makoto frowned. "Mamoru thinks too much. It really started because of Rei…I don't know, it's all weird now."

"Because of Rei? What about her?"

Makoto fidgeted. Trowa watched her closely, her shoulders abruptly slumped, dropping its load of tension. "He didn't think it was natural to have her go off and fall in love with a magic-wielder, Wufei of all people. He knows how close Wufei is with Treize in his plans and Mamoru thinks that there are too many strange things happening for this not to be some kind of link between Rei falling in love with Wufei, to Usagi."

"What are you two doing out here?"

The voice came from right underneath Trowa. He shifted into his vampire skin, only to realize a moment later that it was only Usagi. His claws retracted, disappointment slipping away with his fangs, he could have had a good meal. Usagi stared innocently from one to the other, "Well?"

"What does it look like we're doing Usagi? We were talking before you decided to interrupt. I'll see you later Trowa," Makoto's voice was brusque with annoyance, "since someone wasn't thinking," she looked pointedly at Usagi, "there'll probably be guards swamping this place soon."

"No, I'm still at the ball, it's fine." 

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" Makoto glanced at Trowa to shoot him her face of disbelief.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You guys called for me but Duo still needed me so I just split like I always do, it's a new habit of mine."

"Split?" Trowa's brows knit together, "What do you mean?"

There was another impatient sigh, "Whenever someone needs me I just kinda split automatically and visit whoever it is." Usagi giggled, "I feel kinda like a fairy when I do it sometimes."

Makoto stared at Usagi, "I told you Trowa, this shit gets more messed up each day." The vampire's flint green eyes bore into Usagi, "I told you Makoto, she can do whatever she wants, she doesn't have any human constraints…Usagi?"

Usagi grinned and nodded, "I'm glad someone's been listening to me."

With practiced ease Trowa slipped from his perch and landed easily on the soft, pine scattered ground. "Every magic-wielder has some sort of trigger to call up their magic, the trigger is usually their need. Since she's not with her body I'm assuming she's just responding to other people's need…for her, in this case." Trowa circled Usagi, his eyes noting the intensity in her eyes, the incandescence of her fair skin.

Makoto slapped a hand to her forehead, "Alright, whatever, it would explain Usagi being everywhere in the den where I am when I just saw her with Duo…but how come Quatre or Treize hasn't,"

"Because," Trowa interrupted, "they obviously haven't felt like they needed Usagi."

Usagi stared at the two, her pupils had grown huge, "Is that really why I'm all weird like this? I feel really spacey all the time when I'm not being called back and forth."

"You think that Heero's figured it out yet?" Makoto murmured, worriedly meeting Trowa's gaze. Trowa shrugged, "Why would it matter? It doesn't change anything, all Treize wants is Usagi."

"Then why would he let all this happen?" Makoto motioned to the Usagi that stood near them.

Usagi cocked her head, "Heero's calling for me…I'll find out from him." And before the other two could say another word she vanished into thin air.

"Just like magic, flippant and ignorant. Magic is an energy that always needs a wielder. When it doesn't have one you get Usagi." Trowa shook his head, "you're right about one thing, things have gone strange."

"You're telling me." Makoto tapped a finger to her skull, "what do you think Heero calls her for?" She said with a wicked smile. Trowa remained stoic, "I imagine to try and bring her back to the rest of her body."

"In that state Usagi's never gonna make it back, she'll be right there and think 'oh Duo's calling me,' and just pop back to Duo."

Their eyes met, "So we need a distraction, nice…Duo only happens to think about her when he's pissing, showering, talking, fucking, walking, running, hunting. Nice. Just wonderful." Makoto sealed her lips, "I could go on but the list would be endless."

"You'll have to find a way. I need to go back to watch Hotaru, Quatre will use her as soon as she's fully healed."

Makoto waved a hand, "Yadda, yadda, I always get stuck with the shitty jobs." Trowa shrugged, "And I always get stuck with the crazy partners."

Usagi loved watching him, a sort of creepy fascination. She snorted, it was beyond creepy, it was obsessive if anything. She'd watched him through the cracks and slits of space that became available on the dance floor, watched his every movement.

"Hey you wanna,"

"No," Usagi cut the person off, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She said calmly.

"Lucky guy, which one?"

"The hot one."

"I'm assuming you're not talking about me." The stranger took a step closer, making Usagi's eyes shoot a meaningful 'stay away' glare. "You're assuming right." Usagi continued to peer through the crowd at Heero, he was leaning forwards to whisper into his partner's triple pierced ear. Her eyes narrowed as the girl caught Heero's grinning lips with hers. "It wouldn't happen to be the guy who's hookin' up with that hottie over there, would it? 'Cause there are a lot of ways I could help you out there."

Usagi nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time, some people wouldn't take no for an answer. She pointed to Heero and it was as if she had shouted his name, he glanced up and stared. Usagi sank farther back into the shadows of the bar, a thrill running up and down her spine. So now he knew that she was there "You wanna make him jealous?" She turned her gaze over to the kid, he was about her age, just hitting legal clubbing age. It was his smoldering self-assurance that made her smile, he was a little like Alistair. He had the looks to back it too; that's what made her say yes. He grinned, "Lets go."

This was another thing she loved, being watched. She knew that Heero was keeping track of her, knew that he wanted her or else she wouldn't be here right now. He had been the one to call her over here, consciously or not. Usagi pressed her body closer to her partner, his hands slipped lower down her waist. She smiled, a feral curve.

"Baby, you know I'd take care of you right." The stranger murmured. 'So he's a fast mover.' She thought to herself, usually it took guys a date or so to start calling her baby. She was considering an answer when she felt a hand grab her elbow and tear her away. Usagi fell in line behind Heero as he continued to drag her off of the dance floor. She could see the suggestion of his every muscle through his tight black shirt. Usagi's tongue flicked out to wet her dry lips, he was all hers for the taking. Usagi looked back to find her former partner giving her a cheery wave as he headed towards Heero's abandoned partner. She blew a kiss. The hot air crowding the floor let up the instant they were able to untangle themselves from the dancing mass. Heero yanked Usagi around and shouted into her ear, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" She could feel the heat radiating from him.

Usagi smiled coyly, "You know how it works, _you're_ the one who called me here." Heero snatched his hands away from hers as if burned, "It was a mistake then." He rolled his shoulders, loosening and releasing his emotions as if they were weights. Usagi frowned, "You say that every time but every time we end up," Heero slapped a hand over her mouth, a tinge of pleasure lighting his eyes when he saw her shock. "It's a mistake every time. I don't know how you end up popping up here like this. Nobody knows where I am."

Usagi's eyes darted to the stairway doors that led up to his room, "It's not exactly hard. Besides, it's not a mistake, you want me all the time Heero, just say it." She began to tug Heero towards the stairs. He pulled away, "This isn't natural Usagi, if you haven't noticed that." His eyes sharpened, "Last time I remember you didn't even know how to use magic."

"What're you talking about?" She pulled at him again, he remained where he was."

"I mean you're just like Cidney."

She whipped around, "I am not! I would never use you like Cidney did and never use her as an excuse ever again!" Her insides began to buzz and hum, "Why is it so hard for you to accept that you have real feelings for someone? You called me here if you want me to remind you! That's how this body of mine works!"

Heero frowned, "You're not the real Usagi. The only thing the real Usagi Tsukino was good for anyways was a bloodlet…and you're good for nothing." The hum rose to a screeching one line note in Usagi's head. Her face drew into taut lines, "I hate you."

He pushed his face closer to hers, "that's what I want to hear. Stop obsessing over me! Don't you get it?" He grinned viciously. In the dim lighting only Usagi was close enough to see his canines stretch into fangs while the rest of his teeth thickened into points. "We're all part of Treize's fate plans. He's been using you, why do you think…" he fell silent, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "I refuse to be used again. The war doesn't rest on some idiot's ideas of fate." His upper lip curled in disgust, "_we_ are never meant to be!"

Usagi screamed in frustration, lights in the club popped and the music scratched out into silence. The world churned, Usagi vanished. Heero stood still in the pitch dark, listening to the sound of hundreds of people milling around in confusion. This Usagi didn't even leave a scent for him to map out her emotions. His fists tightened, it had all been an elaborate trick. His father had pulled one on him…Fate…Treize. They were all in on it. Heero grit his teeth, his palms were sweating, his heart was beating too fast.

"I know something's up because you didn't laugh at that." Duo re-braided his hair in the space of a second, "Usagi?" The bed creaked as he moved towards her. She shook her head, a tremble was passing through her body, "Duo, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He licked his lips in nervousness, "if anything is wrong with you, it's that you eat too much food and make me too happy." He nuzzled her ear with his nose, "you're perfectly fine."

She slipped her shirt on and turned to Duo, her pale body sheathed in moonlight. "I'm not fine Duo…I'm not normal either, am I?" Her eyes were glittering like a thousand diamonds, "just tell me the truth! There's something severely wrong with me!"

"Babe," Duo stroked her cheek, her eyes drew closed from the motion, "what do you mean? You're the Half, of course you're different from everyone else."

"But I can't change anymore. I can't hunt with you and I keep forgetting things…then there's the fact that I can do things, weird things that shouldn't be possible for someone who didn't know how to use magic just a week ago." Her sky blue eyes opened, "What, what am I doing here? How did I get to be in this place? Everything seems to end up with more and more questions each day."

Duo snorted, "what is this? Philosophy class 101?"

"Seriously, Duo! Why can't I change anymore? Why do I forget things? How come I can be in two places at once?" She looked desperately to Duo, her fingers twining in the sheets. The lycan leader was going to reply, would have several minutes ago, if it hadn't been for her last words. He sat frozen, his tongue uncoiling ever so slowly, "what do you mean, in two places at once?" The room, in all its finery, seemed to have grown drab.

Usagi paused, belatedly realizing her mistake, "I mean, this entire time I've been able to be in two places at once…tonight I was with you, but I was also with Heero." Usagi looked guiltily to Duo, "Sorry. I didn't want to tell you before"

Duo was up from the bed in the blink of an eye, he swore. There had to be some way to let this feeling off of his chest, he swung his arms around and took deep breaths. "Wow…" he let out another breath, "great…this is not what I thought you'd say." His face scrunched and then fell smooth, "god damn, that shit head." Duo clenched his teeth together, 'Heero ruins everything…I was so close this time.'

Usagi hugged herself, the sheets slipped cool around her. "It's not his fault." She mumbled. He swung around, "It's never his fault is it?" Duo's eyes were a violet blaze, "that stupid fucker." He yanked back his arm and his fist broke through the door of an antique wardrobe. "And you were in on it the entire time!" He grabbed the shattered wardrobe and threw it onto its side, "You were lying to me this entire time!" his features began to change, "All I ever gave you was my love and look at…" His throat locked up with a lycan howl, he stumbled a little as his spine became knotted and stiff.

"Duo! Would you stop it!" Usagi leapt up and grabbed him, "you know I love you the most." She ran her fingers up and down his shuddering backside, "I've always loved you the most." She pushed Heero to the back of her mind, again.

Duo's hand passed over his changing features, "…Usagi, how could you do this to me?" He had changed halfway, "I can't handle this..." His voice had turned guttural, "My entire pack," piercing gold eyes locked with Usagi's, "has been lost thanks to you" he felt tears of frustration sting his eyes.

"Duo please don't say things like that." Usagi clutched his arm, "don't,"

"Be quiet." He was glaring at her, "I gave you everything even though you weren't whole and look at where it got me." Usagi stepped away, Duo had grown a foot taller. His snapping jaws rattled out a snarl.

"Duo…" Usagi said desperately.

He growled. "Shut the fuck up" Barely able to walk on two legs, Duo fell on all fours. His black coat seemed to shake loose with the impact, clothing his naked body. He broke through the bedroom door with a single leap and howled for a red moon. His shriek banged off of the Den walls and ricocheted off of the ceiling like live rounds.

The vibrations of the pack could be felt through the floor as they came to answer his call. Duo didn't even look back, there was no looking back as far as he was concerned.

They tore down the hall with him and struggled to keep up as he fled through the forest. …how they could feel his pain, they surged forwards, trying to fill him up where he had grown empty. The pack hadn't run like this together for centuries, never risking it. But now they stampeded through the wild like they had been born to do. Prey was torn to shreds because it stood in their path, blood flew in their eyes because it was part of their birthright, they cried to the moon because they were still alive. Back in Duo's room Usagi stood silent. She felt faint and sickly, used was the word.

The breath abruptly left her body, her knees were shaking so hard that she fell to the floor. Usagi huffed, 'now nobody wants me.' Her body seized painfully as it searched for something. It had to be directed, needed, influenced. How else could it manage to keep itself together if there was no single-minded purpose driving it? Usagi groaned, why had she wanted this bodily separation again? This is what she had wanted, wasn't it? She couldn't remember these things anymore, she wasn't even sure where the idea had come from. Why, why, why? And then, as if a switch had been turned off, she lost the sensation of things. She could see a milky image of the ceiling through her arm. 'I'm fading.' Her sight had dimmed so that everything seemed to be covered in mist, 'I need to get help,' she thought, her muscles, if they had been muscles, lay quiet.

Makoto had heard Duo's call and her lycan hide had bristled to the surface. She wanted to hunt and feast, to snap her jaws and yell to the moon. But she didn't. At the last moment Makoto reined herself in and remained sitting in her bed, listening to the sweet sound of paws thundering past. The pack's hot breath and heavy scent reached for her from under the door space. Makoto bit her lip, her fingernails digging into her skin. They would pass soon, then she would be able to breathe again…She allowed a sigh of relief when they finally did. Her skin was clammy from the effort of holding back, never in her entire existence had she had to hold back her inner beast. It drained her. Just the thought of the ache it caused made her human body shudder. 'Get a hold of yourself Makoto.' She patted her hot cheeks, 'just count to ten.' Sliding out of her bed she wrapped her green kimono robe around her and slipped from her small room. The cool dirt floor was a relief for her feet after being strapped down into stiletto's for the better part of that night. Each step was delicious.

Makoto looked around her, for the first time in a millennium the Den was completely deserted. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, the scent of the den sank into her lungs. She grinned, "all mine." She walked to the rail and stared out into the Den's abyss. Several more floors lay above Makoto's while the majority of the Den sprawled below her. An errant gust came through the cleverly cut vents at the top of the Den, vents hidden to the upper world. Makoto glanced up, the great chandelier that dominated the Den's ceiling swung, crystal pieces catching the torchlight. She changed partway and her electric green eyes locked onto Duo's bedroom chamber doors on the other side of the Den from her. She frowned, her pupils sucked in all possible light and used it to trace over the wood slivers that dusted the floor around Duo's door. Her eyes noted the cracked and splintered entranceway before moving in to pierce through the darkness of the far room. A lock of blonde hair was strewn across the floor. Her eyes narrowed, like a telescope the image drew closer to her; her hands were gripping the rail so hard as she concentrated that it began to bend like aluminum. The lock of hair was translucent? She could see the multicolored fibers of Duo's carpet through the blonde fog. Makoto grit her teeth, trying to understand the image that her werewolf senses were bringing to her.

"What are you doing Makoto?"

Makoto leapt onto the rail in surprise, her hands and feet had changed enough so that they could wrap around the titanium rail like ropes with their extra long digits. Tufted ears poked out from under her wild auburn hair, "who's there?" she snarled, it took only a second for her senses to adjust and give her the answer. Vampire, cold, calculated, crisp winter scent, it gave him away. Makoto smiled thinly, "so you decided to risk coming down here hmm?" She clambered down from the rail, "jeez Trowa, you scared the shit out of me."

He smirked, "I was a mile from here when I heard Duo howling like a banshee. I was worried about you."

Makoto frowned, "I'm surprised at you Trowa. You're a lot more…" she searched for the word, "human than I had thought you would be."

"And you're more competent than I could have guessed." Trowa stepped from the shadows, he gestured to one of the Den's many vents, "they're not as well hidden as they should be." Makoto shrugged, "I don't think that's the problem right now. I think something happened with Usagi and Duo." She pointed to the distant door, "the door's all busted up, Duo made an impromptu getaway, and now you're here."

He arched an elegant brow, "I hope I'm not making things worse for you." Trowa looked at the mentioned door and shrugged, "vampire vision isn't as good as a werewolves'. Either way, we should see if anything's up."

"Wait a minute." Makoto held up a hand.

Trowa turned to Makoto, noting how her robe gleamed like the belly of a leaf in the sun. 'The color suits you Makoto,' Trowa thought. "What?"

"Did you just admit to a vampire's weakness?" Makoto gaped at Trowa, "you didn't, did you? I can't believe you actually did that," she smiled to herself, "I didn't think we were that close."

Trowa shrugged, "It's a common fact Makoto."

Makoto shook her head, "I used to hunt your kind day and night, I never knew that."

"What difference does it make, we can hear lycan thoughts a hundred miles away."

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not going to respond to that." She sniffed, "In the meanwhile, I think it's best that we investga," she watched as Trowa easily leapt the rail and fell with enviable grace onto the rail in front of Duo's room. Makoto pursed her lips, "yeah, fuck you too Trowa." She yelled. Catching a hold of the rail she followed suit with awkward efficiency. Trowa had already entered the room and Makoto found him bending down over Usagi's body. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, "what's wrong with Usagi's body?"

Trowa's hand swept by and through Usagi's body, the image of Usagi was all that remained. "I'm not sure."

"You're the one who deals the most with Treize, what do you mean you don't understand? Hasn't he ever briefed you on Usagi going mist? She's all weird, can she even hear us?" Trowa's hand breezed through Usagi's body again, there wasn't even a touch of warmth to suggest that Usagi was really there.

"Do you remember how I told you that magic needs a trigger?"

"Sure," Makoto folded her hands across her chest, "just tell me what you think is going on."

"I think everyone stopped wanting Usagi."

Makoto frowned, she looked around her. Everything in the room was in place except for the wardrobe, the sheets which lay haphazardly on the floor, and Usagi. Usagi looked like she could disappear through the floor at any moment. "How is that possible? Everyone needs Usagi." Makoto knelt on the floor next to Trowa and struggled to understand what was happening. "Well, what're we gonna do now?"

Trowa looked at the light that had been collecting on the bedroom floor, it had been reflected through a long tunnel of mirrors before ending up in Duo's room by a narrow window. Everything in the Den was contorted in some way. Duo's love evidently was the same, if he was just going to abandon Usagi like this. Trowa rocked back onto the balls of his feet, "Duo obviously thinks that he doesn't need Usagi anymore. I should report back to Treize, the war is well on its way... Hotaru will have to be left alone for the moment." Makoto lifted her head, her ears had caught the sound of the pack, "Some of the pack is returning...probably the elders," She turned to Trowa, "I'll try and get a hold of Mamoru while you're gone, but in the meanwhile, what happens if Hotaru shows up?"

Trowa met her eye to eye, "You kill her on the spot. She's no longer one of us."

Makoto bit her lip, worry reflecting in her green eyes. "I'm scared Trowa." The vampire's twin eyes met with hers, his smile was crooked. "You're a lycan, Makoto. What's there to be scared of?"

"Plenty of stuff." Makoto said softly.

Miliardo paced. Ten steps lengthwise, over and over again. Unconsciously he massaged his right shoulder. The shoulder had been ripped open to the bone at the Coliseum a week ago. Miliardo stopped and stared blankly at the steel wall before him. He felt the anxiety from being caged for over two months squeezing him dry of his sanity. The Coliseum. His hand tightened over the shiny baseball-sized scar that covered his right shoulder. The first thing they did after they'd caught him was thrust him out into the Coliseum ring, it was history coming alive. His early western civ teacher would have been fascinated, maybe even proud to witness the event. Miliardo had to be dragged back to his cell, too broken to walk after that first day.

They'd cut his platinum hair so that it hung in raggy tangles around his shoulders, branded and crisscrossed his body with their marks. He sank to his knees, defeated in that moment. Precisely at that second his door slid open and the dust and sand from the Coliseum arena slid into the room. He could hear the lights snapping on around the arena, the vampire's feet, as they flooded the stands. Miliardo stepped up to the door, blinking out onto the vast sandy expanse towards his competition. Maybe this one would be more than a bite for him, he already felt his back hunching over as extra vertebrae filled his spine. He was so hungry.

The dust rose off of the smooth sand floor and drifted to the side of the Coliseum. Miliardo's hail blue eyes fixed onto the slim body of a dark-haired female. She had violet eyes like his brother's eyes. His hand turned into a clawed fist, his brother Duo had left him here to rot. He stepped out of his cell a behemoth. Even though his werewolf skin was undeniably tattered and broken by scar lines, it still sheathed tight over a punishing body of muscles. A snarl was already curling his black lips, what had the vampires thrown for him today?

Quatre leaned back into his cushioned throne, "the final masterpiece lies before you gentleman, ladies."

The enclave of vampires surrounding him smiled, shrugging away nearly a month of stress. So Quatre had smoothed things out for the vampire clan once more. Quatre motioned to a servant bearing a decanter of wine, "we have won this war my friends." His lips crooked as he spoke. The enclave murmured their praise and thanks to their liege lord. "The end is near," their voices said as a collective.

"You're so sure of yourself my lord." The waitress said quietly, her eyes catching Quatre's as she poured his drink. Someone in the surrounding enclave snorted at the comment. "I didn't know you had my leave to speak." Quatre responded softly, eyeing the girl.

The server girl simply bowed deeper and receded into the shadows, mind and body silent under Quatre's mental scrutiny. The enclave, Quatre's closest and highest ranked in vampire society, spoke to each other through their minds. They knew that their minds were like impenetrable fortresses to the simple servant and so spoke about her as if she weren't standing just three feet from them.

'What a dimwitted creature, she can hardly even pour wine.'

'Don't be so scathing darling, it's not her fault.'

'She's so plain looking too, just look at the way she dresses.'

'Who's the idiot now, don't you know that all the serving staff wear that horrible garb?'

'She makes it look more horrible with that disgusting mop of blue hair.'

'…it is a little odd for a servant to die her hair, usually their job is to not stick out.'

'I'm just worried about what Quatre's going to do with her after.'

'I know! God, how entertaining was it when we heard what happened to Michiru! She thought she had dibs to the throne.'

'As if anyone can hold Quatre's interest for long.'

'Who couldn't agree with that philosophy though, the more women the better.'

The enclave laughed out loud, ignorant of the earthly clash that had begun below them. Everything had been taken care of, as far as they were concerned, and now it was time to revel in the pleasures that wealth had given them. Quatre listened to the enclave with half an ear, his jaw tightened, 'if only they had a brain.' There was a tickle of amused emotion from the servant girl. Quatre frowned as he picked up on the slight reaction, it had been almost nothing but an impulse. It was unusual for anyone to pick up on his thoughts, and none of the enclave had certainly heard him... His eyes roved the platform that seated him and he enclave. Quatre's eyes landed on the server. Her eyes flickered with something too quick for him to catch. His mind rifted through the server's again and turned up with nothing interesting once more. 'Strange…' he reminded himself to pursue this later because just then the stadium burst with rolling, thunderous applause. His whole attention immediately shifted to the Coliseum ring, where things had almost gone too far.

'Stop, that's enough.' He had risen out of his chair, his expression was blank. Quatre's voice traveled through the vampire brethren's minds like a hammer. They held their tongues, eyes turning to him. Quatre's icy blue eyes rested on the remaining Coliseum occupant left standing. "Hotaru, do not challenge me." With the hushed silence, his voice carried all the way over to the other side of the Coliseum as if he had shouted.

Hotaru laughed out loud, she threw back her head and roared with it. "What could you ever challenge me with? Your puny mind can't even compare to mine." Her words rippled through the masses like a physical wave; to let them all know that there was no lie in her words. "You may have brought me back from the ranks of the dead Winner, but I hold no favors for the lesser minded." She lifted her silver scythe in the air, "and I will do as I please." Her defeated combatant lay at her feet, it was Miliardo, broken at last. He lay there, bleeding severely and missing a paw, but still alive; just barely. It would be for only a moment longer though. Hotaru smiled as she swung the blade down, "see you in hell lycan," she hissed. The blade sank an inch through the air before meeting a sheet of invisible resistance. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, she tried to lift her weapon free of the sticky air and couldn't even budge it. The stadium began to fill with laughter. Hotaru hissed in frustration, she wasn't mentally captive of Quatre like the rest of her brethren thought her to be. She wanted to scream in frustration, she should be the rightful vampire leader, this was unfair.

'All is fair in war.' Quatre's voice was a whisper in her ears. Hotaru's face twisted, "challenge me fairly you bastard!"

"Silence!" Quatre snapped, the Coliseum fell quiet in an instant. Quatre pinned Hotaru with his eyes, "If I could lower myself to your standing I would…your mind lacks focus Hotaru, it always has." Quatre seemed to fly through the air as he leapt from the dais to the Coliseum's sand covered ring floor. He began to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and roll them up, seemingly preoccupied with the action. "Have you forgotten Hotaru," his voice was a breath in only her ear, "who my father is?" Quatre gestured lazily to her scythe which she still held, hovering directionless in the air. The weapon hurtled backwards and crashed into the Coliseum ring's wall, looking as if Hotaru had been made to commit the action. The crowd snickered, all craning to get a better view of the showdown.

'You of all people must know of whom I speak...you first conceived of the idea a century ago,' Hotaru's eyes widened, Quatre smirked, 'that's right…I suppose now you remember that little bit of your past life.' His words were a pervasive fog in Hotaru's mind, 'the blood in my veins is something that no vampire alone can conquer…' Quatre began to walk forwards, 'because I am not just a vampire.' His message could be heard by none but Hotaru. He bared a grin full of fangs, "you were brought back for one purpose, Hotaru." He held Hotaru where she was with a power other than that of a vampire's. Hotaru thrust her mind at Quatre like a battering ram, he flinched, but held his ground. With an imperceptible movement of his hand, Hotaru was flung up through like a rag doll. Their audience applauded thunderously, Quatre grinned, if only they had the slightest hint as to the real action that was taking place. Hotaru grit her teeth for the impact. The air itself seemed to be throwing her forwards until she was dashed against the sand. Hotaru's mind hit a blank note, all of her bones must have cracked. Nerves were set on fire with pain from the impact, she gasped for air.

"You have been weighed and measured Hotaru Tomoe."

Quatre pressed her farther and farther into the sand with that same foreign influence until all Hotaru could breathe and taste was sand. Her mental attack rose like a snake, 'you can not measure what you do not know!' She hissed. Quatre immediately met the mental attack, blow for blow. The vampires watched, wide-eyed, it had been a long time since they had witnessed such a battle. An onslaught of two powers that they themselves could never attain, it only heightened their loyalty for Quatre as he continued forwards across the ring floor; strength still in his stride. Hotaru's body gasped, it felt like her lungs were being pushed against her spine. Quatre pinned her with his mind before she could even think to raise a counterattack. "Weighed and measured," he murmured, watching as she suffocated; he stood over her now.

Hotaru simmered, 'weighed and measured? Then your system is faulty, I am above any in your council.' Quatre swallowed her psychic blow as if it had been nothing. Her struggles began to lose their sense, she needed sweet, clean, air so badly.

The enclave rose, tense, what was Quatre doing with their finely built new weapon? 'Quatre,' they began to pester him with their silent pleas for attention.

Quatre ignored them, kneeling down he lifted Hotaru's hair clear from her ear. His lips bent in a grin as he leaned forwards, "I brought you back for one task that not even I or Michiru could complete." Hotaru's features were paling into tones of chalk.

"If you can do this one task, than clearly you have skills above mine and can take that into your confidence the next time we meet. Otherwise, I am above you and you are below even this disgusting heap of a lycan…" Quatre glanced at the pile of shredded fur, 'Do what you were brought back to do, follow this lycan after I release him. I am sure he will lead you to the one.' His clear eyes sparked with something, 'can you hear me Hotaru? The one," his smile turned wicked, 'the only one who stands in our way.'

'the one…' the words sent a chill through Hotaru's system, 'the one…'

Quatre lifted his magic from Hotaru's body, what else could that strength be called? It was certainly past the skills of any vampire to do what he had just done. He rose up and shoved her body with the toe of his shoe, "come after me now Hotaru and nothing is accomplished. Kill the Half, and then come see me, maybe my throne will become yours then…" Quatre bent slightly, "but more likely than not, you'll die." Grabbing Hotaru up into his arms he quickly bared her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh. Hotaru recoiled, 'I will…' her body shut down and she lay limp in his arms, he had drank from her as if he were parched. A rivulet of blood trailed down his chin, he let Hotaru fall from his arms. Wiping the blood from his chin he looked up at his audience for the first time. They were deathly silent under his keen eye, no one challenged him. Quatre turned to meet eyes with the enclave, "someone stitch the lycan up and leave him at our border. Take Hotaru and do the same." He turned to leave, just remembering the servant girl as he did. He glanced back, she had disappeared from her post. Quatre's brows curved down, 'another loose end for me to attend to.'

Heero had hoped he would fall asleep. The hope had died a few hours ago. He clenched his jaws, he could only imagine what this looked like to an outsider. In the early hours of the morning he was thinking, in what he thought was a dispassionate view, about what he'd said to Usagi. The thoughts had kept bumping against his conscious and he was sure that now he looked anxious over the entire matter. He had pushed, ignored, and distracted himself away from this thought process he now found himself committed to endure: asking himself why he'd said what he'd said to Usagi. He had meant every word. The last part of his irate rant bothered him, wasn't that undue cruelty to a girl who's parents had just been murdered, a sad, immature, little girl who had been unwillingly thrust into the Night world? He scratched an itch at his temple with the barrel of his pistol, 'she can't possibly understand what the hell she's getting herself into with the actions she takes.' He backtracked, 'how could she do this to me?' He rested the pistol's barrel against his head, tapping it against his skull in a show of unbridled resentment. 'Even if I felt something for the retard, her brain capacity would make her worse than Cidney.' Thinking of Cidney made him think of sex which made him think of what he'd been doing with Usagi for the past week. He set the gun down before his trigger finger had the chance to accidentally slip. He stared at the peeling wall of what had been his and Cidney's apartment.

'Why did I do it?' His chair squealed as he thrust it back, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the nagging voice, 'you love Usagi.' He shuddered, muscles twitching in disgust. There were only two things he loved in his life, the kill and his sister, Rei. The floor below him was silent for the first time in years. After Usagi's blowout the club had emptied for the night.

He left the cramped kitchen area and headed for his bedroom. He wrestled with the sheets as another disturbing thought struck him, his sister was coupled with Wufei Chang now. He thought back to the day that Treize had told him. Heero frowned, it had to be an enchantment. Rei falling in love with Wufei! Of all the messed up things… 'Shit.' Heero fisted the sheets and tore them from the bed. Wrapping them in a ball he threw them off of the bed and sat there glaring at the pile, 'that idiot. How could she choose Wufei when there are hundreds of other, better, choices? He bared his canines at the pile of sheets, 'how is she happy with him?' The time ticked by on the cheap Disney World clock Cidney had insisted they buy. Heero grimaced, Treize had told him a lot of disturbing things. He was supposed to fall in love with some girl, Rei was off fraternizing with Wufei, and the end of the war between lycan and vampires was near. Best of all, it was fated. It was going to happen, they'd already wrote it all down in the big book. Heero snorted, 'fuck Treize.' Rubbing his scarred knuckles he came to a grudging decision. 'Wufei knows more than I do.' He headed towards the shower, he hated asking for help.

Usagi came to in a split second. Daylight was filtering through the room striking dust motes gold. The smooth earthen walls came into focus next, they were cluttered with Duo's gilded pictures and frames. She winced as her veins breathed fire into her muscles, she was back in complete working order now. The room was scattered with sheets and the wardrobe was still on its side, last night had been real, not some half-forgotten maybe-truth. Duo had walked out on her. Usagi frowned, usually it was the other way around. 'But then,' she supposed, 'I shouldn't be messing with Duo's head the way I do.' Usagi lifted her hand to the light, she was no longer transparent. She breathed a sigh of relief, at least something was going right for her today.

"Usagi, we need to talk."

She jumped, Duo had been standing behind her the entire time. He looked pissed, she felt the first pang of fear. "What's going to happen to me now?" Usagi pulled her legs up against her chest and stared at the floor, "I don't know what to say Duo, I really do love you though. You're the only one who's always been there for me, right from the beginning." She pleaded, she didn't know exactly what she was asking for but she felt that she had to ask.

His expression softened just slightly, "baby…" he looked away, "I would like to say a lot of things to that but…" he sank to eye level with Usagi, "I discussed it with the rest of the pack." His brows drew together, he paused, Usagi couldn't breathe, "either you're with me all the way babe or," Duo's gaze lifted away from Usagi, his voice trailed away. His violet eyes were sad, but even Usagi could catch the hard lights in their depths. She tucked his hand into hers, "I love you Duo, if that's all you need." She stared hopefully into his eyes.

"It's not." His gaze snapped back, a cold clarity began to prickle over Usagi's skin as he continued to stare at her, "the prophecy said, whoever you side with Usagi, they're gonna win the big battle." He pulled away from her.

"And is there a date for this fucked up battle you have planned? How many more seconds before it starts?" Usagi sprang up, "you've been using me this entire time too, that's what you're gonna tell me next, isn't it! That your love is fake!" She bit her lip hard, "I hate all of you, you're all liars, you're worse than, than, Heero!" She screamed in frustration, "go to hell Duo!"

Duo remained placid, "I fell in love with you and that's all you can say to me Tsukino?" He bit his lip, his heart was throbbing for some reason.

Usagi's mouth fell open, "what?"

"You heard me." Duo tousled his hair, "I, Duo Maxwell, fell in love with you, Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi's mouth opened, she was so near to saying what would have saved her. So close that her body was buzzing with those three words. But the words didn't come. This is what she'd wanted all along, just for someone to like her, love her, need her... The emptiness was still there inside of her though, it filled her mouth with its acid as she stalled the saving answer, keeping it locked within her mouth. Her lips sealed shut and she looked away, "I said my piece." She whispered, maybe that would be enough.

Duo shook his head, he shrugged, "I figured as much. You love my brother Heero, I guess love is really as unswayable and difficult as humans make it out to be." He crossed his arms across his chest. Usagi buried her face in her hands, her hair fell around her in a sweeping wave. Usagi wanted to slap him, 'god damn it Duo.'

"Don't worry Usa," Duo looked like he'd just been worn ragged, "he got Rei and now he's got you. It's always been that way, Heero gets everyone for some reason." Duo held his tears and hate in a tight knot in his gut. His eyes seared into Usagi, "he doesn't even treat them half as well as they should be treated…Rei never cared though, she said he was the best brother out of the three of us, Miliardo, me, and then him."

"Duo," she didn't know where to go with this, she looked helplessly at him, "at least…well, at least we both know Heero's an asshole." She mumbled.

"Whatever. …I guess now all you need to know now is that if you're not in lycan ranks by the end of this month then we'll find you and then kill you." His taut body seemed to sag. There was a moment of silence.

Usagi exploded, "Why am I still here then?" It was times like these where Duo knew that the girl sitting in front of him wasn't Usagi, it was just her magic copy, there to sit there and taunt him, to trick him into believing things that could never be.

"I practically disappeared earlier because nobody wanted me and now you're saying you're going to kill me! …I'm still here, why? If you're just going to kill me then," Usagi was cut off.

"Don't you get it Usagi?" Duo's brows crunched together, the room seemed too small and hot now, "you're not whole. You're only part of the real Usagi! Why do you think you can do the magic that you do? Why do you think you've been summoned from Heero to me? Are you stupid! You're not real!"

Usagi looked shocked, "what are you saying! What are you and Heero getting at! I'm just a normal,"

"No you aren't!" Duo kicked the bedstead, a growl motoring his words, "you're a Half Usagi! You're different! And that night when I called for you, you came. Cidney told me that you weren't whole, that you weren't like yourself and I thought I might as well play along so that I could be with you, you with me. So that you could see that I was worth the time!" A ridge of fur was bristling along his spine, he had changed halfway during the conversation, "but I can't put up with this! This is insane!" His voice was gnarled by werewolf vocals but Usagi could still make out the words, hear what he was really saying, he had tried to love her ghost.

"So I'm not real."

"You're not real." Duo shook his head and threw his hands up, "just leave Usagi! Go find the rest of yourself and come back." His eyes blazed, "because so help me God Usagi," her stricken eyes met his, "I _will _kill you to end this war," he snarled.

Heero snuffled, he wiped his snout with a paw. His paw was packed with snow and he ended up scouring his nose with it. Grunting, he sat down in the cold snow, resting. Steam lifted from his matted fur, he had never had a mate like other lycan to clean it. Heero could never fully turn lycan, or vampire, because of his shared blood. It had never mattered before, he had welcomed his sharper senses. But now…he thought of Usagi, the only possible mate for him now…if he looked at in lycan or vampire terms, they only bred pure; something which he was not. Heero had traveled in his mutated form of a lycan skin for an entire night. Thoughts of Usagi came at him like knives now that he was too tired to ward them off. He rolled in the snow, trying to cool off faster, 'I wonder how it's possible that that girl can torment me like this…' he sat up abruptly, his nose had picked up on something. He sniffed, taking in deep breaths. The scent was of his family, but which one? Rei? …It was Miliardo! His senses announced, immediately red flags went up in his mind. Heero rose up on his hind legs, shifting more into his vampire skin so that he could walk on two legs. He could smell Miliardo's blood easily with his change in skin. What was going on? Heero stalked through the winter bound forest like a cat after its prey, step by step he trekked the scent. Never showing more of himself than his shadow, he passed a mile or so into vampire territory this way. He paused for a moment, the smell had grown unbearably strong, his mouth was watering. Miliardo was just ahead, but there was no sound of movement or breath…and the blood in the air obviously meant that he was injured. Heero shed both demon identities and, without hesitance, slipped into the clearing where Miliardo lay.

He stopped for a moment, eyeing Miliardo's lone figure before proceeding to circle him. His brother looked emaciated. Miliardo's once lustrous silver hair looked dim and unkempt. Heero stood at the edge of the clearing, undecided. His eyes latched onto Miliardo's discolored hand, poorly stitched back onto his arm. Heero's eyes narrowed, "brother…what happened to you?" The gaping fresh wounds, still open on Miliardo's body, had been what had led Heero to him. But what should he do now that he was here? Bad blood lay between him and Miliardo, Duo and his' eldest brother. Miliardo, who had to struggle for what came so naturally to Heero, power, a birthright that had been stolen from him again by his brutish younger brother, Duo. Heero remembered Miliardo and his bitter attitude toward life. They had never seen eye to eye…and then when Heero had left the pack as a slayer… It wouldn't have been a difficult decision before, but things had changed in him whether he wanted to believe it or not. 'Miliardo is almost dead though... what use could I possibly have for him?'

'Usagi would have saved him.'

Heero clenched his teeth, the thought pierced him straight through the heart. 'Who gives a fuck what that idiot would do?!' He hissed, '…if only she knew what she did to me everyday.' Pacing back and forth a few more minutes, he finally made his decision. Changing halfway, Heero gruffly grabbed Miliardo and threw him onto his back. He could hardly even feel Miliardo's weight. Heero sucked in a deep breath, the winter air pricked his throat and refreshed him. He had never felt so satisfied with a decision that had no possible positive consequences. Bowing his head, Heero trudged forwards through the snow with his burdens.

- Qtchan


	7. Chapter 7

Half:: by Qtchan

Chapter 7

Ornate pieces of Chinese furniture littered the one-floor house, each piece placed in a strategic position that only Rei could make sense of. The floor, beautifully paneled with honey toned wood, met with whitewashed stucco walls. The space seemed wholesome enough for his sister... Heero shook his head, "You're enchanted Rei."

Rei shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "…you know, I hated Wufei too when I first met him; he drove me insane." She dripped a pool of pancake batter onto the skillet, "but he still took care of me, healed me despite our differences. That's just Wufei though, he does things even when he doesn't want to because he knows it's what's right." Rei rested a hand on her stomach, "and for you to have the balls to come out and tell me that Wufei's a stubborn idiot makes me want to laugh." She turned and shot a glare at Heero, "You two are exactly alike, just for your information."

Heero's mouth pulled into a thin line, "I would never side with Treize…what has Wufei told you of Kushrenada's plans?"

Rei grinned, she dumped the pancake onto a plate and drizzled syrup over it, "Here, eat it." She slid the plate across the kitchen island to Heero. His eyebrows raised, Rei stood poised at the skillet, watching him intently. He neatly sliced the pancake and took a bite, deliberating over it. "…now I know you're enchanted, you couldn't cook to save your life when I last saw you." Heero murmured, slicing another piece.

Rei tried to keep her face from pulling into a grin but couldn't stop herself, she snorted and then broke down into gleeful giggles. "Wufei couldn't handle my cooking either," she turned back to the skillet, smirking uncontrollably, "he asked me if he could just enchant me to cook food well." She began to make another pancake, "and I said yes." She laughed again, "I mean, no one's complaining, right?"

Heero shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

Rei stuck her tongue out, "Yeah, whatever. You're not any better than me so don't start, jerkules." She smiled, her affection warming him. It had been a long time since they had been together like this.

After a beat of silence Heero continued his interrogation, "So you're happy?"

"Yes." Rei sang cheerily.

"Has he asked to marry you?" Heero waited for the answer.

"No."

"What are you doing? Sleeping over here every night with him when you're not even sure of your standing with him, it sounds dangerous."

"You know Heero," Rei said, she was beating the batter with extra vigor, "you can be really annoying sometimes. Of course I know what relationship standing I have with Wufei, I'm his girlfriend. And as for marriage, we might as well be with things being the way they are now…" she glanced at him, her sharp violet eyes watching Heero closely.

"So you consider Wufei your mate?"

Rei's hands grew quiet, she turned and pinned Heero with her eyes. She saw the same stonewalling technique on Heero's face that had been there when they were just kids. It made her sad, she drew in a breath, "what're you implying Heero? That I'm breaking some kind of lycan law by dating him? That I'm changing my alliances around?" Her eyes began to glitter, "He's my boyfriend. I love Wufei, there's nothing else to say about it." Heero felt the edge in her voice against his throat, sharp as a razor. He had forgotten how defensive his sister was.

"You're telling me that in just two months you've fallen in love with him?"

"So what Heero!" Rei's jaws clenched, "you and Usagi fell in love after the first time you met!" She slammed the bowl of batter down onto the countertop as Heero opened his mouth to speak, "don't say a word Heero!" she hissed, "I know what you're going to say," her face was flushed with emotion, "that you didn't fall in love with Usagi; but you wouldn't have brought back Miliardo if she hadn't had some kind of effect on you!"

"He's my brother." Heero's voice didn't lift above a whisper, "you expect me to just leave him there?" His insides began to churn, his head started to buzz with half-restrained thoughts that were just now taking flight. His eyes snapped shut and, 'thank god,' everything began to fall chill again inside of him.

"Bullshit! You had no trouble leaving the entire family to be a slayer!" Rei was glad that the long-piled words were spilling from her, "you abandoned us!" She bit her lip, in pain from the memory, "and you think that you can just come back into my house and tell me how to live my life after that! Where do you get the idea that you can even," Rei punched the table, "god! I hate you! You hated dad and the best way you could deal with it is by leaving me and the others for your own selfish reasons! Do you have any idea what," Heero cut in, "that's not true," his face was a mask, "you're the only one that,"

"Oh shut up Heero," Rei knocked the bowl from the table sending the batter flying, "what makes me really sick is that you're a coward! You can't even admit to yourself that you love Usagi which means that you'd be following our father's prophecy! But who cares if dad predicted that you'd fall for the Half and it actually came true!" She hissed in frustration, "I hate the fact that you always think you're right and that you're alone in all of this! Haven't you ever thought of anyone besides yourself Heero!" Rei's heart beat rapidly as her last words flew out, she had finally done it. She had told him everything, accused him of everything.

The silence drilled into her ears.

Heero stood, the chair groaning against the floorboards.

"Poetic," His face was cold, "you and Wufei think alike." Rei felt her words crumbling away beneath her. She looked away from him, his face had been devoid of any emotion, it made Rei's throat clench.

"You're right Rei," Heero's tone was flat, "I've always been selfish." He turned to leave.

Re instantly felt guilty, "Heero, I didn't mean it like that." He didn't turn back, Rei grit her teeth, "Heero!" Again, there was no response from him as he continued to walk away. 'I'm doomed for life to have stubborn brothers.' She looked at the mess of batter and held in her sigh of pain. Rei could smell the muted frustration that Heero was keeping inside of himself. She looked up when his door clicked close behind him, soft as a whisper. 'I just want him to talk…give me reasons.' Rei sucked in a deep breath, 'why can't he ever just be angry?' She took another deep breath, 'I just want him to understand what's at stake…' She let loose her breath, 'it's gotta be some kind of broken psychological trigger…he should be screaming angry.' Her fingers began to drum aginst the countertop. The minutes ticked by on the clock, Rei wished that she could have taken back a few of her words. 'Maybe I was a little too harsh…' Finally she straightened, 'alright Heero, you're in my house, you're gonna live with my rules…hopefully.' Rei nodded her head, encouraging herself to take that step towards Heero's room. It took her awhile, she had never been good at winning arguments, just starting them.

She crossed the distance slowly and knocked on Heero's door, her ear already planted to it. "Hey baby hero…we need to talk." She said, her voice almost a whisper. Rei paused a moment, there wasn't a sound from the other side of the door. She tried knocking gently on the door once more, again there was no response. Rolling her eyes, Rei turned the knob and boldly stormed into Heero's room. A gust of cold air struck her in the face as greeting. Rei's face paled, 'he didn't!' But her eyes told her otherwise, the window stood wide open. "Shit!" She ran towards the window, "Heero! Heero you better come back!" She screamed his name out the window over and over again. Her blood started to boil, 'of course you'd leave when everything's a mess!' She wanted to yell her accusations out the window, 'all you know how to do is leave people!' She rubbed at her eyes, blinking back her slips of pain, 'why do you have to make things so difficult?'

There was nothing for her to do now but go after him. Her eyes lifted, 'I wish I could just leave you out there…' She leaned her head against the window frame, 'I wish…'

Her home had been created like the living quarters in Sunset, a tree house of sorts. Making the drop from window to ground was at least forty feet, something that Rei eyed with aversion. She hadn't Changed in over two months, and now that she was…her hand went to her belly again. Biting her lip she looked up at the sky, it was already bruising for the night. "Shit…" her palms were sweating, she had promised Wufei she wouldn't change in her condition. …But Heero was out there somewhere, thinking he was alone in the world, once again. She sighed, her family had a habit of being morbid. It was something that Rei didn't want Heero to think any longer though; something that her little brother had suffered under for long enough.

"Sorry Wu-babe," she whispered, 'but I've got to do this for Heero.'

Releasing a breath, she unleashed her lycan. The Change took over in the space of a second. It was a sigh of relief for her body, like slipping into a warm bath. She had had to hold in the change for too long, an uncomfortable itch. As her body elongated and sharpened, her eyes slid closed in bliss.

When her eyes opened again they glowed gold, the strength of her family's blood roaring through her. Without fear, Rei leapt through the open window and into the velvety night space. A thrill ran up her spine, this was what she had missed all those weeks of lonely nights. The wind rushed past her as she fell, her legs splayed stiffly below her like stilts. Seconds before impact her legs bent just slightly and then she hit the ground. Immediately, inside her body, joints crunched together and then muscles sprang forwards. Tripping forwards in her excitement to be on the run, she howled with joy. Lifting her snout into the air she breathed in deep, sticky pine rushing into her lungs. She shut her eyes, this was a paradise of senses. Heero's scent was still fresh on the air, the moon gave a clean light, the thirsty night had just begun. Bounding and leaping through the snow like a colt she raced after Heero.

It took her, at most, three hours to catch up with Heero. As soon as she saw his black coat ahead of her, she called out to him. 'Heero!' Her gait became brisk, this was all business now.

Heero slowed to a stop and turned, surprise in his eyes. 'She followed me…' He waited for Rei, something he wondered at. Only a week before he would have kept running; running at a pace that he knew Rei could never catch him at. It brought back Rei's words, " 'Usagi is responsible…' "

He watched her plow through the snow towards him. '…so much time has passed...' He felt tired all of a sudden, older than he should have felt. So many years had passed him by, and he'd lost track of all of them. And now, looking at Rei, the numbers flew to his mind. Sixty-four, no, sixty-six …maybe seventy years…she looked like a pup to him, untouched by time, by war, by their father…

Rei yipped with glee when she came up to him and bowled into him like a two year old. They rolled around together, nipping and butting at each other, just like when they were children. When the two pulled away from each other it was with mutual good feeling. Rei shook her head, fluffing her coat and prancing around. 'You have to admit, I haven't lost my touch, have I?' She pounced in the snow and caught the drifts in her mouth, her wandering attention catching on Heero's solemn form. She thought back to when the family had been together, happy.

When they were little she had never noticed the differences between them all, but that was before her father became involved. Then it became all too obvious that Heero was different from the rest of the family. They all had different mothers with their only link being their father but Heero was still far different. In his lycan skin he had, what she later came to realize, vampire features. His body was lither, a human-like abdomen still visible, a smaller snout, and two long, vicious-looking fangs. He had always been the One, or so their father had thought. Rei shuddered at the memory, there had been times where Heero and her father would go missing for weeks on 'training' assignments. Outings where Heero would come back drained, of blood. Her little brother would be sent out to slaughter nearby vampire clans at the age of twelve. Rei wanted to shake the memories free, but they held her tighter. Miliardo had hated Heero with a passion for his inexplicable strength. And Duo, Rei snorted, Duo had absolutely hated Heero for shunting him from the spotlight-Duo wanted to be the pack leader. And, as for herself, she'd never really understood the situation. She had thought that her little brother had been happy…but how could he have been in that family?

Her tongue lolled out of her jaws, 'you look terrible you know,' She licked her paws clean of the snow and edged closer to him. Eyeing him warily before she moved, she gave his shoulder a delicate lick. She could sense his discomfort at the action but gave his shoulder another lick anyways. He didn't budge, his muscles locking him in place.

'I wanted to apologize.' Rei said as she began to vigorously clean Heero's coat, 'for what I said earlier.' Her wide gold eyes turned to Heero, 'I shouldn't have said those things…I don't know, I shouldn't be so harsh on you.' She thought that he was beginning to relax, 'You are the youngest of us after all.' She could see his muscles sliding under his coat which was finer than hers. 'And don't forget that you are my special little brother.' She said, smirking at his reaction-she could see his emotions much easier in her lycan form. Her tongue rolled over hundreds of scar lines laying at the top of his coat, she wanted to wash each one of them away. They were silent for a long while, enjoying the dusky night peace. Rei stepped back, 'well…my work is done, you look like a normal lycan now.' She nudged him playfully.

'You really want me to follow the prophecy…don't you?' Heero met her eyes for the first time.

'Yes, I do. It's wrong of me, I know…I just…everything seems so simple if you just fall in love with Usagi.' Rei's ears drooped, 'do you understand?'

'I'm not surprised. …you're right.' Heero's eyes turned to the stars, Rei's gaze following. 'Hm? About which part?' She said, amused at the turn of events.

'I don't want to follow this prophecy no matter the consequences.'

'Then don't!' Rei nudged her brother in an attempt to reassure him, 'you're right, nobody should force you to do anything that you don't want to…Wufei told me about it more than dad ever did.'

Heero stood and began to move about, smelling things as he went. 'What did he tell you?'

'You know that the prophecy has to do with the Half and you falling in love right?' Rei batted at the snow as she spoke, 'well it's more complicated than that…or more ambiguous,' she said with a barking laugh, 'I can't give you the exact verse like Wufei can but it goes something like the half is guided by the lover's hand and bla, bla, bla, the war ends.'

'It sounds the same to me. …What about Usagi dying? Does the prophecy say anything about that?'

'No!' Rei's spine shot straight in rigid shock, "What are you talking about?' Rei's voice struck desperate tones, 'Usagi isn't supposed to die! What're you talking about? You can't let that happen Heero, you can't!'

Heero's lips curled back to show his fangs in a snarl and then he promptly closed his jaws, 'I came under the impression that the war would end through her death.'

Rei shifted uneasily, 'I never heard anything like that.'

'Treize and Cidney both made it seem like she was going to die in order for this prophecy to pass, and if you want this prophecy to pass so badly then you might as well get used to the idea.' Heero stated coldly.

Rei's nose crinkled, 'god, give me a break Heero! Seriously! Usagi is not going to die, you're just saying that to psyche me out. How would her death help anything?'

'I don't know how my falling in love with her would help anything either.' Heero retorted easily, his eyes meeting and matching Rei's intensity.

'It's not going to happen Heero.' Rei stood, her bottlebrush tail spiked with anger, 'and you wanna know why? Because you aren't going to let it happen, I'm not going to let it happen.'

Heero snorted, 'I'm glad to see you care so much for her.'

Rei paced for a moment, unsure whether or not she should pursue the argument any further. Heero continued, 'anything that Treize touches dies. This prophecy, you have to find out the full truth for me as much as for you.' Heero got off of his haunches.

Rei whined, 'where are you going? I thought you were going to stay. You know this is vampire territory, it's dangerous!'

Heero's eyes cut her to the soul, 'You told me I was afraid,' he said, 'I always confront my fears.'

Rei wanted to smile, 'aww,' was the poignant word she came up with to sum up the situation. She loved Heero's aversion to her response, 'that's soooo cute,' she murmured. Heero pulled a face. 'You love Usagi, you know it, just say it.' Rei bounded forwards and tackled him. Heero shook her off and bared his teeth, 'quiet. Don't get your hopes up, she's impossible to deal with, stupid, belligerent, young,'

'and beautiful and she loves you.' Rei finished, catwalking before him. She stepped forwards and nudged Heero, 'alright, I'll stop giving you a hard time. Go do whatever it is that you feel like you have to do. I'll see to Wufei.'

Heero was about to leave when his nose finally solved a hanging puzzle. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Rei, 'you're pregnant.'

Rei nodded, 'I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier.' She grinned as only a werewolf could grin, jaws pulled back, tongue pulling in and out. Heero glanced at her belly, 'and Wufei is the father?'

'Of course.' Rei watched Heero, he didn't have the overjoyed expression she had wanted him to have.

'I suppose that means you'll be well protected.' Heero snuffed at her belly and then turned to lick her cheek, 'go back home where you'll be safe. Usagi and I will come back as soon as we can.'

Her ears pricked, 'You and Usagi? …you'd better hurry then. My cooking enchantment might leave at any moment.'

'Where's Wufei been?' Heero knew he was being irritating, but he had to know.

Rei wanted to hit Heero, he could never enjoy himself. 'Wufei and Cidney are doing some of Treize's work together.'

'Cidney?' Heero felt the revulsion in his belly, 'what's she doing?'

'I don't know, it seemed important though because the two left almost immediately after Cidney came. Don't worry about it Heero, it was just a mission for them to complete. Nobody's friends with her.' Rei pushed her body against Heero's to try and give him comfort…something he ignored.

'I'm not worried about myself, you need to watch yourself Rei. I know Cidney, she has a one track mind and she'll do anything to get me back.'

Rei buried her face under her paws, 'yeah…that doesn't sound arrogant.'

'It's not like I want her.' Heero shuddered, 'I was caged for long enough. Rei, watch her.' She nodded her head, 'I got it. Get outta here! Your lover waits!' She received a sharp nip on the throat as Heero passed, loping off into the night.

Standing in the shadowed corner of the room, Treize watched silently as Usagi's two halves joined back together. The process was throwing an aurora of colors onto the surrounding walls. It was a scene that went unappreciated. There were other, more important, things on his mind. Darjeeling materialized out of the shadows beside him, 'How much longer until she's joined?' Darjeeling grumbled.

Treize could feel her impatience, 'Just a few more moments and then the two will be fully joined. What news of Mamoru?'

Darjeeling thrust back the folds of her black cloak, 'Cidney has notified Wufei of Mamoru's actions.'

'He is against us?'

Darjeeling smiled, 'what do you think? Once he heard the true prophecy he wanted no part in this. He was on his way here to inform Usagi.' Darjeeling laughed, her mouth opening unnaturally far, 'as if he could have stopped us.' Abruptly she fell silent, her gaze turned to Treize, 'we have both come too far.'

The general frowned at her reaction, 'are you sure that Mamoru didn't summon her magical form before she joined?'

'We can never be sure until Usagi wakes, then we can deal with it simply by wiping her memory. Everything is on track Treize.' Darjeeling folded her arms across her chest, watching Usagi's selves rejoining. All at once the light show stopped and Usagi lay before them, whole once again. Darjeeling made a movement with her hand and Usagi's breathing began to slow and become heavier. "You can come in now." she said out loud to the three who waited behind the door. The lights snapped on. They were standing in a room that looked like a sickbay. A row of scalpels and various other tools stood on a tray by Usagi's bed. The door to the room opened and three silent figures glided in. Darjeeling nodded to them, "begin the extraction triangle," she commanded. Treize smirked, 'as the strongest witch known to man, Darjeeling, I must say that you have a way with words."

Darjeeling snickered, "I know, it's a skill that I've perfected over the years." They watched as the gliders moved to the three corners of the bed and outstretched their bony arms until they formed a triangle. A bar of purple light joined them together, Usagi's body convulsed and then grew deathly still. Darjeeling stepped inside the triangle of light, throwing Treize a smile. He stepped in behind her. "I suppose this means that you found a proper vessel for the Half then." He said, eyes falling to the sleeping Usagi.

Darjeeling's grin widened, her eyes sparking with mischief, "of sorts." She snapped her fingers and a perfectly cut, glittering diamond nestled in the middle of petal shards appeared hovering in the air before her. "Isn't it beautiful?" Darjeeling crooned, "The perfect vessel. I made it myself." She looked over her shoulder at Treize and winked, "This vessel will be much easier to handle, I can assure you of that." Darjeeling stared in open admiration at her creation, it sparkled like no other gem. The witch grinned, "just one more part of Usagi and it will be radiant beyond comparison."

Treize crossed his arms across his chest, "I trust I can leave you with this matter Darjeeling. As for Mamoru…" his hawkish profile grew grim, "have Wufei and Cidney take care of him." Darjeeling shrugged, "If it has not been done by now, it will be in a matter of moments." She brushed back her silver locks, her maroon streak gleaming in the purple light. She eyed the tray of scalpels thoughtfully.

"My son won't stay put for long. Quatre knows only the partial truths of the prophecy, but it is enough. He will try and stop me…father against son as always." Treize sighed.

Darjeeling frowned, she was reaching for a blade on the tray by Usagi, "you must not allow your feelings to turn this Treize. I sided with you because I thought you would be the only man cold enough to reach for this ultimate prize. If you,"

"I will do what must be done for the greater good, the losses otherwise are far greater." His smile was faint, he brushed back his honey-brown hair, "Darjeeling, I wonder if you ever realize how cold-hearted you really are." The witch made her first incision into Usagi's shoulder, the blade slicing downwards towards her heart. "I would laugh Treize, but then my hand might just slip." Darjeeling glanced up, "you should see to Wufei and Cidney. Don't harm the little witch though." Darjeeling wiped the rising blood from Usagi's skin, "she is an essential player in this game that we've created."

Ami didn't know how she had gotten herself into this situation. She didn't really want to think about it though. Not while she was lying in bed next to the most powerful vampire in existence anyway. She scrubbed at her blue hair and yawned.

"Already up?" Quatre mumbled, rolling over onto his side to watch her. She sank back under the sheets and kissed him, "the sort of awake that means I'm going to go back to sleep soon." He grinned, "That's the best sort of awake."

Ami rolled onto her stomach and hugged the pillow, "I know." She giggled, "I'm in that mood twenty-four seven."

"Hm," Quatre trailed a finger down her spine, "like when you're working?" His mind was intently watching Ami's as he spoke, his finger feeling every muscle in her back tighten.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured, drowsing under his touch.

"You know, Ami, you're very talented at keeping your mind closed. Freakishly talented, if you really want to know." His hand slid up her back and came to a rest at her neck, "and if I remember correctly, Hotaru used to have a young protégé…" his fingers tightened around her neck, "wasn't that you?"

His mind tested Ami's again, there was nothing but static. He frowned, "Look at me." She opened her eyes, they were glassy.

"I was her pupil once." Ami said softly, "for only a short time however." Ami's forehead was wrinkling with concentration.

"Didn't she find you unreasonable, disillusioned were the words she used when she spoke to me."

Ami remained still and silent as a mouse. Quatre applied more pressure to her neck, "What did the two of you speak of? I'm sure you two spoke together." Quatre urged her.

She took a shaky breath, "nothing interesting." It was beyond her how Quatre had found out about her little secret, but it scared her. His power obviously dipped well down into all ranks and aspects of vampire life.

Quatre grinned, 'I love it when you girls play your little games.' His hand was wrapped around her neck. He yanked her from the sheets and threw her onto the ground. Ami screamed, scrambling to regain her footing as Quatre calmly walked toward his wardrobe. "Your little mental block weakens a little every time you get startled Ms. Mizuno." He began to dress, eyeing her with his scathing, glittering blue-eyes. Ami reached forwards and ripped the sheet away from the bed to cover herself. Quatre calmly buckled a belt over his jeans, "You mind telling me now?"

She glared at him, their eyes matching in intensity, "I said no, or are you deaf."

He smirked, fangs growing. He threw his hand out and Ami was flung against the wall as if she were a doll. Ami gasped, shock rocking her. The sheet that she had wrapped around her began to coil tighter and tighter like a constrictor. Quatre stood in front of her, thoughtfully stroking his chin. Ami cried out in pain, all of Hotaru's warnings ringing in her head.

The door was thrust open at that moment and suited guards rushed into the room with guns raised. Quatre dropped his hand and Ami instantly fell to the floor limp with agony. 'Thank god,' Ami thought, she was sure that her lungs had been tickling her spine just moments ago. The guards hardly looked at Ami, their eyes instead scanning the room and then coming to a rest on their leader. Quatre's eyes were quick to pick out the leader of the group, "what's going on?"

"My lord," an armored guard with a red badge came forward, saluting, "we heard a disturbance and thought that you were in need of assistance." Quatre gestured towards Ami, "Things are under control, I'm taking care of some business here, that's all."

" My apologies, my lord."

Ami's heart began to race, she had thought that she was saved.

Quatre shrugged, "I'd rather have these sorts of mistakes than others. Has someone picked up Miliardo from outside, or has he finally rolled over into his grave yet?" Ami struggled with her body, trying to make it move. Her muscles ignored her, Ami looked to Quatre who caught her eyes and smirked. 'That's right Mizuno. Sit there and squirm because I have you right where I want you,' he told her with his mind; Ami wanted to scream in fury but all that she could do was moan through gritted teeth.

"Yes he was picked up, yesterday evening, by the slayer Heero Yuy." The guard responded promptly.

Quatre's eyes narrowed, "strange," he sighed, "I had been planning on it being Wufei…" he pinched the bridge of his nose in the moment of stress, "this will be a slight setback on my part." He went to his cocktail table and poured water into his glass, "And what of Hotaru?" He sipped at his drink, eyes brewing with thoughts.

"Hotaru's watching the Wufei residence at the moment, my lord."

The vampire ruler nodded his head, "good. Leave." He waved a lazy hand. The guard bowed along with the rest of the crew, backing out of the room as he did so. Ami whimpered. The doors shut softly behind them. Quatre turned back to Ami slowly, laughing a little, "What did you expect? …Hotaru was a traitor. You were her pupil, her one trusted clan sister. It's in your best interest to confide in me, vampire to vampire."

"You're not a vampire." Ami hissed through her teeth, the sheets that had been binding her tight at Quatre's command had fallen away. Brilliant red marks crisscrossed her skin where the bindings had been, they flared red and Ami fell silent with pain.

"I'm glad you're so quick at catching on." Quatre said sarcastically, he balanced on the balls of his toes as he sank down in front of her, "I don't understand why it's so hard for people like you to understand though. You of all people should understand that."

"Understand what!" Ami spat, "you're a murdering sneak Winner!"

Quatre reached forwards and held her chin in his hand, "Who told you that? Did you come to that self-assessment by yourself? Was it with the aid of Hotaru?"

"Self-observation." Ami's expression could have cut stone, "you are the slime of the earth Winner. Go ahead and try to defend yourself in front of me but Hotaru told me everything about you! About how all you live for is your own self-indulgence." Her hands flew to Quatre's one, trying to wrestle it away. His eyes glowed like coals, "_I_…live for self-indulgence." His grip on her throat had tightened like a noose, "If you haven't realized you fool, my life has been spent doing nothing but trying to save this pathetic empire of mine from complete destruction. This war started centuries ago and I have slaved to end it. When Usagi dies, when, not if, this war will come to an end."

Ami bared her fangs, "lies!" she gasped for air, "by killing the Half you'll only take out the single person capable of ending this war!"

"Would you listen to yourself!" Quatre released his hold on her, grimacing at the sight of her bruising neck, "you make me sick. All of you working, slogging, under Treize Kushrenada like he's some kind of heroine in this story." He waved a hand at Ami when he noticed her trying to speak, she fell mute. "Treize Kushrenada is my kin and I know better than anyone else that he has the capacity for more evil than any other creature I know," Quatre stood up, Ami could feel his mind roiling with emotions, "…I would have to be a simple minded fool to think that just by killing Usagi Tsukino the war is going to end. You're the idiot for thinking that one person can save this war! This war has killed millions, has lasted for centuries and you think that one person can end it!" Quatre leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest, "I am no fool Mizuno. My _master_ plan," Quatre's face smoothed, "…my master plan…is this, once Hotaru kills Usagi Tsukino, there won't be any unfair advantages for the vampires or the lycan. All there will be left is the one who was strong enough to kill the Half, Hotaru Tomoe, your former teacher. The werewolves will form an alliance with us and we with them. There would be no other way to defeat such an adversary…they would unite with us to destroy her. Naturally, the war will no longer be against each other but against a common cause…the end of the vampire lycan war."

Ami gaped, she struggled to speak but Quatre still held her voice silent with his magic.

"I know what you're going to say, I say it every time. But there is no choice but to hope that this will work." Quatre made a motion with his hand at the end.

"You're crazy." Ami touched her throat, surprised at the sound of her voice, she turned back to him, "the lycan would never side with us."

"A few lycan sided with Treize when he offered them the end of the war. You sided with those few. Treize Kushrenada, my father, has given me this knowledge, if nothing else, vampires and lycan can work together." Ami stared at Quatre, his face was suffused with glowing hope, laughter strangled in her throat. She shook her head, "you're insane, this would never work, not even, not…not even in a perfect world Quatre, you have to realize that," she wanted to ridicule him, slap some sense into him, but there he was…standing there as if…Ami fell silent, 'as if his crazy plan is going to work...'

"The lycan will follow Duo and Duo will agree to my terms." Quatre said quietly.

She shook her head, "you underestimate the lycan. All they want is,"

"war and bloodshed?" Quatre snorted, "that's exactly what they think of us." He kneeled down in front of Ami again, "do you understand now?"

She pressed herself against the wall, "you're supposed to be evil Quatre. I know it."

"'Evil draws men together,' quoted by Aristotle." Quatre's eyes softened, "all I want is the end of this war Ami. To be able to rest at night, for no plots of assassination, to have vampire-kind be able to rest. Our people grow used to bloodshed so that what? We can kill more lycan, grow closer to our demon side, forget the joys of living? Ami, listen," Quatre drew closer, Ami unconsciously leaning forwards as he spoke, "I want this to end Mizuno. I want peace. …and this is the only way that I can see to get it."

Her face was drawn tight, "I guess I understand…but," she massaged her neck, "how do you know that this is going to work? It just doesn't seem like a reliable plan, Treize's plan is so much,"

"Easier, is that what you were going to say?" Quatre interrupted. Ami smiled, "No, I was going to say that it makes so much more sense. Usagi is the most powerful person out there…but she is just one person." She finished quietly.  
"Treize said he would bring the end of the war, but has he ever told you how he plans to do this?" Quatre began to grow distant.

"With the help of the Half."

"All you know is that everyone wants the Half, what's he going to do with her once he has her? He's had her in his vicinity several times, it seems to me that he doesn't really need the Half, verbatim, but other services that she may provide."

Ami frowned, "why doesn't anyone know about this?" she whispered, "someone needs to know, everyone needs to know. Otherwise they're bumbling around in the dark like me and…" she twisted the sheet in her hands, "I just don't know about all of this Quatre. You seem so sure and Hotaru seemed so sure that Treize was the right way to go, following Treize all the way to the end…but all of these questions..."

"It's your decision in the end Ami, I gave you my case." Quatre put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched. He gentled his touch, "calm down. I'm only going to heal you." His hands glowed, "you know," his eyes caught hers, a smile in his eyes, "if you tell anyone about this I'm going to have to kill you."

Ami stared up at him, "I won't tell," she murmured, she could feel Quatre's magic starting to seep into her body. "…you really are Kushrenada's son," she said. 'How ironic.' Ami thought groggily. The magic, or whatever it was, fogged her mind, running it into blank walls in mid-thought. 'Vampires obsessed with pure blood…and their strongest leader yet was both vampire and magic-wielder…' The bruises branching across her body began to erase, she closed her eyes. The feeling of the magic passing through her body was like feeling the sun on her skin. Quatre's body began to slow as he pushed more of his energy into Ami's body, his skin paling.

"Quatre," Ami's eyes snapped open, she had just remembered what she was trying to say, "the prophecy isn't true then, it's all a lie, isn't it?" The moment seemed too brilliant for Ami, "because then that would mean that there wouldn't be a big battle, that Usagi has no special part in any of this, and that,"

"The prophecy is true." Quatre cut her off. He looked grim as he lifted his hands from Ami, trace bruises still there. "I would finish," he explained, tracing a mark on her arm, "but I forgot how much healing takes out of me." He sat down next to Ami with a sigh, "it's a lot harder for me to heal then it is to fight using magic."

"All this time I thought you were using vampire strength," Ami snorted, "shows how much I know…about all of this really…I didn't really believe Hotaru about all of this, until now." Ami looked at Quatre as if for the first time, "I don't understand you, Quatre Winner. How can you do so many things horrible things and yet be…be you? It's illogical."

"Is that what you have to say?" he smiled, "I guess I should have expected this from Hotaru's pupil; coldly logical, like a scientist."

Ami frowned, "that is not true," she tapped Quatre on the shoulder, "but you did fail to tell me about the prophecy."

"You mean the true prophecy." Quatre looked up at the ceiling, "let me just assure you Mizuno,"

"Just say Ami."

"Ami, I will kill you if you tell anyone this." His eyes glittered like blades, "no one in the vampire clan would understand my plan, much less my perverse bloodline. So if you speak so much as a word of this to them know that I won't hesitate to fulfill my threat." Quatre said, eyes boring into Ami. She came to an immediate understanding as to how Quatre came to the position that he was in. It was always kill or be killed in Quatre's world, nothing less and nothing more. She shivered, 'you're pitiless Quatre.'

His pupils disappeared in the light of his magic so that he looked ethereal and demonic all at once. "What're you doing?" Her voice was a whisper in the expanse of Quatre's expanding magic.

The vampire lord turned his sightless eyes onto Ami. She fidgeted a little when she felt the touch of his mind. She tried to shy away as he broke through but he held her mind as if she were nothing more than a child. Quatre proceeded to tear through her thoughts and barriers, shredding through them as if they were tissue paper until he came to the very core of her thoughts. Ami struggled to hold him back, to give herself some closure, but he bulled through all of her attempts. It was worse than being naked because your body didn't tell people who had touched it, what it had been doing, why it was the way it was, what it wanted to do… That was all in the mind, and Quatre could see everything. She could feel how detached he was from the whole process, digging through her life as if she were nothing important. Ami physically tried to twist away but it only accelerated Quatre's violent quest through her thoughts. When he finally pulled away and met her twin blue eyes, she was hardly coherent. '…why'd you do that?' She lay slumped against the wall, every muscle a loose string in her body.

'Ami.'

She whimpered, 'I can't even speak, why the hell did you do that!' She abruptly snapped.

'Listen, Mizuno,' Quatre leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, his glowing hand taking hers, 'every word is a trick Ami, remember that…'

"She will take the fall for the raving jaws of war to close. None can stop the Half. The lovers' hands alone, not mine, will guide her fate, their fate. None can stop the Half. The heart, the bone, the muscle, make the gourd that must be draught. What is she, but a body gifted? What is bone, but a frame for the soul? If lain to rest the era of the Half will dawn though much will be suffered for it."

Rei stared at Wufei who had just recited the full prophecy to her for the first time, "So? Does that mean that Usagi is going to die? I'm not a riddle master you idiot, explain it to me." She burst, anxiety riddling her face.

Wufei groaned, "I'm exhausted Rei. I need sleep." He moved around her and went to the sink. Rei's eyes narrowed, "excuse me Wufei! But I need some answers, now! You can't expect me to just agree with your little," her voice trailed away, her eyes were glued on Wufei's hands as they washed clean of rusty blood. "What've you done?" She whispered, "what did you and Cidney do?" Her eyes flashed up to his.

He was quite for a long moment, drying his hands, before he responded, "Business."

"What're you, in the mafia? Give me a real answer." Rei grabbed his wrists in her hands before he could move, "If you want honesty I'll tell you this, I didn't tell you earlier that Heero was here and that he brought Miliardo. Heero told me that he found Miliardo on vampire territory, just thrown out like he was garbage. I know something is going on now and you have to tell me! I've been stuck in here this whole time so I don't have any idea. What's going on? Things are changing and you aren't telling me about them, I thought that we were a team Wufei."

Wufei stared at her tiny hands holding his tightly, she was so defenseless against him and she didn't have the slightest clue to it. Rei just acted, no matter the consequence to her little life. He sighed. "I can't tell you." Wufei met her eyes, they were frowning back at him.

"Wufei, I can't," she took a settling breath. In some ways, Wufei and Heero really were just alike, "I can't love half of someone, because that's all that you're giving me right now. So, tell me…" She glared at Wufei, "Tell me!" she shouted, her fingernails were digging into his hands.

"This isn't good for the baby."

"Stop trying to change the subject Wufei."

"I thought we both agreed that the baby was our first priority."

"It is but god! …Wufei, you're not good for either of us." Rei dropped her hands away. She rubbed at her forehead in frustration, "I can't believe this." She paced away from Wufei, she had never been so trapped. "I love you Wu." She swung around, watching him carefully. His face lifted and he met her bold stare, "I love you." He replied softly after a beat of silence.

Rei swallowed, her teeth clenching, "then tell me. Is it Heero or Usagi? What've you been up to Wufei?"

The sorcerer's fingers flinched, he could just cast a spell and everything would be solved. Rei saw the movement, she took a step back. As if distance could have stopped the spell. "Wufei, if you do that, I will never forgive you. You can't silence the soul, you told me yourself."

Wufei's fingers curled into fists, "give me time to think things over."

Rei's laugh curdled, shaking her head, "I won't give you anything Wufei." She pointed at Miliardo's door, "go heal my brother now. _I_ need to think on things."

The tension in the room rose as Wufei remained where he was, Rei stood her ground, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. She could feel the lycan in her beginning to rise to the surface. "Do it now," she snapped, Rei's lips were pinched together. A slow minute ticked by. Wufei abruptly threw the towel down and stalked towards Miliardo's room, eyes narrowed into slits. Rei waited for him to leave the room before she suddenly slammed her fist down onto the countertop, 'what is he hiding from me? How can he do this to me!'

She wanted Heero to hold her and tell her that this was the right thing to do. The only thing floating around in her head though was what Heero had told her. They weren't meant to be, Wufei was a horrible person, Treize was leading them all to the wrong path. She held her head in her hands and stuffed the tears back down. Rei clenched her teeth, striding up and down the small apartment in her annoyance. 'Heero was right…Wufei's a bad idea.' She came to a rest beside the window, the moon just a slender crescent in the sky. "I want him to like me!" She glared at the moon, "love me…like any _normal _boyfriend...I'm so stupid...why did I think this would work?" She rested her chin on her palm, "thanks a lot, fate. Hook me up with the murdering psycho…" she groaned, "this _would_ happen to me." Her face sank into grief along with her, "where is family when you need it."

Wufei, who had been hiding in the shadows of the bedroom hall listened, his fists tightening. '…I had thought it would be easy to keep her entertained.' His mind wrestled with its ducking fears; Treize and Darjeeling had turned over their hopes to him with this mission. He turned and slipped into Miliardo's room without so much as a creak from the door. Darjeeling had just wagged her finger, "keeping a woman's heart is liking trying to keep a cobra from biting; they're always ready to strike, able to see things that you didn't think to hide."

'What else does she want from me?' His mind questioned in frustration, 'I didn't want this burden in the first place.' He stood against the door for a moment, contemplating his choices, 'I cannot fail at this simple task…not when I'm so close.' He glanced up, the room was set with a dusty quiet, nightlight filtering through the room. Wufei examined Miliardo and his poorly bandaged hand, his lips pursing. 'One problem after another…why would Quatre release Miliardo? Miliardo shares blood with Maxwell, a bargaining tool worth its weight in gold.' He sent a thread of his magic out, tasting Miliardo's multiple wounds as his magic knit through the lycan body. 'Why is it that the closer things come to an end the closer they come to breaking apart?' Wufei placed his hand against Miliardo's icy one, sending his magic into the unconscious werewolf. 'Why would Quatre do this?' Wufei's eyes narrowed, 'Mamoru knew the full impact of the prophecy, who else does? …Quatre must be close to the truth if he is willing to just drop a card like this.' Wufei lifted his hand from Miliardo's, the bandages on Miliardo's wrist fell away. "Miliardo," Wufei's voice was infused with magic, "wake up."

The werewolf's eyes snapped open, they were as clear as glass. It was freezing cold…no, it wasn't. It was warm and dusty where he was now, nothing like the blizzard he had been in before. Miliardo tried to think of where he could be now. His mind somersaulted at the possibilities, he was no longer in the frozen forest about to die and knowing it. He was alive, his heart beat more fiercely in his chest to attest to it. Miliardo's eyes focused on the figure standing beside him. His eyes widened their beam like headlights, "Wufei!" Miliardo sat up, thunderstruck, "what's happened to cause this?" He said levelly, had his ruthless, power-hungry brother Duo actually summoned Wufei here to heal him?

The magic-wielder shrugged his shoulders, slow to answer him, "you were released from the Winner house and now you are here."

Miliardo raised his healed hand up to his eyes to look over it. "I had thought that I was no better than dead in the Coliseum ring when I lost to that bitch…but Winner released me…" Miliardo's elegant brows bent in thought, 'things have gone wild out here…the end of this chapter must be drawing near then…'

"I owe you a favor Wufei Chang, for this." Miliardo flexed his now flawless hand, "how did I get here?" It was strange to suddenly wake up and find himself talking to one of the strongest warlock slayer's in history. But who cared, he was out of the Winner dungeons and could now carry on with his own plans. He glanced up to meet the magician's eyes. His sister's scent wreathed Wufei, he pulled the scent in like a fish on the line. His eyes slid closed, so his sister had fucked around with Wufei…he knew that he was safe. The end of Miliardo's lips twisted, as sad as it was, Rei had probably just saved his life. His little sister…He grinned, feral fangs poking out. Rei would never betray family, even if the man she was sleeping with was a slayer.

"Your brother, if you remember Heero Yuy, he brought you here." Wufei said, watching Miliardo closely for his reaction.

Miliardo's sharp gaze clamped onto Wufei like a vise, "the slayer?" his eyes flashed, "I had thought he had forgotten what family was. Heero has obviously changed…what has caused this?"

Wufei shrugged, "I prefer to let Rei tell you the story, I have business to attend to."

Miliardo nodded his head, "so she and I are safe for the moment?"

Wufei smirked, "for the moment. You are in my house, and because of this Miliardo, you have to watch every word and thought because I am watching you. I will not let you push this war farther than it has already gone. Do not think that I am an idiot, I realize what you are trying to do with the Maxwell pack and this is not the time to pull your tricks." He hissed. The magic-wielder's words were like stones falling, their impact striking Miliardo deep. Miliardo massaged his wrist, staring at the unmarred skin, "has the war even started yet?"

"Like I said, Rei will tell her part."

Miliardo nodded, "I understand…one last thing," he pinned Wufei with that same icy gaze, obstinacy ran in Maxwell blood, "is the Half still alive?"

At this, Wufei closed his eyes so that Miliardo couldn't see the expression resting there. Wufei never knew how to control that sudden flare of emotion in his onyx orbs, "if Heero permits."

Thak's tail thumped against the bed in anxiety, he licked Usagi's open palm again. 'Usagi?' He waited for a moment, whining at her lack of response. He lay his head down on her chest, listening to her heart beat. It seemed too slow. He stared at the IV that Treize had set up for Usagi. He didn't believe Treize anymore, the IV didn't smell right, it smelled like poison to him. But what could he do? He was just a dog. He whined again, the wrinkled skin around his eyes creasing with worry. 'Usagi?' She had been lying silent in this bed for more than a week or so. She might as well have been dead, she no longer gave off the same scent as she used to. Ever since Usagi's magicked remains had rejoined with body, Thak had been sure she'd come to in a day or so. It had been two weeks. This couldn't be right, that's what every part of Thak told him, but he couldn't do anything. Treize had grown silent at his questions, Mugen had ignored him, Darjeeling...she was beyond him now. Things had gone funny and he had no idea when or how. Thak closed his eyes and sank back into sleep, his thoughts racing towards the day when Usagi would wake up.

When he woke again he found the hairs on the back of his neck rising, his ears pricked. 'Who's there?' He rose up, whuffling through the maelstrom of scents that were coming in through the open window. There was one in all of those scents that made him worry, he growled. His hackles rose, he crouched close over Usagi's body. Thak snarled, 'Yuy…what right have you to be here? Get out!'

Heero stepped forwards, a ripple of the shadows. 'What does it matter to you?' He approached the bedside, eyes not leaving Usagi's prone body, 'You're a dog, you can't even understand humans and their actions if you tried to.' Thak's canines gleamed, 'just try me.' Heero ignored Thak, staring instead at Usagi's slumbering body, sifting through his emotions. "Usagi," he whispered, he wanted to see her bright eyes. They were so bright, like lightning against a dark sky. He frowned, was he really in love with the stumbling idiot? She was a baby to his hundred years of slayer existence. He drew in all of his thoughts like a sieve, trying to clear himself. Usagi slept on, unaware to his brewing conflicts.

'What're you doing here Yuy? You have no love for anything living, just love of the kill. You're the dumb dog in this room.'

'I'm here for her.'

Thak stared at Heero for a long moment, observing that fierce human mask that Heero wore. Thak sat, he couldn't fight this thing, human confusion…it bungled them up all the time, and usually he would laugh about it. But not now. 'I'm going with you two.' The canine wrinkled his nose, 'and, you smell like fresh lycan blood, just so you're aware.'

Heero yanked the IV from Usagi's arm, 'It's Mamoru's blood, if you're asking.'

Thak bared his teeth, at a stand now, 'How could you! All Treize wants is the end of this war and you go around killing his men, what does that say? Are you some sort of bloodthirsty monster that you can't even realize the harm that you're causing thousands of lives?' He growled in outrage, so Heero hadn't changed then.

'Mamoru didn't die by my hands.' Heero grinned, it was a smile full of teeth, 'It was Treize's soldiers that did the dirty work.' Heero wrapped Usagi in the blanket, lifting her easily into his arms, 'I don't have time for this Thak.'

'Treize would never kill Mamoru, all Mamoru wanted is the end of the war, like the rest of us.' Thak yelled into Heero's mind, 'I can't trust anyone anymore, put her down Heero!'

'Think of all the things that are going on around you Thak.' Heero held Usagi's near lifeless body to his. 'What's right and wrong, it's all changed.' His eyes fell to Usagi's pale face, 'The prophecy that you blindly follow has been our downfall all this time.' His hold on Usagi tightened.

'You can't take her!' Thak rose in alarm, anxiety rising tenfold, 'she's safest here! The vampires want her, the lycan will kill her, and you, you'll destroy her Heero.'

'Why would you say that?' Heero stared into Thak's deep brown eyes, 'she'll remember what I said last, and hate me, but I remember what she said to me.'

'Oh, and what was that?' Thak sneered, 'that you're a cold heartless beast of burden? That you have no soul worth accounting for?' Thak snarled.

"No," His voice seemed magnified in the dark, "that she loves me."

Thak froze, 'impossible. And what's more is, Treize and I both know that you would never bend yourself to the prophecy to give her any 'love' back, if that's what you can call it. You were supposed to fall in love with her and you would never dare because it is written, because you refuse to bow to fate. This is not happening.' Thak roared.

Heero shrugged, he opened the door softly, 'either way she's in danger here, she needs to be saved.'

Thak leapt from the bed, 'at least let me know why the sudden change of heart?'

'…There never was a change…'

Heero hardly had to work to stay in the shadows of the hallway, they clung to him of their own accord. Thak boldly trotted down the middle of the hall, his senses on full alert. Heero came to an abrupt stop, Thak slowed to a halt in confusion, 'what's going on?' Heero didn't respond, every muscle in his body was as tense as spring, he stared into the space at the end of the hall. He was sure there was something there. He took another soft step forwards. A pair of eyes flashed open, hovering in the dark.

"Who's there?"

Heero pressed himself against the wall, silent. Mugen stepped out from the shadows, his sword already drawn. "I know you're there you creeper." His sword pointed from one side of the hall to the other and came back again to point straight at Heero. "If you don't show yourself I'm going to have to take a stab and just say you're right about," Mugen darted forwards, fast as a bird and struck, "there."

Heero grimaced as the blade bit into his shoulder, the blood streaming down his back. He managed to dodge the next thrust and Changed in the same instant. The light from an open window struck him and Heero lost his anonymity. Mugen grinned devilishly, "so it's Heero Yuy. Finally come to try and steal the goods away." Mugen's sword whistled through space as he lashed it through the air. Heero deftly slung Usagi over his shoulder and swiped at Mugen with a clawed hand. Mugen turned the blade of his sword just slightly in an attempt to cut the offending limb but Heero withdrew. Thak circled the parrying two, waiting for a chance to dodge in and bite at the ankles.

"C'mon Yuy, you're supposed to be the best there is out there and this is all you can show me?" Mugen teased, letting his sword swipe through the air.

Heero's eyes narrowed. Mugen swiped his sword again, only to come to a ringing stop millimeters from Usagi's exposed back. "What the hell do you think you're doing Yuy!" Mugen's hand muscles were clenched around the sword handle. Heero had pulled Usagi to his front as a defense, Heero smirked, "touch her with that sword and Treize will punish you more severely than I have the power to."

Mugen drew back his blade and thrust it forwards again like a whip. The air rippled away from the cold metal as it drew close to Heero. But again, Mugen had to come to a unexpected stop, his strike just piercing through the blankets surrounding Usagi. A bead of sweat collected on Mugen's brow, "you bastard," he hissed. Mugen pulled out all of his stops and hacked his sword through the air as if it were nothing more than a feather. At the end of each promising strike his blade would come within millimeters of Usagi's skin. Heero pressed forwards, careful to keep Usagi's body as his shield. Mugen knew what Heero was doing and it enraged him, his arms moved faster, his wrists twisting like mad as the sword flashed in glittering arcs through the air. "You bastard," Mugen leapt into the air above Heero and lifted his sword in preparation. Heero maneuvered Usagi in his arms, Mugen would slice right through Usagi if he continued on with his downward stroke right now. Mugen grinned, he had expected this. Mugen flicked his wrist and what was a downward stroke of the sword turned into a movement meant to bite into Heero's side as Mugen landed.

Heero's eyes narrowed, 'think you're so smart Mugen,' like a juggler he moved Usagi's body to protect his side. Heero ignored the little voice in his head that said that Mugen would strike her deep this time. Mugen's heart skipped a beat as his sword continued its stroke, it was too late to stop the blade. Both Slayers heard the whisper of cloth being cut and flesh being slit open. Red dotted Usagi's belly. Thread by thread the blood soaked through her shirt and the blanket. Heero's eyes lit like a hellfire, "you call yourself a swordsman?" Heero's clawed hand struck forwards like lightning, raking a path of red down Mugen's chest. "Shit…" Mugen stumbled back, raising his sword in protection. Heero's hand moved towards Usagi's stomach, his hands soft against her wound, it looked like it was just a nick. Heero bared his fangs, "bastard," and then the two were charging at each other, Usagi still slumped over Heero's back. The blade cut glittering arcs in the moonlight as the two dodged and parried. "Stop hiding Yuy and show me the real stuff." Mugen snapped, his shirt was turning rusty, his chest was heaving.

Despite his flagging strength Mugen was the one making the strikes. His sword could reach longer, bite faster, move swifter. Heero's arm was scored with nicks from Mugen's blade. The two were sweating now, their breaths running ragged. Mugen abruptly changed tack and sank down onto his heels while thrusting his sword forwards. He struck home. Usagi tumbled from Heero's arms, his hands wrapping around Mugen's blade which lay buried in his side. His lungs jerked, Heero always forgot how painful life was. Pain. His hands were clenched around the sword as if it were a lifeline, it paralyzed him. Mugen smirked, "that's right Yuy, I am a good swordsman, the best warrior that Treize has." He yanked the blade from Heero, splattering his blood against the wall. Heero sank to his knees, his hands cut with Mugen's last action.

"That's right, just kneel right there before me so I can chop your ugly face off."

Heero shuddered. Mugen laughed, "and you thought that that was the best I had."

Heero closed his eyes, 'it's been a long time since I've had to do this...'

"You thought that you were just gonna slink out of here, you actually thought you were just gonna walk out of here with Usagi? She's the link to the end of the war, Treize wouldn't just put her under the protection of just anyone." Mugen had crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes were glittering with malice.

Heero realized that it was finally time to let it out. It was a burning of the muscles, a pit in his gut opening its jaws, a cracking of the bones, it was the Change.

Mugen paused in his rant, "what?" he returned his attention to Heero's slumped body. The hairs on the back of Mugen's neck prickled when he heard the sound again. It was a low growl. Mugen's sword lifted, "so you got some more in you Yuy?" Mugen took a step back, "c'mon, bring it you half vampire-lycan freak of nature!"

When Heero looked up to meet Mugen's gaze his eyes were blistering orbs of gold. With both bloods running through him, vampire and lycan blood, he more or less kept his human body frame. It was his eyes that really branded him a hybrid, they molted heat. Mugen took another step back, he had never seen anything like it before. Treize had once told him that Heero was the strongest slayer, but he had never believed until now. "You thought this was over?" Heero's voice was like the grating of metal. He rose, his life still streaming out of his wound. Heero crouched for a split second and then leapt forwards with a howl. Mugen's face was set, here was his real competition.

Heero snarled in frustration as he struggled to get within striking distance of Mugen who kept warding him back. Mugen's sword dipped and sank into Heero's side. Heero grimaced, his arm shot forwards and grabbed Mugen's extended arm as if it were nothing more than a twig. Like a doll, Heero lifted Mugen and threw him against the wall. Mugen had time to think, 'fuck,' before the wall reached forwards and struck him down. Heero didn't wait for Mugen to rise, he bundled Usagi up into his arms and leapt through the window, Thak behind him.

I could be really sarcastic here about a couple of things but all I'm gonna say is I'm SOOOOOO sorry that the chapters are coming out slower and slower…it's just that a new school semester started up and whine whine bla whine bla bla bla whine. Thanks for the reviews! They were so sweet and keep me going! Qtchan


	8. Chapter 8

Half:: by Qt~chan

Chapter 8

'Are you alright Yuy? You're going to trail blood everywhere you go, if you didn't realize that.' Thak's words were blurred into one long gasp, they had been running for a long, long time. Thak curled and stretched his legs out farther and farther to keep in stride with Heero. The lycan was driving them at a relentless pace.

'Heero?' Thak called loudly, he was acutely aware of all of the blood that was seeping from Heero's body, no one could travel like this for long.

The Slayer remained silent, Thak was right…but he had to get Usagi out of Sunset…had to get the Half out of Sunset. The edge of Treize's land was only a few miles away now. He hissed as his wound ripped farther open. He tripped and stumbled to his knees, gravity yanking him down to the suffocating Earth. Heero's heart was ready to explode; where had all of the blood gone? Steam clouded the air around him so that he couldn't see straight anymore, or was that the lack of blood getting to him? 'Thak,' the two were puffing steam, 'I'm going to drink from Usagi.' Heero said, his tongue was growing heavy, it was the third warning sign that he was on his way to the grave. His red-rimmed eyes fell on Usagi. 'I won't be able to carry her any farther in this condition.' Heero's footprints of blood had been the second sign. 'Usagi will understand.' He murmured, heart clenching; the first sign had been when he had gone back for Usagi. 'I've signed my death contract.' The musing thought surfaced only briefly to Heero's consciousness.

Thak grew very still, his own heart suffocated by the uncertainties of the hour. '…not too much... I'll be watching.'

Heero's head drooped with exhaustion, he could smell Usagi, a summer swollen fruit. 'I know…' he cradled Usagi in his arms, eyes falling to her pulse line.

The canine nodded his head slowly. There was no elation to the fact and Thak couldn't understand why, 'Heero is in love with Usagi.' Dread blanketed Thak, everything was falling into place and it was all according to Treize's plan. 'Be careful Yuy.' Thak said quietly.

Heero didn't hesitate a moment before he sank his teeth into Usagi's delicate neck. Stars should have exploded overhead. 'So filling.' He would never forget the rush that came with drinking Usagi's blood. She tasted so good, she was a warmth that stroked every bone and muscle in his body. She touched every part of him without fear, with love, with need even. It made him think of how empty Cidney's lust, Cidney's hunger, had been for him compared to this. His jaws clamped tighter around Usagi's neck, her blood flowing more freely into him as he slipped deeper into the warm pool. It had never been like this with Cidney, Usagi was a hundred times brighter, a hundred times more beautiful. 'This must be what people write about,' Heero thought, his tongue reveling in the rich meal, 'disappearing into this white oblivion.'

Thak paced nervously around Heero. He watched as Heero's blood ceased to stream from his wounds and his skin was sewn closed.

And then a dark echo reached Heero's mind, his eyes flickered. He tried to reach forwards with his thoughts and catch this new stream of conscious from Usagi. Her thoughts came at him like a whirlwind. 'Heero!' Usagi's voice cried at him, 'what're you doing?' The light was blotted from him as she caught him up in her thoughts, 'Don't touch me!' Her voice pulled him forwards and backwards, echoing all around him yet piercingly close.

The slayer tried to pull away but for some reason his jaws instead fastened tighter around Usagi.

'You think that you can just keep taking and taking?! There is nothing that I would want to give you now, ever!' Her voice was like claws hooking into his mind. Heero struggled to pull himself away but Usagi kept pulling him deeper and deeper into herself, 'did you think I would let you get away with this?' Her anger was a deadweight around his ankles as he tried to tear free from her mind.

Heero could faintly hear Thak's voice, 'Thak,' he tried to call out. There was nothing that could reach through the void that Usagi was throwing him in to. Heero tried to pull himself out of the mire but Usagi continued to drag him into the black without remorse. 'You deserve this.' Was the last thing that he heard her say before Thak bowled Heero's physical body over into the snow, releasing him from Usagi.

'What's wrong with you! I thought you said you were going to control yourself!' Thak barked, anger ridging his muscles. 'What happened to that idea huh? Just going to drink her dry again, don't you remember where that got you last time you idiot?' Thak glared at Heero who was rising sluggishly to his feet.

'Something went wrong.' Heero mumbled, now that he was free from Usagi's mind he could feel an alien lethargy riding through his veins. Thak frowned, his expression softening, 'what happened? I thought that Usagi's blood was supposed to help you.' Thak whimpered, 'tell me what's going on? What happened just then?'

Heero stood for the longest time in absolute silence, looking as if he were about to fall over. 'Usagi's blood…what was in it?'

Thak's mind raced to the answer and immediately his tail dipped low, his ears drew back, 'I had forgotten…' The canine snapped his teeth in irritation, in horror, he needed Heero at peak performance in order to save Usagi.

'She was drugged and you forgot to tell me?' Heero hissed, his eyes slid sideways to catch Thak's mortified gaze. The dog shrugged his shoulders, the look of worry fading from his face, 'what's done is done, you need to pull yourself together and get Usagi out of here. Treize will send Darjeeling to fetch Usagi, they're not finished with her yet.' Thak snuffed, 'I hate to do this to you Yuy but you're second to the Half and you know what's at cost right now! Think of how to save her!'

'What were they doing to her?' Heero stared at Usagi's pale body curled in the snow, 'why is she drugged? I thought she was exhausted form merging with her other half, not drugged…' his eyes narrowed in concentration, 'we need to move, now.' Heero bent forwards to draw Usagi back into his arms.

'They had to wait until she was joined, Treize wouldn't let me in to see her until earlier this week. All I know is that she's been drugged up all this time.'

Heero wanted to laugh but all he could manage was a weak smile, 'well thank you Thak for all that helpful information, after the fact.'

Thak's golden coat bristled, 'The only thing we need to know now, is that you need to get Usagi out of Sunset and safely hidden away before Darjeeling comes.'

There was an explosion of sound behind the two. Heero leapt into a run. He struggled to keep his vampire and lycan blood flowing in him as his human body fell further into the drugged sleep. Thak bit at Heero's ankles, 'stay awake! Keep running! Darjeeling will be the end of us both!' Heero's eyes kept shutting mid-stride; he fought to keep awake, Usagi needed to get out of here alive. It had been a calm night at the beginning of all of this. Now the wind was picking up to a whistling scream around him, snapping and tearing through the forest like a ravenous fire. The hairs on the back of their necks prickled at the sound. The trees around him were whipping backwards under the strain of howling winds. The slayer heard his name being thrown into the night sky, Darjeeling was all around them. 'We can't escape her.' Heero thought, gritting his teeth. He staggered to a stop, "we can't outrun Darjeeling. I need to slow her down."

Thak snorted, 'for what, a minute? Besides, I can't very well drag Usagi's body out of Sunset.'

Heero turned to him, "you have to try." His fingers were numb with cold. With clumsy hands he balanced Usagi on Thak's broad back. "If you walk slowly enough you'll be able to drag her." Heero turned his head to smell the wind as it whipped past the two, "she's almost here." Thak shook his head, 'you actually think I'm going to leave you here to face Darjeeling! Heero she's not a bluff, she _is_ the best. She will kill you. I'll stay, Usagi needs you to take care of her when she wakes up.'

Heero closed his eyes, "she needs to be alive to do that." His fingers curled into fists, "Thak, if you don't leave you're compromising the life of the Half."

'Heero, it's not that simple,' Thak started before Heero cut him off, "Dogs follow commands and I said to go." He turned his gaze onto Thak; eyes piercing Thak through and through. The dog nodded his head, forehead wrinkling with worry, 'good luck Yuy.' He whispered as he turned away with Usagi. Heero didn't look to see if Thak was leaving. All he did was stand there, eyes half-closed. The wind suddenly abated, the forest grew silent-the calm before the storm. Heero's ear heard a footfall in the clearing. His electric blue eyes snapped open, "Darjeeling." His lips could hardly make the word out as they were already twisting with the change. His eyes met Darjeeling's, she stood a foot in front of him. A hideous smile twisted her lips, "this is what you want Yuy? A quick death? A showdown?" She laughed, it was like bells, innocent and demure.

"When will you stop pretending that you're an innocent virgin Darjeeling? Afraid that people will think of you differently when they realize you're just Treize's little whore?" His voice hardly rose above a whisper, he could sense the immense breadth and depth of her power as she stood relaxed in front of him. Darjeeling's hand lifted and Heero was thrown into the sky. She spoke a single word and Heero struck an invisible wall in midair. His sleeping body cried out in shock, a grimace flashing across his features. His heart jerked in surprise as he was slammed against the wall for a second time. Thak was right; he was going to die.

Usagi's brows suddenly pinched together in anxiety, her heart was skipping beats.

Darjeeling soared up into the air in front of Heero, her hand still outstretched as she kept him hanging in the air. His breaths came out as puffs of fog, his head lolling backwards. The witch lifted a finger and twine came twisting out of thin-air. The barbed lengths threaded around Heero's wrists and ankles lightning fast before yanking them straight; forcing his body into a straight line pointing towards the sky. He grunted from the pain, sparkling drops of blood trailing down his arms and raining on his head. "This is what you deserve Heero, especially for fucking around with fate, you had your chance!" Darjeeling said heatedly, she snapped her fingers and a red line sliced diagonally across Heero's chest and abdomen. She felt her muscles roll with pleasure at Heero's hiss of pain, she hovered closer towards him. Darjeelings eyes drank in his bleeding body, "you know Yuy, I could just peel back your skin and have a little peek," the tears across his skin started to pull open. Heero cried out, his voice cracking from pain. Darjeeling's lips lifted into a smile, "what was that Heero? You want me to take a deeper look?"

Thak stopped, 'Usagi?' She was moaning in pain. Thak slipped from under Usagi and turned to examine her in the snow. Her face was creased with agony, Thak whined and licked her wrists, 'Usagi?'

Darjeeling leaned forwards and wiped the sweat from Heero's brow. She traced his lips with her thumb, "mmm, I could just eat you up." Her other hand wandered to Heero's seeping chest, she dug her nails into the wound. Heero's heart beat skipped.

Usagi's body was trembling. Thak watched on in alarm, he paced nervously around her. The Half's body began to pale to chalky white, light rimming the edges of her body.

"What would happen if you just gave her up, right now?" Darjeeling murmured soothingly into Heero's ear, "what if I let you be my pet instead?" she blew away stray locks of her white hair, her breath kissing his cheek. "Even better, I think you should tell me where you're taking Usagi and then I let you go." Heero's eyes pulled open, he didn't need to speak. Darjeeling could see the disgust in his eyes, as if he were staring at nothing more than a pile of fecal matter. She smirked, her single maroon lock seemed to glow brighter, "if only you would say yes…" Her hand shot forwards and her nails dug furrows of red through his hair as she jerked Heero's head back, "at least we'll get to have a little more fun together then, hmm?"

Usagi's eyes flew open. The old dog felt a thrill run down his spine. Usagi's sightless eyes turned to him, light broiling in their depths. 'Usagi?' Thak couldn't look past her bloodless face, it was as pale as the snow. She didn't respond, she just rose into the air like a vapor. Thak watched in amazement, '…so _this_ is the Half.' He stared at Usagi's fingers, which were extended like claws, and her full lips which couldn't hide the glittering fangs. Thak lost track of where Usagi began and ended when looking at the super predator. Her head turned to look at something in the distance behind them, Thak turned too. 'It's Heero,' Thak thought, his nose pulling in the slayer's scent, 'it must sense that he's in trouble.' Thak briefly reflected over the fact that he had called Usagi 'it', he shook his head, 'but this thing is no more Usagi then it looks to be…' he remained where he was as the Half rose higher into the air, 'this is the Half.'

"Forgive me for causing you so much pain Heero darling," Darjeeling's nails dug deeper into his skull, "I just want a little look around in your head to see where…" Darjeeling's voice trailed away, she was listening to the wind. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Impossible…" She pulled away from Heero and made a quick fluid movement with her arms. A split second later and a lance of light struck against the invisible shield Darjeeling had created for herself. She chuckled, her skin flushing with color, "decided to come out and play Usagi?"

The Half came into view, hovering in the air. She lifted a hand, but Darjeeling had already begun to move. With a spell she thrust the Half through the air, grinning when Usagi's body struck the trunk of a tree. The splinters seemed to have just risen into the air from her impact when another beam of light lashed out from the dust and struck Darjeeling full in the chest. She hissed in irritation, her amber eyes full of hard lights, "you actually think that you can outplay me at this game Usagi? I have enough magic in me to kill a stupid bitch like you a hundred times over!" Darjeeling lashed her arm out and an arc of glittering red fog flooded the forest surrounding the two. The trees began to wither away, the snow hissing into steam as it came in contact with the fog. And in the middle of it all was Heero who was too far gone to feel the new stinging pangs, but the Half could feel it; burning through the pores in his skin to touch her blood which rested in his veins. It was the Half's own blood that it was protecting. Darjeeling waited for the Half to rise out from the dust, grinning maniacally when she did.

The Half's eyes narrowed, 'magic, is all that you have Darjeeling?' Darjeeling was shocked when the Half flashed forwards and took a stranglehold on her neck. A hundred words tried to rise from Darjeeling's throat but they were all blocked. The Half grinned, her fangs winking at the witch. Darjeeling gasped for air, her hands twitching for need of oxygen. And then finally she managed just the whisper of a spell and Usagi was sent flying backwards…Darjeeling with her. Usagi's claws were still firmly latched around Darjeeling's neck. Usagi's smile was still plastered on her face despite her smoking skin. With a deft movement the Half crooked Darjeeling's neck to the side, the witch lifted her hands to prevent what she knew was coming next. Usagi's jaw hinged open and dug down into Darjeeling's neck. The first sound that escaped Darjeeling's lips was the gurgling of blood in her throat. Darjeeling's eyelids fluttered, the blood was leaving her body so fast…so fast… The color in the Half's eyes flickered, gold to blue, blue to gold. Drops of Darjeeling's blood slipped from greedy jaws to the air and then to strike the ground far, far below them.

Gold to blue…Usagi suddenly dropped her claws from Darjeeling's neck and Darjeeling plummeted to the ground. 'It happened again.' Usagi thought as the energy of the Half began to drain from her. 'I let that other side take control of me.' She shuddered. Usagi lifted her claw-like fingers up, her hands shaking as she stared at the blood stained digits. The blood reminded her of her broken promise to her dead parents, she had said that she wouldn't kill. Her body started to shake, 'what's going on, what've I done?' She looked around her, her gaze catching on Heero. Her jaw dropped, "Heero!" Her voice came out as a croak. She reached a hand up to trace her sore throat, wincing as claws, instead of fingers, touched skin. 'Did I do that? Where am I?' Her entire body shook, 'what have I done this time? I thought the nightmare was over…' her eyes were burning. She blinked and the tears rolled away. 'I thought that…' she collapsed into the snow, coughing violently. She was beyond exhaustion. "I'm sorry Heero." Usagi mumbled, she couldn't get up. Her eyes closed, 'I'll make it up to you after I get some rest,' her weary mind thought.

There were only two of them. Two women at that. Hooded, guns at their waists, glittering silver swords in their hands… Thak took another deep whiff, 'they're lycan.' There was no mistaking that mismatched smell of blood on their skin and moonlight in their hair. Thak didn't hesitate a second longer, he opened his throat and bayed to the sky. The two stopped, their eyes already pinpointing Thak with comforting ease; these were just the kind of people he was looking for.

When Usagi woke up it was to see two hooded figures bending over her. She gasped and reflexively drew her legs up to her body. Her magic rose up inside of her like a swift wind, ready to strike.

"Relax Usako, it's just me."

Usagi blinked. The two drew their hoods back to let Usagi see their faces. She let out a sigh of relief. Haruka and Makoto stood above her, grinning like little kids at her face. It warmed Usagi through and through, she had forgotten who her friends had been in this mess. Haruka's twinkling blue eyes smiled back at Usagi, "it's just me and Makoto in this little cabin in the middle of nowhere." Usagi sank back into the sheets, "I would give you a huge hug but I'm so tired...I can't even think." She said, but her eyes wouldn't close, they rested on Haruka's laughing face instead, "I missed you Haruka." Usagi felt tears come to her eyes, "it's been so hard!" she complained.

Haruka snorted, "I'm sure, but it hasn't been any easier for anyone else." Usagi clasped hands with Haruka, "what's been going on?" Usagi asked in concern, her skin paling even more. Makoto's brows drew together, "relax first Usagi. You and Heero just got here." Usagi sat straight up, "that's right! Where is he? Is he alright?" she shivered as she remembered how she had found him. He had looked like he'd been torn apart, 'by me?' Drawing her knees up to her chest, she pulled the mass of quilts up around her, "did I do something to Heero? I don't remember things when," Usagi took a breath, "when I turn into the Half…or whatever it is."

Makoto and Haruka shared a look of shared surprise. Haruka turned to Usagi, "he's out right now," she said tartly, her lean form stiffened, "he woke up yesterday."

Usagi bit her lip, she wanted to see him. She looked around her, they were in a tiny wood cabin. "How long have I been asleep?" There was a single fire place situated at the end of the one-room cabin, Haruka went to it. She poked moodily at the logs, "you've been out for two days."

Usagi looked to Makoto, her eyes confused, "but how did you guys find me in the middle of the snow?" Thak suddenly leapt onto the bed spread, Usagi broke into a grin, "Thak!" The dog moved forwards and licked Usagi's face. She made a face, "you're so gross!" But she leapt up to hug him anyways. "It's so good to see you." She cooed as she rubbed at his ever-itchy throat. Thak grinned as only a dog could, 'I'm glad to see that you're well. You were asleep for so long.' He shoved her knees out of the way and settled his head in her lap, his body sinking into the soft bedding immediately. He let out a satisfied sigh, Usagi smiled at the sound, "so I'm guessing that Thak helped you find me then." Haruka didn't respond, she continued to stare into the fire. Makoto offered Usagi a small smile, "Yes. We're glad you're awake now. We were a little worried about you at first." Makoto unfastened the heavy white cloak from her and threw it over the bedpost.

Usagi grinned, "I'm fine now." She looked at Haruka again, seeming to know the problem, "I promise that I just need a little food and rest and I'll be fine! …Haruka, I didn't know you were a part of Treize's army." Usagi picked worriedly at the quilt's threads. That would mean that Treize would know where she was, and that was a bad thing. She hissed in pain as new memories came surging back into her head. It was as if someone had put a screaming teapot right next to her head. Usagi's mind riffled through the memories as if they were snapshots, it was too overloaded to do anything else at the moment. Usagi saw Darjeeling bending over her prone body in a hospital room, she saw Mamoru's haunted face as he told her something…something important, and then she saw Heero sleeping next to her in a shabby bedroom, she saw her hand reach out to stroke the skin of Heero's cheek. The slipstream of memories stopped there, leaving Usagi dazed. Haruka was at her side almost instantaneously, "what's wrong? Usako, what's happening?" Haruka stroked Usagi's back comfortingly.

Makoto looked on worriedly, when Mamoru had told Makoto what he had discovered about the prophecy concerning Usagi Makoto had thought things were going to be difficult. But looking at Usagi now…Makoto's green eyes grew glassy with concern, how could they possibly protect Usagi? She and Haruka couldn't even protect Usagi from herself, her lungs jerked sharply with the painful realization. Makoto looked away, 'what're we going to do now?'

"Usa," Haruka began but was cut off as Usagi waved a hand, "I'm fine." She croaked, she tapped her head, "I just got this horrible headache."

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, she swept back Usagi's bangs, "when did these headaches start?"

Usagi shrugged, "just now I guess…" Usagi winced as the new memories started to surface in a more cohesive form, it was like watching a movie on fast forward; she couldn't catch all the sounds or parts. "My memories of what my other half did while I, or my other half," Usagi paused in confusion, "whatever…while I was sleeping the other part's memories are coming back to me." She shivered as another headache rolled in, she leaned into Haruka's warm arms. "I'm here, Usa," Haruka said gently. Usagi nodded, sighing in relief when the new memory storm rolled away.

Haruka mussed Usagi's hair affectionately before moving back to her post by the fireplace. Makoto picked at invisible fluff on the badly-knit sweater she wore, the silence stretched on. Neither Makoto nor Haruka knew where to start now that they had the chance to speak, to address Usagi's earlier comment about Treize.

Usagi's brows knit together, she could tell something was up. "Well…are you guys with Treize, Makoto? Is he the one who sent me here with you guys?" Her tired blue eyes turned curiously to Makoto who shrugged nervously. "Depends," Makoto answered. Usagi chewed on her lower lip, "well I don't mind if you're not...you know," she said quickly, "doing this specifically on Treize's orders. I don't really know what's going on but…yeah," Usagi blushed.

Haruka looked up, she looked comfortable dressed in a thick, loose, green sweater and blue jeans. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking thoughtful at Usagi's comment. The stance reminded Usagi of Treize. "So what happened to Heero?" Usagi said hurriedly, looking from Makoto to Haruka. Haruka turned back to the fire, sweeping back her blonde bangs, "he's still out," she said shortly.

Usagi's eyes widened, "…has he been out since he got up?"

Haruka frowned, "don't think about him, don't waste time on people who don't matter." Usagi looked to Makoto, Makoto's gaze was turned towards the single window that was cut near the doorway. "I think that Haruka's right Usagi." Makoto said softly, her eyes were distant, "no matter what anyone says I think that you should stay away from Heero."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "he's not safe for you Usagi." Usagi chewed anxiously on a fingernail, "you guys don't understand. Heero's really a nice guy, he just has a little trouble expressing it." Usagi sank back into the pillows, "I'm gonna sleep now, I'm really tired." She turned away from the two. Haruka grabbed Makoto's cloak and threw it to her, motioning for Makoto to follow her out the door. Once outside, Haruka breathed a tired sigh, "I didn't think she would be so ready to defend him." Haruka looked up to the night sky, "he didn't even stay to check on her!"

Makoto shrugged and scanned the tree-lined skyline for signs of any listeners. "She's in love, whether you, or the others, like it or not." Makoto's voice was soft, Haruka grimaced at the tone. "You're double-crossing Treize and the Maxwell clan, don't do it to Usagi too. She needs as much help as she can get." Haruka grumbled, she leaned against the cabin wall, her breaths puffing out into the cold. Makoto nodded her head, "I'm just trying to explain Usagi. She's…different than us." Makoto's green eyes were bright, "you know this just as well as I do."

"We already argued about this Makoto!" Haruka snapped, "we're going to support Usagi." Haruka said, repeating it to herself as if it were a mantra. Haruka kicked at the snow, "I really like Usagi…I think she can help end this war…her way." Haruka looked to Makoto who shrugged again, "I don't know." Makoto said truthfully, "we're pretty much renegades right now. I don't technically have a plan for this."

Haruka nodded, "I figured as much…" Her sparkling eyes narrowed, "can you believe that Duo made a kill-order on Usagi?" Her mouth filled with canines, "he was just 'in love' with her," Haruka growled, "and then he tosses her aside because she doesn't want to fight this stupid war for him!"

A freezing cold breeze suddenly blasted past the two, throwing their cloaks back from their bodies. Makoto glanced at Haruka, incapable of not admiring Haruka's warrior physique, she stared. Makoto had been lucky to join forces with such a fierce lycan, she felt a pang as her thoughts turned to Mamoru. If only he could be here with them now. 'Where are you Mamoru?' she thought sadly.

"Haruka," Makoto began, "we agreed that I shouldn't report back to Treize…but what're we supposed to do now that we have Usagi? Wait for the war to start? Duo's already gearing for it at the end of this season." 'Mamoru always had a plan ready,' Makoto thought with another twinge.

Haruka shrugged, "it doesn't matter anymore. As long as Usagi stays safe I'm happy." They stared out into the night together, silent.

"Let's go inside." Makoto said after a short pause. The two entered into the cabin, freezing in the doorway when they saw that Usagi's bed was empty. Haruka stormed into the room, "Usagi!"

"How'd she get out?" Makoto murmured in shock. Haruka reached for her sword which hung from the wall, "she's the Half, I'm sure she thought of something. We need to find her in the meanwhile." Haruka was ready to burst through the door when Makoto put a halting hand on her shoulder.

Makoto looked back out through the still-open door, it had begun to snow. "Usagi went to find Heero, Haruka. Give her time."

Haruka's brows pinched together, "are you trying to crack some kind of joke right now Makoto? She's in danger!" Haruka's sword came dangerously close to Makoto's neck.

Makoto snorted, her eyes narrowing, "don't think you scare me Haruka. We're going to stay here and get some rest. In the morning we'll track Usagi and make sure she's okay. Otherwise, there's no reason for us to go out there. No one knows we have Usagi except for Heero and I doubt he's going to tell anyone." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Haruka fidgeted for a moment and then grew still, "Here's a compromise. I'll give Usagi one hour." Her eyes glared knives at Makoto, "and then I'm going to get her whether you come with me or not."

Makoto's lips thinned in annoyance but she nodded her head despite the fact, "fine. One stupid hour, you really know how to compromise Haruka."

Usagi had followed the green ribbon straight through the cabin walls and through the forest. She had wanted to find Heero and her magic had readily sprung to her fingertips at the need. She waved her hand to the side and the branches moved delicately out of her way. The green ribbon suddenly came zipping back in front of her, it was such an impatient work of magic, Usagi thought to herself. It rippled and hovered in midair as she caught up with it, before it swung right. With each step the world seemed to shift a mile under her feet, she was moving through the trees at lightning speed without really realizing it. She remembered the last time she had seen Heero, her breath puffed out into the air. He had looked so desperate for her…for her blood. The cold nipped at her bared throat, her fingers traced the scars that Heero had left there on her skin. Usagi's heart leapt, what exactly was she doing?

Usagi stumbled on a branch. When Heero had drunk from her, she had been hopelessly pulled into him again despite everything; the anger, the hurt… She had seen the real Heero, no matter if it was during her blood-let or not. There was nothing that could stop her from seeing him again. Usagi looked up, the ribbon was waving impatiently at her then, as suddenly as it had come, the ribbon disappeared. Usagi smiled, pleased with the skill of her magic, Heero had to be here then. Pushing through a bush she spotted him sitting at the foot of a tree only a few feet away.

"Heero!" She tumbled forwards in her excitement to reach him.

Heero looked up, he had been yanked from his troubling thoughts only to find the center of those troubling thoughts walking towards him. He looked away, remaining seated where he was. Usagi noticed the snow dusted across Heero's shoulders, he had been sitting there for awhile.

"Heero," Usagi said again, quieter, she went to his side, "what're you doing?" Her brow bunched in worry, her hand reached out slowly towards his shoulder. With a glance upwards to check his expression, she started to brush the snow from his shoulder, 'I found you.' She thought to herself happily, a tiny smile made itself onto her face, 'where have you been all this time?' She thought, the questions were heard only by herself.

'How did you find me? Why?' Heero asked, his eyes remained trained on a spot of snow in the distance. His shoulders were steeled to her touch, he didn't want to think about Usagi much less be touched by her. Usagi didn't answer, she brushed back the hair from his eyes and paused, caught in the fiery gaze. She felt a shiver run down her spine, how many times would she think of that kiss that they had shared when she looked at him like this? She blinked, she put the memory away. 'Because.' Was her answer to Heero, the smile on her lips grew wider, transferring itself to her mental message. The easy contact of their minds disturbed Heero. Mental connections like his and Usagi's were indicative of one's he would have with family only, with trusted one's…few had ever been able to make such contact with him. He stood suddenly, nearly knocking Usagi to the ground, and began to walk away.

Usagi bit her lip, she was slow to rise and follow after him, 'not this again.' She thought bitterly to herself. Usagi winced as a sudden barrage of new memories came back to her, she shoved them away as they tried to rise to consciousness, 'not now. I don't have time for that!' She stepped delicately into the footprints that Heero had left behind in the snow. Heero swung around, "don't follow me." His voice sounded hoarse.

Usagi frowned at his response, "I know it was you that took me away from Treize, Heero." Their eyes met for a brief moment, she saw the truth of it in his eyes. She grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away again, "tell me why!" She yelled. Heero tossed Usagi from him in answer. She fell into the snow, landing hard on her shoulder. Usagi's magic rose up inside of her without hesitation. Before Usagi realized what was happening, she sprang to her feet in her lycan-vampire body, hissing her rage. Heero hung suspended in the air by magic. His eyes darkened, a fierce look coming onto his face, 'let me go Usagi!' He meant the words in more ways than just the literal meaning, his hands clenched into fists.

A growl was loosed from Usagi's throat, Heero replied with a snarl, his arms tested the strength of the magic which held him. "Let me go!" He yelled, lycan vocal chords made the words barely understandable. Heero could have cared less whether Usagi understood him now or not, he bared his glittering fangs to Usagi as a threat, 'do it now!'

Usagi's body abruptly fell limp, her head falling backwards as inside of herself she fought a battle. 'This is wrong, wrong, wrong…stop it!' Usagi yanked her demons back down into herself. Usagi's sky-blue eyes blinked back open, she could see the black night sky above her. Her heavy head fell forwards, she wiped the beads of sweat that had collected on her forehead. The change had come over her so quickly this time. She was trembling from the effort of pulling her demons back, 'I can't control it,' she thought breathlessly as another foretelling tremor started up her spine. Heero dropped to the ground, landing soundly on his feet like a cat.

"Heero, I didn't mean to have that happen!" Usagi gushed, her mind was still reeling. She couldn't control the change within herself at all, it scared her to death. She knew what she was capable of. She reached for him, her hand grabbing his. Heero grimaced when Usagi touched him. "Stop." Heero stepped back from Usagi, glaring at her, "what do you think you're doing?"

Usagi looked worriedly at Heero, "I just wanted to talk to you…to thank you for saving me." She panted, her voice was small, 'why did you save me if you didn't want to?' she couldn't stop the thought from reaching Heero. His eyes narrowed, it was unsettling to know that she could so easily move into his thoughts like that. The slayer let both of his demon sides come out at that moment, in a second he had Usagi's neck in the hold of his clawed hands. 'What do you think you're accomplishing by being here?' he hissed, the dark golden eyes burned into Usagi, 'what makes you think this is love?' His fangs were an inch from Usagi's face, 'I drank you dry twice! Do you have a death wish?'

Usagi opened her mouth to respond but her gut clenched, her pupils dilated-the half wanted to come out. Usagi's eyes clenched shut as she fought with it. The half struggled to rush through her veins and overpower her but she rallied against it. 'I can't let you out.' Usagi thought fiercely, she whimpered. Heero instantly pulled his hands from around her neck. He thought he had hurt her but he realized that Usagi was in pain fighting against something else. He watched, silent. Watching her fight her inner demons reminded him of how hard he had tried to part from his own demons. His claws curled inwards into a fist, 'how similar we are Usagi.' The thought made his insides clench. His eyes darkened even more as he pulled all of his remaining lycan and vampire strength to him. His body twitched, it had never changed to the extent that it was changing now.

The Half pulsated inside of Usagi's body, strengthening its attack against her as it felt Heero's growing strength. Abruptly Usagi's eyes snapped open, she lifted her head to the sky and screamed. Heero saw the flame in Usagi's eyes, he had seen the same in the eyes of the Half before she had attacked Darjeeling. Tears streamed from Usagi's eyes as she felt the Half burning its way through her veins like a hot poker. Heero's eyes widened, like a stroke of lightning he saw the answer to his problems as clear as day. His fangs bared themselves in a wolfish grin, 'try and kill me,' he snarled to Usagi, his spine was spiked with extra vertebrae, 'see if you can.' His thought barreled into Usagi's mind. Usagi held her hands over her ears, "what're you trying to do Heero?" she moaned, the Half was already rising within her to the challenge. Light exploded out from within her body and then fell back, limning to her skin; she glowed like a star. Usagi's head fell back as her limp body rose straight up into the air. The blue of her eyes lightened into a pale, nearly white, color; the Half had come. Usagi's body suddenly stiffened and then relaxed again, her head lifted properly. Heero stared at the crescent moon shining from Usagi's forehead. He shifted his weight lightly from one foot to the other, adrenaline rushing through his body.

"You called," Usagi said, except that her voice rang clear like a hundred glass bells. It was the voice of the Half, her pupils, soft silver, were hard as ice. The blood in Heero's body pounded through him like a hammer. White pennant wings unsnapped from Usagi's back, lifting her body higher into the air. She tossed her hair to the side, smiling with her fangs out, Usagi hissed at Heero. He braced himself for her attack, knowing that once it came there would be no pause. It came fast as a lightning strike. Usagi dove at Heero like a drill. The two flew back into a tree which splintered on impact. Heero could taste his blood, he smirked, his eyes were like hungry pits. He stretched his neck forwards and plunged his fangs into Usagi's neck. His eyes widened in shock as the Half's blood spread across his tongue. It was sweet and rich, begging him to take more. Heero yanked himself away, his eyes met with the Half's for a split second. He could see the Usagi that was still there, hiding inside the Half somewhere. Usagi?" He asked, hesitating in his attack. The Half's grin widened at the name, she attacked without mercy. Heero grit his teeth as the Half struck him in the gut, hooked claws extending through the tearing muscles. The Half giggled, she pulled back her hand and wiggled the red fingers in Heero's face, "what was that Yuy?" She growled, reveling in the feeling. Heero's eyes narrowed, he was enraged with himself, 'I hesitated.' The words were like knives, he had never hesitated before. His expression twisted with rage and then drew smooth again, he would never hesitate again. It was as simple as that, he swung his body forwards at the Half.

"You dared to challenge me and now," Usagi was thrown backwards by Heero's attack. He didn't hesitate now as he raised his fist to strike her. Her eyes narrowed in fury as Heero's clawed hand raked across her shoulder. The magic burst from her body like a bomb and threw Heero off of her. She staggered to a stand, tentacles of hot magic supporting her body. "I'm invincible Heero Yuy, there is absolutely nothing that you can do to harm me," she hissed.

Heero stumbled to his feet, his demonic blood boiling through him. "I made you bleed." He said, his tone sarcastic, he lunged at her again.

Usagi's scream of rage echoed through the forest to reach Haruka and Makoto's ears. Haruka ran faster, in her lycan form she streaked through the forest to come to a sudden halt at the edge of the explosive scene. Makoto came up right behind her, they stared in shock at the sight. Heero and Usagi were wrestling in mid air as their bodies spiraled towards the ground. Haruka and Makoto had never seen anything like it. The two combatants didn't even break from each other as they crashed into the ground. Usagi's magic nearly threw Heero from her then, except that he had hooked a claw into the skin around her waist, so that as he was pushed away, his claw ripped a jagged line through her skin. He snarled as the Half raked her hands across his collarbone in return. There were no quarters in this fight, it was to the death. The Half lifted into the air, her wings beating like a hummingbirds as she struggled to throw Heero from her again.

Heero had had enough though, like a snake he lunged forwards and sank his fangs into her neck again. This time though he dragged his fangs through the skin of her neck. The fangs sliced through Usagi's neck as if it was butter. She gasped, surprised by the blow. The pair plummeted to the ground, Usagi's wings twitching in shock. Heero distinctly heard the sharp crack of Usagi's body as it hit the hard winter ground, his fall had been cushioned by Usagi's body. He leapt back, panting for air. The red blood that flooded forwards over the snow was Usagi's, Heero could smell it. His body trembled, he grit his teeth, holding himself where he was. Heero's eyes darkened even more as he summoned more of his demon strength to him. Heero's lycan and vampire blood swamped his system. The demon side of him subdued his jumping heart, forcing it to beat regularly, forcing his tears back, forcing him to keep from trembling at the sight of Usagi's broken body. 'What're you doing Heero?' He asked himself, the palms of his hands lifted to his sweating scalp, raking through it.

Haruka took a step forwards to help Usagi when Usagi's body suddenly sprang to its feet. Haruka remained where she was, frozen by awe of the creature which stood in front of her. 'So this is the Half…'

The Half, was grinning maniacally. She ran a finger along the cut that Heero had made along her neck and the wound sealed instantly. "Thought you had me, didn't you?" She murmured, her wings were shedding feathers. The light around the Half was dimmer, there was less energy in its glow than before. All of these were things that Heero noticed but the Half refused to realize; the human vessel it occupied was weakening. Heero remained standing, staring into the Half's silver eyes. He knew that Usagi was somewhere in there…his heart raced at the thought, he hung his head. 'I've failed.' He thought to himself. The Half charged at Heero, hitting him like a battering ram. The snow flew up around them as the Half viciously struck out at Heero. He made no move to defend himself as Usagi's strikes rained down on him though. His eyes closed. He knew that even though he had stopped all outward signs of emotion in his body, his body still trembled inside. He knew that the tears were still slipping, invisible, from him. He knew that his heart was still skipping beats. He couldn't win this battle against himself. Why had he fought in the first place?

Heero's midnight-blue eyes slid open to the world, locking with the Half's. "Usagi," he said, his voice was barely above a whisper. The Half paused, her mouth falling open in surprise. The light suddenly vanished from Usagi's body, the wings turning to dust at the same moment. Usagi's azure eyes opened, no longer fogged by the Half, and met with Heero's. He smiled crookedly at her, she was straddled on top of him, her eyes wide. "Heero…" she murmured, and then the Half took over her again. The light snapped back over Usagi, the fist that had dropped rose back over Heero. Heero's head sank back into the snow, his smile widening. 'Usagi,' Heero's voice slipped through the Half's defenses like a key in the lock, 'wake up.'

Usagi heard his call. The Half froze in her movements, eyes wide.

At the edge of the scene Makoto took a hurried step forwards but Haruka moved into her pathway. 'If she kills Heero then our problems are solved.' Haruka snarled, Makoto gaped, 'are you crazy Haruka? Huh? That's Heero! He's going to guide Usagi!' Makoto yelled, 'he's in the prophecy! You can't just let this happen!'

Haruka's lycan lips lifted in a sneer, 'who's side are you on Makoto? Treize and his prophecy or Usagi's? You can't be on both.' Haruka hissed, Makoto bit her lip. 'This is wrong Haruka,' Makoto thought, but she stayed where she was.

The Half dropped her fist, "very well…" she seemed to say to herself, and the light vanished from her body. The Half had left. Usagi slumped forwards with a groan.

'Was that it?' Heero thought to himself? He could feel tremors running through Usagi's body, his own breathing coming uneasily at the moment. His hand found Usagi's in the snow, his fingers slipped through hers, 'wake up,' he told her, squeezing her hand. Usagi pulled her body up slowly, she pulled her hand from Heero's grip. Her serious face peered down at Heero, Usagi's expression was grim, "I controlled it," she said quietly. Heero nodded, he winced as Usagi shifted her weight. She noticed, immediately she rolled off of him and placed her hands onto his stomach, "don't worry," she said in reply to his stare. Her hands began to glow, "I can heal you," she said softly. Her expression was drawn, she had been there through the Half's entire attack; in the background, powerless to do anything but watch.

'You've really made a mess of things Usagi,' she thought to herself, the light passed from her body to Heero's. She closed her eyes as she felt herself grow even more exhausted but she continued to push more of her energy into Heero. 'I did this…I'm so sorry Heero.' Her message was a murmur of thought. Heero let his muscles bask in the feeling of Usagi's magic as his skin and muscle were sewn back together. It was the first time that he had let himself fully relax in her presence. He hadn't even realized his eyes had closed until he felt Usagi's cool hand on his forehead and he opened them to find her worried eyes on him. There were circles under her eyes this time, she looked drawn and tired, "I'm so sorry Heero…I," Usagi chewed worriedly on her lip, "I promise it won't happen again." She was shocked into silence when Heero pulled her down into the snow next to him. He turned and put his head into the crook of her neck, Usagi stiffened, 'what is he doing?' she thought, she could feel his breathe along her neck. Her brows nearly rose into her hairline as the thought occurred to her that Heero was acting as if he liked her. 'You're stiff as a board.' He told her.

Usagi's eyebrows crunched together, 'if I were you,' her cheeks flushed, 'I wouldn't complain.' She whacked Heero on the head and rose up, glaring at Heero, "here you go again, being bipolar." She snapped irritably, "and now I'm all wet." Usagi began to whack the snow from her, Heero rose to a stand and yanked her to him. Usagi gasped as she bumped into Heero, she looked timidly up into his eyes. 'he looks so forbidding…' she thought.

"I can hear you Usagi." His eyes studied her heart-shaped face, how could he have missed the beauty lying there? It was a simple one, his eyes traced the curves of her lips, he smirked. 'A naïve beauty,' he thought to himself. His hands found her hips.

Usagi started in surprise, "oh." Her nerves frayed and untangled in a second when she realized his eyes were still on her. He smiled slightly, leaning forwards he held Usagi tight to him and kissed her. Her heart nearly burst. Usagi's eyes slid closed as she relished the feeling, it was his first sign of love to her. 'Or is it the second? I could count…' her thoughts drifted apart, no longer cohesive. In the moment, the world around her ceased to exist, everything shut down. The kiss wasn't the same thing as she had remembered it being with others. There was no sexual undertones, no laziness, no sloppiness, there wasn't anything but a feeling of warm tenderness in the embrace. They pulled away at the same moment, Usagi blushing a tomato red. Heero was silent, he waited for her reaction. Her head fell against his chest to hide her blush as it crept down her neck, 'that was too perfect.' She thought, she bit her lip. Her heart thrummed almost too excitedly, beating a mile a minute. It had been so clean and sweet, the kiss had said…Usagi drew in a calming breath, the kiss had said too many things.

"Why are you bipolar?" Usagi whispered, a smile brightening her expression. The light in Heero's eyes faded, 'you don't understand,' he tipped Usagi's chin up, 'this is dangerous for me.' He stared into her eyes, 'for us,' he finished.

Usagi tried to smile, "but I'm the Half." Her voice rang strong in the clearing, "I can protect us both." She flexed her arm playfully, daring Heero to say different.

Heero snorted, "if you can promise that, I can promise to stop confusing you." He stepped away, his hand resting on the top of her head, "can you promise that?" He felt as if he were talking to a child, as if he was making a deal with someone who couldn't really understand what was being asked. 'Then again,' Heero thought to himself, 'she really doesn't know what I'm asking of her.' He thought of his own doubts concerning the relationship, of what he was giving away to her, could she really protect him from those?

Her face lit up at the proposal, "only if you can promise to never stop loving me." Her face turned firecracker red as the words left her mouth. Heero's brows lifted in surprise, 'she's so quick to call this love.' His gaze fell to her lips, he had never shared a kiss like the one he had had with Usagi with anyone else before. His head dipped forwards and he caught her lips again, she forgot that he hadn't answered.

So…sorry to cut this short into a sort of cliffhanger, but I felt really bad just not updating for so long and wanted to put this out. It's not the complete chapter but a part of it…I'll update the rest with chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed it, peace! Qt~chan


End file.
